Antiguo Amor
by Josy-san
Summary: ¿Quién se lo hubiera imaginado? El destino siempre es impredesible, cuando se trata de dos personas que se aman. Dos años han pasado ya, Candy a decidido regresar a la mansión Andrew, para poder tener algo de paz, con lo que no contaba es que se encontraría con quien creyo ya no volver a toparse. Nuevos personajes, nuevos lugares y especialmente nuevas oportunidades.
1. chapter 1

Capítulo 1: La Decisión de Candy

Ya han pasado dos años desde Candy volvió a su querido Hogar de Pony, Candy trabaja como enfermera ayudando al Dr. Lenard y también ayudando a la Srita. Pony y a la hermana Maria, ellas se sienten muy contentas por Candy quien se había reforzado mucho desde que se había separado de su querido Terry en Nueva York. Su actitud y apariencia no habían casi nada, siempre en sus tiempos libres se trepaba en el Padre Árbol y siempre mostraba una alegría muy especial cuando estaba con los niños, sus dos lindas y graciosas coletas habían desaparecido, ahora únicamente peinaba una coleta alta, sus pecas eran menos, los mismos lindos y tiernos ojos verdes esmeralda y su misma linda y tierna sonrisa.

Candy muy seguido recibía cartas desde Lakewood donde se encontraban de regreso sus amigos Annie, Archie y Albert, ella se iluminaba de felicidad cuando le llegaban cartas de sus amigos, quienes le contaban todo lo que estaban viviendo en la mansión de los Andry. Un día Candy recibió una carta de Albert quien le explicaba en su carta la situación que vivía en esos momentos la familia Andry, le contaba que apenas hace una semana exactamente la Tía Elroy había fallecido por una enfermedad que le dio, al leer esto, Candy se quedo en shock, cuando volvió en si se puso a pensar:

"¿Porque nadie me dijo nada?, si ya desde hace una semana que murió y he recibido durante ese tiempo carta de Annie y Archie ¿porque no me avisaron? ¿porque?" pensaba Candy, cuando de repente una solitaria lagrima se asomo por sus ojos.

A ella le pareció muy extraño pues recordó que la Tía Elroy había sido muy mala con ella, al excluirla varias veces de la familia Andry.

Después siguió leyendo la carta y le sorprendió mucho lo que sus ojos leían:

"Candy nuestra familia esta pasando por un problema desde que la Tía Elroy falleció, hay muchas personas que han querido averiguar lo que escondemos la familia Andry y tu bien sabes que te prometí guardar en secreto que tu eras mi hija adoptiva, pero desde entonces esas personas han enviado a vigilar la casa. Candy no te quiero presionar otra vez, pero sera mejor que pienses lo que te pregunte en mi ultima carta, espero tu respuesta, hasta entonces. William Albert Andry"

Candy lo pensó ese día y el día siguiente, y finalmente decidió que seria mejor regresar con los Andry, sabia que regresar con ellos la distrairia de pensar en su pasado, pues siempre al ponerse el sol, ella tenia la costumbre de trepar el Padre Árbol y esperar el anochecer, y mientras veía bajar el sol y subir la luna, recordaba su pasado y se ponía a llorar pues era mas seguido cuando pensaba en su querido e inolvidable Terry Grandchester, a pesar de decir que era feliz nadie le creía, pues todos conocían muy bien a Candy como para darse cuenta que ella los engañaba, escondiendo su dolor en una falsa sonrisa; así fue como al tomar su decisión fue rápidamente a hablar con la Srita. Pony y la hermana Maria.

-¿Como te has decidido ir?-pregunto la hermana Maria sorprendida.

-¡Si!-dijo Candy decidida.-He decidido volver con la familia Andry, he meditado sobre esto demasiado tiempo y atraído con esto, problemas para ellos, por eso he decidido volver con mi familia adoptiva-.

-Te entendemos Candy-dijo la Srita. Pony.-Ha sido demasiado tiempo el que has estado con nosotras y esto ha traído problemas para los Andry, así que hemos decidido darte tu libertad jejeje-.

Candy de la felicidad de ver que la Srita. Pony y la hermana Maria estaban de acuerdo, empezó a llorar en silencio y después las abrazo agradecida.

Al día siguiente Candy escribió su carta y la envió enseguida, en esa carta venia plasmado su futuro nuevo, el nuevo destino de la Srita. Candice With Andry.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Una Carta trae Felicidad a la Familia Andry

Era una tarde hermosa para Candy, que veia como el Sr. Matiuff desaparecia en la distancia, llevando su carta a su nuevo destino. Ese mismo dia casi al anochecer, la carta llego a Lakewood llegando a la mansion de los Andry, quienes estaban muy desolados por la situacion que estaban viviento, la noticia se extendio por toda America, en menos de 2 dias toda America se entero de la situacion de la familia Andry.

-Señor-dijo George.-Llego esta carta y decidi traersela de inmediato-.

Albert tomo la carta rapidamente y buco el remitente, sus ojos se detuvieron al leer que la carta era de Candy.

-Muchas gracias George-dijo Albert.

-De nada señor-dijo George.-Compermiso-.

Despues de que George se fue, Albert se quedo contemplando la carta y pensando en que habia decidido Candy, sin pensarlo rapidamente abrio la carta.

-¿Es de Candy la carta?-pregunto Annie entusiasmada.

-Si-contesto Albert, quien de inmediato empezo a leer la carta en silencio.

-¿Que dice Candy en la carta, Albert?-pregunto Archie con una gran curiosidad.

Albert no contesto, estaba tan entusiasmado leyendo la carta, hasta que al final dejo de leer.

-¿Que dice la carta?-pregunto nuevamente Archie.

-¿Acaso dijo que no?-pregunto temerosa Annie.

-Ella dijo...¡¡Que si!!-dijo Albert con una inmensa alegria.

Ellos empezaron a celebrar de tan felices que se sentian, al saber qwue su amiga regresaria al lado de ellos.

Mientras tanto Candy en el Hogar de Pony se preparaba para irse a Lakewood, ella no se podia imaginar lo felices que estaban sus amigos, la felicidad la desvordaba al saber que muy pronto volveria con sus queridos amigos.

Despues de 2 dias, Candy ya estaba lista para partir hacoia do90nde su familia la esperaba con gran alegria, por otra parte Candy estaba triste por tener que despedirse una vez mas de sus amigos del hogar, pero los hizo comprender que ella tenia que cujmplir con la familia que la adopto, ellos trapidamente entendieron pues sabian que Candy era demasiado cumplida y sus deciusiones las hacia por voluntad propia.

Finalmente llego el momento de despedirse, Candy tomo su equipaje y se despidio de todos, podia notar la tristesa de sus amigas y de la Srita. Pony y la hermana Maria pero ella no hizo comentario alguno. Asi que se despidio y despues camino hacia donde alla a lo lejos su destino la esperaba, y con su pelo agitandose con el viento sonrie y piensa en todo lo que la espera.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: La Llegada de un Ángel Blanco y la Noticia que lo Volvió Gris

Candy ya esperaba un carruaje que la llevará a Lakewood ya estaba impaciente por llegar, al fin llegó un carruaje a quien le pidió que la llevará a Lakewood a la mansión de los Andry, inmediatamente el carruaje emprendió su camino hacia Lakewood, ese mismo día a las 6:00 pm. Candy llegó a la mansión de los Andry, le pareció muy extraño no ver a ninguno de los hombres a los que habían enviado a vigilar, pero sin tomar le importancia entro a la mansión, el patio no había cambiado nada desde su último hospedaje allí, la casa también estaba igual.

Sin pensarlo un momento tocó la puerta y esta se abrió inmediatamente, enfrente de ella una sirvienta.

-¿Se le ofrece algo señorita? - preguntó la sirvienta.

-Oh, si mi nombre es Candice Withe y busco al Sr. William-dijo Candy.

\- Pase señorita yo le avisaré que lo buscan-dijo la sirvienta con amabilidad.

Candy fue dirigida a la sala y allí estuvo esperando un rato viendo que nada en la casa había cambiado, de repente se escucharon que corrían dirigiéndose a la sala donde estaba ella, y la puerta se abrió.

-¡Candy! - grito Albert al entrar.

-¡Albert! - grito también Candy con lágrimas en los ojos de tanta alegría.

-Me vine rápidamente al haberme dicho una sirvienta que una señorita me buscan-dijo él también muy contento.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dando un fuerte golpe, esta vez entraron Annie y Archie. - ¡Annie, Archie! - grito Candy nuevamente y fue corriendo a ver a sus amigos de frente para poder abrazarlos.

-¡Candy! - gritaron los dos en unísono y se le adelantaron pues la abrazaron de tan felices que estaban de verla.

-Estoy tan feliz de volverlos a ver-dijo Candy.-Pero tengo una duda ¿porqué están tan elegantes?, ¿a caso van a salir?

De repente la sonrisa se borró de Albert, Annie y Archie, y Candy se dio cuenta que algo le estaban escondiendo.

-Entonces que les pasa, respondan-dijo Candy algo molesta.

-Tu respondele Albert-dijo Archie.

-No respondele tú-dijo Archie.

-¡Yo le contesto! - dijo Annie. - Si seguimos así se nos hará tarde.

Unos minutos estuvo Annie viendo como responder y al final tomo aire y respondió:

-Sabes algo Candy-dijo Annie.-Apenas ayer a Archie le llego una carta de...

-¿De quién?-pregunto Candy.

-De... de Terry-dijo al fin Annie.

Candy sintió que al escuchar esto se le iba el mundo de cabeza, no había sabido nada de Terry durante los últimos dos años.

-En su carta... - dijo esta vez Archie. - Dijo que estaría de vacaciones después de presentar una obra.

-¿Y a caso él piensa pasar sus vacaciones aquí?-pregunto Candy algo nerviosa.

-No-respondió Archie. - Nos contó que su prometida Susana Marlow ya había sido dada de alta al fin y le dieron la opción de que a Susana le vendría bien el aire del campo y van a pasar las vacaciones de Terry en una villa que esta a las afueras de aquí osea de la ciudad de Lakewood y pues la última obra antes de que comiencen sus vacaciones se va a presentar aquí en Lakewood y es a donde vamos ahorita, esta noche se presenta esa obra-.

Candy al escuchar esto último se tiró en el sofá y se iba a poner a llorar, pero pensó que no tenía razón para llorar, así que se que se quedo en silencio por unos minutos.

-Candy-dijo Annie. - Habíamos invitado a una prima mía pero nos cancelo¿te gustaría ir? -.

-Pero Annie-dijo Archie sorprendido.

-No te preocupes, si me gustaría ir-decía Candy al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie. - Me sentiré muy sola si me quedo aquí-.

Annie llevo a Candy a su habitación y le dijo que escogiera el vestido que fuera de su agrado, después de haberse vestido, Annie y Candy bajaron.

Después de haber llegado a la sala, Albert y Archie ya las estaban esperando.

-Oh Candy te vez muy bonito-dijo Albert.

-¡Gracias! - dijo Candy al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba.

-Muy bien es hora de irnos antes de que inicie la obra-dijo Archie entusiasmado.

En el carruaje rumbo para el teatro, Candy iba pensando en como estaría Terry desde que se separaron en esa noche de nieve, un recuerdo que aunque ya pasaron 2 años o tal vez más tiempo le sigue doliendo a Candy, y piensa que a Terry también le duele aunque ambos corazones enamorados lo escondan.

Al fin al llegar al teatro, Candy se puso más nerviosa de lo que venía en el carruaje, sus nervios se notaban tanto que Annie lo noto pero no dijo nada. Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Al Subir el Telón los Recuerdos empiezan a Florecef

Al estar en el teatro el dueño tenía la lista de las familias ricas de Lakewood, entonces Albert fue a preguntar donde se sentarian los Andry, el dueño los llevo personalmente a sus asientos y les dio guiones para que leyeran de que trataba la obra, después de eso el dueño se retiró.

-Muy bien veamos de que trata la obra-dijo Albert lleno de curiosidad. Y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

"El Amor más Dulce", una obra escrita por el grupo Stranfort y dirigida por el dueño Robert Hatawey. La obra trata acerca de una joven sirvienta muy linda y dulce, de la cual se enamora su patrón un joven muy extraño al principio, pero después se fue endulzando con ayuda del amor que siente por la muchacha.

PROTAGONISTAS:

*María(la joven sirvienta)-Karen Kleis.

*Isaac(el joven patrón)-Terry Grandchester.

NOTA:Esta historia se basa en una historia real.

-Se ve que es una linda historia-dijo Annie.

-Sí, yo también pienso lo mismo-dijo Archie.

-¿Tú qué opinas Candy? - pregunto Albert.

En eso Candy se quedo pensando en lo que leyó Albert, y pensaba:"Eso se parece a lo que vivimos Terry y yo, en el Colegio San Pablo en Inglaterra" se decía una y otra vez, hasta que un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué te pasa Candy? - pregunto Annie un poco preocupada.

-Oh nada, nada más pensaba en algo-contesto Candy con un poco de ganas de llorar.

-¿Y en qué pensabas? - pregunto Albert.

-Eso no se pregunta Albert-dijo Archie.

-Lo siento pero yo intento ayudar a Candy, a estado actuando muy extraño durante lo que platicamos en la mansión, luego en el carruaje y ahora aquí-contesto Albert algo triste.

-No se preocupen por mí-contesto Candy con una expresión que la quería hacer llorar. - Es que esa historia se parece a lo que viví con Terry en el Colegio de Inglaterra-.

-Oh Candy, lo sentimos tanto no debimos haberte traído recuerdos que te lastimaran tanto-dijo Albert.

En ese momento se escucharon aplausos y el telón empezó a subir lo que explicaba que la obra estaba a punto de comenzar.

Candy se quedo en silencio durante toda la función, observando como Terry actuaba y notando que estaba más guapo de lo que recordaba.

Al final de la obra Candy fue detenida por sus amigos, que la llevaron a los camerinos, Candy muy confundida se detuvo:

-¿A donde vamos? - pregunto con mucha duda. - ¿Vamos a ver a mi amiga Karen Kleis y felicitarla?-.

-¡No! - dijo Archie. - Vamos a ver a mi amigo Terry-.

-Entonces yo no voy-dijo Candy. - En ese caso iré a ver a mi amiga Karen-.

-Detente Candy-dijo Albert. - Si tu quieres terminar con tu sufrimiento la única forma es hablando frente a frente con Terry-.

-¡No! - grito Candy. - Ustedes no me pueden obligar, yo ya no quiero saber nada acerca de Terry Grandchester-.

En eso una voz que se le hizo conocida hablo a sus espaldas:

-Candy, tu eres Candy-dijo la voz.

Candy volteo para ver de quien se trataba, fue muy grande su sorpresa al ver atrás de ella en silla de ruedas a Susana Marlow.

-Hola Candy-dijo Susana. - ¿Qué te ocurre? -.

-Nada, es que yo-Candy se detuvo sin saber que decir.

-¿Viniste a felicitar a Terry por su actuación? - pregunto Susana.

-Bueno yo... - tartamudeo Candy.

-Si venimos a felicitar a Terry, nosotros somos sus amigos-dijo Annie interrumpiendo.

Candy se sorprendió, era la primera vez que Annie la interrumpía.

-Bueno, yo los llevaré a donde él está-dijo Susana.

-Ya no tendrás otra opción que ir¿verdad? - dijo Albert. - Sabes que tu dolor nunca se irá si no hablas con él.

-Yo creo... creo que tienes razón-dijo Candy mientras aceptaba su derrota.

Caminaron un buen rato pues el camerino de Terry estaba un poco alejado, Candy iba pensando que le diría a Terry al estar con él, que diría él, etc.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Recordando el Pasado

Al fin llegaron a una puerta muy linda y en ella estaban plasmadas las iniciales T. G., en eso Candy se puso muy nerviosa.

-Hemos llegado, este es el camerino de Terry-dijo Susana.

A Candy le temblaban las piernas he intentaba armarse de valor pero no podía.

-Creo... creo que cambie de opinión-tartamudeo Candy y en eso se echó a correr.

-No se preocupen-dijo Albert. - Yo voy por ella-.

Mientras Albert iba a buscar a Candy, Annie y Archie le explicaron a Susana lo que pasaba, y ella estaba de acuerdo en lo que le dijo Albert a Candy de hablar con Terry.

-Bueno supongo que por parte soy la culpable de que Candy sufra-dijo Susana y después clavo la mirada en el suelo. - Si yo no uviera sido tan egoísta-.

-No te culpes Susana-dijo Annie incandose frente a ella para que la mirará. - Eso fue decisión de Candy, si no te vamos a mentir que a estado sufriendo demasiado pero eso fue lo que ella decidió, tu no tienes nada que ver en la situación, no te preocupes-.

-Esta bien-contesto Susana.-Bueno, en lo que viene Candy ¿gustan entrar a ver a Terry? -.

-Si claro-dijeron los dos al unísono.

Del otro lado, en su camerino Terry pensaba en muchas cosas, iniciando con que ahorita, él estaba en la ciudad donde vivió alguna vez su querida Candy. De repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta, rápidamente fue a abrir.

-Hola Terry-dijo Archie.

-Hola Archie, hola Annie-saludo Terry. - ¿Qué los trae por aquí?-

-Vinimos a felicitarte por tu buena actuación-dijo Annie.

-Muchas gracias-respondió Terry.

-Bueno, este no se como empezar pero, alguien quiere hablar contigo-dijo Susana algo nerviosa.

-¿Enserio?, ¿Quién? - pregunto Terry muy confundido.

De repente se escucharon gritos fuera del camerino.

-Ya Albert, bajame-gritaba Candy.

-Por favor Candy, vas a tener que hablar con Terry, quieras o no-le explico Albert.

-Pero yo no quiero-grito Candy.

Los gritos se escucharon más cerca y de ahí Archie fue rápidamente a abrir la puerta, fue muy grande la sorpresa de Terry el saber que Candy quería hablar con él.

-Ya bajame Albert, yo ya no soy un bebé-grito Candy.

-Esta bien, ya te bajó-dijo Albert al mismo tiempo que la bajaba.

Rápidamente Archie tocó el hombro de Candy simulando ser Terry para que volteara.

-Entiendalo, por favor, en mi corazón ya nunca entrará un alma-dijo Candy al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta.

Fue tan grande la sorpresa de Candy que casi pierde el equilibrio, ver detrás de ella, parado y sonriendole a su querido Terry, quien la miraba dulcemente, Candy no sabia que decir, el tener a Terry cerca la dejaba muda.

-Hola Candy-saludo Terry mostrandole una linda sonrisa.

-Ho... hola Terry-dijo Candy tartamudeando.

-Oh, bueno nosotros nos retiramos para que puedan hablar a solas-dijo Annie.

-Pero... - Archie interrumpe a Candy.

-No te preocupes Susana lo permitió-dijo Archie jalando la puerta para poder cerrarla.

-Eso es cierto-dijo Susana.

Después de eso Candy y Terry quedaron totalmente solos en el camerino, donde el silencio invadía y las miradas eran por las cuales únicamente se comunicaban, Candy solo escuchaba latir su corazón muy fuerte, en aquel cuarto donde su querido Terry le hacía compañía.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Un Viaje en el Tiempo para Dos Amantes Corazones

El silencio seguía en aquella habitación donde 2 corazones heridos no se habían dirigido la palabra por casi 5 minutos, al fin el silencio fue interrumpido cuando Candy se armo de valor para hablar.

-Me supongo que ahora que estamos solos tendremos más confianza para hablar¿o que opinas tu? - dijo Candy dirigiéndose a Terry.

Terry únicamente asintió con la cabeza.

Dirigiendo a Terry a una silla le pidió que se sentarán para que pudieran hablar con más confianza ahora que estaban solos.

-Y bueno ¿Cómo a sido tu vida?, desde que bueno tu sabes ggg...-Candy se empezó a reír burlonamente.

-Bueno, pues no hay casi nada interesante, sólo que me dieron mis primeras vacaciones y voy a pasarlas a las afueras de aquí de Lakewood, en una villa que tiene el tío de Susana y nos permitió quedarnos allí mientras Susana se termina de recuperar por instrucciones del Doctor por supuesto-contesto Terry. - Pero dime una cosa Candy ¿Qué te sucede en estos momentos?-.

-¿A que te refieres? - pregunto Candy.

Terry se quedo viendo a Candy, ella misma sabia que a Terry no lo podía engañar, él era el amor de su vida y él llego a conocerla muy bien tanto ella a él.

-Candy, tu misma sabes que a mi no me puedes engañar, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que me estas engañando-le dijo Terry.

-Aaa... ya lo se-dijo Candy rindiéndose. - Para serte franca sufro porque tu no estas a mi lado, cada vez que me siento triste no hay nadie que me consuele y si deseara que alguien estuviera a mi lado yo te escogería a ti en sinceridad, pues la razón es que... yo te amo y te seguiré amando aunque tu no estés conmigo, esa es la razón de mi actitud tan extraña la falta de amor...la falta de tu amor-.

Terry se quedo callado al ver a la chica pecosa que él seguia amando dar tal confesión, y después de eso verla llorar por saber que él nunca podría estar a su lado.

-Ya no llores Candy-dijo Terry.

-Como quieres que deje de llorar, que acaso no acabas de escuchar lo estoy sufriendo al no estar tu a mi lado-le contesto Candy que seguía llorando.

-Por esa razón quiero que dejes de llorar-dijo Terry tomándole la mano y entrelazandola con la suya.

-¿Cómo? - pregunto Candy confundida.

-Yo mismo se que has sufrido mucho desde que nos separamos en Nueva York esa noche de nieve-dijo Terry. - Y por eso quiero que dejes de llorar, porque no me gusta ver a mi querida Tarzan Pecosa sufriendo tanto-.

Candy en ese momento dejo de llorar después de haber escuchado a Terry llamarla Tarzan Pecosa, él cuando volviera a verla quería decirle así pues extrañaba mucho a la chica pecosa que acostumbraba a trepar los árboles allá en el Colegio.

-Terry... - dijo Candy sorprendida al escucharlo decirle Tarzan Pecosa.

-Te sorprendió mucho oír que te dije Tarzan Pecosa ¿verdad? - respondió Terry. - Pero es que yo extraño con todo mi corazón a la pequeña pecosa del Colegio San Pablo que aguantaba tanto mi actitud tan extraña-.

Candy se quedo mirando a Terry algo confundida pues el escuchar estas últimas palabras de Terry, la hacían sentirse más triste. En ese momento Terry pudo retener más las ganas de consolar a Candy, así que la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente, esta no pudo ignorar el abrazo y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y después le dio un beso en su mejilla.

Estuvieron abrazados por un buen rato, después Candy se dio cuenta de que lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal, así que rápidamente soltó a Terry pues ella sabia que como Terry estaba con Susana, lo que estaban haciendo le parecía incorrecto.

-Lo lamento Terry-dijo Candy.-Pero esto no es correcto-.

-Yo lo lamento-contesto Terry. - No se ni lo que hice, pero me pareció una buena forma para poder consolarte-.

Candy fue retrocediendo, tratando de alejarse de Terry y limpiando sus lágrimas, al fin llegó a la puerta y intento abrirla para poder salir pero no pudo, esta estaba cerrada por fuera.

-¡Abran la puerta! - grito Candy. - Ya hice lo que me pidieron, ahora ¡déjenme salir! -.

En eso la puerta se abrió y Candy salio rápidamente, sin siquiera mirar a Terry.

-¿Pudiste hablar con él? - pregunto Albert. - ¿Te sientes mejor? -.

-Solo...vamonos ya-contesto Candy dándole a todos la espalda.

-Pero Candy-dijo Albert sorprendido.

-Yo, ya no quiero estar aquí-decía Candy mientras volteaba mostrando un gran enojo.

-Muy bien Candy-dijo Albert. Y después volteo hacia donde estaban Terry y Susana y dijo:

-Los invitamos mañana a venir a la mansión, los esperamos para almorzar-.

-Sí, muchas gracias-respondió Terry.

Toda la familia Andry se dio la vuelta y empezaron a retirarse, entre ellos una chica enojada y triste a la vez, que en vez de sentirse mejor, la situación la empeoró. Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Un Corazón 100% a Dolorido

Al día siguiente en la mañana Candy era una caja de emociones que preocupaba mucho a sus amigos, una caja que ignoraba la opción de ser abierta, estaba muy triste y al mismo tiempo molesta, no quería salir de su habitación para recibir a sus invitados.

-Yo no saldré de aquí-pensaba Candy. En eso llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Qué no piensas salir, Candy? - pregunto Annie.

-No, no voy a salir-contesto Candy.

-¿Puedo pasar?, quiero hablar contigo-le dijo Annie.

-Esta bien-contesto Candy. -Pasale-.

En eso Annie abrió la puerta y vio a Candy sentada en una silla mirando por la ventana melancólicamente.

-¿Qué te sucede Candy? - pregunto Annie. - No quisiste decir nada acerca cuando llegamos ¿que tan malo fue tu encuentro con Terry? Anda dime, confía en mi y si no quieres que le diga a nadie prometere callar-.

En eso Candy se puso a llorar y Annie para consolarla la abrazo.

-Bueno-dijo Candy tratando de calmarse. - Después de tratar de hablar con él me puse a llorar y él para consolarme me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente, y yo no pude retenerme y también lo abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla, pero después me di cuenta de que estaba mal hacer eso, así que me aparte de el y no voltie a verlo cuando nos íbamos, por eso-.

-Oh Candy-dijo Annie. - No se ni que decirte. Pero eso no es tan malo tontita-.

-¿Cómo que no es malo? - respondió Candy. - Que acaso no sabes que Terry anda con Susana-.

-Pero el corazón no toma en cuenta eso, para 2 corazones que se aman eso no importa y te pondré un ejemplo-contesto Annie. - Creo que tu no prestaste atención en la obra en la que participó Terry-continuo Annie. - Había un mensaje plasmado en esa obra teatral, "El amor" y es que:el amor te conduce a hacer algo en lo que tu mente no esta de acuerdo, por eso Terry te consoló de esa manera y tu le respondiste igual porque el amor que los une es mas grande de lo que les manda la cabeza-.

Candy se quedo sorprendida por esa respuesta y se dio cuenta que Annie tenia razón, así que comenzó a pensar y después le respondió a Annie.

-Creo, que tienes razón Annie y he decidido si bajar a recibir las visitas-dijo Candy.

-Muy bien Candy, pero bueno ya hay que bajar antes de que lleguen ¿estas de acuerdo? - pregunto Annie.

-Sí-respondió Candy.

Las dos bajaron para ir al comedor y justamente cuando iban bajando las escaleras tocaron la puerta, rápidamente Annie y Candy se fueron al comedor, mientras una sirvienta iba a abrir la puerta, cuando llegaron al comedor Annie y Candy allí ya estaban Albert y Archie.

-Que bien que decidiste bajar-le dijo Albert a Candy.

-Sí-contesto Candy, mientras se sentaba.

En eso tocaron la puerta del comedor y rápidamente Albert le pidió a Annie, Candy y Archie que se pusieran de pie.

-Adelante-dijo Albert.

En eso se abre la puerta y la sirvienta entra viniendo con ella Terry y Susana.

-Sr. William, ya llegaron las visitas de hoy-dijo la sirvienta.

-Si muchas gracias-contesto Albert. - Muy bien, Terry y Susana pasen-.

-Si, muchas gracias-contestaron los dos al unísono.

En ese momento Albert hizo una reverencia para darles la bienvenida, al igual que les hacían una reverencia Candy, Annie y Archie . Después dirigidos por un mayordomo, Terry y Susana fueron llevados a sus asientos. Y comenzaron a comer. Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: El Pasado de la Familia Andry

Después de terminar de comer todos, comenzaron a platicar de la buena vida de Terry como actor.

-Nos alegramos tanto que te dieran vacaciones, Terry-dijo Albert. -Ahora tal vez cada vez que vayamos a la ciudad te veamos por ahí-.

-Sí, yo también me alegro-contesto Terry. - Pues en mi opinión, ya era momento que me dieran mis vacaciones-.

-Pues si-dijo Archie. - Tienes mucha razón, porque ya has estado como actor durante 5 años ¿No?-.

-Sí-respondío Terry. - Desde que deje el Colegio Real San Pablo y llegue a América decidí ser un actor-.

-Si-dijo Albert. - También como tu has tenido momentos increíbles y rara vez tristes, nuestra familia también a pasado por momentos felices o tristes-.

-¿En serio? - pregunto Susana asombrada.

-Sí, te daremos una recopilación de lo que a vivido la familia Andry ¿te parece bien? - añadió Albert.

-Si, mucho-contesto Susana llena de curiosidad.

-Muy bien iniciaremos-contesto Albert.

-Primer cambio feliz de la Familia Andry-comenzó Archie. - La adopción de un ángel dulce y travieso-.

-Segundo cambio esta vez lamentablemente infeliz-dijo Albert. - La muerte del dulce Anthony Brown-.

Durante un tiempo uvo silencio en el comedor al decir esto Albert, tanto Annie, Archie y especialmente Candy se encogieron de hombros. Después de un par de minutos continuaron con su historia, tanto Albert, Archie, Annie y Candy ayudarían a contar la historia de la Familia Andry.

-Tercer cambio feliz de la Familia Andry-añadió Annie.-La nueva vida de los jóvenes Andry en el Colegio Real San Pablo de Inglaterra-.

-Cuarto cambio esta vez podría decirse que sorpresivo para la Familia Andry-dijo esta vez Candy quien no había dicho nada desde que empezaron a platicar. - Mi partida decisiva hacia América-.

-Quinto cambio feliz de la Familia Andry-dijo nuevamente Archie. - Una Andry se convierte en enfermera-.

-Sexto cambio nuevamente infeliz para la Familia Andry-dudando un poco de decir o no eso, Albert se arma de valor y si lo dice:-La plataforma de las lágrimas de la Srita. Candice Withe Andry-.

Candy se quedo en shock al oír esto, nunca había pensado en que la tristeza que sintió al romper con su querido Terry también contaba como algo que vivieran los Andry.

-Séptimo cambio también infeliz-dijo Annie. -La muerte del querido inventor Alister Cornwell-.

Nuevamente uvo silencio por un momento en el comedor.

-Y bueno-dijo Candy recuperándose de la tristeza. - El octavo cambio, fue mi decisión de volver al Hogar de Pony-.

-Pero entonces-añadió Susana. - ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? -.

-Bueno-dijo Candy. - Decidí volver porque creí que debía cumplir con la familia que me adoptó-.

-En eso te comprendo muy bien-dijo Susana.

-¿En serio? - pregunto Candy.

-Sí-respondío Susana. - Me imagino que después de lo que sufriste en tu pasado, tu creíste que merecías ser libre, pero después decidiste compartir tu libertad con la familia que te adoptó-.

En eso Candy se quedo viendo a su alrededor algo confundida, y recordando los momentos tristes de su pasado, después miro a Susana quien aunque ya no tenía el futuro brillante que soñó en un pasado, ahora se siente feliz por tener compañía amistosa en el presente. Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Recuerda y No Olvides

-¿Candy, Candy? - dijo Annie preocupada.

Candy no le respondía pues seguía pensando en lo que dijo Susana, en eso volvió en sí mirando a su alrededor.

-Creo... creo que tienes razón, Susana-dijo Candy. - He sufrido demasiado durante mi pasado y mucho mas en mis situación amorosas je,je,je. Pero con lo que acabas de decirme me quitaste un poco del peso que tengo encima, para serte franca al menos quisiera tratar de olvidar los momentos tristes de mi pasado y concentrarme en el futuro-.

-Muy bien Candy-dijo Susana. -No te estoy pidiendo que a la de ya te quites ese peso de encima, si no que lo intentes haciendo poco a poco-.

-Sí-respondió Candy. - Muchas gracias Susana-.

-Aaa... de nada-dijo Susana. -Yo ayudo a mis amigos cuando considero que se sienten muy mal-.

-Muy bien, ahora que aclaramos esto ¿De qué les gustaría hablar? - pregunto Albert.

-Oh, oh que tal-dijo Archie ofreciendose. - Esa vez que volamos el avión que volvió a reparar Stear allá, en Escocia-.

-Jajaja-se empezó a reír Terry. - Sí, yo también me acuerdo de eso jajaja si... -.

-Si fue muy divertido ¿verdad Candy? - pregunto Annie.

Candy no contesto nada, pues ese era el recuerdo más pesado que tenia, porque ese mismo día fue cuando ella y Terry se dieron su primer beso.

-Si y aparte también paso lo que nos contó Candy en una de sus cartas ¿se acuerdan? - decía Archie...

En eso Annie y Albert no sabían como callar a Archie, pues Candy se estaba sintiendo más frustrada al igual que lo notaron en Terry, Candy se estaba enojando un poco pero dudaba en mostrarlo.

-Si, según lo que decía la carta-continuo Archie.-Era una bella tarde, ella y Terry a la orilla del lago, comenzaron a bailar y entonces... -.

-¡¡YA BASTA!! - grito Candy que golpeó la mesa con mucha fuerza.

-Candy... - dijo Albert sorprendido.

-No, yo ya no puedo, yo ya no puedo-dijo Candy poniéndose a llorar.

Entonces salio corriendo del comedor, Terry y Susana se quedaron sorprendidos, Terry en ese momento se empezó a desanimar demasiado, no le gustaba ver a su Pecosa sufriendo tanto.

-¿Porque dijiste eso Archie? - le pregunto Albert susurrando.

-Lo siento-contesto Archie también susurrando. -Pero recuerdo que en algunas ocasiones, recuerdos como este ayudan a sentirse mejor-.

El silencio en ese momento invadió el comedor, mientras tanto Candy subía las escaleras, cuando fue retenida por una sirvienta:

-¿Srita. Andry? - dijo la sirvienta.

-¿Si?, en que te puedo ayudar-contesto Candy tratando de no mostrar su tristeza.

-Llego esta carta para usted, creí que la quedria recibir enseguida-dijo la sirvienta entregándosela.

-Si, muchas gracias-respondió Candy.

-De nada-contesto la sirvienta. - Compermiso-.

En eso Candy busco el remitente que enviaba la carta, sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas pero esta vez de felicidad, le hacía muy feliz ver de quien era la carta ¿De quién creen que se trata? Continuará...


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Una Carta trae como Regalo Felicidad, Amistad y Recuerdos

Mientras tanto en el comedor el silencio seguía invadiendo, silencio que fue interrumpido al abrirse la puerta.

-Candy... - dijo Albert.

-Candy, quería disculparme contigo por lo que paso-dijo Archie.

-No te preocupes-le dijo Candy, que después se dirigió a Annie:

-Annie-dijo.

-¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto Annie.

-Llego una carta-dijo Candy con una felicidad enorme.

-¿De quién? - pregunto Annie.

-Tú, de quien crees que sea, bueno la carta es para ti y para mi-dijo Candy. - Pero ahora te toca adivinar de quien es-.

Annie se quedo pensando un poco, para poder adivinar quien pudo haberles escrito a las dos.

-Yo creo que es de... - dijo Annie, en eso se quedo mirando la sonrisa de Candy, quien nada más que su sonrisa podía decir de quien se trataba.

-¿No? - dijo Annie.

-Sí-contesto Candy.

-¿No, en serio? - volvió a decir Annie.

-Sí, en serio-dijo Candy.

En eso las dos comenzaron a gritar de la felicidad, seguido por un abrazo y después las dos mostraron su mejor sonrisa.

-Y entonces ¿de quién es la carta? - pregunto Albert.

-¡¡Es de Paty!! -contestaron las dos en unísono.

-¿En serio, es de Paty la carta? - pregunto Archie.

-Sí, es de Paty-dijo Annie.

-Vamos a ver que dice la carta-dijo entusiasmada Candy mientras abría la carta.

-¿Quién es Paty? - pregunto Susana llena de curiosidad.

-Paty es la mejor amiga de Candy y Annie-dijo Terry. - Y era la novia del hermano de Archie-.

\- ¿En serio? - respondió Susana. - Si, así es-respondió Candy.

-Lean la carta en voz alta para que todos escuchemos-dijo Albert.

-Muy bien-dijo Candy y comenzó a leer:

Queridas Candy y Annie:

He lamentado no poder escribirles durante todo este tiempo, y más ahorita pero uvo unos graves problemas con los domicilios de correo y ninguna carta se podía enviar hasta ahora, me siento algo mejor desde la muerte de Stear, me he sobreponido al dolor y he pedido a Dios que tu también, Candy te sobrepongas al dolor desde tu separación con Terry, bueno mejor de eso no te escribo más, pues no te quiero poner más desanimada. Tengo buenas noticias mis padres me han permitido ir a Lakewood y ahora podre estar con ustedes nuevamente como en los viejos tiempos, bueno hasta entonces, cuídense y recuerden nos veremos muy pronto. Con cariño.

Patricia O'Brien.

PT:Tengo muchas ganas de volver a verlas.

En eso Candy y Annie volvieron a gritar de la felicidad, su felicidad las estaba desbordando, de saber que muy pronto volverían a ver a su amiga Paty. Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: La Llegada Sorpresa de Patty

Ese día la casa Andry se iluminó con la gran felicidad que desbordaba a Candy y Annie, Candy prometió de tan feliz que estaba no demostrar más su tristeza.

-Lastima que la carta no dice cuando llegará-dijo Archie.

-Sí, pero de todas formas tampoco dice la fecha de cuando la envío-dijo Annie.- Me imagino que quiere tomarnos por sorpresa-.

-Tal vez eso sea-dijo Albert.

-Me pregunto ¿cuánto tiempo es de Florida a América? - pregunto Candy.

-Candy... - dijo Susana.

-¿Sí? - pregunto Candy.

-Florida pertenece a América-dijo Susana.

En eso todos se empezaron a reír de lo que había preguntado Candy.

-Se supone que ya viajaste a Florida, Candy-dijo Albert. - Te acuerdas, cuando conociste a la actriz Karen Klein-.

-Y son casi dos días de aquí a Florida-contesto Terry.

-¿En serio? - dijo Candy. - Oh que tonta soy, si yo ya fui se supone que debo de saber je,je,je-.

-Bueno, que les parece mudar nuestra conversación a la sala-dijo Albert. - Pues ya llevamos demasiado tiempo aquí en el comedor-.

-Eso me parece buena idea-dijo Candy.

En eso todos se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigían hacía la sala, cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Me pregunto quien será-dijo Albert.

-Yo abriré-dijo Candy-.

Candy inmediatamente fue a abrir la puerta, cuando la abrió completamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad al ver parada en la puerta a su amiga Paty.

-¡Candy! - grito Paty de tan feliz que estaba.

-¡Paty! - también grito Candy.

-¡Annie! - volvió a gritar Paty.

-¡Paty! - grito también Annie.

Inmediatamente las tres amigas se abrazaron de tan felices que estaban, su felicidad era tan grande que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Estoy tan feliz de volver a verlas-dijo Paty.

-Nosotras también estamos felices de volver a verte-dijeron las dos al unísono.

En eso Paty soltó a sus amigas para poder saludar a Albert y Archie, se sorprendió mucho cuando vio a Terry con su prometida, pero sin demostrar su asombro los saludo y de ahí fue a donde estaba Candy.

-Creo que me vas a tener que explicar muchas cosas cuando estemos solas, Candy-le susurro Paty a Candy.

-Oh, esta bien, pero cuando estemos solas-le contesto Candy también susurrando.

De ahí Albert pidió a una sirvienta que se llevará el equipaje de Paty a la habitación que estaba al lado derecho de la habitación de Candy, y de ahí todos se dirigieron a la sala, cuando entraron fue muy grande la sorpresa de Paty, Susana y especialmente de Terry ver una de las paredes de la sala cubierta de retratos de Candy. Continuará...


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Los Retratos del Pasado

Candy no sabia que hacer ni ella misma sabia de esos retratos que al parecer cada uno mostraba todo lo que ella vivió en toda su vida, sólo silenciosamente miraba las expresiones de Paty, Susana y Terry al ver esos retratos, y especialmente miraba las expresiones de culpa de Albert, Annie y Archie al no haberle dicho nada.

-Vaya que hermosas fotografías-dijo Susana asombrada.

-¿En serio? - dijo Candy sorprendida.

-Sí, son hermosisimas-dijo Susana viendo todos los retratos. - ¿Cómo es que tienes todas estas fotos? -.

-Si te dijera que yo también quiero saber como es que estas fotos existen, no me lo creírias-dijo Candy para si.

Después le dio una mirada acusadora a Alber, Annie y Archie, quienes solo pusieron cara de "perdón".

-Que tal, si nos puedes dar una explicación de cada una-dijo Susana.

-¿Qué? - dijo Candy temerosa.

Candy estaba más que temerosa, estaba frustrada, pues la mayoría de las fotos eran cuando estaba en el Colegio Real San Pablo de Inglaterra.

-Que si nos das una explicación de cada una-repitió Susana.

-Bueno si quieres-dijo Candy desganada y luego dijo para si: - Ya que-.

Para infortunio de Candy, se decidió que cada quien tomará una foto que fuera de su agrado, y ella la tendría que explicar, así fue como todos incluyendo ella tomaron una fotografía que Candy tenia que explicar, ella no mostró tristeza, pues prometió ya no estar más triste.

-Muy bien-dijo Candy. - ¿Cuál explicó primero? -.

-Esta-dijo Susana entusiasmada. - Pues a mi me gusto-.

Candy tomó la retrato donde ella y Terry estaban en la segunda Colina de Pony, el día en que le regaló la armónica, Candy todavía no podía entender como es que los Andry tenían esos retratos.

-Muy bien-comenzó Candy mostrando la fotografía. - Este día fue el día siguiente después de que paso el Quinto Domingo en el Colegio, cuando llegó Annie al Colegio, yo fui a la segunda Colina de Pony donde como de costumbre Terry estaba fumando, en eso le quite sus cigarrillos y le di como regalo una armónica, que siempre tocaba cuando estábamos allí-.

-Oh que bello recuerdo-dijo Susana.

Candy nada más miraba a Susana, le sorprendía mucho que no mostrará ni un poco de celos.

Así fue transcurriendo el tiempo y la explicación de las fotografías se hizo larga, había recuerdos que hacían reír y otros que dejaban atónitos a todos especialmente a la propia Candy y a Terry, los dos sentían que al recordar sus más bellos recuerdos que vivieron juntos un gran hueco en sus corazones, aunque no lo demostrarán.

-Bueno debo yo misma de admitir que tus recuerdos son sorprendentes, especialmente me fascinaron los que incluían a Terry, esos sí se llaman los "Recuerdos más Fuertes" ggg... - dijo Susana impresionada.

-¿Qué? - dijo sorprendido Terry.

-No, crees que eso es algo absurdo-dijo Candy fingiendo estar algo divertida.

-Y porque a de ser absurdo-dijo Susana. - Es más me recuerda al amor de mis padres-.

-Creo que es hora de que descanses un poco Susana-dijo Terry. - Pues tu sueño te está haciendo decir tonterías-.

-Creo que estoy de acuerdo con Terry-dijo Candy. -Pues como no te has recuperado del todo, tu energía se agota rápidamente-.

-Creo que tienen razón los dos, es hora de que descanse un poco-dijo Susana.

-Si te parece bien, puedes dormir un poco en mi habitación-dijo Candy.

-Sí, muchas gracias Candy-dijo Susana.

-Muy bien, vamos-dijo Candy.

Y retirándose de la sala Susana, Candy y Terry se fueron a que Susana durmiera. En las escaleras Terry llevaba cargando a Susana, y Candy ayudada de un mayordomo subía la silla de ruedas.

-Muy bien, esta es mi habitación-dijo Candy abriendo la puerta. - Adelante, entra-.

-Sí-contesto Terry. - Gracias por prestar tu habitación para que Susana pueda dormir-.

-No te preocupes, yo con mucho gusto ayudo a mis amigos-dijo Candy guiñando su ojo.

-Bueno ya está-dijo Terry. - Lo bueno es que se durmió mientras subíamos las escaleras y nada más era cuestión de acostarla-.

-¿Así siempre es cuando tiene sueño? - dijo Candy.

-Sí-contesto Terry.

-Jajaja que divertido-dijo Candy algo divertida.

-Que bonita habitación tienes-dijo Terry mirando a su alrededor.

-Muchas gracias, Terry-dijo Candy mostrándole una sonrisa. - Me imagino que orita que sufres, te sientes sola ¿verdad? - le pregunto Terry algo triste.

-Sí, así era-le contesto Candy.

-¿Era?-pregunto Terry.

-Sí-dijo Candy que seguía sonriendole.

-¿Y cómo? - pregunto Terry confundido.

-Dos ángeles me cuidan-contesto Candy, señalando a la cabecera de la cama, donde del lado izquierdo había un retrato de ella con Anthony, y del lado derecho otro retrato también de ella con Terry.

-Candy... - dijo Terry sorprendido.

-Aunque tu ya no estés conmigo, los recuerdos que vivimos juntos me hacen sentir feliz-contesto Candy con una hermosa sonrisa.

Terry se quedo mirando a Candy, mostrándole también una dulce sonrisa, a veces pensaba que debía romper su compromiso con Susana y volver al lado de su querida Candy, pero sus pensamientos lo ponían muy nervioso y no sabia que hacer, de lo único que estaba seguro es que seguiría amando a la chica Pecosa de los hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda.

Continuará...


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Con el Dolor No se Juega

-Bueno, básicamente tu eres el primero que sabe que esas fotos están allí-dijo Candy.

-¿De verdad? - pregunto Terry sorprendido.

-Sí, no le he dicho a nadie y ni siquiera se dan cuenta cuando entran a mi habitación, pues como están en la cabecera de la cama no se llega a ver nada-dijo Candy.

-Pues en ese sentido, tienes mucha razón-le dijo Terry.

-Sí, ya sabia que ibas a decir eso-dijo Candy. - Bueno será mejor que bajemos-.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo-contesto Terry. - Porque si nos quedamos aquí platicando, vamos a hacer mucho ruido y Susana no podrá dormir-.

-Sí, vamos-dijo Candy.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras, Candy le contaba a Terry todo lo que estuvo haciendo cuando volvió al Hogar de Pony, en eso Candy le pidió a un mayordomo que fuera a vigilar afuera de su habitación por si Susana despertaba y para que fuera a avisar, cuando el mayordomo subió las escaleras Candy siguió platicando con Terry durante el tramo que faltaba para llegar a la sala, a Candy le hacía muy bien platicar con su querido Terry y más si no había nadie cerca, pues así podían hablar con toda seguridad, cuando al fin llegaron a la sala vieron que ya no había nadie y salieron de la sala para poder ir a buscarlos.

-Srita. Andry-dijo una sirvienta.

-¿Sí? - pregunto Candy.

-El Sr. William me pidió que le dijera que están en el patio tomando el té- dijo la sirvienta.

-Muchas gracias por avisarme-dijo Candy.

-De nada, compermiso-dijo la sirvienta y se retiró.

-Muy bien Terry, vamos al patio-dijo Candy.

-Sí-contesto Terry.

Los dos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al patio que estaba en la parte trasera de la casa, rápidamente llegaron a una mesa donde estaban sentados Annie, Archie y Albert tomando te.

-Que hay chicos ¿porque tardaron tanto? - pregunto Albert.

-Aaa... bueno porque-dijo Candy sin saber que decir.

-Los estábamos buscando-dijo Terry. - Y después una sirvienta nos dijo que estaban aquí-.

-Sí, exactamente eso iva a decir yo-dijo Candy.

-¿De acuerdo? - añadió Albert.

Durante un buen rato estuvieron platicando, platica que fue interrumpida por una gota de agua caída del cielo, seguido por una lluvia inesperada.

-¡Corran chicos, entremos a la casa! - grito Albert.

Todos corrieron rápidamente adentro de la casa antes que la lluvia comenzará más fuerte, fue muy grande su suerte pues cuando al fin entraron a la casa comenzó mucho más fuerte la lluvia.

-Tuvimos demasiada suerte-añadió Terry. - Pero por poquito quedamos empapados del todo-.

-Sí en eso tienes mucha razón-dijo Candy.

-Lo único que si es que no te vas a poder ir Terry-dijo Albert. - Pues está lloviendo muy fuerte, pero no te preocupes te invito a ti y a Susana a pasar la noche aquí-.

-Muchas gracias, Albert-dijo Terry.

-Aaa... no te preocupes, eso hacemos los amigos, nos ayudamos unos a otros-dijo Albert.

Ya siendo las 10:00 de la noche todos se disponían a dormir, mientras tanto en la habitación de Candy, Terry se llevaba a Susana a otra habitación.

-Muy bien, Terry tu dormirás en esta habitación-dijo Candy abriendo la habitación que estaba al lado izquierdo de la suya. - Y Susana dormirá en la siguiente ¿éstas de acuerdo? -.

-Sí, muchas gracias, Candy-dijo Terry.

-De nada-dijo Candy. - Cómo ya había dicho Albert eso hacemos los amigos nos ayudamos unos a otros-.

-Sí, así es-dijo Terry, mientras en sus pensamientos decia:"Sí, amigos, sólo amigos".

Siendo ya las 2:00 de la madrugada, Candy no podía dormir su corazón se sentía un poco a dolorido, aunque lo uviera escondido estando con Terry. En eso escucho que alguien hablaba, así que se levantó de la cama y salio a su balcón, se sorprendió mucho al ver a Terry mirando melancólica mente las estrellas.

-Oh, yo ya no se que hacer-decía Terry. - Yo sigo amando a mi pequeña Pecosa y no lo puedo evitar, me destruye ver a el amor de mi vida sufriendo tanto, pero no se ni que hacer para que vuelva a mostrar la hermosa sonrisa que siempre tenía dibujada en su hermoso rostro, no lo se, no lo se-decía una y otra vez.

En eso Candy se puso a llorar en silencio para que Terry no se diera cuenta que escucho lo que dijo, a ella también le dolía mucho no estar con el chico que amaba con todo su corazón, y se dio cuenta que fingir felicidad cuando en realidad sufría le hacía sentirse peor, pues a ella no le gustaba jugar con su dolor y sufrimiento. Continuará...


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: Una Noticia que Arregla Todo

Al otro día todos se encontraban desayunando, ya casi era la hora de que Susana y Terry se marcharán, por otra parte Candy trataba de no mostrar el sueño que sentía, pues no quería que nadie y mucho menos Terry se enterarán que no pudo dormir de lo triste que estaba.

-Candy-dijo Albert llamando su atención.

-¿Sí? - pregunto Candy.

-Te parece bien, que hagamos una fiesta este Domingo-dijo Albert.

-¿Para qué? - pregunto Candy confundida.

-Para que al fin, el secreto que tenemos los Andry salga a la luz-dijo Albert alegremente.

Candy junto con Annie y Archie se quedarán sorprendidos a la respuesta de Albert, pues ellos ya dudaban de cuando Albert diría la verdad pero nunca creyeron que fuera tan pronto, en cambio Paty, Susana y Terry no sabían de que secreto estaban hablando.

-¿En serio? - dijo Candy sorprendida.

-Sí-dijo Albert. - ¿Qué opinas?-.

-Que esta muy, muy bien jejeje-dijo Candy que después se comenzó a reír.

-Muy bien-dijo Albert satisfecho.

-Bueno yo no quiero ser chismosa o algo por el estilo, pero ¿de que hablan?-dijo Paty confundida.

-Oh bueno yo, bueno nosotros, ustedes, este-comenzó Albert sin saber que decir.

-Puede ser que ellos lo sepan-dijo Archie.

-Sí, ellos son de todas formas de confianza-dijo Annie.

-Y además son nuestros amigos-afirmó Candy.

-Muy bien, lo diré-contesto Albert.

-¡Oh, oh! Puedo decirlo yo, por favor-dijo Candy muy animosa.

-Okey adelante-dijo Albert.

-Muy bien-comenzó Candy. - Bueno ustedes son algunas de las pocas personas que saben que yo soy la hija adoptiva de los Andry, y la hija del Tío Abuelo William o más conocido como Albert entre nosotros, pero como son muy pocas las personas que lo saben se a convertido en el secreto de la Familia, y pues hay otras personas de otras familias que ya quieren saber esa verdad y desde entonces, no se si ustedes ya se dieron cuenta pero hay personas vigilando la casa desde hace como dos semanas, personas enviadas por miembros de familias ricas, y aparte de eso han ocurrido problemas para nosotros los Andry pues al parecer en menos de dos días este problema lo supo todo América, y pues ese es el secreto que espero ustedes no digan nada ¿Okey? -.

-Vaya eso si, es un secreto-dijo Terry asombrado.

-Desde luego-dijo Albert.

-Pero eso si, no vayan a decir nada-dijo Candy dirigiéndose a Paty, Susana y Terry. - ¿Okey? -.

-Cuenta conmigo, que no diré nada-dijo Terry.

-Conmigo también-dijo Paty.

-Y conmigo igual-dijo Susana.

-Excelente-dijo Candy, quien después salio corriendo y riendo de la felicidad.

-Espera Candy, Candy-dijo Annie.

-¡¿Entonces estas de acuerdo?!-grito Albert.

-¡Sí, muy de acuerdo! - grito Candy desde el Gran Salón.

-Jajaja Candy nunca va a cambiar siempre va a ser la niña traviesa de antes, la chica que ilumina a las personas con sólo su presencia, la jovencita más linda que conquistó el corazón de ciertos jóvenes y un ángel blanco-dijo Albert.

En eso Terry al escuchar eso se encogió de hombros y se le notaba triste, tristeza que fue notada por Annie, Paty, Archie y Albert, pero Susana por milagro no lo noto.

-¿Qué te ocurre Terry? - pregunto Paty que estaba al lado de él.

-Nada, no te preocupes por mi-dijo Terry entristecido.

-Pero ¿Cómo que nada? - dijo Annie confundida.

-Sí, te vez muy desanimado-dijo Archie.

-No se preocupen, estoy bien-contesto Terry.

-No ha ti, te ocurre algo y me lo vas a decir-dijo Albert.

-Pero... yo estoy bien-dijo Terry mostrando una mezcla de tristeza y preocupación.

Pero al parecer ya era demasiado tarde pues Albert ya se había puesto de pie.

-Susana-dijo Albert.

-¿Sí? - contesto Susana.

-¿No te molesta si hablo con Terry a solas antes de que se vayan? - pregunto Albert.

-No, para nada-contesto Susana.

-Muy bien-dijo Albert que después se dirigió a Terry. - Vamos Terry-.

-¿A dónde? - pregunto Terry.

-A el estudio-dijo Albert.

En eso los dos se retiraron del comedor para ir al estudio, lo que no sabia Terry era que Albert también haría que Candy fuera al estudio también.

¿Qué es lo que Albert esta tramando?

Continuará...


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: Tratando de Recuperar la Felicidad

Al salir del comedor y dirigirse a las escaleras, Terry y Albert se sorprenden al ver a Candy dormida allí.

-Candy, Candy - dijo Albert tratando de despertarla.

En eso Albert comenzó a mover a Candy para poder despertarla, al lograrlo, esta despertó muy alarmada.

-¿Candy, pero que tienes? - pregunto Albert.

-Hay ustedes me despertaron, que malos son-dijo Candy.

-No me digas a mi, dicelo a él-dijo Terry.

-Pero Candy ¿que no dormiste anoche? - pregunto Albert.

-No quiero hablar de eso-dijo Candy mostrando un poco de tristeza.

-Ven conmigo-dijo Albert.

-¿A dónde? - pregunto Candy confundida.

-Al estudio, así que apurense-respondio Albert.

Los tres se fueron al estudio, al entrar Albert se quedo un momento pensando, mientras que Candy y Terry estaban muy confundidos.

-¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? - pregunto Terry.

-¿Y a mi que ibas a preguntarme? - pregunto Candy.

-Muy bien ora si se los voy a decir y no quiero que intenten escapar porque como dice en un libro que leí "De tus sentimientos no puedes escapar" - continuó Albert. - Ayer los note muy raros y mucho más ahorita ¿que les sucede? -.

-Yo te dije que no tengo nada-dijo Terry.

-Y yo tampoco tengo nada-dijo Candy.

-Ustedes me están mintiendo y si no me dicen la verdad tendré que usar medidas extremas-dijo Albert.

-Yo no diré nada-dijo Candy cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Terry dándose la vuelta.

En eso Albert salio a llamar a George(su mayordomo), quien después entró a ayudar a Albert a amarrar a Candy en una silla y a Terry en otra. Lo cual al inicio fue muy difícil pues ellos peleaban para que no lo lograrán lo que les resultó inútil.

-¡Ya Albert suelta me! - grito Terry.

-No-contesto Albert.

-Entonces a mi-dijo Candy.

-Tampoco-contesto Albert.

-¿Que es lo que tratas de lograr con esto, Albert? - pregunto Candy.

-Que ustedes me digan toda la verdad, de que les sucede-dijo Albert.

-Yo no pienso decir nada-dijo Terry.

-Yo menos-dijo Candy.

En eso Albert con ayuda de George hicieron que Candy y Terry se vieran frente a frente, quienes para evitarlo cerraron los ojos.

-Muy bien, una cosa de la que deben estar seguros es que yo no pienso desamarrarlos hasta que hablen, así que ustedes solo saben ¿eh? - dijo Albert. - Pero tengan muy seguro que ustedes no saben engañarse el uno al otro-.

Durante casi 5 minutos uvo silencio, donde el dolor y la desesperación hicieron llorar a Candy(quien lloraba en silencio únicamente), mientras que Terry muy triste miraba para abajo.

-¿Entonces van a hablar? - pregunto Albert.

-Esta bien, yo sí-dijo Terry.

-¿Y tu Candy? - pregunto Albert.

-Esta bien, si hablaré-dijo Candy.

-Muy bien-dijo Albert. - Porque no iniciamos contigo Candy dime ¿porqué tienes tanto sueño? -.

-Porque siempre conmigo primero-dijo Candy frustrada.

-Por la razón de que tu eres la que esta actuando más extraño-dijo Albert.

-Pero... - dijo Candy que después fue interrumpida.

-Pero nada-respondió Albert. - Dijiste que ibas a hablar así que habla-.

-De acuerdo-dijo Candy que mostraba su tristeza derramando lágrimas. - No pude dormir por lo triste que estaba-.

-Pero estabas feliz ayer, Candy-dijo Albert.

-¿Qué acaso estabas mintiendo? - pregunto Terry.

-Sí, no quería hacerlo, pero tuve que hacerlo-dijo Candy.

-Muy bien continua-dijo Albert.

-De acuerdo-continuo Candy. -Entonces me levante de la cama porque escuche a alguien que estaba hablando, así que me dirigí a mi balcón a ver de quien se trataba-.

Terry en ese momento se quedó muy sorprendido al saber que Candy escucho lo que estaba diciendo en la madrugada.

-¿Y quién era? - pregunto Albert. - Este... yo este-comenzó Candy muy nerviosa. - Era Terry-.

-¿Terry? -pregunto Albert sorprendido. - ¿Y qué hacías afuera en el balcón en la madrugada, Terry? -.

-Bueno es que yo... - dijo Terry sin saber que responder.

-Será mejor que le digas o no te dejará de interrogar-dijo Candy.

-Sí, eso es cierto-dijo Albert algo burlón.

-De acuerdo-comenzó Terry. - Estaba yo como diciéndoles o contándoles la verdad de como me siento a la Luna y a las Estrellas-.

-¿Qué? - pregunto Albert confundido.

-No me entendiste ¿verdad? - dijo Terry.

-No mucho, pero dime ¿Qué verdad? - dijo Albert. - Oh quieres que interrogue a Candy para que ella me diga-.

-¿Qué? - dijo Candy sorprendida.

-No, no es necesario yo te lo diré personalmente-dijo Terry.

-Muy bien dime-dijo Albert.

-La verdad que estaba diciendo era...-comenzó Terry. - Era que yo desde que me separé de Candy eh sufrido mucho, no soporto estar con alguien que yo no amo y no estar con la persona que yo si amo con todo mi corazón-al decir esto una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Terry.

-Terry-dijo Albert muy sorprendido.

-Sí, querías saber la verdad ahora ya la sabes-dijo Terry.

En eso Candy se puso más triste y como ya había dejado de llorar, comenzó a llorar otra vez. - Por favor ya sueltame, Albert-dijo Candy mientras lloraba.

Albert se quedo mirando a Candy, y nada más de ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas podía notar su sufrimiento, se sintió muy mal de verla así pero pensaba que lo que estaba haciendo era una buena forma de ayudarla a ella y a Terry.

-¿Piensas escapar? - pregunto Albert.

-No, no pienso escapar-contesto Candy.

-¿Y entonces? - pregunto Albert confundido.

-Sólo suelta me, por favor-dijo Candy que seguía llorando.

Albert ayudado de George soltaron a Candy y a Terry, después cuando Terry se estaba acomodando su chaqueta, Candy no pudo aguantar más y corrió a abrazarlo.

-Candy-dijo Terry sorprendido.

-Caya, no digas nada-dijo Candy. - Dejame estar así un momento-.

Terry al escuchar esto se sorprendió demasiado, pues lo que le había dicho Candy, él se lo dijo la noche en que se separaron. Terry no quiso soltar a Candy decidió que la solitaria hasta que ella se calmará. Mientras tanto Candy no soltaba a Terry, ella no quería soltarlo, lo único que hacía era llorar y nada más.

-¿Ya estas mejor? - le pregunto Terry a Candy después de haber estado abrazandola por casi 5 minutos.

-No lo se-dijo Candy tratando de calmarse pero aún seguía derramando lágrimas.

En eso Candy soltó a Terry y lo tomo de las manos, y nada más lo miraba, él también miraba a Candy, le dolía mucho ver a su querida Tarzan Pecosa llorando por su sufrimiento.

-Candy-dijo Terry muy triste sin saber saber que decirle.

En eso Albert sale del estudio para dejar a solas a Candy y a Terry, quienes no dejaban de verse a los ojos.

-Candy-volvió a decir Terry, y en eso una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas. - Perdoname-.

-Terry-dijo ella quien todavía seguía derramando lágrimas. - Tú perdoname a mi, si yo no fuera tan cabeza hueca-.

-¿Porque dices eso? Tú no eres ninguna cabeza hueca-dijo Terry sorprendido.

-Sí, lo son-dijo Candy. - Si yo no pensara tanto en los demás no uviera decidido separarme de ti, pero por ser una tonta pensé en Susana y no en ti. Si no uviera decidido eso me uviera podido escapar contigo, pero por ser una cabeza hueca pensé en alguien más y no en ti y en mi. ¡Perdoname por favor mi dulce y querido Terry!-.

En eso Candy soltó las manos de Terry, y rápidamente fue a abrir la puerta, como no vio a Albert,ni a George volteo a ver a Terry, nada más le sonrió y salio corriendo del estudio y se fue a su cuarto donde se encerró y se puso a llorar. Dejando solo y destruido a Terry en el estudio.

Al fin llegó el momento de que Susana y Terry se marcharán, y Candy aún no salía de su cuarto, Susana como también Terry se despidieron de todos pues ya era momento de que se fueran.

-Adiós Terry-dijo Albert.

-Adiós-dijo Terry.

-Los invitamos a que vengan este Domingo a la fiesta-dijo Albert.

-Muchas gracias, será un placer-dijeron Terry y Susana al unísono.

Mientras tanto en su habitación, Candy escucho como todos se despedían de Terry en el patio y después el ruido del motor del auto que ya estaba arrancando.

-Adiós mi querido Terry-dijo Candy que después se puso a llorar de lo destruida que se sentía.

Mientras tanto en su auto, Terry iba muy triste y veía por el espejo que la mansión de los Andry se iba alejando, y dijo muy bajito para que Susana no escuchará:

-Adiós mi querida Candy-con una voz entrecortada.

Continuará...


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: La Tristeza y la Desesperación No se Llevan

Siendo sábado por la mañana, Annie y Paty estaban muy preocupadas por Candy que desde el día anterior estaba encerrada en su habitación, decidieron ir a verla después de almorzar pensando que Candy decidiría bajar pero no fue así.

-Candy ya me esta preocupando mucho-dijo Paty.

-A mi también, Paty-dijo Annie.

-Ya envié a una sirvienta a que le dejará de almorzar-dijo Albert. - Igual como ayer-.

-Me pregunto porque Candy, esta actuando tan extraño-dijo Archie.

-También nosotras eso nos preguntamos-dijeron Annie y Paty al unísono.

Mientras tanto en su habitación, Candy ignoró la comida que le llevó la sirvienta y mejor se puso a ver una caja llena de cosas que le hacían recordar a su querido Terry (sus cartas, el pañuelo que le dio y un álbum) en ese momento se puso a llorar nuevamente pensando en que se equivocó en la decisión que tomó hace dos años de dejar a Terry.

"Soy una tonta " solo se decía una y otra vez. En ese momento sin darse cuenta entro en una desesperación terrible, en pocas palabras la tristeza la estaba volviendo loca, y en eso sin siquiera darse cuenta ella misma votó la caja al piso cayendo todas las cosas que tenia, acto seguido quito la foto de la pared (la foto de ella con Terry) la contempló un momento pero después la avento al piso, que al caer se rompió.

-Oh no, que fue lo que hice-dijo Candy levantándose de la cama. - Pero que me está pasando-.

En eso se inco en el piso, viendo todo lo que estaba tirado en el piso y después se puso a llorar.

Mientras Annie, Paty, Archie y Albert iban rápidamente subiendo las escaleras pues habían escuchado el ruido de algo que se rompió.

-Candy-dijo Albert tocando la puerta, pero Candy no contestaba.

-No contesta ¿Qué hacemos? - dijo Paty preocupada.

-Será mejor que entremos-dijo Annie que también estaba muy preocupada.

En eso Albert abrió la puerta, los cuatro no sabían ni como reaccionar de lo sorprendidos que estaban de ver unas cartas, un pañuelo, un álbum y una fotografía rota en el piso.

-Pero ¿que es esto? - dijo Archie sorprendido.

-Siento que Candy se está volviendo loca-dijo Albert.

-¿Porqué lo dices? - pregunto Archie.

-Iniciando por esto y seguido porque la comida que le enviaron esta intacta-dijo Albert.

En eso escucharon que Candy lloraba y voltearon a donde la cama estaba con el pabellón cerrado, rápidamente los cuatro se fueron acercando y escuchando lo que Candy decía entre lloriqueos.

-Terry-lloraba Candy. - Perdoname, perdoname, soy una cabeza hueca, una tonta, una llorona, una histérica. ¡Perdoname! -.

En eso el pabellón de la cama se abrió, sin que Candy se diera cuenta pues como estaba hundida en la almohada no vio que sus cuatro amigos estaban en su habitación.

-Candy, Candy-dijo Annie.

En ese momento Candy se apartó de la almohada donde estaba aferrada y se dio la vuelta se sorprendió mucho al ver a Annie, Paty, Archie y Albert rodeando la.

-Pero Candy ¿que te ocurre? - dijo Paty que se acercaba a ella. - ¿A mi? este yo-comenzó Candy sin saber que decir.- Paty

yo, yo... ¡Paty! -.

En ese momento Candy se puso a llorar abrazada a Paty.

-¿Candy pero que tienes?-pregunto esta vez Annie.

-Es que yo, yo-dijo Candy tratando de calmarse.

-¿Porqué estas así Candy? - pregunto Archie.

-No la hagan sentir peor, dejen que se calme-dijo Albert.

-De acuerdo-dijeron Annie y Paty que abrazaban a Candy.

Pasados 5 minutos Candy ya se había calmado un poco pero todavía seguía derramando lágrimas.

-Ahora si Candy ¿te sientes mejor? - pregunto Annie.

-Creo que si un poco-dijo Candy.

-Pero dinos Candy ¿que te ocurre? Nos estas preocupando mucho-dijo Paty.

-¿A mi? Pues nada ggg... - dijo Candy que después se empezó a reír simuladamente.

-¿Pero como que nada? - pregunto Paty sorprendida.

-Tu estabas llorando-dijo después Annie.

-¡No, no estaba llorando! - dijo Candy con mezcla de tristeza y enojo.

En eso los ojos de Candy se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, ella intentaba retenerlas pero nomas no podía, mientras tanto a Annie y Paty se les destrozaba el corazón de ver a Candy sufriendo tanto, al igual que a Archie y a Albert.

Continuará...


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: Recuerda la Tristeza pero Evita Llorar

-Creo que estas muy triste por lo que paso ayer ¿verdad Candy? - dijo Albert.

En eso Candy se puso a recordar lo que paso el día anterior con Terry, el como lo abrazo fuerte y enamorada mente y como después lo tomo de sus manos, esas suaves y cálidas manos.

-No se de que me hablas-dijo Candy de forma ignorante.

-Nosotros menos-dijo Paty.

-Muy bien, se los diré yo-dijo Albert.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra-dijo Candy que comenzaba a enojarse.

-Entonces diles tú-dijo Albert.

-¡No! - grito Candy.

-Pero que barbaridad ¿que te está ocurriendo? - dijo Albert.

-Ya lo dije y lo repito ahora, yo no tengo nada-dijo Candy que al fin ya estaba enojada.

-Y entonces porque actúas tan extraño-dijo Albert que también ya estaba enojandose.

-Ya Candy por favor tranquilizate- dijo Paty tratando de evitar que Candy dejará de pelear con Albert.

-Ya Albert por favor para ya-dijo Archie tratando también de evitar que Candy y Albert terminarán peleándose.

-Ya calmense los dos por favor-dijo Annie. - Sí siguen así van a terminar peleándose-.

En eso Albert reaccionó de su enojo y se dio cuenta que sus amigos tenían razón y solo se quedo cabizbajo, al final que él, Candy se dio cuenta que le había gritado en pocas palabras a su Padre Adoptivo, así que comenzó a derramar lágrimas de lo culpable que se sentía.

-Perdón Albert, no se que ocurrió conmigo-dijo Candy con la voz entrecortada. - Es que estoy tan triste no se ni siquiera lo que he hecho durante el transcurso de ayer y hoy, estoy demasiado desorientada, no puedo ni siquiera parar de llorar, no se ni porque, estoy muy confundida-.

-Yo te pido perdón a ti, por haberte hecho sentir peor y también te pido disculpas por lo que paso ayer por la mañana-dijo Albert.

-No te preocupes-dijo Candy tratando de mostrar su mejor sonrisa. - Para serte franca eso me ayudó a darme cuenta del error que cometí y de admitirle como me sentía-.

-Bueno nosotros no queremos ser chismositos pero... - dijo Annie. - ¿De qué error hablan? y ¿a quién le admitiste como te sentías? -.

-Bueno veras es que... - dijo Candy que después fue interrumpida por Albert.

-¿Estas seguro que les quieres decir? - le pregunto Albert.

-Sí, muy segura-dijo Candy.

-Muy bien adelante-dijo Albert algo dudoso.

Candy se tomó unos minutos para poder ver como comenzar a explicar todo lo que paso en los dos días que Terry y Susana estuvieron en la mansión de los Andry.

Candy inicio su relato de manera normal, les contó lo que paso la noche del estreno de la obra que fueron a ver después de haber sido encerrada con Terry en el camerino de éste, todo lo que paso durante la visita de como tuvo que fingir felicidad cuando en realidad no la sentía, cuanto más su relato empezaba a tomar su curso Candy se iba entristeciendo nuevamente, les contó también como es que no pudo dormir esa noche y como pillo a Terry que pensando que estaba solo contó toda la verdad de como se sentía y finalmente les contó lo que Albert hizo para que tanto ella como Terry admitirán la verdad.

Al terminar de contar su relato a sus amigos, Candy no pudo más, se llevó las manos al rostro y se puso a llorar nuevamente, sus amigos se quedaron sin palabras ante tal confesión, hasta que decidieron tratar de consolarla.

-Ya Candy no llores, hermanita-dijo Annie.

-Lo lamento Annie, pero...no puedo-dijo Candy melancólica mente.

-Pero al menos trata Candy-le propuso Archie.

-Ya lo dije, no puedo-dijo Candy.

-Trata de hacerlo Candy, nosotros sabemos que si puedes-dijo Paty palmando le la espalda.

-Pero yo... - dijo Candy que después fue interrumpida por Albert.

-Dime una cosa Candy ¿te gustaría que Terry te vuelva a ver en ese estado? - dijo Albert. - Si, al menos no quieres hacerlo por ti, ni por nosotros que no importa lo que decidas siempre te apoyaremos, hazlo por Terry que siempre quiere verte feliz y alegre-.

-Yo... - dijo Candy sin saber que decir.

-Nosotros estamos de acuerdo con Albert, Candy-dijo Annie animandola. - Si no quieres hacerlo por nosotros, ni por ti, hazlo por Terry, él siempre te quizo ver feliz y siempre nos pidió que sonrieras en cada una de las cartas que enviaba a Archie, y nos pidió hacerte feliz de su parte porque él no podía, ni puede, pero no los pidió ¿sabes porque?, porque él te ama y se preocupa por ti, por eso siempre quiere verte feliz ¿comprendes Candy? -.

-Creo que si Annie, gracias-dijo Candy algo aninada.

En eso se puso a pensar y se dio cuenta que Annie tenia razón al igual que Albert, Terry siempre quizo verla sonreír pues no le gustaba verla triste le desgarraba el alma verla sufriendo pues la quería mucho es más la seguía queriendo, tanto ella a él y decidió volver a sonreír para demostrarle a todos y especialmente a Terry que ella seguía manteniendo vivo ese gran y dulce amor.

Continuará...


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18: Una Sorpresa Escondida

-Muy bien Candy-dijo Paty. - Quisiéramos saber si vas a bajar a almorzar y después podemos ir de compras-.

-¿De compras? - pregunto Candy confundida.

-Sí, vamos a ir a comprar los vestidos que usaremos para el baile de mañana-dijo Annie.

-Muy bien vamos-dijo Candy. - Creo que salir un rato me hará bien, vamos a almorzar-.

-Muy bien, vamos-dijo Albert.

Después de almorzar y arreglarse, todos se fueron a la ciudad para ir de compras debido a la gran fiesta que la familia Andry organizaria en la noche del día siguiente.

-Bueno yo opino que en lo que ustedes van a repartir más invitaciones, nosotras iremos a la boutique a comprar nuestros vestidos ¿están de acuerdo? - opinó Annie.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, Albert y Archie fueron a continuar con la repartición de invitaciones para la fiesta donde presentarían a Candy oficialmente como miembro de la familia Andry, mientras que Annie, Paty y Candy fueron a la boutique a comprar sus vestidos.

Mientras veían miles de vestidos y se los probaban las chicas platicaban y reían, pláticas y risas que fueron interrumpidas al captar Annie y Paty la mirada preocupada que tenia Candy fija afuera de la boutique.

-Muy bien, si no quieres entrar conmigo no importa, pero te quedas aquí esperándome, para después poder ir a la mansión de los Andry ¿vale Terry? - le dijo Susana a Terry.

-De acuerdo, Susy aquí te espero-respondió Terry.

Ella por agradecimiento hacia su novio, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió, él también le devolvió la sonrisa. En ese momento ella entro en la boutique, sin percatarse que unos ojos verdes esmeralda vieron esa escena.

-Candy, Candy - dijo Paty al notar la distracción de su amiga.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Candy cuando volvió en sí.

-¿Qué pasa Candy, a donde te fuiste? - pregunto Annie.

-¿Porqué lo preguntas? - respondió Candy.

-Porque mirabas afuera de la boutique y no respondias cuando te hablábamos, parecía como si te uvieras ido a tu mundo-respondió Annie.

-Oh no se preocupen, ignorenme solo estaba pensando-respondió Candy. "Si les cuento que me quede viendo afuera porque allí estaban Terry y Susana muy alegres juntos, me empezarán a sermoniar" pensó Candy.

En eso volvió en sí al escuchar la campanilla de la entrada de la boutique(esta suena cada vez que abren la puerta) y en eso voltio para ver quien había llegado, fue muy grande su sorpresa al ver entrar a Susana, pues no fue muy grande su sorpresa de verla pues la había visto el día anterior, lo que le sorprendió fue que Susana venia sin su silla de ruedas y venía caminando, también fue una gran sorpresa para Annie y Paty que no dejaban de verla.

-Buen día señorita ¿se le ofrece algo? - le dijo una empleada a Susana cuando llego a la caja.

-Oh si, vine a recoger un vestido que pedí ayer, me dijeron que viniera a recogerlo hoy-respondió Susana.

-¿Un vestido? Disculpe señorita ¿Cuál es su nombre? - pregunto la empleada.

-Mi nombre es Susana Marlow, señorita-contestó Susana en eso empezó a recordar algo, mientras la empleada buscaba su nombre.

-Lo siento Srita.Marlow pero su nombre no está registrado-dijo la empleada.

-Oh lo lamento acabo de recordar algo, pero antes le pido disculpas por hacerla buscar mi nombre sabiendo que no está allí-dijo Susana apenada.

-No se preocupe señorita-dijo la empleada. - ¿Pero entonces a que nombre lo dejo? -.

-Oh si, mi novio dejo su nombre en lugar del mio-respondió Susana. -Su nombre es Terriuce Grandchester-.

En eso Candy se quedo sorprendida al escuchar eso, pues ella había escuchado la platica. Mientras la empleada buscaba el nombre que le dijeron.

-Sí señorita ya encontré el nombre, el señor Grandchester hizo ayer en pedido-respondió la empleada. - Pero hay un problema señorita-.

-¿Y puedo saber cual es? - pregunto Susana algo preocupada, temiendo que algo le haya ocurrido a su vestido.

-Por supuesto señorita-respondió la empleada. - Es que usted no puede recibir el vestido-.

-¡¿Qué?! - grito Susana aterrada.

-Como escucha señorita-dijo la empleada.

-Pero ¿porqué? - pregunto Susana asustada.

-Pues vera señorita-dijo la empleada. - Una de las reglas de esta boutique es que nosotros no podemos entregar un encargo, si no es quien lo pidió y lo dejo a su nombre-.

-Aaa... si ese es el problema se puede solucionar-dijo Susana aliviada. - No se preocupe, permitame iré a llamar a mi novio no tardó-.

-Muy bien señorita, aquí aguardara su vestido-respondió la empleada.

Susana salio rápidamente de la boutique, sin percatarse que tres personas la veían asombradas.

-No puedo creer que esa sea Susana-dijo Candy.

-Ni yo puedo creerlo, que no se supone que no puede caminar-dijo Annie confundida.

-Me pregunto como es posible-dijo Paty igual de confundida.

-Quien sabe-dijo Candy. - Me imagino que el único que sabe es Terry-.

Mientras tanto fuera de la boutique.

-Susana ¿porqué tardaste tanto? - le pregunto Terry cuando la vio salir de la boutique.

-Es que hay un problema-respondió Susana algo agitada de haber salido rápido.

-¿Un problema? ¿Pero cual? - pregunto Terry algo sorprendido.

-Es que no me entregarán mi vestido a mi-respondió Susana.

-¡¿Qué?! - grito Terry sorprendido.

-Pues veras es que es de acuerdo a las reglas y dice que no me lo pueden entregar porque no está a mi nombre, esta al tuyo y no me lo entregarán si no vas tu a pedirlo-dijo Susana preocupada.

-Aaa... Pues si ese es el problema no te preocupes, se puede solucionar, vamos entremos por tu vestido-respondió Terry sonriendole.

-Gracias Terry-dijo Susana muy feliz.

-De nada, entremos-respondió Terry.

Susana asintió con la cabeza y junto con Terry entraron a la boutique y se dirigieron a la caja para poder pedir el vestido de Susana.

-Muy bien señoritas ¿entonces estos son los vestidos que se llevarán? - dijo la empleada de la caja a Annie, Paty y Candy.

-Sí señorita estos son-respondió Candy.

-Muy bien-contesto la empleada.

Mientras pagaban los vestidos algo llamo la atención de Candy, un vestido de tirantes en V, con diamantes incrustados formando una flor, con muchos brillos en la parte de la falda, color azul.

-¿Qué observas Candy? - dijo Annie. - Oh que hermoso vestido-.

-Sí es muy hermoso-respondió Candy.

-Me pregunto de quien es-dijo Paty.

-Muy bien señoritas, aquí tienen su cambio-dijo la empleada entregando el dinero que sobró.

-Disculpe señorita-dijo Annie.

-¿Sí, que ocurre? - pregunto la empleada.

-¿De quién es este vestido? - pregunto Annie señalando el vestido azul.

-Ah es de una señorita que estaba aquí hace un rato y fue a buscar a una persona-respondió la empleada.

En eso Candy se quedo contemplando un poco más el hermoso vestido al igual que sus amigas.

-Disculpe señorita por la tardanza-dijo la voz de una persona que venía llegando. -Pero bueno ya volví-.

-No se preocupe señorita-dijo la empleada que después se giro a donde estaba Terry. - ¿Este es el joven que firmará para su entrega? -.

-Así es señorita-dijo Susana. - Deje presentarle a Terriuce Grandchester mi novio-.

En ese momento Candy se puso muy nerviosa, tenia miedo de que la descubrieran a ella y a sus amigas, por milagro ni Susana, ni Terry habían volteado a donde estaban ellas.

Mientras, Terry firmaba de entregado y pagaba el vestido de Susana.

-Muy bien señorita, ya puede tomar su vestido-dijo la empleada. - Se encuentra al costado de la caja-.

En eso Susana empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba su vestido, observando que tres jovencitas lo estaban mirando, pero cuanto más se iba acercando, más conocidas se le hacían las jovencitas.

-¿Candy? - dijo Susana confundida.

Candy al darse cuenta que ya había sido vista por Susana, no tuvo más remedio que darse la vuelta y con muchos nervios, no tuvo más valor, sólo para decir:

-Hola... Susy-.

Continuará...


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19: Una Invitación que Toma por Sorpresa

Ahí se encontraban enfrente de ella, Terry y Susana, Candy apenas y lo podía creer, no sabia ni que decir, el tener a Terry cerca de ella y perderse en sus lindos y tiernos ojos azules, la dejaban muda.

-Que sorpresa encontrarlas aquí-dijo Susana. -Y el resto de su familia ¿también se encuentran aquí en la ciudad?-.

Las tres chicas asistieron con la cabeza algo confundidas, no sabían a que se debía esa repentina pregunta.

-Ah que bueno, nos ahorramos ir hasta su mansión-dijo Susana satisfecha. - ¿Verdad Terry? -.

-¿Ah? Si creo que si-contesto Terry algo nervioso.

-¿Y a que se iba a deber su visita? - pregunto Annie.

-Aaa... Bueno pues verán les íbamos a hacer una invitación para que nos acompañarán hoy, a un banquete que haremos o bueno ya estamos asiendo, pues mi madre, la madre de Terry y otras personas más ya están asiendo lo-.

"¿Eleanor Baker esta en Chicago?, pero como es posible" pensó Candy.

-¿Y a que se debe el banquete? - pregunto Paty animada.

-Se debe a que hoy es el cumpleaños de Terry-dijo Susana. - Y por eso decidimos hacerle un banquete ggg... -.

-Tú acabas de decir-dijo Paty sorprendida.

-¿El cumpleaños de Terry? - a completo Annie.

-Sí así es-contesto Susana.

-El cumpleaños de Terry-dijo Candy sorprendida. - Oh por supuesto, claro 28 de enero de cada año, ya sabia que se celebraba algo ese día jajaja, pero pues no recordaba-.

En eso todos se quedaron sorprendidos de lo que dijo Candy, especialmente Terry no podía creer que Candy recordará tan bien su cumpleaños.

-Candy... ¿Tú sabias que Terry cumple años hoy? - le pregunto Annie a Candy muy confundida.

-Sí, sí sabia, él me lo dijo cuando íbamos en el Colegio San Pablo ¿verdad Terry? - dijo Candy dirigiendo le una sonrisa al susodicho.

-Así es, al igual que Candy me dijo que su cumpleaños es el 7 de mayo-contesto Terry.

-Wao, pues entonces eran los mejores amigos porque se contaban todo, un ejemplo es sus fechas de cumpleaños jejeje-dijo Susana.

Terry y Candy miraban extrañados la actitud de Susana y después Candy le dirigió a Terry una linda sonrisa y un guiño de ojo a lo que él le sonrió dulcemente.

-Oh bueno, si es eso, pues Terry y yo eramos y somos muy buenos amigos jejeje-dijo Candy. - Y sobre tu invitación será un honor asistir, Susy-.

-¿En serio? - dijeron al unísono Annie y Paty.

-Sí, hay que ir a buscar a Archie y Albert para avisarles-dijo Candy.

-Que bien que van a ir-dijo Susana. - Bueno nos vemos al rato-.

-Sí, adiós-dijeron las tres amigas.

Candy junto con sus amigas fueron a buscar a Archie y Albert, no tardaron mucho en encontrarlos pues sólo tuvieron que caminar dos cuadras.

-Así que el cumpleaños de Terry-dijo Albert cuando las chicas terminaron de contarles.

-Así es Albert, Susana nos invitó y nos pidió que les dijéramos-dijo Annie.

-Pues si que es una sorpresa-dijo Albert.-Pero bueno, yo si iré y tu Archie ¿iras? -.

-Sí, yo también voy-contesto Archie.

-¿Y ya terminaron de entregar el resto de las invitaciones? - pregunto Candy.

-Sí ya terminamos-contesto Albert. - Pero dime algo Candy-. - Algo ggg... - dijo Candy de forma bromista. - No es cierto jajaja ¿que ocurre Albert? -.

-¿Estas segura de ir al cumpleaños de Terry? - le pregunto Albert.

-Sí ¿porque me lo preguntas? - respondió Candy.

-Pues por la cuestión que tu misma sabes, de que te cuesta hablar con él-respondió Albert.

-No, eso no... es cierto-trato de defender Candy.

-Bueno, esta bien, no es cierto-dijo Albert algo dudoso.

-Muy bien-contesto Candy.-Iré a alguna tienda de novedades y le compraré un obsequio a Terry-.

-Déjanos acompañarte-dijo Annie. - Pues también todos nosotros fuimos invitados a la fiesta, y también tenemos que llevar un obsequio para el cumpleañero-.

-Esta bien, vamos todos-dijo Candy.

Después de comprar cada quien su respectivo obsequio, todos regresaron a la mansión para poder arreglarse y poder ir a la fiesta.

Al terminar de arreglarse todos se dispusieron a bajar, y tomaron un auto de la mansión para dirigirse a la casa de campo de la familia Marlowe. Archie iba conduciendo, Albert estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto y las chicas en la parte de atrás.

Durante todo el transcurso del viaje Candy no dejaba de pensar en Terry, aquel chico que le robo el corazón, a aquel chico que ama con locura, y siente una extraña sensación que la anima a rebelarse ante la realidad.

Continuará...


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20: Veiquel y Robert

Al fin sus pensamientos son interrumpidos al visualizar la casa de campo de la familia Marlow, la casa era muy hermosa era color verde agua, un techo de teja roja, con una enorme puerta de madera fina y enormes ventanas, la casa era protegida por una cerca y enfrente de la casa había un enorme portón, la casa de camino de la familia Marlow le recordaba mucho a la residencia de los Andry en Escocia.

Al bajar todos del auto, se dirigieron a la entrada, justo cuando todos estaban frente al portón, una mujer de cabello rubio y lacio, ojos azules y piel nívea se hizo presente, esta luego, luego reconoció a Candy, al igual que Candy luego, luego reconoció a la señora ¿y quien era esa mujer?, pues no era más ni nada menos que Eleanor Baker la madre de Terry.

-Hola Candy-saludo Eleanor.

-Hola señora Baker-saludo Candy.

-Candy... la última vez que te vi, quedamos en que sólo me llamarás Eleanor ¿recuerdas? - dijo Eleanor.

-Oh si, perdón Eleanor-contesto Candy a apenada.

-Muy bien-dijo Eleanor. - Por lo que veo tu y tus amigos fueron invitados a la fiesta-.

-Así es Eleanor-contesto Candy. - Muy bien, pasen-dijo Eleanor abriendo el portón.

-Esta casa es muy bonita-dijo Annie cuando entraron.

-Así es, es muy bonita, es la casa de campo del hermano de Cristina la madre de Susana-explico Eleanor.

-Wao y es muy grande-dijo Paty.

-Así es-dijo Eleanor que después logro escuchar unos ladridos. - Ggg... creo que Veiquel y Robert van a darles la bienvenida ggg... -.

-¿Quiénes son? - pregunto Candy confundida.

En eso todos captaron a dos perritos que venían corriendo en dirección a ellos, los perritos saltaban y ladraban alrededor de Eleanor que reía.

-Ellos son:Veiquel y Robert-dijo Eleanor. - Saluden pequeños-.

En eso los perritos empezaron a saltar y ladrar alrededor de los Andry quienes empezaron a reír. - Bueno ¿quieren que se los presente? - pregunto Eleanor.

Todos asistieron con la cabeza pues querían saber quien era Veiquel y quien era Robert, y a quienes pertenecían, en eso Eleanor llamo a los perritos.

-Ella es Veiquel-dijo Eleanor señalando a una perrita chiquita de pelo rosa, chino y alborotado, con una panzita color blanco y ojos cafés, la perrita al escuchar su nombre empezó a ladrar. - Y pertenece a Susana, fue un regalo de su madre cuando fue su cumpleaños-.

-Es muy bonita-dijo Candy sonriendo. - Hola Veiquel-.

En ese momento la perrita empezó a saltar y ladrar alrededor de Candy que empezó a reír.

-Y él es Robert-dijo Eleanor señalando a un pequeño dalmata que al escuchar su nombre al igual que Veiquel empezó a ladrar. - Él es apenas nuevo, pertenece a Terry, es nuevo porque apenas hoy se lo regalaron, Robert es el regalo que le dio Susana a Terry-.

-Hay que bonito dalmata, a mi me encantan los dalmatas, hola

Robert-dijo Candy sonriendo y saludando al pequeño dalmata.

En eso el pequeño dalmata al escuchar su nombre salio disparado a donde estaba Candy, cuando llegó empezó a ladrar y saltar alrededor de Candy que no pasaba de reír, después el perrito se detuvo en frente de ella y empezó a menear la cola y a sacar la lengua, Candy se agachó y le sonreía mientras lo acariciaba.

-Creo que a alguien le caíste muy bien-dijo Eleanor.

-Sí creo que si-dijo Candy sonriendo. - Robert es muy hermoso al igual que su dueño-. En eso Candy se empezó a sonrojar así que cerró sus ojos, y empezó a pensar en aquel muchacho de ojos azules que tanto le gustaba.

Candy se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y rápidamente abrió los ojos, alzó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada sorprendida de Eleanor, y rápidamente se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta encontrándose con las miradas sorprendidas de todos sus amigos, Candy empezó a sonrojarse nuevamente de lo apenada que estaba y agachó la mirada.

-Bueno, no te preocupes Candy creo que... - en eso un chiflido interrumpe a Eleanor.

Los chiflidos se empiezan a escuchar mucho más cerca y el pequeño dalmata empieza a ladrar pues reconoció el chiflido que se oía, en eso todos pudieron notar la silueta de un hombre que caminaba buscando a un pequeño dalmata.

-¡¡Hey Robert!! - gritaba nada más ni nada menos que Terry. - ¡¿Dónde estás muchacho?! -.

El pequeño dalmata empieza a correr hacia donde su amo lo estaba llamando y cuando al fin llegó, Terry lo abraza y lo empieza a mimar.

-Venga Robert, donde estabas pequeño-dijo Terry al pequeño dalmata que no dejaba de lamerlo.

En eso todos se acercaron al cuadro más bello que uvieran visto, un pequeño dalmata que era mimado por su amo y un muchacho que era lamido por su pequeño perro.

-¡Aaa...! - dijeron todos en unísono.

En eso Terry se dio cuenta de la presencia de todos, así que bajo rápidamente al pequeño dalmata quien empezó a saltar alrededor de él, mientras este se limpiaba el rostro.

-Hola chicos-saludo Terry.

-¡¡Hola cumpleañero!! - saludaron todos.

-Jajaja que graciosos-dijo Terry con sarcasmo. - No creí que vendrían-.

-¿Y porqué no? - pregunto Archie con sarcasmo.

-¿Acaso no somos tus amigos? - pregunto Albert igual con sarcasmo.

-¿Lo son? - contesto Terry con sarcasmo atrayendo las risas de todos.

Mientras todos reían, Terry miro a todos sus amigos, se sorprendió mucho al ver a Candy, el había pensado que no vendría, pues sabia que a Candy le costaba mucho sonreír al estar él cerca, sabiendo que lo único que él le hacía sentir al estar cerca de ella, era un dolor que la lastimaba.

Continuará...


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21: Un Cumpleaños Con Sorpresas

-Muy bien chicos, sigan me-dijo Terry.

Todos asistieron con la cabeza y siguieron a Terry a la parte trasera de la casa de los Marlowe, al llegar todos se sorprendieron al ver el hermoso patio lleno de flores que ahí había, rápidamente pudieron distinguir 3 mesas, donde habían varias personas.

-Que hermoso lugar-dijo Candy entusiasmada.

-Sí es bellísimo-dijeron Annie y Paty al unísono.

-Que bueno que les guste, chicas-dijo Eleanor. - Esta es la parte más bonita de la casa-.

-Sinceramente a mi no me gusta tanto-dijo Terry. - Huele mucho a flores-.

En eso Eleanor le dio un codazo a su hijo para que se callará.

-Ignoren a mi hijo-dijo Eleanor. - Creo que el golpe que se dio en la mañana lo dejo bobo-.

-Oye-se quejó Terry.

Todos se echan a reír de tan graciosa escena, una madre reprendiendo a su hijo, y el hijo poniendo cara de perrito regañado.

-No exageres Terriuce-dijo Eleanor. - Ni Robert a puesto la cara que tu tienes ahorita-.

-Esta bien Eleanor-dijo Terry cambiando su su semblante. - Que te parece si lo cambio por el semblante de conquistador-.

Terry guiñó un ojo y en su rostro se dibujo un semblante demasiado coqueto, la tensión se volvió un martirio para Candy, de ver a su Terry con una sonrisa coqueta, no pudo soportarlo más así que:

-¡¡No!!-grito Eleanor y también Candy al unísono.

-Quiero decir, no - dijo ya normal Eleanor. - Así con tu sonrisa de siempre te vez perfecto-.

-Okey-dijo Terry algo extraño.

-Muy bien-dijo Eleanor satisfecha. - Bueno pasenle-.

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a las mesas, todos pudieron ver qué las mesas estaban sentados todos los compañeros actores de Terry y otros amigos también, todos saludaron a lo recién llegados. Entonces una sorpresa inundó a Candy al ver a varios amigos de Terry que ella también conocía.

-¡Candy! - grito una chica pelirrojo de ojos azules, que sorprendió mucho a Candy.

-¡Karen! - grito también Candy.

Karen rápidamente se para de su asiento y se dirige a donde estaba Candy, al estar frente a ella no lo pensó dos veces y la abrazo, estaba muy feliz de ver a la chica atolondrada que conoció en Florida.

-Estoy tan feliz de volver a verte, Candy-dijo Karen después de separarse de ella.

-Yo también-contesto Candy.

De repente una mano toco el hombro de Candy, quien sin pensarlo se dio la vuelta para ver quien era.

-Y a mi no me saludaras, Candy-dijo nada más ni nada menos que Charlie, el viejo amigo de Candy y Terry.

-Charlie-dijo Candy sorprendida.

-Hola Candy, cuanto tiempo sin verte-dijo Charlie.

-Sí, Charlie-contesto Candy. -Desde que te fuiste del Hospital Santa Juana, desde ahi, ya no nos volvimos a ver-.

-Jajaja y mira que tu no has cambiado nada-dijo divertido Charlie.

-Y tu tampoco-dijo Candy sarcástica mente.

Candy abrazo a Charlie, estaba muy feliz de volver a verlo, ya hacia más de 4 años que no lo veía.

-Supongo que si es día de saludar a viejos amigos, faltó yo, no crees Candy-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Candy rápidamente se apartó de Charlie, para poder ver a la persona a la que pertenecía esa voz, ella si reconoció la voz varonil pues no había cambiado el tono de esta, aunque ya habían pasado también más de 4 años de no volver a verlo todavía reconocía su voz, emocionada se dio la vuelta.

-¡Cookie! - grito emocionada.

-Hola Candy-saludo Cookie. - Pero mira que no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo una gritona ¿verdad? -.

Candy se sonrojo pues no se había dado cuenta que esta vez grito muy fuerte y todas las miradas se clavaron en ella, apenada bajo la mirada.

-Jajaja-se escucharon las risas de dos personas que estaban cerca de ella.

-Pero mira nada más, a quien están mirando mis ojos-dijo una voz femenina, que Candy rápidamente reconoció.

Ella sin importarle si el sonrojo se había terminado o no alzó la mirada, fue tan grande su sorpresa al ver sentados frente a ella a la Doctora Kelly y a su hermano Arturo.

-¡Doctora Kelly, Arturo! - grito Candy, ya no podía recibir más sorpresas en un día, que se suponía era el día de Terry no él de ella.

-Hola Candy-saludo la Doctora. - Pero mirate, cuanto has crecido niña, o lo siento señorita jejeje-.

-Jajaja Doctora Kelly, usted sigue con su mismo sentido del humor-dijo divertida Candy.

-Sí, Kelly tiene razón, no has cambiado mucho Candy, desde la última vez que nos vimos-dijo Arturo.

-Tú tampoco has cambiado, Arturo-dijo Candy.

-Candy-dijo Albert llamando su atención.

-¿Si? - pregunto Candy.

-No te piensas sentar-dijo Albert algo divertido.

Candy de tan concentrada que estaba de saludar a sus viejos amigos, había olvidado tomar asiento, apenada rápidamente se sentó.

-Tengo una duda-dijo Candy. - ¿Cómo es que ustedes están aquí? -.

-Bueno, como veras-dijo Cookie. - Yo soy amigo de Terry y me contacto para poder invitarme, al principio creí que se había olvidado de mi jajaja, pero después me contó que eran sus primeras vacaciones desde que trabaja como actor y el primer cumpleaños que celebraba así que le dije que si, por milagro yo estaba aquí en América cuando me contacto, pues no tenia mucho que el Gaviota acababa de desembarcar-.

-A mi me pasó algo parecido-dijo Charlie. - Estaba visitando a un amigo en Chicago, que por coincidencia es Arturo, tenia apenas como dos días que llegue a Chicago, cuando Terry me envió una carta asiendo me una invitación para su cumpleaños jajaja por supuesto le envié un sí jajaja-.

-¿De qué te ríes? - pregunto Terry.

-Jajaja perdón Terry es que...jajaja. Wao 21 años jajaja ya estas algo viejo ¿no crees? - dijo Charlie entre risas.

-Y tu no te quedas atrás ¿no crees? - dijo Terry algo molesto. En eso todos se empezaron a reír, sin importarles que se estaban riendo de ellos, Terry y Charlie también rieron.

-Y ustedes: Doctora Kelly, Arturo ¿Cómo es que están aquí? - dijo Candy confundida.

-Aaa... pues veras-empezó la Doctora Kelly. - Yo conocí al Sr . Grandchester y a la Srita. Marlowe en Nueva York, allí tengo un consultorio como también tengo uno en Chicago, así que el Sr. Grandchester empezó a llevar a consultas a la Srita. Marlowe a mi consultorio, y como él y mi hermano se hicieron buenos amigos, nos invitó a su fiesta, y esa es la explicación de como estamos aquí-.

-No podría ser más cierto lo que dice mi hermana ¿estas de acuerdo conmigo Terry? - dijo Arturo.

-Desde luego-contesto Terry. - Pero ahora va mi duda ¿como se conocen ustedes? -.

-Oh bueno, que te parece si Candy te dice-dijo Kelly.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo-dijo Arturo.

En eso todas las miradas de las personas que estaban en la mesa se clavaron en ella, Candy permaneció en silencio un rato y algo avergonzada pues las miradas no se le quitaban de encima.

Candy empezó a explicar como es que conoció a la Doctora al aceptar ir a las vías del ferrocarril como enfermera, y como también conoció en ese mismo lugar a Arturo y desde que momento los dejo de ver.

Todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos, casi nadie había entendido nada pues Candy hablo con tanta rapidez que parecía que en vez de hablar estaba balbuceando

-Resolví tu duda, Terry-dijo Candy.

-No mucho-contesto Terry. - Sinceramente no alcance a entender casi nada-.

-Bueno pues yo... - dijo Candy que después fue interrumpida.

-¡Siento mucho llegar tarde! - dijo una voz. Rápidamente todos voltearon a ver a quien pertenecía esa voz, pudieron ver como un muchacho rubio de ojos azules se dirigía hacia la mesa, los Andry se quedaron muy sorprendidos pues ese muchacho tenia rasgos que se les hacían muy conocidos.

¿De quién se tratará?

Continuará...


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22: Hola Oliver

Todo se quedo en profundo silencio a la llegada de ese muchacho que nadie conocía, los Andry no salían de su asombro, de repente el silencio fue interrumpido.

-¡Oliver! - dijo Terry muy contento. - Llegaste-.

Rápidamente Terry se levanta de su asiento y camina apresurado hacia donde estaba el muchacho, en eso todos comprendieron que el muchacho era un invitado más. Terry muy contento de ver a su amigo le dio un abrazo que el muchacho correspondió muy feliz.

-Por supuesto que llegue, tarde pero seguro-dijo el muchacho. - Crees que me perdería el cumpleaños de mi primo favorito-.

En eso los dos se separaron y voltearon hacia las masas donde se encontraron con todas las personas mirándolos asombrados, los dos se miraron el uno al otro y después se empezaron a reír.

-Señores y señoritas-dijo Terry. - Déjenme presentarles a mi primo y mejor amigo Oliver Henderson-.

-Es un gusto-saludo Oliver haciendo una reverencia.

Rápidamente todos también hicieron una reverencia para darle la bienvenida al recién llegado.

-Ven Oliver, sígueme- dijo Terry. Oliver fue dirigido por Terry a su asiento, su asiento estaba al lado del de Terry y al lado del de Candy, en pocas palabras Oliver era el punto intermedio entre Candy y Terry.

-Y bien Oliver, cuéntame ¿que has hecho todo este tiempo que no nos hemos visto? - pregunto Terry a su amigo.

-Bueno pues he estado preparándome para todo lo que recibiré próximamente y ayudando mucho a mi padre con los negocios de la familia, ya sabes, todo lo que estaré haciendo a partir de que me convierta en el siguiente Duque Francés-contesto Oliver. - Y dime ¿tú si piensas tomar tu título como el siguiente Duque Inglés? -.

Todos en la mesa al escuchar eso voltearon a ver a Terry, quien no salía de su asombro al escuchar esa pregunta, el nunca había pensado en eso aunque las cosas ya se estaban arreglando entre el y su padre, nunca había pensado en lo de tomar el título como el siguiente Duque Grandchester.

-No sabría decirte si, si o no, Oliver-dijo Terry. - Aunque las cosas ya se arreglaron entre mi padre y yo, nunca había pensado en eso antes-.

-Pero, si llega el momento de saber quien tomará el puesto de tu padre y él te elige a ti ¿tomarias el título? -pregunto Oliver.

-No lo se-dijo Terry con un dejo de tristeza. - Por favor Oliver ya no me preguntes más sobre eso ¿quieres? -.

-De acuerdo-dijo Oliver. - No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, lo siento-.

-No te preocupes-dijo Terry. - Mejor cuéntame ¿como lograste venir a América? -.

-Lo dices por mi padre ¿cierto? - pregunto Oliver.

-Sí-contesto Terry. - Se que ha tu padre no le gusta que salgas de Francia-.

-Sí así es, mi madre fue quien lo convenció-dijo Oliver. - Cuando escucho porque quería venir a América, ella le rogó que me dejara venir, como mi madre te quiere tanto-.

-Aaa... Si yo también quiero mucho a mi tía Charlot ¿Cómo se encuentra? - dijo Terry.

-Muy bien-contesto Terry. - Y te manda muchos saludos-.

-Me alegro que este bien-dijo Terry. - Y también tu cuando regreses, mandale saludos de mi parte-.

-Así lo haré-contesto Oliver. - Ahora tu cuéntame un poco de tu vida, oye quien es tu prometida ¿es ella? -.

En eso Oliver señaló a Candy quien en el momento más inoportuno volteó dándose cuenta que estaba siendo señslada, Terry no podía ni creer lo que sus ojos veían, pero rápidamente reaccionó:

-No, ella no es-contesto Terry muy a su pesar. - Ella es mi amiga la Srita. Candice Withe Andry-.

-Es un gusto Srita. Andry-dijo Oliver plantando un beso en el dorso de la mano de Candy quien al instante se ruborizo.

-El gusto es mio Sr. Henderson-dijo Candy amablemente.

-Solo llámeme Oliver, señorita-dijo Oliver.

-De acuerdo-dijo Candy. - Entonces usted sólo llámeme Candy-.

-Veo que tú y Candy, ya se hicieron amigos-dijo Terry.

-Sí-contesto Oliver.

-Sí, pero bueno... - dijo Candy. - No es que quiera ser chismosa pero ¿como son ustedes familia? -.

-No, no eres chismosa-dijo Terry. - Estas en todo tu derecho de aclarar tus dudas ¿estas de acuerdo conmigo Oliver? -.

-Desde luego-dijo Oliver. - Bueno veras nosotros somos familia de parte de mi madre y su padre, pues mi madre Charlot Grandchester es hermana de su padre Richard Grandchester-.

-Wao, entonces de ahí son familia-dijo Candy sorprendida.

-Sí-contesto Terry.

-Pero bueno... - dijo Oliver. - Si ella no es tu prometida, entonces ¿quien es? -.

-Bueno ella se llama... - dijo Terry que después fue interrumpido.

-¡Siento mucho, la tardanza! - dijo alguien que venía en dirección a las mesas seguida por Veiquel y Robert.

-Es ella-dijo al fin Terry señalando a Susana.

Todos en las mesas se quedaron boquiabiertos de ver a una Susana sin muletas, ni silla de ruedas de pie frente a ellos.

¿Cómo es eso posible?

Continuará...


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23: Una Nueva y Bella Amistad

(Narra Susana)

Llegué un poco tarde a la fiesta de mi prometido y las miradas de los invitados se pasaron en mi e inmediatamente Terry se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hacia mi, junto con un apuesto joven de ojos azules y pelo rubio.

-¿Dónde estabas, Susana? - me pregunto Terry.

-Lo siento Terry-dije apenada. - Es que estaba viendo los últimos preparativos del banquete-.

-Ok. Ah te presento a Oliver Henderson mi primo y mejor amigo-dijo Terry.

-Gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Susana Marlow-dije cortésmente.

-Mucho gusto y como ya te dijo mi primo, soy Oliver-me dijo él.

Oliver era muy apuesto a decir verdad, pero no quería decirle que yo era la prometida de Terry no se porque, no quise que se enterara hasta que Terry lo arruinó.

-Es mi prometida-le dijo Terry.

-Oh-exclamó él muy sorprendido. - Bueno me iré a sentar, fue un gusto-.

Terry y yo caminamos hasta una silla que estaba reservada para mi justo a su lado.

(Fin de la narración)

(Narra Oliver)

La prometida de mi primo era guapa pero no comparada con Candy, (todo eso lo estaba pensando cuando empezaron a servir el platillo principal). Cada quien hablaba por su lado y empecé a sentirme un poco incomodo hasta que decidí hablar.

-Oye Candy ¿vives cerca de aquí? - le pregunte.

-Sí bueno como 15 minutos en auto y pues 30 minutos caminando-respondió ella.

-¡Oh que bien! Pues si gustas te puedo acompañar de regreso a tu casa y sirve que nos conozcamos mejor-le dije.

-¡Sí! Pero deja le aviso a Albert para que no se preocupe, pero antes hay que comer porque yo si tengo hambre jajaja-me dijo Candy.

-Ok niña hambrienta a comer-le dije.

-Oye yo no soy una niña-me dijo dándome un leve golpe.

-¡Auch! - dije exageradamente.

El resto de la noche paso entre risas y bromas por parte de Candy, casi estaba acabando la fiesta cuando Candy se acercó a un hombre rubio y le susurro algo, el se dirigió a mi con una mirada muy poco amistosa.

-Hola soy William Albert Andry-me dijo el rubio.

-Mucho gusto soy Oliver Henderson-le salude cortésmente.

-Soy el padre de Candy-me dijo. - Oh que bien y...aprovecho para pedir su consentimiento... para que acompañe a la Srita. Candy a su casa-dije algo nervioso.

-¡Ok Oliver solo no causes problemas! Jajaja ya deja de temblar que no muerdo-me dijo William.

-Lo siento es que me pongo nervioso-le dije.

-Bueno solo cuidala y llévala a casa sana y salva, ella ya conoce el camino-me dijo amablemente.

Después de hablar con su padre, tome a Candy de la mano y caminamos hacia la salida.

(Fin de la narración)

(Narra Terry)

En toda la cena Oliver y Candy no paraban de reír y hacer bromas, bueno lo admito sentía celos, pero porque tenerlos si solo bromeaban, pero cuando Oliver le agarro la mano a Candy no aguante y salí detrás de ellos...

Camine un buen rato pues no alcance a verlos muy bien, hasta que los encontré cerca del portón, me escondí detrás de un arbusto para que no me vieran. Debido a que el arbusto estaba cerca de ellos alcance a oír todo lo que hablaban.

(Fin de la narración)

-¿No crees que ya está algo oscuro para que nos vayamos caminando? -pregunto Candy.

-En eso tienes mucha razón-dijo Oliver. - No te preocupes traigo mi auto-.

-¿En serio? - pregunto Candy sorprendida.

-Por supuesto-contesto Oliver. - Mi padre tiene una villa a las afueras de la ciudad de Chicago y de ahí tome mi auto-.

-Excelente-dijo Candy.

Oliver abrió el portón y junto con Candy salio de la residencia de los Marlow, caminaron hacia un auto rojo que estaba estacionado al lado de un árbol, Oliver como todo un caballero abrió la portezuela del auto y le extendió su mano a Candy quien gustosa la tomo y entro al auto, de ahí Oliver subió al asiento del piloto y arranco el auto, así fue como partieron a la mansión de los Andry.

(Narra Terry)

No puedo creer lo que mis ojos acaban de ver, Oliver se fue con Candy, pero a donde, tranquilo Terry no tienes que guiar te por lo que ven tus ojos, pero es muy obvio ¡Agh! No puedo evitar sentirme raro, ¿que rayos es lo que estoy sintiendo? No, no puedo creerlo ¿son celos? ¡Son celos, estoy celoso!

Continuará...


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24: Perdiendo la Cabeza.

(Narra Terry)

No, no pueden ser celos, yo no puedo estar celoso de mi mejor amigo, es imposible.

(Fin de la narración)

En el transcurso del viaje, Oliver empezó a tararear una canción y poco después Candy también, el ambiente era divertido y bromista, hasta que llegaron a la mansión de los Andry. Oliver salio del auto y abrió la portezuela ofreciéndole su mano a Candy para ayudarla a salir.

-Bueno creo que hemos llegado-dijo Oliver.

-¡Si, me la pase muy bien! -dijo Candy.

-Bu... bueno mmm... me pregun... taba si no quieres dar un pa... seo mañana en la tarde-tartamudeo Oliver.

-Mmm... ¿en la tarde? - dijo Candy, el asintió. - Lo siento Oliver en la tarde no puedo, pues mañana habrá una fiesta aquí en la mansión. Ah si se me olvidaba ¿gustas venir? -.

-Sí me gustaría venir-dijo Oliver. - Pero mmm... si no puedes en la tarde ¿pue... de ser en la mañana? -.

-Jajaja ¡de acuerdo! - dijo Candy algo divertida.

-Muy bien ¿te parece bien si vengo por ti a las 10?-pregunto Oliver.

-¿A las 10?mmm...esta bien-contesto Candy. - Nos vemos mañana-.

-Sí, adiós-dijo Oliver antes de subir a su auto y partir nuevamente hacia la casa de campo de los Marlow.

(Narra Candy)

Es curioso nunca me había sentido tan feliz de conocer a un nuevo amigo, bueno si me pongo feliz pero no tanto como estoy ahorita que conocí a Oliver, sinceramente me sorprendí mucho al verlo pues luego, luego me recordó a mi difunto primo Anthony, y me doy cuenta que en su carácter es igual a él es muy dulce, amable, caballeroso y lindo. ¡Oh no! Que estas pensando Candy ¿porque siempre que conoces a un nuevo amigo la primera palabra que sale de tu mente es:lindo? No Oliver es muy diferente a los muchachos que he conocido, con Anthony bueno no hay diferencia porque son igualitos ggg..., con Archie concuerda en lo caballeroso, dulce y el gusto a la moda, con Stear concuerda también en lo dulce y en lo inteligente, con Albert concuerda en lo amable, caballeroso y en su habilidad con los negocios, y con Terry bueno aparte de que son familia y en ellos corre sangre azul, concuerdan en que los dos sienten un gran cariño hacia lo que hacen. ¡Aaaa... Terry!

-Hay no, ahora en que estoy pensando-dije sorprendida. - No, ahorita en Terry ni me acuerdo-.

"Que ilusa eres " me dijo mi voz interior.

-¿Y porque? - pregunte molesta, muy pocas veces voz interior me insultaba, pero solo cuando decía algo malo ¿ahora que dije?

" Pues porque estas apartando a Terry de tus pensamientos, sabiendo que no puede, en serio que ilusa eres " me reprendió.

-No me insultes, yo no soy ninguna ilusa y de Terry no quiero acordarme ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca si es necesario-le dije molesta.

" Lo dices por cierto rubio ojiazul que acabas de conocer ¿cierto?"me contraatacó.

-¡¿Qué?! - dije sorprendida. - Oliver no tiene nada que ver en esto-.

"Como digas ilusa " me dijo. Pero yo ya no le hice caso, no me gustaba que me insultaran y mucho menos mi propia mente, no estaba de humor de humor para hablar sobre Terry, mucho menos con lo que vi por la tarde. FLASHBACK

Estaba con Annie y Paty sentadas cerca de los violinistas que tocaban para darle inicio al baile, Oliver se había ido con Terry y otros 2 hombres más a traer el pastel de cumpleaños, me sorprendí mucho cuando entre los 4 traían un enorme pastel, nada más con ver la expresión en el rostro de Terry, Oliver y los otros dos hombres que los ayudaban, me di cuenta que el pastel o la bandeja estaban pesados. Había llegado el momento de que el cumpleañero mordiera el pastel para ser sincera me dio mucha risa como termino Terry lleno de pastel en todo su rostro debido al gran empujón que le dio Oliver, eso si fue gracioso. Si fue muy lindo verlo cubierto de pastel, Susana llego con servilletas en la mano para ayudar a Terry a limpiarse el rostro, pero ahí fue donde mi expresión fue cambiando y mucho más al escuchar él ¡Aaa!

de todas las personas, ni, cuenta me di quien empezó pero de repente todos empezaron a gritar ¡Beso, beso!, Terry se quedo muy sorprendido al escuchar a todos gritar ¡Beso, beso! yo sinceramente me empecé a incomodar y lo que vi a continuación no lo podía creer, Susana jalo a Terry del saco haciendo que se acercará a ella y le dio un beso, a lo que todos aplaudieron, yo me quedé sorprendida, no podía darle crédito a lo que mis ojos veían, sentí un ataque de ¿celos?

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Desde que paso eso decidí alejarme de Terry, y mejor empecé a platicar con Oliver. Por eso no quiero saber nada de Terry estaba muy molesta y todavía lo estoy.

Como el aire empezó a soplar me metí a la mansión, pues estaba vagando por el jardín de las rosas.

(Fin de la narración)

Mientras tanto en la casa de campo de los Marlow la fiesta se había acabado, todos los invitados se retiraron, solo se quedaron los que pasarían la noche allí(Eleanor Baker y Oliver).

Terry estaba en su habitación muy pensativo mirando su reflejo en el espejo, le parecía que al ver el espejo veía lo que paso en la tarde cuando Susana lo besó siendo testigos todos los invitados, de repente pensó en Candy que aunque él no vio su reacción seguramente se sorprendió mucho. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio que Oliver entro a su habitación hasta que esté lo tomo de los hombros, asustandolo.

-Hola Terry-dijo Oliver. - ¿Te espante? -.

-Tu que crees-contesto Terry sarcástica mente.

-Lo siento-dijo Oliver. - Es que necesito tu ayuda-.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres a las 11 de la noche? - pregunto Terry.

-¿Tú conoces a Candy? - pregunto Oliver.

-Sí ¿porque la pregunta? - dijo Terry algo extrañó.

-Es que quisiera saber, que le gusta-contesto Oliver.

-Pues lo único que me contó, es que le gustan mucho las rosas-dijo Terry.

-Mmm... ese si que es un problema, su casa esta llena de ellas-dijo Oliver. - No sabes otra cosa que le guste-.

-No, lo siento-contesto Terry.

-Ya se, le compraré unos chocolates-dijo Oliver.

-¿Y a que se debe que le quieras comprar un obsequio? - pregunto Terry algo extraño.

-Aaa... es que verás-dijo Oliver.-Es que la invité a salir-.

-¿Qué? - pregunto Terry sorprendido.

-Que la invité a salir-contesto Oliver.

En ese momento Terry se quedó muy sorprendido al escuchar eso y de repente se empezó a sentir raro otra vez. "Genial el monstruo de los celos me ataca otra vez" pensó.

-Terry ¿que tienes? - pregunto Oliver al ver el silencio de su amigo.

-¿Eh? No nada-contesto Terry.-Será mejor que te vayas a dormir si no quieres llegar tarde mañana a tu cita-.

-Esta bien-dijo Oliver dirigiéndose a la puerta. - Buenas Noches-.

-Buenas Noches-dijo Terry.

Después de que Oliver salió, Terry saco a flote todo su disgusto y su rabia, en sus ojos se reflejaba el enojo sentía, sin siquiera saber porque. Tenía ganas de gritar pero se dio cuenta que si lo hacía despertaría a todos, aún así quería gritar, así fue como se dirigió a la cama y se hundió en una almohada donde gritó desenfrenadamente, gritaba de ira, de enojo y sintió celos, era un hecho Terry estaba celoso.

Continuará...


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25: Cita Cancelada

A la mañana siguiente en la casa de campo de los Marlow.

(Narra Terry)

Ayer me la pase casi toda la noche gritando, no recuerdo a que hora me quede dormido, aunque las bolsas que se formaron bajo mis ojos me delatan y mucho. Sinceramente al verme en el espejo y ver mi aspecto me sorprendí mucho no sólo de ver mis ojeras por falta de sueño, si no que en mi rostro seguía plasmado mi enojo al haber escuchado ayer a Oliver decirme que había invitado a salir a Candy, lo que no puedo entender es como es que Candy le dijo que sí, ¿será que lo está haciendo por lo que paso ayer? Oh no, Terriuce que estas diciendo, Candy puede ser celosa pero vengativa nunca, y como es ella dudo mucho que este jugando con Oliver para darme celos, no es imposible, Candy es un ángel demasiado dulce, dudo que esa sea su intención.

(Fin de la narración)

Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Andry el día estaba algo nublado y el viento de invierno soplaba algo fuerte, todos los empleados estaban de aquí para allá debido a la fiesta que habría esa noche.

Candy acababa de despertar de un sueño que la hacia sentirse feliz, de repente:

-Achu-estornudo repentinamente.

En eso tocan su puerta, ella da la autorización de que entren y ve que era Annie.

-¿Estas bien, Candy? - preguntó Annie al ver que Candy no dejaba de estornudar.

-Sí, no te preocupes-dijo Candy con la nariz irritada.

-Hay no, estas enferma-dijo Annie.

-No, no. Estoy bien-dijo Candy.-No te preocupes Annie-.

-Lo estas diciendo sólo para poder ir a tu cita con Oliver ¿cierto? - dijo Annie.

-No es una cita-contesto Candy.-Es solo un paseo como amigos-.

-Como digas, pero de todas maneras, lo estas haciendo por eso ¿verdad? - dijo Annie.

-No es por eso-contesto Candy.-Es sólo que ya le dije que si-.

-Candy, estas enferma-dijo Annie.

-No lo estoy-dijo Candy.

-¡Candy! - dijo Annie algo molesta por la terquedad de su amiga.

-Pero Annie-reprochó Candy.

-No iras, te quedarás aquí-dijo Annie con seguridad.

-Pero... - dijo Candy pero Paty que iba llegando la interrumpe.

-Candy, hazle caso a Annie-dijo Paty.

-Pero Paty-se quejó Candy.

-Hace mucho frío afuera, mejor queda te para que te recuperes y estés mejor para la fiesta de la noche-aconsejo Paty.

-Pero... - dijo Candy pero Paty la interrumpe.

-No te preocupes, yo le avisaré a

Oliver cuando venga-dijo Paty.

-De acuerdo-dijo al fin Candy.

"Pero si que eres terca, admite que te gusta Oliver " le dijo su voz interior.

-Cállate-dijo Candy.

-Candy ¿con quien hablas? - preguntó Annie.

-¿Eh? Con nadie-dijo Candy volviendo en sí.

-¿Estas segura? - preguntó Paty preocupada.

-Sí-contesto Candy. - De por sí empecé a hablar conmigo misma desde ayer, nada raro-.

-¡¿Dijiste hablando contigo misma?! - dijeron sorprendidas Annie y Paty al unísono.

-Sí-contesto Candy. - No es nada raro, solo mi mente hablando conmigo-.

-Aaa... - dijeron Annie y Paty aliviadas.

-¿Y desde cuando tu subconsciente habla contigo? - preguntó Paty.

-Este, pues... bueno desde ayer, en la noche-contesto Candy.

-Mmm... que interesante-dijo Annie recibiendo un codazo de Paty.

Annie y Paty estaban muy preocupadas por Candy por lo que paso el día anterior en el cumpleaños de Terry, aunque sabían perfectamente que Candy estaba molesta decidieron no decir nada, como también decidieron eso Albert y Archie. Annie y Paty salen del cuarto de Candy.

"Pero que necia eres, cuantas veces te estuve repitiendo que no hablarás de mi " le reprochó su voz interior.

-No es mi culpa que seas tan enojona-dijo Candy.

" Callate, ilusa " le grito su voz interior.

-¡Que no me digas ilusa! - le grito Candy.

" Pero si lo eres, eres ilusa porque finges no saber nada de Terry sabiendo que no puedes dejar de pensar en él ni un minuto " le dijo su voz interior retando la.

-Terry no tiene nada que ver en esto-le reclamó Candy.

" Aaa...Entonces si no es tu príncipe azul, es Oliver " le contraatacó su voz interior.

-¡¿Qué?! Oliver que tiene que ver en esto, el tampoco tiene nada que ver en esto-dijo Candy molesta. - Y deja de decir que Terry es mi príncipe azul-.

" Como digas princesita egoísta" dijo su voz interior ya harta.

Candy iba a añadir algo pero mejor se quedo callada y se puso a pensar, odiaba que su voz interior tuviera razón no dejaba de pensar en Terry desde que vio esa horrible escena, que prefirió no recordar. De repente empezó a recordar el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior.

FLASHBACK

Candy se encontraba nuevamente en la casa de campo de los Marlow, había pasado la parte del pastel pero en esta ocasión no uvo beso, Terry estaba retando a Oliver por haberlo empujado cuando iba a morder el pastel haciendo que se llenará de pastel todo su rostro, Oliver únicamente se disculpó y se echó a reír, después de pasar un rato del sermón que le dio Terry a Oliver, Candy notó que Terry no estaba así que se paró de su asiento dispuesta a buscarlo. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo pues lo vio apoyado en un árbol, se acercó, él algo extrañó le pregunto si ella también se iba a burlar de él, ella le contesto que no. Debido a que estaban algo alejados de la fiesta podían hablar con más confianza.

-Sinceramente te veías muy lindo cubierto de pastel-dijo Candy.

-Pues gracias-contesto Terry algo avergonzado.

-De nada-dijo Candy mostrando le una linda sonrisa.

Terry se puso nervioso el sólo ver esos rojos labios lo ponían fuera de control, Candy al notar su nerviosismo se fue acercando a él poco a poco hasta sentir su respiración, le agradaba mucho estar cerca de su querido Terry, tenia ganas de ¿besarlo? Sí era un hecho tenia ganas de probar los labios de Terry nuevamente, quería ella esta vez iniciar el beso pero al parecer Terry leyó sus pensamientos, la tomó por la cintura, la fue lentamente acercando hacia sus labios y la beso, al inicio fue un beso lento pero después fue cambiando a un beso apasionado donde Candy correspondía gustosa, saboreaba a cada momento los dulces labios de su querido Terry.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Aunque uviera sido un sueño, Candy podía jurar haber sentido los labios de Terry en los suyos, su voz interior tenia razón sacar a Terry de sus pensamientos era imposible.

Mientras tanto en la entrada de la mansión Andry, Oliver llegaba para recoger a Candy. Pero en vez de encontrar a Candy en el portón encontró a su amiga Paty.

-Hola Oliver-saludo Paty.

-Buenos días Patricia-dijo Oliver. - ¿Y Candy? -.

-Oh bueno, ella no va a poder ir contigo-dijo Paty.

-¡¿Qué?! - grito Oliver, sorprendiendo mucho a Paty, pero quien no tendría esa expresión al obtener su primera cita y a última hora cancelarla.

Continuará...


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26: Ayudas Amistosas

Afuera de la residencia Andry:

-Lo siento Oliver, pero es que Candy amaneció un poco enferma-dijo Paty.

-Mmm... ya veo ¿y que es lo que le paso? - pregunto Oliver.

-Tiene mucha gripe, no nos ha dicho que fue lo que provocó esa gripe, pero si sale este viento la va a empeorar, tú entiendes ¿cierto. - dijo Paty.

-Sí Patricia-dijo Oliver algo desanimado. - Yo entiendo perfectamente-.

-Me alegro-dijo Paty.

-Sí-contesto Oliver. - Supongo que tengo que regresar, por donde vine-.

-Te juro que no era su intención hacerte sentir mal-dijo Paty apenada.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien-dijo Oliver.

-Sí quieres, puedes pasar a verla-dijo Paty.

-¿En serio? - pregunto Oliver.

-Sí-dijo Paty abriendo el portón. -¿Vamos? -.

-Sí-contesto Oliver.

Ambos caminaron hacia la mansión con objetivo de ver a Candy.

Mientras tanto en la casa de campo de los Marlow también había movimiento, pero provocado por Susana que venía de aquí para allá debido a que no recordaba donde dejo su vestido.

En su habitación, Terry estaba metido en sus pensamientos pero al escuchar pasos volvió a la realidad, y sale de su habitación topandose con Susana.

-¿Qué ocurre Susy? - pregunto Terry.

-Es que, es que... - decía Susana agitada.

-Escupe lo ya, Susana-le dijo Terry algo molesto porque Susana no era directa, y de todas maneras estaba molesto con ella por besarlo.

-¡No encuentro mi vestido! - grito desesperada Susana, sorprendiendo mucho a Terry.

-Pero como es eso, de que no lo encuentras-dijo Terry sorprendido.

-Es que no recuerdo, donde lo puse-dijo Susana muy preocupada.

-Mmm... ¿En serio no recuerdas donde lo dejaste? - pregunto Terry.

-No, no se-dijo Susana muy asustada.

-Tranquila, te ayudare a buscarlo-dijo Terry.

Así fue como Terry empezó a ayudar a Susana a encontrar su vestido, por una parte Terry se preguntaba ¿Porque estaba ayudando a Susana? si él estaba molesto con ella, por otra parte se sentía feliz pues así estando distraído no pensaría en lo que seguramente estaba pasando en la ciudad. Lo que Terry ignoraba es que uvo un cambio de planes en ese tema, que prefería no recordar para no sufrir otro ataque de celos.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Andry, en su habitación, Candy tenia fija la mirada en la ventana, le parecía que al ver la ventana podía ver el beso que se dio con Terry en su sueño, tan anhelado era su sueño a que se hiciera realidad que de repente se imagino que Terry entraba a su habitación y le robaba un beso como el primero, a diferencia que en este ella correspondía gustosa. Tan adentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no escucho que llamaban a la puerta.

Del otro lado de la puerta en el pasillo, Paty tocaba la puerta del cuarto de Candy, pero está no contestaba.

-No contestaba-dijo Oliver.

-Seguramente se durmió-dijo Paty al mismo tiempo que giraba la perilla de la puerta.

-¿No le molestará que entremos, sin aprobación? - pregunto Oliver.

-No-dijo Paty que ya había abierto la puerta.

Tanto Paty como Oliver no sabían que decir al encontrar a una Candy sentada, con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos cerrados.

-Estará despierta o dormida-dijo Oliver sorprendido.

-Lo más seguro es que este despierta-comento Paty.

Candy como estaba tan concentrada en su imaginación, únicamente a lo lejos escuchaba unos cuchicheos, pero cuanto más iba prestando más atención a los cuchicheos, se dio cuenta que eran dos personas hablando y no eran cualquier personas, ella reconoció tanto la voz de Paty como la de Oliver. Rápidamente abrió los ojos encontrándose con Paty y Oliver frente a su cama mirándola asombrados, en eso se dio cuenta que tenia la boca entreabierta así que rápidamente la cerró.

-Ho... hola chicos-dijo Candy mostrando una sonrisa fingida.

Tanto Oliver como Paty decidieron no hablar del tema para no hacer sentir mal a Candy.

-Hola Candy-dijo Oliver, sorprendiendo mucho a Candy.

-Candy, Oliver quiso venir a ver como estas-explico Paty.

-Gracias Oliver-dijo Candy algo desanimada. - Lamento tanto no haber podido salir contigo-.

-No te preocupes Candy-dijo Oliver. - Pero dime ¿Cómo es que te enfermas te? -.

-Eso quisiéramos saber también nosotros-dijo Annie entrando junto con Albert y Archie.

-Sí-dijo firmemente Paty.

-Pues bueno... - empezó Candy.-Creo que el viento de ayer en la noche me hizo daño, pues después de que Oliver se fue de regreso a la casa de campo de los Marlow, empecé a deambular por el jardín de las rosas-.

-Seguramente si fue por eso-dijo Annie. - Pues el viento estaba algo fuerte en la noche-.

-Entonces si fue por eso-dijo Paty.

-Pero aquí hay algo que yo no entiendo-dijo Archie.

-Y que se-dijo Albert.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo afuera si ya habías llegado? - pregunto Archie.

En eso todas las miradas se clavaron en Candy quien se puso muy nerviosa.

-Pues yo... - dijo Candy muy nerviosa sin saber que decir, no quería que nadie supiera que estaba haciendo afuera en la noche del día anterior. - Estaba nada más despejando mi mente-.

Todos a excepción de Oliver, entendieron a que se refería Candy, decidieron no pedir más detalles para que Candy no se sintiera mal, ellos sabían perfectamente que ha Candy le dolió mucho ver lo que paso el día anterior en el cumpleaños de Terry.

-Aaa... ya te entendí-dijo Archie. - Candy-dijo Oliver llamando su atención.

-¿Sí? - pregunto Candy.

-Quisiera saber, si te molestaría que me quedará a ayudar a tus amigos a cuidarte-dijo algo nervioso Oliver.

-¡¿Qué?! - preguntaron sorprendidos todos al unísono.

-Que si les molesta que me quede a ayudarlos a cuidar a Candy-dijo nuevamente Oliver.

-Este, bueno pues... - dijo Annie sin saber que decir.

-¿Sí les molesta? - pregunto Oliver.

-No, claro que no-dijo Candy sorprendiendo a todos.

-No, si gustas puedes quedarte-dijo Albert.

-Sí, serias de mucha ayuda-dijo Paty.

-Jajaja especialmente para que Candy se tome los medicamentos-dijo algo divertido Archie.

-Jajaja en eso el tiene mucha razón, pues Candy es muy testaruda cuando de tomar los medicamentos se trata-dijo también algo divertida Annie. -Y eso que era enfermera y hacia que todos se tomarán los medicamentos-.

-No se preocupen, yo se lidiar con personas así-dijo Oliver guiñando un ojo.

En eso todos a excepción de Candy se echaron a reír, un rato después también a Candy le dio la risa, se les hizo muy gracioso lo que había dicho Oliver.

"Vaya lo que tiene de lindo, lo tiene de comediante " le dijo su voz interior a Candy.

-En este caso, estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo Candy que ya había parado de reír.

Poco a poco todos habían parado de reír y se pusieron de acuerdo como se turnarian para cuidar a Candy.

Se acuerdo que primero Annie y Paty cuidarian de Candy, de ahí la cuidaría Oliver y únicamente Albert y Archie eran los que checarian la planeación de la fiesta.

Annie y Paty únicamente le checaban la temperatura y le traían todo lo que se le apeteciera. Ya Oliver era el que se encargaba de darle su medicina, le costaba mucho pues Candy no quería tomársela pero Oliver no se daba por vencido, cuando la veía distraída aprovechaba para meterle a la boca la cuchara con jarabe, le parecía muy graciosa la cara que ponía Candy después de haber logrado su objetivo.

Así como tanto Oliver, como Annie y Paty se turnaban para cuidar a Candy, contaban únicamente con 8 horas para lograr su objetivo:La recuperación de su amiga Candy.

Continuará...


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27: Una Lluvía de Sorpresas

Eran exactamente las 5 de la tarde, la temperatura de Candy había disminuido pero la gripe no sesaba, hasta que Oliver tuvo una idea.

-Porque no te das una ducha, quizás así te sientas mejor-dijo Oliver.

-Bueno esta bien, ¿le puedes decir a Paty si no me manda el vestido que usaré hoy? - dijo Candy.

-Ok-dijo Oliver.

Oliver fue a decirle a Paty lo que le encargo Candy, antes de entregarle el vestido Paty lo llamo.

-Oliver ¿no crees que ya es algo tarde para que vayas a tu casa a cambiarte? - pregunto Paty.

-Sí creo que lo es, pero si no voy, que ropa me pondré-dijo Oliver.

-Bueno pues creo que Albert tiene muchos smokings y creo que te quedan y así no iras a tu casa ¿que te parece? - dijo Paty. - Pues me parece una espléndida idea-dijo Oliver, pero después dudo. - ¿No crees que a Albert le moleste? -.

-Por supuesto que no, él es muy bueno, seguro y si te presta uno-dijo Paty.

-Muy bien-dijo Oliver. -Después de entregarle su vestido a Candy le pediré un traje a Albert-.

-De acuerdo, toma-dijo Paty entregándole el vestido y algunos accesorios.

Oliver se quedo maravillado ante el hermoso vestido que le había entregado Paty, era un vestido color negro que dejaba la espalda al descubierto, sin tirantes únicamente una cinta que se amarraba al cuello, tenia un cinturón dorado que hacia que en la parte de arriba le quedará ajustado haciendo lucir sus pechos. En la parte de abajo del vestido era largo, caído y un poco esponjado, combinaba con unas zapatillas doradas y un collar dorado con un dije de de corazón y 2 brazaletes dorados!!! Era la perfecta combinación. Entro en la habitación de Candy y dejo el vestido y los accesorios.

-Oh veo que ya los trajiste, gracias-dijo Candy.

-No hay de que, ahora tienes que arreglarte porque la fiesta comienza como en hora y media-dijo Oliver.

-Sí, pero ya es tarde y tú no te has arreglado-dijo Candy.

-Sí pero Albert me presto un smoking-dijo Oliver.

-Entonces a vestirnos que ya es tarde-dijo Candy.

-Ok-dijo Oliver. - Te dejare para que te arreglen-.

-No te preocupes Oliver, yo haré que Candy se vea espectacular-dijo Annie que venía entrando ya arreglada.

-Que cosas dices Annie-dijo Candy sonrojada.

-Jajaja-rió Oliver. - Te vez muy linda Annie-.

-Gracias-dijo Annie sonrojándose. - Pero veras que Candy se verá espectacularmente hermosa-.

Annie vestía un hermoso vestido rojo pasión muy pegado que llegaba a media pierna, ese vestido le moldeaba sus perfectas curvas.

Oliver salio y Annie ayudo a Candy a ponerse el vestido... era perfecto para ella, le moldeaba su cuerpo perfectamente, se puso el collar y los brazaletes dorados, se colocó las zapatillas y se sentó para que Annie la peinara.

-Y bien ¿como quieres que te peine? - pregunto Annie.

-Pues estaba pensando que mi cabello este suelto y que formes pequeñas ondas en él... ¿que te parece? - dijo Candy.

-Perfecto-dijo Annie.

Annie termino de peinar a Candy y en eso tocan la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar? - pregunto Albert.

-Claro-dijo Candy.

-Bueno Candy ya que eres mi hija y ya eres una Andry te quiero obsequiar esto... eran de mi madre, estos aretes han pasado por muchas manos de todas las Andry y bueno ahora son tuyos... además combinan con tu vestido-dijo Albert.

-Gracias Albert son hermosos-dijo Candy.

Candy los observó cuidadosamente, eran dorados, eran largos y muy brillosos, al final de estos colgaba una piedra color roja. Eran perfectos. - Me los pondré-dijo Candy entusiasmada y se los puso cuidadosamente.

-Bueno veo que a Oliver le quedó muy bien lo que le preste-dijo Albert volteando a ver a Oliver que venía entrando.

-Sí wow que guapo-dijo Annie.

-Basta chicos-dijo Oliver sonrojándose. - No es para tanto-.

-¿Cómo que no es para tanto? - pregunto Albert sorprendido.

-Sí te vez muy bien-dijo para sorpresa de los tres, Candy.

-Sí, Candy tiene razón te vez muy bien-dijo Annie.

-¿En serio? - pregunto incrédulo Oliver.

-Sí-dijeron los tres al unísono.

-De acuerdo-fue lo único que atino a decir Oliver apenado.

(Narra Candy)

Tengo que admitir que Oliver se ve muy bien con smoking, si se ve muy lindo, y debo también admitir que me agrado mucho su compañía cuando me estaba cuidando, ¿será posible que me esté enamorando otra vez? No, lo dudo o es más creo que ¡Ash! No se, sinceramente no lo sé, pero no pienso descartar esa posibilidad.

(Fin de la Narración)

Al fin había llegado la hora de empezar a recibir a los invitados, todos a excepción de Candy y Oliver se dirigieron a las escaleras y bajaron al salón principal. Oliver se ofreció a llevar a Candy a las escaleras, después de estar al lado de las escaleras, Oliver le deseo mucha suerte a Candy y bajo al salón principal, debido a que ella bajaría cuando Albert la presentará.

Mientras en la entrada de la casa, Albert le daba la bienvenida a todos los invitados.

-Hola Albert-saludo Terry que recién llegaba con Susana.

-Hola chicos-dijo Albert. - Sean bienvenidos-.

-Gracias-dijo cortésmente Susana.

-Oye Albert ¿tú no sabes nada de mi primo Oliver? - pregunto Terry.

-Sí, porque-contesto Albert.

-Es que nunca regreso a la residencia Marlow, me dijo que solo saldría por la mañana y en la tarde regresaba-dijo Terry.

-Pues verás, Oliver estuvo aquí durante las últimas 8 hrs. - dijo Albert.

-¿Cómo? - pregunto Terry sorprendido.

-Es que nos estuvo ayudando a cuidar a Candy, pues amaneció con una gripe terrible, por milagro ya no la tiene como en la mañana y Oliver la estuvo cuidando, por esa razón ya no fueron a su cita-explico Albert.

-Oh ya veo-dijo Terry. - ¿Y como esta ella? -.

-Ella pues ya está un poco mejor-dijo Albert. - Pero no se queden ahí, pasen-.

-Gracias-dijeron al unísono Terry y Susana.

Los minutos ya estaban siendo eternos para los que ya querían conocer a la futura cabeza de la Familia Andry.

Mientras tanto en el segundo piso Candy ya estaba impaciente, ya no había nadie con ella, estaba completamente sola, sus plegarias fueron oídas, cuando George pidió a todos los invitados que guardarán silencio.

-Muy buenas noches a todos los presentes-dijo Albert. - Hoy en esta hermosa noche, estamos todos reunidos en la mansión Andry, para finalmente darle fin a lo que se consideró como el peor caso que han vivido los Andry, hoy en esta noche del 29 de enero, siendo exactamente (mira su reloj) las 8:30 pm. la familia Andry les complace en revelarles a la futura cabeza de la familia, con mucho orgullo es mi placer presentarles a la Srita. Candice With Andry-.

En ese momento Candy hizo su entrada, todas las miradas se clavaron en la hermosa señorita que venía bajando las escaleras, cuando al fin había llegado al salón principal en el primer piso, todos los aplausos se hicieron presentes para darle la bienvenida a la Srita. Andry cuya identidad había sido desconocida hasta ahora.

(Narra Terry)

Dios mio, se ve hermosisima y ese vestido, santo cielo, voy a, voy a(se cachetea internamente) tranquiliza te Terry que te pasa, ya se que se ve hermosa, pero tranquiliza te.

(Fin de la Narración)

La cena transcurrió de lo más tranquilo, había muchas personas interrogando a Candy, ella por cortesía les contestaba gustosa aunque por una parte no quisiera.

Había llegado el momento del brindis, el brindis como era costumbre lo hacia la cabeza de la familia.

Después del brindis, Oliver estaba demasiado nervioso, no sabia si decir lo que estaba pensando durante toda la cena o no, pero se armo de valor:

-Aaa... Buenas noches a todos-saludo un tanto nervioso.

Todos voltearon a ver al joven, que al instante se puso más nervioso.

-¿Qué haces, Oliver? - pregunto Candy.

-Este... pues algo que quería decirte en la cita de hoy, pero ahora lo diré aquí-le susurró Oliver.

-¿Cómo? - pregunto Candy sorprendida.

-Señoras y señores, hoy frente a todos ustedes, y frente al Sr. William, le quisiera hacer una propuesta a la Srita. Andry-dijo Oliver.

-Oliver-dijo Candy sorprendida.

Hubo un silencio terrible en el salón principal, los Andry no sabían como reaccionar, todos los presentes solo guardaban silencio y veían asombrados, y Terry no sabia ni que pensar. En ese momento Oliver tomo la mano de Candy y se inco frente a ella, quien lo miraba sorprendida.

-Srita. Candice With Andry-dijo Oliver. - Desde que la conocí no la he podido sacar de mis pensamientos, me llegué a enamorar pérdida mente de usted y hoy le pido frente a todos presentes que me conceda el honor de ser mi novia ¿que me dice? -.

Candy se quedo sorprendida ante tal confesión, empezó a mirar a su alrededor viendo a todos sus amigos muy sorprendidos, sin que nadie se diera cuenta miro a Terry quien se encontraba frente a ella (a distancia) mirándola con una mirada que le pedía "que no lo hiciera", pero en eso se puso a pensar: "¿no le di suficiente tiempo para que decidiera lo que quería hacer?". Rápidamente desvío la mirada de esos ojos azules que le pedían que no lo hiciera y miro a Oliver.

-¿Candy? - pregunto Oliver, al ver que Ca no contestaba.

-Sí-contesto Candy. - Sí Oliver, si quiero ser tu novia-.

Oliver se levantó y abrazo fuertemente a Candy quien correspondió al abrazo, todos los invitados incluyendo a Susana a excepción de los Andry y los amigos de Candy aplaudieron. Todos los demás que no estaban aplaudiendo dirigieron su mirada a dos personas, primero a Candy que abrazaba a Oliver y en su rostro se veía un dejo de tristeza y arrepentimiento, y después a Terry que se quedo inmóvil ante aquella escena pudieron notar en el rostro de éste un dejo de tristeza, enojo y sufrimiento. Todos cayeron en la misma conclusión:a este paso el sueño de los dos colapsaría y muy rápido.

Continuará...


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulos 28: Esperanzas Muertas

(Narra Terry)

No se que demonios acabo de ver pero seguramente debe ser una broma de muy mal gusto, si eso debe ser una broma por parte de mi pecosa. ¡Ay! Pero es que es tan obvio, creo que voy a explotar (mueve la cabeza negativamente) no, no esto debe ser una pesadilla.

-Terry-me dijo Albert que se acercaba a mi, Susana se había ido a felicitar a Candy y a mi primo. - ¿Te encuentras bien? -.

-No, no lo estoy-dije desesperado. - Dime que lo que acabo de escuchar no es cierto, dime que es mentira, dímelo por favor-.

-Tranquiliza te Terry por favor-me dijo Albert igual de desesperado. - A nosotros también nos tomó por sorpresa esa pregunta, y también la respuesta de Candy, ninguno de nosotros puede darle crédito a lo que acabamos de escuchar-.

-Pero no, no puedo creerlo, es imposible-dije al borde de los celos.

-Tranquilo Terry, tristemente es verdad-me dijo Albert ya más calmado.

-Sinceramente no me estas ayudando-dije un poco tranquilo.

-Lo se, pero trata de controlarte-me dijo Albert dándome una palmada en la espalda.

-De acuerdo-dije ya tranquilo. Después de eso Albert se fue.

Pero mi tranquilidad se deciso cuando vi a Oliver y Candy dirigirse hacia mi, él venia con una gran sonrisa, sólo porque es mi primo si no me lo agarraba a golpes, y ella venia con un semblante demasiado triste, pero no se de que estará triste si ella fue la que decidió. Quería salir corriendo de ahí pero no lo hice, no podía hacer le esto a Albert, que fue muy amable en invitarme a su casa, no podía irme sin Susana y no podía ignorar a mi primo. ¿Por ella? Por ella no lo hago, por ella no me quedo, ella es la que mató la esperanza de estar juntos algún día, cuando le dijo que si a mi primo. Ella mato esas esperanzas y esto, no se lo pienso perdonar.

(Fin de la Narración)

-Hola Terry-saludo Oliver.

-Hola-dijo Terry.

-Bueno... dejame presentarte a mi ahora... - dijo Oliver pero Terry lo interrumpe.

-No necesitas explicarme, escuché perfectamente, no soy sordo-dijo Terry. - Y te felicito-.

-Gracias Terry-dijo Oliver. -¿No piensas decirle nada a tu amigo, Candy? -.

-Este... este yo... yo-dijo Candy muy nerviosa. - Gracias Terry-.

-No hay de que-dijo secamente Terry desviando la mirada.

Candy se sorprendió mucho al ver que Terry la estaba ignorando, pero se dio cuenta, que tenia razones para hacerlo.

(Narra Candy)

Lo lastime, lo lastime terriblemente, no puedo creer que le haya echo esto, lo lastime mucho ¡Oh Terry! Espero que algún día me perdones.

(Fin de la Narración)

-Hola chicos-dijo Albert que venía en dirección a ellos.- Oliver, necesito hablar contigo-.

-Ok vamos-dijo Oliver.

-Bueno orita nos vemos-le dijo Albert a Terry y a Candy.

Albert y Oliver se fueron, dejando solos a Candy y a Terry. - Si me disculpa Srita. Andry-dijo Terry dispuesto a irse.

Candy se sorprendió mucho al escuchar eso, ¿desde cuando Terry le decía Srita. Andry?, en eso tomó su mano para evitar que se fuera.

-No, no te iras, hasta que me escuches-dijo Candy.

-Señorita, por favor suelte me-pidió Terry.

-¡No! - dijo Candy. - Me tienes que escuchar-.

Candy jalo a Terry quien intentaba safarse, pero no podía, le sorprendió mucho al notar la fuerza de Candy. Candy jalo a Terry hasta llegar afuera de la casa en el jardín de las rosas.

-Por favor Terry, escúchame-dijo Candy.

-Que quieres que escuche de ti Candy, ¿tus disculpas?, no gracias no quiero escucharlas-dijo Terry molesto.

-Es que yo... yo no quería llegar a esto-dijo Candy.

-Y entonces a donde querías llegar, tú iniciaste esto, ahora siento mucho decirte que lo conseguiste-dijo Terry molesto.

-¿Qué conseguí? - pregunto Candy confundida.

-No tiene caso que te lo diga, si nunca te importó-dijo Terry.

-Ay ya Terry, no es culpa mía-se quejo Candy.

-Y entonces de quien es ¿mía? - dijo Terry señalándose.

-Tampoco estoy diciendo eso, pero tú me hiciste llegar a esto-dijo Candy a punto de explotar por el enojo y señalando a Terry. - ¿Yo? - pregunto Terry sarcásticamente.

-Sí tú-dijo Candy.

-Y puedo saber ¿porque? - dijo Terry.

-Ay ya Terry no seas estúpido-dijo Candy ya molesta. - Tú mismo sabes el porque-.

-Pues seguramente lo se pero no me acuerdo o no lo se definitivamente-dijo Terry molesto. - Y deja de decirme estúpido porque aquí la que esta actuando como estúpida eres tú-.

En ese momento, Candy ya molesta le dio una bofetada a Terry.

-Esta es la última vez que te permito que me digas estúpido-dijo Candy enojada.

Terry sorprendido y a la vez molesto, no se quedó atrás y también le dio una bofetada a Candy.

-Y también yo te digo que esta es la última vez que me llamas estúpido y me abofeteas-dijo Terry enojado.

-Como te atreves a abofetear me-dijo Candy molesta, tocándose la mejilla y al borde de las lágrimas.

-De la misma forma en que tú me abofeteaste-dijo Terry.

-Tú nunca vas a cambiar-dijo Candy, limpiando se las lágrimas que salían libremente de sus ojos. - Siempre vas a ser el mismo petulante-.

-Y tú siempre vas a ser la misma niña tonta-dijo Terry.

-¡Callate!-gritó Candy.

-Pues eso me gustaría que hicieras tú, que primero me digas porque yo soy el culpable de esto y después te ¡callaras! - dijo Terry molesto.

-Como me puedes hablar así, después de haberte dado suficiente tiempo para que decidieras lo que querías hacer, para que al fin estuviéramos juntos y ¿así me pagas? - dijo Candy.

-Aaa...¿es eso?, pues que maravilla-dijo Terry sarcástica mente.

-Porque lo dices con tanta naturalidad-le reclamó Candy.

-Porque, querida amiga, tú tienes novio y yo estoy comprometido-dijo Terry.

-Y dime ¿alguna vez te interesó tú prometida? - dijo Candy.

-Que rayos estas insinuando-dijo Terry molesto.

-Que a ti nunca te importó Susana-dijo Candy.

-Pues debo aclararte que tu suposición es incorrecta-dijo Terry.

-No me digas que... - dijo Candy pero Terry la interrumpe.

-No, no es lo que piensas-dijo Terry. - Susana siempre me importó, la quiero como mi mejor amiga, la quiero más no la amo-.

-Aaa... que lindo-dijo sarcástica mente Candy. - ¿Entonces me vas a decir también, que besas a tus mejores amigas? -.

-Eso ni siquiera es cierto-dijo Terry.

-¿Ah no? Quieres que te recuerde la escenita que paso ayer por la tarde en tu cumpleaños ¿cierto? - dijo Candy tratando de controlar sus celos.

-No, gracias-dijo Terry.

-Lo vez, tengo mucha razón, en cambio tú no-dijo Candy mostrando una sonrisa triunfante.

-No estamos jugando "a quien tiene la razón", así que no te comportes como una niña-la reprendió Terry.

-Otra cosa, que seas muy aburrido y no te sepas divertir-dijo Candy.

-¡Ya callate! - le exigió Terry.

-¡No me grites! - exigió Candy.

-Oh perdóneme señorita, no la quería hacer enojar-dijo sarcástica mente Terry.

-Eres imposible-dijo Candy molesta.

-Lastima que con Oliver, no te divertirás así-dijo Terry.

-A que hora metimos a Oliver a la conversación-dijo Candy.

-Será que desde hace rato, esa es la razón por la que me obligas te a venir aquí contigo, en contra de mi voluntad-se quejo Terry.

-¿En contra de tu voluntad? - pregunto Candy.

-Por supuesto, se supone que yo no puedo estar a solas contigo, ni tu tampoco-explico Terry.

-¿Y desde cuando te importa eso? - pregunto Candy.

-Desde que le dijiste que si querías ser su novia a mi primo-dijo Terry molesto.

-¿Estas celoso? - pregunto Candy.

-¡No! - gritó Terry.

-¿Estas seguro? - volvió a preguntar Candy.

-¡Sí! - gritó Terry.

-¿Y entonces... - iba a preguntar Candy, pero Terry la interrumpe.

-Ya, ya no me preguntes, ya no me interrogues, ya deja de molestarme-dijo Terry desesperado.

-Yo no te estoy molestando-se quejo Candy.

-Sí, sí lo estas haciendo-dijo Terry. - No vez que me siento terriblemente mal y si me preguntas que lo ocasionó no te molestes en preguntar, pues lo que causó que yo me sienta terrible, triste, traicionado fue tu respuesta a la pregunta de Oliver-.

-Terry-dijo Candy sorprendida.

-No sabes como me siento-dijo Terry moviendo la cabeza negativamente. - No sabes como es sentirse después de a ver perdido tus esperanzas-.

-Yo si... - dijo Candy pero Terry la interrumpe.

-¡No, no lo sabes! - gritó desesperado Terry. - No lo sabes, si lo supieras no uvieras aceptado-.

-Terry yo... no, lo siento-dijo Candy con la voz entrecortada.

-Tú no que, tú no que Candy-dijo molesto Terry. - No te importo tirar esas esperanzas a la basura-.

-No digas eso Terry, por favor-dijo Candy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Pero es que estoy diciendo la verdad-dijo Terry, que por el enojo sus ojos también se estaban llenando de lágrimas. - No te importo nunca la esperanza de algún día estar juntos ¡Nunca! -.

-¡Ya basta! - gritó Candy desesperada. - Por supuesto que me importo, pero creo que esas esperanzas se fueron al borde cuando dejaste que Susana te besara-.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver en esto-dijo Terry molesto.

-¡Por supuesto que si! - gritó Candy.

-Esta bien, si tú dices que lo que paso con Susana llevo al borde esas esperanzas, esta bien-dijo Terry.

-Me alegro que estés de acuerdo-dijo Candy.

-Pero entonces tú les diste el último empujón y las hiciste caer al hoyo-dijo enojado Terry.

-Eso no es cierto-se quejo Candy.

-Por supuesto que lo es-dijo Terry que al fin derramaba lágrimas por lo enojado que estaba. - Tú aventaste esas esperanzas en un hoyo profundo, sin salida-.

-¡Que ya te cayes! - gritó Candy.

-¡No! - dijo Terry. - Tú fuiste la culpable, pero tú sola no, yo también fui el culpable, y fui un tonto al creer que esas esperanzas se realizarían-.

-Terry por favor, no sigas-pidió Candy.

-Creo que, daré por muertas esas esperanzas-dijo Terry un poco tranquilo. - Ya no queda nada, todo se a perdido-.

-Terry-dijo Candy con la voz entrecortada y las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

-Te deseo una vida feliz al lado de Oliver, seguramente si la tendrás pues él es muy gracioso, y te deseo de todo corazón que se cumplan tus nuevas esperanzas-después de decir eso, Terry se fue corriendo adentro de la mansión, limpiando se las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

Candy se quedo inmóvil al escuchar las últimas palabras de Terry, quería correr tras él pero sus piernas no le respondían, abatida por la tristeza se arrodilló en el suelo, cubriéndose el rostro y comenzó a llorar. Aunque se escuche triste, el presentimiento de todos sus amigos se hizo realidad, ese amor que se sentían el uno al otro estaba colapsando y muy rápido.

Continuará...


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29: Ya no Existen las Sonrisas

Había pasado ya una semana desde la fiesta de los Andry, una fiesta que dejó marcado todo lo vivido en la memoria de muchas personas, una fiesta que transmitió felicidad, a excepción de dos personas a las que al recordar esa noche se les parte el corazón, a Candy y a Terry esa fiesta lo que les transmitió fue una tristeza terrible, donde dieron por pérdidas las esperanzas de algún día estar juntos.

Eran las 10:00 am. en la bella ciudad de Lakewood, donde dos jóvenes estaban celebrando su cita #5, en un restaurante.

Candy no tenia apetito, desde hace 1 semana que no comía mucho y aún así no le importaba. Todos en la mansión Andry estaban muy preocupados por ella, nadie sabía que es lo que tenía Candy, y Oliver únicamente lo notaba, cuando la invitaba a salir.

-¿Otra vez sin apetito, hermosa?-pregunto Oliver.

-No, quiero decir si, quiero decir ¡Ah Olvídalo! - dijo Candy.

-De acuerdo-dijo Oliver algo extrañado.

Oliver se estaba preocupando mucho por Candy, desde hace una semana que actuaba demasiado raro, lo que no había notado es que ella no era la única que estaba actuando raro. Oliver estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que se le ocurre una gran idea. "Candy a estado rara y sin apetito, y no le vendría mal salir a despejarse un poco" pensó.

-Candy-dijo Oliver rompiendo el silencio.

-Dime-dijo Candy.

-Que te parece si vamos a París-dijo Oliver emocionado.

-Pues... no se-dijo Candy desganada.

-Candy-dijo Oliver tomando las manos de Candy. - No puedes estar así, ya llevas una semana así sin comer, sin ganas, y si vienes a París podrás conocer y despejar tu mente, alejarte un poco de tus problemas y no va a ser mucho tiempo-.

-Bueno pues... Si, esta bien-dijo Candy.

-No te arrepentirás Candy-dijo Oliver entusiasmado.

-Ok. Pero le avisaré a todos-dijo Candy un poco más emocionada.

Mientras tanto en la casa de campo de los Marlow:

-Terry ¿que te pasa? - pregunto Susana.

-Nada Susana, dejame solo-dijo Terry molesto.

-De acuerdo-dijo Susana.

(Narra Susana)

Terry cada día está peor, no come, no sale de su habitación, esta molesto, no se que hacer. Todo esto es por el noviazgo de Candy y Oliver.

(Fin de la Narración)

Mientras tanto Oliver y Candy se ponían de acuerdo para ver cuando se irían de viaje a París.

Siendo las 2:00 pm., Candy llega a la mansión, después de haber despedido a Oliver, fue inmediatamente a contarles sus planes a su familia.

-¡¿Qué?! - dijeron todos al unísono, cuando Candy les termino de contar sus planes.

-Lo que escucharon-dijo Candy.-En 4 días me iré con Oliver de viaje a París-.

-¿No crees que es algo pronto para eso, Candy? - pregunto Annie extrañada.

-Pues Oliver y yo no creemos eso-dijo Candy.

Todos se miraron unos a otros algo extrañados, Candy notó eso y pensó:"¿Acaso dije algo malo? ". Los Andry no dejaban de mirarse unos a otros, al parecer mediante esas miradas estaban comunicándose, en eso el silencio se rompe:

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Candy.-¿Acaso dije algo malo? -.

-No, no es eso-dijo Albert. - Es solo que... -.

-¿Qué, que? - pregunto Candy.

Albert de lo nervioso que estaba no pudo articular palabra así que miro a Archie para que lo ayudará, pero Archie también se puso nervioso así que miro a Annie, ella tampoco quería hacerle esa pregunta por lo nerviosa y asustada que se puso así que miro a Paty, ella estaba un poco tranquila así que asintió para darle a entender a los demás que ella se encargaría. Al ver la impaciencia en los ojos de Candy, tomó aire para agarrar un poco de valor.

-Candy, lo que nosotros te queríamos preguntar era que... que... - Paty se puso algo nerviosa, pero rápidamente se tranquilizó y siguió hablando. - Era que, si ya eres novia de Oliver ¿que paso con Terry? -.

-¿Te...Te...Terry? - pregunto Candy nerviosa.

Los ojos de Candy inmediatamente se llenaron de lágrimas, lágrimas que corrían libremente por sus mejillas, todos los Andry se quedaron boquiabierto por lo asombrados que estaban, al ver el cambio repentino de Candy, quien no sesaba de las lágrimas.

-¿Candy? - pregunto Annie preocupada.

Candy no respondía, al parecer su mente estaba vagando por sus recuerdos, pero no cualquier recuerdo, si no uno en especial, uno de los recuerdos más dolorosos que ha tenido, aquel que mató las esperanzas que tenia.

"Fui un tonto al creer que esas esperanzas se realizarían", "Creo que, daré por muertas esas esperanzas", "Ya no queda nada", "Te deseo una vida feliz al lado de Oliver", "Te deseo de todo corazón que se cumplan tus nuevas esperanzas".

Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, una y otra vez, lastimado la rotundamente, haciéndola recordar la triste realidad en la que vivía. A lo lejos pudo escuchar la voz de sus amigos que la llamaban, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía salir de sus pensamientos.

-Terry, mi amor-dijo Candy audible mente, pues sus amigos lograron escucharlo, en ese momento volvió a la realidad y no queriendo hablar más del tema, salió corriendo de la sala y se dirigió a su habitación.

Todos los Andry se quedaron inmóviles al ver esa escena, definitivamente algo había pasado entre esos dos corazones enamorados, y ellos no lo sabían, lo que si sabían era que un nuevo objetivo había llegado a ellos: El ayudar a esos jóvenes enamorados.

Continuará...


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30: Ayuda Andry

Finalmente los 4 días habían pasado, el día después del incidente en la sala, Albert le había dado permiso a Candy de ir con Oliver a París, durante los siguientes 3 días estaba alistando todo para su viaje, no faltó ni un momento durante esos 3 días que quedaban que sus amigos le preguntarán porque no quería hablar de Terry, ella para evitar el tema únicamente decía que no había pasado nada, que ella estaba feliz de hacer su viaje en compañía de Oliver y que Terry estaba rehaciendo su vida alegremente con Susana. Obviamente sus amigos no le creyeron nada, ellos sabían que algo estaban escondiendo esos dos, todos estaban muy preocupados, aunque el que más les preocupaba era Terry, pues Candy ya se veía un poco más alegre pero Terry estaba totalmente destruido, eso ellos lo sabían pues Eleanor se los menciono el día anterior.

FLASHBACK

Después de que Candy se había ido a su cita con Oliver, los Andry estaban en la sala platicando acerca de los repentinos cambio de actitud de Candy.

-Sinceramente Candy ya me esta asustando-dijo Archie.

-No te preocupes no eres el único-dijo Albert.

-Albert tiene razón no eres el único, yo también ya me estoy asustando-dijo Paty.

-Sí, tienes razón Paty-dijo Annie. - Es que esos cambios de actitud son muy extraños y asustan-.

-No es nada normal que una persona se sienta triste y feliz al mismo tiempo-comento Paty.

-Y ya lleva así un buen rato-dijo Albert preocupado.

Durante un tiempo uvo silencio, que fue interrumpido cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante-dijo Albert.

En ese momento se abre la puerta, dando paso a George.

-Señor, la Sra. Baker quiere hablar con usted-anunció George.

\- ¿Eleanor Baker? - pregunto extrañado Albert, George asintió. -Muy bien hazla pasar-. - Muy bien señor-dijo George abriendo la puerta. - Pase señora-.

En ese momento entro Eleanor, los Andry se quedaron sorprendidos pues en el bello rostro de la actriz no estaba la hermosa sonrisa que la caracterizaba, si no un semblante de tristeza y preocupación.

-Muchas gracias, señor-dijo cortésmente Eleanor.

-No hay de que-dijo George.-Compermiso-.

Cuando George salio de la sala, Eleanor volvió su mirada de la puerta a donde estaban los Andry, hizo una reverencia como saludo.

-Buen día Sra. Baker-saludo Albert .-Por favor tome asiento-. - Muchas gracias-dijo Eleanor y se sentó en el sofá al lado de Paty.

-¿A que debemos el honor de su visita, Sra. Baker? - pregunto cortésmente Archie.

-Este pues yo... yo... Yo-Eleanor tenia la voz entrecortada y sin poder evitarlo, gruesas lágrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Sra. Baker ¿se encuentra bien? - pregunto Annie preocupada.

-No, no estoy bien, estoy muy preocupada-decía Eleanor entre sollozos. - Estoy muy preocupada por mi hijo, estoy muy preocupada por Terry-.

Durante un tiempo uvo silencio en la sala, donde únicamente se escuchaban los sollozos de la Sra. Baker.

-¿Terry? ¿Qué le pasa a Terry? - pregunto Albert preocupado.

-Es que él... él-dijo Eleanor luchando contra las lágrimas que no cesaban.-Es que desde que paso la fiesta aquí en su mansión, Terry a estado muy raro-.

-¿Raro en que forma Sra. Baker? -pregunto Archie.

-Es que él ya no es el mismo, y me preocupa mucho su cambio de actitud y su vicio-explico Eleanor.

-¿Vicio? - pregunto Paty.

-Sí, desde que paso esa fiesta-empezó a explicar Eleanor. - Él no sale de su habitación, cuando voy a verlo me dice que me vaya igual hace eso con Susana, ya no come, y... y... no tiene mucho que me di cuenta que ha estado ingiriendo alcohol, lo único que hace es beber, beber, beber y beber, eso es lo que más me preocupa, Terry es nuevamente adicto al alcohol-.

-¿Qué acaba de decir? - pregunto Albert sorprendido.

-Mi hijo, mi Terry, es nuevamente adicto al alcohol-dijo Eleanor llorando desesperadamente.

-No puede ser-dijo Archie igual de sorprendido.

-Por favor tienen que ayudarme, tienen que ayudar a Terry-suplico Eleanor.

Todos los Andry se miraron unos a otros, y vieron a la Sra. Baker se les destrozo el corazón ver llorar a tan dulce señora, se dieron cuenta que no era fácil para una madre tener un problema así, entonces decidieron ayudarla.

-Sra. Baker-dijo Albert poniéndose de pie. - No se preocupe la ayudaremos-.

Eleanor se puso de pie igual y abrazó a Albert, quien correspondió al abrazo.

-Muchas gracias, muchas gracias-dijo Eleanor.

Los Andry habían decidido no contarle a la Sra. Baker sobre el viaje de Candy, sabían de todas formas que tarde o temprano ellos se enterarían.

Su único objetivo en esos momentos era que tenían que ayudar a Terry, quien estaba en un gran problema, del que veían no saldría fácilmente.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

El ruido de la puerta que se abría los saco de sus pensamientos, dando paso a Candy y a Oliver.

-Hola chicos, los estábamos buscando-dijo Candy. - Y como no los encontramos, yo aproveche para decirle a George que bajará mis cosas, nunca pensé que estarían aquí en el estudio-.

-Sí estábamos platicando-explico Albert.

-Así que ya te vas ¿eh Candy? - dijo entristecida Annie.

Todos se pusieron tristes, pues no querían que Candy se fuera, no querían que se alejará.

-Oh Annie-dijo Candy abrazando a Annie quien comenzó a llorar. - No llores, voy a estar bien-.

-Sí-dijo Annie tranquilizando se.

Todos bajaron del segundo piso, y se dirigieron a afuera donde George ayudaba a subir el equipaje de Candy en el auto de Oliver.

Todos se despidieron de Candy, uno por uno, aunque querían despedirla alegremente no podían, les entristecía mucho que Candy se alejará. Candy por último se despidió de Albert quien le sonrió un poco.

-Adiós Albert-dijo Candy.

-Adiós-dijo Albert.

Candy abrazó a Albert, por una parte le asustaba alejarse de él, quien era su protector.

-Nunca es tarde para escuchar a tu corazón, pequeña-le susurró Albert.

Cuando se deshizo el abrazo, Candy miro a Albert, ella sabia perfectamente a que se refería, él únicamente le sonrió y se alejó de ella.

-¿Nos vamos? - pregunto dulcemente Oliver a Candy.

-Sí-contesto Candy.

Candy y Oliver subieron al auto, Oliver arranco y Candy desde la ventanilla decía adiós a todos sus amigos, quienes también le decían adiós con lágrimas en los ojos, les dolía mucho que Candy se alejará de ellos, aunque no iba a ser mucho tiempo la iban a extrañar.

Candy veía desde el espejo como la mansión de los Andry se iba alejando, inconscientemente una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, definitivamente iba a extrañar mucho a sus amigos.

Continuará...


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31: Cayendo Aún Más Bajo

Al día siguiente después de la partida de Candy, los Andry platicaban y se ponían de acuerdo como ayudarían a Terry.

-No, no se me ocurre nada-dijo rindiéndose Archie.

-A mi tampoco-dijo Albert.

Las chicas negaban con la cabeza, no porque no se les ocurriera nada, si no que les sorprendía como es que todos los hombres eran iguales al no usar su cerebro.

-¡Ah Hombres! - dijeron las dos al unísono.

Albert y Archie se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar eso, después miraron a Annie y Paty con recelo, ellas al verlos se echaron a reír.

-Jajaja no se enojen, es sólo que ¿acaso todos los hombres son iguales? - dijo divertida Annie.

-Porque lo dices-dijo Archie.

-Es que ¿acaso no saben usar su cerebro? - dijo igual de divertida Paty.

-Por supuesto que si-se quejo Albert.

-Es que no inventen, apenas no tiene mucho que empezamos a platicar y ya se rindieron-dijo Annie.

-Y dirán que a ustedes ya se les ocurrió algo-dijo Archie algo molesto.

-Jajaja si-dijeron al unísono Annie y Paty.

-Muy bien-dijo Albert. - Entonces queremos escuchar su brillante idea-.

En ese momento Annie y Paty se pusieron serias, y empezaron a contarles a Albert y Archie lo que tenían en mente, ellos se quedaron sorprendidos y cayeron en la misma conclusión, las chicas tenían razón en que los hombres no usaban tan bien su cerebro como las mujeres.

El plan consistía en que irían a ver a Terry en parejas un hombre y una mujer, para que en la conversación que tuvieran con Terry, estuviera un hombre para aplicar rudeza si era necesario y una mujer para que aplicará dulzura y comprensión.

Esa misma tarde los primeros en ir a la casa de campo de los Marlow, fueron Paty y Albert.

Eleanor estaba tomando su quinta taza de té, para calmar sus nervios, pero definitivamente no le funcionaba, en eso tocan la puerta.

Rápidamente se levanta del sofá y se dirige a la puerta.

Mientras tanto afuera de la residencia en la puerta, Albert no dejaba de tocar.

-Ya Albert, deja de tocar-dijo Paty. - Seguramente ya te escucharon-.

-Oh lo siento Paty-se disculpo Albert. - Sí, creo que tienes razón-.

En eso la puerta se abre dando paso primero al pequeño Robert y después a Eleanor.

-Oh hola Robert-dijo Paty incandose para acariciar al pequeño dalmata.

-Buenas Tardes Sra. Baker-saludo Albert.

-Buenas Tardes-dijo Eleanor con la voz ronca. - Pasen-.

-Muchas gracias-dijeron Paty y Albert al unísono.

Los tres entraron a la casa, seguidos por el pequeño dalmata.

-¿Usted esta sola? - pregunto Albert al notar la tranquilidad y silencio de la casa.

-Terry y yo-contesto Eleanor.

-¿Y Susana? - pregunto Paty.

-Ella y su madre se fueron a Chicago, a comprar el vestido de novia de Susana-explico Eleanor desganada.

-¿El...el... el vestido? - pregunto Paty sorprendida.

-Sí-contesto Eleanor desganada.

-¿Pe... pe... pero como? - pregunto Albert también sorprendido.

-Sinceramente yo no estoy de acuerdo con esa boda-explico Eleanor. - Pero bueno es decisión de Terry-.

-¿Y eso cuando lo decidieron? - pregunto Albert.

-Ayer en la mañana... - explico Eleanor. - Terry salio de su habitación únicamente para decir que muy pronto sería la boda, no puso fecha solo dijo que muy pronto, y desde ayer por la tarde Susana y su madre se fueron a Chicago-.

-Oh por Dios-dijo Paty sorprendida.

-Sra. Baker, venimos a hablar con Terry ¿podemos? - dijo Albert.

-Por supuesto-dijo Eleanor poniéndose de pie. - Siganme-.

Albert y Paty siguieron a Eleanor, subieron al segundo piso y se dirigieron a la habitación de Terry que estaba ubicada al fondo del pasillo de la derecha.

-Esta es-dijo Eleanor señalando una puerta de madera fina.

-Gracias Sra. Baker por guiarnos-dijo Paty.

-No hay de que-dijo Eleanor. - Sí necesitan algo, voy a estar en el primer piso-.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Albert.

Cuando Eleanor se fue, Paty y Albert se tomaron un tiempo para abrir la puerta. Cuando la abrieron, la habitación estaba a oscuras, no lograban ver mucho, y no veían a Terry por ningún lado.

Paty casi se cae por culpa de una botella de whisky que estaba en el suelo, Albert decidió buscar el interruptor para encender la luz.

Cuando encontró el interruptor, inmediatamente encendió la luz, grande fue la sorpresa de Albert y Paty al ver varias botellas de whisky en el suelo, y varias colillas de cigarro regadas por todas partes.

-Santo Cielo-exclamó Paty.

-¿Vez a Terry? - pregunto Albert. - No, no lo veo-dijo Paty.

-Hay que buscarlo-dijo Albert.

-De acuerdo-dijo Paty.

Entre los dos revisaron la habitación, pero no encontraron a Terry.

-¿Lo encontraste? - pregunto Albert.

-No-contesto Paty.

-Mmm... ¿Te fijaste en el balcón? - pregunto nuevamente Albert.

-Ups no-dijo Paty.

-Vamos a fijarnos-dijo Albert.

-De acuerdo-dijo Paty.

Los dos se dirigieron al balcón que estaba cerrado, abrieron la ventana pero no completamente pues se dieron cuenta que Terry estaba allí, asomaron la cabeza y lo vieron sentado en el barandal del balcón, con la mirada perdida y fumando un cigarro.

-Aquí esta-susurro Albert.

-No, si no me lo dices ni cuenta me doy-susurro sarcástica mente Paty.

-Jajaja-se empezó a reír nada más ni nada menos que Terry, quien se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Paty y Albert.

Paty y Albert se quedaron inmóviles, quienes habían sido vistos por Terry, quien no dejaba de reír.

-¿A que debo su visita Srita. O'Brien y Sr. Andry? - pregunto divertido Terry.

-Aaa... aaa... bueno nosotros-dijo nerviosa Paty.

-Bueno queríamos ver como estabas, pues ya tiene más de una semana que no nos vemos-explico Albert.

-Pues toy muy ben-contesto Terry.

Albert y Paty querían reír, pero se aguantaron, se les hacía muy gracioso como hablaba Terry estando ebrio.

-Eso nos da gusto-dijo dulcemente Paty.

-¿En serio? - pregunto Albert, recibiendo un codazo de Paty.

-Sí-contesto Paty.

-Jajaja no se peocupen, ya se que soy un desaste-dijo Terry.

Albert y Paty en ese momento se sintieron mal por Terry, quien se consideraba un desastre.

-Terry ¿que te sucede? - pregunto Albert preocupado por su amigo.

-No se a que te re... referes-contesto Terry.

-Terry ¿porque te estás lastimando? - pregunto Paty igual de preocupada.

-Ja, lastimarme ¿yo? - dijo sarcástica mente Terry.

-Sí, te lastimas-dijo Paty.

-Jajaja querida Paty, yo no puedo lastimarme más de lo que ya stoy-dijo Terry.

-¿Porque dices eso? - pregunto Albert.

-Jajaja querido amigo, si lo quieles saber preguntárselo a la Tarzan Pecosa que tienes como hija-dijo Terry.

-Terry-dijo sorprendido Albert.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? - pregunto Paty.

-Solo les diré que esa Pecosa, sin compasión mato todas mis esperanzas-dijo claro y fuerte Terry.

-¿Cómo? - pregunto Paty.

-Ya no quiero hablar de es-dijo Terry algo molesto. - Ahora solo vayanse-.

-Pero... Terry-dijo sorprendido Albert.

-Que no me escucharon ¡váyanse! - dijo Terry molesto.

Paty iba a decir algo pero Albert no lo permite.

-De acuerdo Terry-dijo Albert sereno. - Nos veremos luego-.

Con un movimiento de cabeza le indico a Paty que lo siguiera a la puerta, Paty lo siguió saliendo de la habitación de Terry.

-Va a ser más difícil de lo que pensábamos-dijo Albert.

Paty únicamente asintió, y los dos bajaron las escaleras.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Terry.

-Pecosa malcriada-dijo Terry tomando una copa de whisky. - ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste? -.

Continuará...


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32: La Familia Henderson

Había pasado exactamente 4 días, desde la primera visita fallida de los Andry en la casa de campo de los Marlow, decidieron esperar un poco para planear mejor las cosas, Paty y Albert le habían comentado a Annie y Archie lo que había pasado en la visita que le hicieron a Terry, ellos se sorprendieron al escuchar que tan bajo había caído Terry por una cuestión que ellos desconocían, y sobre su aproximada boda.

En una estación, en un lugar alejado de América, dos jóvenes habían llegado a la bella ciudad de París.

-Wao que hermosa ciudad-dijo sorprendida Candy.

-Y te encantará cuando te de un recorrido-dijo Oliver. - Pero primero vamos, te presentaré a mi familia-.

-De acuerdo-dijo Candy entusiasmada.

Tomaron un taxi, y al conductor le pidieron que los llevarán a la mansión de la Familia Henderson.

Al fin llegaron a la mansión Henderson, a Candy al verla le recordó la Villa de Grandchester que estaba en Escocia, únicamente que esta era más grande, al entrar Candy se quedó sorprendida no sólo era bonita por fuera si no por dentro también, Oliver al notar el asombro de Candy sonrió.

-Bienvenida a mi hogar-dijo dulcemente Oliver.

-Gracias-contesto Candy, sin desviar la vista de la hermosa decoración.

En eso los dos notaron la presencia de una persona que bajaba las escaleras, era una señora de unos 50 años o tal vez menos, pelo castaño con un de canas y ojos color miel, a Candy le pareció le pareció demasiado familiar, la señora en ese momento sonrió al ver a Oliver.

-Oliver, hijo-dijo la señora.

-Madre-exclamó Oliver y rápidamente se acercó a ella.

Al estar frente a frente no dudo ni un segundo, y Oliver abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a su madre quien lo abrazaba también.

-Te extrañe mucho, madre-dijo Oliver deshaciendo el abrazo.

-Yo también a ti, hijo-dijo alegremente la señora.

En ese momento la Sra. Henderson noto la presencia de Candy, quien hizo una reverencia como saludo, la Sra. Henderson le sonrió.

-¿Y quien es esta hermosa señorita? - pregunto la Sra. Henderson.

-Oh si, deja presentarte la-dijo Oliver dirigiéndose a Candy. - Madre te presento a la Srita. Candice With Andry, mi novia-.

Al escuchar eso, la Sra. Henderson sonrió ampliamente, le hacía muy feliz que Oliver haya encontrado el amor.

-Candy-dijo Oliver. - Te presento a mi madre la Sra. Charlot Grandchester de Henderson-.

-Es un gusto Sra. Henderson-dijo Candy.

-El gusto es mio, Srita. Andry-dijo Charlot.

-Oh señora, solo llámeme Candy-dijo Candy.

-En ese caso, tú llamame Charlot-dijo Charlot.

-Pero señora yo... - dijo apenada Candy.

-No te preocupes Candy, a mi no me gustan las formalidades, y por lo que veo a ti tampoco ¿cierto? - dijo Charlot.

-Tiene razón, no me gusta-dijo Candy sonriendo.

-¿Madre? - dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos.

Todos voltearon a donde se escuchó la voz, notaron la presencia de una joven de unos 18 años, pelo castaño como el de su madre y ojos azules, quien miro a su alrededor al mismo tiempo que se le dibujaba una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Oliver? - pregunto sorprendida la joven.

-Mildred-dijo Oliver sonriendo ampliamente.

La joven emprendió carrera de las escaleras a donde estaba Oliver, dándole un fuerte abrazo que Oliver correspondió.

-Te extrañe mucho, hermanito-dijo Mildred.

-Yo también-dijo Oliver.

Cuando el abrazo se deciso, Mildred noto la presencia de Candy, quien al igual que con la Sra. Henderson hizo una reverencia como saludo, Mildred también hizo una reverencia y le sonrió, al parecer a Mildred le había simpatizado mucho Candy.

-Hermana-dijo Oliver. - Déjame presentarte a mi novia la Srita. Candice With Andry-.

-Ah, Bendito sea Dios ¡Aleluya! - exclamó Mildred.

-¿Disculpa? - dijo extrañado Oliver.

-No me mal entiendas Oliver-dijo Mildred. - Es que me sorprendí mucho, pero me alegro, ya era momento que tuvieras novia jajaja-.

-Jajaja tal vez en eso tengas un poco de razón-dijo divertido Oliver.

-Jajaja si-dijo Mildred, quien después se dirigió al Candy. - Mucho gusto en conocerte Candy ¿puedo llamarte así, cierto? -.

-Sí claro, pero... - dijo Candy.

Al notar la confusión de Candy, Mildred reaccionó:

-Oh perdón-dijo Mildred. - Mi nombre es Mildred Sofía Henderson Grandchester, pero tú puedes decirme Mildred si quieres-.

-Es un gusto también, Mildred-dijo Candy ofreciendo su mano, que Mildred tomo gustosa, sellando así una nueva amistad en la vida de Candy.

Estuvieron platicando un buen rato en la sala tomando té, Oliver le contaba a su madre y a su hermana como conoció a Candy.

-... y fue en el cumpleaños de Terry, donde la vi por primera vez-termino de contar Oliver.

-Que lindo que la invitación que te hizo nuestro primo, te haya echo encontrar a tu nuevo amor jejeje-dijo Mildred.

-¿Y como esta mi sobrino? - pregunto Charlot.

-Muy bien madre-contesto Oliver. - Le di tus saludos y él también te manda muchos saludos-.

-Me alegra que después de mucho tiempo, Terry sea feliz-dijo Mildred.

-A mi también-dijo Charlot.

Candy decidió mantenerse callada pues el tema de Terry no la hacia sentirse cómoda, así que decidió guardar silencio, de reojo miro a Mildred que no dejaba de reír con las incurrencias de su hermano, los ojos azules y el pelo castaño de la joven la hacían recordar al actor Terry Grandchester, pues Mildred se parecía a él.

La platica continuo con tranquilidad, mientras todos tomaban su taza de té, hasta que:

-Oliver Henderson Grandchester-dijo una fuerte y firme voz masculina.

Oliver al escuchar esa voz se atragantó con el té, al controlar la tos se paró inmediatamente y volteó a ver al dueño de esa voz. - Pa... pa... Padre-dijo nervioso Oliver.

El patriarca de la familia, el Sr. Henderson era un hombre demasiado serio, rara vez su esposa e hijos lo hacían reír, era un hombre de unos 50 años o tal vez menos, cabello rubio con un poco de canas y ojos azules.

-Hola querido, no sabia que ya habías llegado-dijo dulcemente Charlot a su esposo.

-Llegué apenas-dijo el Sr. Henderson. - Y mira con que sorpresa me encuentro-.

-¿Qué? - pregunto extrañada Charlot.

El Sr. Henderson ignoro la pregunta de su esposa e inmediatamente abrazo a su hijo, quien estaba igual de extrañado creído que su padre le daría un buen sermón, pues conociéndolo era lo más probable que uviera pasado, pero lo que estaba pasando no se lo esperaba.

-¿Cuándo llegaste hijo? - pregunto el Sr. Henderson desasiendo el abrazo.

-Apenas tiene una hora que llegamos-dijo Oliver.

-¿Llegamos? - pregunto extrañado el Sr. Henderson.

-Sí-contesto Oliver, quien después volteó a ver a Candy. - Ven Candy-.

Candy se levantó de su asiento, y se con pasos cortos se dirigió a los dos caballeros.

-Candy, te presento al Sr. Rodrigo Henderson, mi padre-dijo Oliver.

-Es un gusto Sr. Henderson-dijo cortésmente Candy. - Mi nombre es Candice With Andry-. - El gusto es mio, Srita. Andry-dijo el Sr. Henderson.

-Es la novia de Oliver-dijo Mildred.

El Sr. Henderson no dijo nada, únicamente le ofreció a Candy y a su hijo una amplia sonrisa, la Sra. Henderson, Mildred y Oliver se miraron algo extrañados, era una de las primeras veces que veían sonreír tan ampliamente al Sr. Henderson. Mientras Candy correspondió a la sonrisa, mostrando su más dulce sonrisa, ella no conocía al Sr. Henderson pero se dio cuenta que era una buena persona que cuidaba y velaba por su familia.

Candy se sintió muy familiarizada con la Familia Henderson, ellos eran unas personas dulces y amables, y se sintió muy a gusto con ellos, "la vida da muchas vueltas, te da la oportunidad de conocer maravillosas personas y estas junto contigo marcan una nueva amistad" pensó.

-Y estoy muy de acuerdo, con ello-susurró.

Continuará...


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33: Planeación para la Peor Decisión

Las cosas habían empezado muy bien para Candy al conocer a los Henderson,una familia unida,optimista y feliz, que se ayudaban unos a otros, Candy se sintió muy feliz de conocer a una familia llena de amor.

Mientras tanto en América, en la ciudad de Lakewood, las cosas estaban de cabeza, los Andry no sabían que hacer para quitarle esa horrible adicción a Terry y hacerlo recapacitar acerca de la decisión que al fin había tomado. La mansión Andry se había convertido en la interrogatoria más grande que uviera existido, gracias a los que habitaban el lugar, Albert ya no había podido dormir los últimos 4 días, estaba muy preocupado por su amigo.

"Jajaja querido amigo, si lo quieres saber preguntase lo a la Tarzan Pecosa que tienes como hija","Solo les diré que esa Pecosa,sin compasión mato todas mis esperanzas".

Esas palabras de su amigo Terry, no lo ayudaban a sacar una deducción de lo que estaba pasando, aunque si lo ayudaron a formar miles de incógnitas sin respuesta.

"¿Que te esta sucediendo, Terry?,¿Porque el alcohol, amigo?,¿Porque hablaste de Candy,como si fuera tu peor enemiga?,¿Además,que tiene que ver Candy en todo esto?,¿Es que acaso se pelearon o que?,hay Dios Mio no se que hacer para que mi amigo vuelva".

Cada noche eran los mismos pensamientos y siempre era lo mismo al no tener respuesta de esas incógnitas, el pobre Albert no sabía que hacer para que su amigo volviera a ser el mismo, no tenia ni una sola idea para ayudar a Terry a salir del hoyo donde estaba,y esto lo tenia muy preocupado.

Por su lado,Eleonor estaba igual que Albert,la pobre actriz no sabia que hacer para ayudar a su hijo, cada día que pasaba era un día en el que la Sra.Marlow planeaba la boda que se realizaría al finalizar el mes de Febrero, si sorprendentemente Terry había puesto la fecha de la boda para el 25 de Febrero, Eleonor al enterarse casi se desmaya,no podía creer que en menos de 3 semanas fuera la boda,ella al igual que los Andry, ya no sabían que hacer,desde que Eleonor les comentó la fecha de la boda,ellos trataron de hacer su mayor esfuerzo para ayudar a Terry,pero no se les ocurría nada,cuando trataban de hablar con Terry acerca de su aproximada boda,éste simplemente se negaba.

Estaban en la sala de la mansión Andry, reunidos Albert,Archie,Annie,Paty y la Sra.Baker tomando té para calmar los nervios que últimamente tenían, cada día que pasaba era un martirio para ellos al recordar la boda que se estaba acercando.

-Hay Dios Mio,yo ya no se que hacer-decía Eleonor asustada.

-Tranquilice se Sra.Baker-pidió Albert.

-Como me pide que me tranquilice Sr.Andry-dijo Eleonor con la voz entrecortada.-Si mi hijo cada día esta peor,y en menos de 3 semanas cometerá la peor decisión que ha tomado-.

-Si Albert,no le pidas eso-sugirió Archie.

-Lo siento-dijo Albert apenado.

-Ay no, ya me doy por vencida,ya no se me ocurre nada-dijo Annie.

-Yo también-dijo Paty cabizbaja.

-No las culpo chicas-dijo Albert.-Esta situación cada vez se pone peor-.

-Yo ya quiero que esta pesadilla termine-dijo Eleonor.-Aunque...-.

Los Andry se miraron unos a otros algo extrañados,al notar el silencio que otorgó Eleonor al taparse rápidamente la boca,como queriendo no decir algo.

-¿Que ocurre, Sra.Baker?-preguntó Archie.

-¿Eh?pues yo...-dijo Eleonor dudando en decirles lo que quería contarles a los Andry.

-Sea lo que sea Sra.Baker, confíe en nosotros y diganolos-dijo Albert.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que...-dijo Eleonor.-Últimamente he notado a Susana algo extraña-.

-¿Extraña?-pregunto Annie confundida.

-Si-contesto Eleonor.-Es que últimamente la he notado desganada osea sin ganas,para ayudar a su madre con los preparativos para la boda-.

-¡¿Que?!-preguntaron todos al unísono sorprendidos.

La Sra.Baker empezó a narrarle a los Andry, lo que había pasado durante los últimos 6 días, les contó como al siguiente día de la visita de Albert y Paty a la casa de campo de los Marlow, Susana y su madre habían regresado con el vestido de novia, les contó como es que cuando vio el vestido desvío la mirada y vio a la madre de Susana quien estaba muy feliz,y después miro a Susana quien hacia una mueca de disgusto, con un semblante de tristeza, esto a la Sra.Baker le sorprendió muchísimo, también les contó como es que al estar con su madre arreglando algunos preparativos para la boda como la Iglesia,los invitados y la reservación, Susana se mostraba desganada,sin ningún ánimo de estar arreglando los preparativos para su boda.

Al terminar de contar su relato,la Sra.Baker se quedo callada, viendo como todos los Andry estaban muy confundidos.

-¿Entonces Susana no quiere casarse?-preguntó extrañada Paty.

-No sabría decirte si,si o si no,pues no lo se-dijo Eleonor.-Pero podría ser probable pues ella se muestra sin ningún interés en planear la boda-.

-¿Cree que esto sea un punto a nuestro favor?-pregunto Archie.

-¿Como?-pregunto confundida Eleonor.

-¿No me entendió?-pregunto Archie,Eleonor negó con la cabeza.-Muy bien seré más claro:¿Usted cree que esto sea como un rayito de esperanza para evitar esa boda?-.

-Pues...yo...creo...que si-contesto Eleonor.

-Entonces ya esta,lo tomaremos como un rayito de esperanza-anuncio Albert.

-Si-dijeron Annie y Paty al unisono.

-Excelente-dijo Archie.

-Bendito sea Dios-dijo Eleonor contenta.

Todos cambiaron su semblante triste y lleno de preocupación por un semblante de alegría y esperanzas,esperando que la deducción de la Sra.Baker sea favorable, los Andry se sintieron mucho mejor, con este nuevo rayito de esperanza.

Continuará...


	34. Chapter 34

Capítulo 34: La Infancia de los Grandchester

Con el nuevo rayito de esperanza, los Andry junto con Eleanor se sienten más tranquilos, cada día como ya era costumbre los Andry iban en parejas a visitar a Terry, ya no comentaban nada acerca de la boda la cual se celebraría dentro de 2 semanas, solo hablaban de temas que no hicieran sentir mal a Terry, como sus aventuras en el Real Colegio San Pablo o su vida como actor, tampoco hablaban de Candy pues sabían que Terry se desanimaría, pues 3 días atrás Terry encontró la nota que había dejado Oliver anunciando su partida a París junto con Candy, al enterarse Terry sintió que se le rompía el corazón, así que los Andry no mencionaban el nombre de Candy cuando estaban con Terry, quien gracias a las pláticas que tenia con sus amigos se iba poco a poco recuperando de su recaída.

Mientras tanto en París, después de un agradable desayuno los Henderson se encontraban en el patio trasero, el Sr. y la Sra. Henderson se encontraban sentados en una banca junto con Candy quien les contaba un poco de su vida.

En eso escucharon unos ladridos, junto con unas risas que se les hicieron muy conocidas, que se oían cada vez más cerca.

-Jajaja corre Oliver alcanza lo-decía Mildred que venía corriendo.

Vaya cuadro ¿no? Oliver y Mildred corriendo tratando de alcanzar a un hermoso perro Pastor Alemán que llevaba la delantera.

-Jajaja ven aquí Max-dijo Oliver.

-Jajaja estos muchachos-dijo divertida Charlot.

-No demuestran la edad que tienen-dijo Rodrigo mirando a su esposa.

En eso Oliver y Mildred se acercaron a ellos muy agitados por haber corrido, junto a ellos venia Max.

-¿Y ahora que paso? - pregunto divertida Candy.

-Es que no alcanzamos a Max, así que dejamos de correr y él también lo hizo-explico Oliver.

-Jajaja-se rió Candy.

-Sabes, esto me recordó mucho a como nos divertíamos de pequeños-dijo Mildred.

-Oh si, ¿Cómo nos llamaba mamá? - dijo Oliver.

-Ah si, "los tres diablitos" - dijeron al unísono Oliver y Mildred.

-¿Tres? - pregunto Candy.

-Ah si-dijo Charlot. - Ellos junto con su primo Terry, eran unos verdaderos diablitos jajaja-.

-¿En serio? - pregunto Candy tratando de disimular asombro, pues el haber escuchado el nombre de Terry la había desanimado.

-Sí, era muy divertido hacer travesuras-dijo Oliver. - Y Terry era el más inteligente pues él aportaba las ideas-.

-Ya me lo imaginaba-dijo el Sr. Henderson.

-Ya se, madre cuéntale a Candy las travesuras que hacíamos-sugirió Mildred.

-De acuerdo-dijo Charlot.

Todos guardaron silencio para escuchar el relato de la Sra. Henderson, quien contaba una de las mejores travesuras de ese trío de diablillos.

FLASHBACK

*París, 11 años atrás.

Era una hermosa mañana en la bella ciudad de París, la tranquilidad reinaba en la mansión Henderson, tranquilidad que se rompió al escucharse risas 3 niños que bajaban la escalera.

-Corran-dijo un niño castaño.

-Ya llegué-dijo satisfecho un niño rubio, que al fin había bajado la escalera.

-Esperen me, esperen me-pedía una niña castaña.

-Corre Mildred-dijo el rubio.

-Ah listo-dijo la niña satisfecha. Pero que sorpresa esos niños eran nada más ni nada menos que Terry, Oliver y Mildred, conocidos como "los tres diablitos", nombrados así por la Sra. Henderson debido a las travesuras que hacían, estaban buscando un escondite debido a que habían hecho una nueva travesura.

-¿Crees que no, nos encuentren esta vez? - pregunto Oliver.

-Pues, si hacemos ruido si nos encontrarán-dijo Terry.

-Solo espero que la nana, no lastime a Licie-dijo Mildred.

-Un nombre muy dulce para un monstruo ¿no crees? - dijo Terry.

-Licie no es un monstruo, es mi amiga-dijo molesta Mildred.

-Es que es muy sorprendente que tengas como amiga a una araña-dijo Oliver.

-Cayate-dijo molesta Mildred. - Porque yo no te juzgo que tienes como mascota a un ratón-.

-Los ratones son inofensivos-dijo Oliver.

-Licie también lo es-dijo Mildred.

-Guarden silencio-dijo Terry. - Si no, no vamos a escuchar cuando... -.

El pequeño Terry no pudo terminar de hablar, porque:

-¡Ah! - se escuchó el grito de la nana. - ¡Araña! ¡Araña! ¡Ah! -.

Terry, Oliver y Mildred empezaron a reírse, pues su travesura estaba cumplida, de tanto que se estaban riendo, no se dieron cuenta que el Sr. Henderson había descubierto su escondite.

-Oliver, Mildred y Terriuce, ahora que hicieron-dijo el Sr. Henderson llamando la atención de los 3 niños, quienes al ser descubiertos dejaron de reír.

-¿Ah? Hola Papi-saludo Mildred.

-Hola Papá-saludo Oliver.

-Hola tío-saludo también Terry.

El Sr. Henderson negó con la cabeza y los hizo salir de su escondite, después de eso los hizo ir al estudio donde ya los esperaba un buen castigo.

Aunque era divertido hacer esas travesuras, siempre terminaba con sermones y castigos, pero eso nunca detenía a "los tres diablitos".

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Candy no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, le sorprendió mucho escuchar todas las travesuras que hacían Terry, Oliver y Mildred cuando eran niños.

-Jajaja esa fue una de las mejores travesuras que hicimos-dijo Mildred.

-Jajaja estoy de acuerdo-dijo Oliver.

-¿Están locos? - dijo Charlot con sarcasmo. - Esas travesuras eran terribles-.

-Tanto que espantaron a 4 nanas y 3 sirvientas, que después de ser víctimas de sus travesuras, renunciaron-dijo el Sr. Henderson.

-Jajaja-se rieron Oliver y Mildred.

El resto de la tarde todos se la pasaron entre risas y bromas, al escuchar los relatos de la Sra. Henderson acerca de las travesuras que hicieron Terry, Oliver y Mildred en su infancia.

Continuará...


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo 35: Confianza

Una semana había pasado como hojas que lleva el viento, faltando únicamente una semana para la boda, aumentando cada vez más el nerviosismo de la Sra. Baker temiendo que su deducción fuera incorrecta, Terry se iba recuperando de su recaída poco a poco aunque todavía le seguía dolido por la desfachatez de Candy al haber olvidado tan fácilmente lo que paso la noche de su presentación ante la sociedad y el haberse ido con su primo a un viaje a París, nada más de imaginarse lo que estuviera pasando en París le hacía hervir la sangre por los celos.

Mientras tanto en París, Candy estaba muy contenta literalmente, las últimas dos semanas habían sido muy alegres y divertidas, conociendo la ciudad de París siendo Oliver y Mildred sus guías, y conociendo más la historia de la Familia Henderson.

Cuando estaban en la mansión Candy tomaba el té con la Sra. Henderson mientras platicaban, o si no Mildred le contaba acerca de sus clases de piano, o si no Oliver le enseñaba algunas palabras en Francés, el Sr. Henderson últimamente había estado muy ocupado con los negocios de la familia, y haciendo algunos trámites donde deshederaría su título de Duque Francés y se lo heredaría a su primogénito Oliver Henderson, quien próximamente se convertiría en el nuevo Duque Henderson.

Mildred quien sentía un gran aprecio hacia Candy, la había notado muy rara últimamente, especialmente cuando hablaban de su primo Terry, pues Candy se mostraba incomoda y disgustada, aunque el despistado de su hermano y los distraídos de sus padres no lo notaban, pero ella si y se estaba preocupando mucho por Candy, pues ella era su amiga y la quería mucho.

Esa misma mañana como el Sr. y la Sra. Henderson habían salido a la firma de unos documentos y Oliver también fue con ellos, Mildred aprovechó para platicar con Candy acerca de sus repentinos cambios de actitud.

-¿Qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo, Mildred? - pregunto Candy.

-¿Eh? Bueno, iré directamente al grano, porque no me gustan los rodeos-dijo Mildred. - Quisiera saber que es lo que te pasa-.

-A que te refieres-dijo Candy confundida.

-¿Porqué actúas tan extraño? - pregunto Mildred.

-Extraño, en que forma-dijo Candy.

-¡Ay! Ya Candy-dijo Mildred. - Te dije que no me gustan los rodeos-.

-Es que no te entiendo, no te explicas-dijo Candy.

-De acuerdo, iré directo al grano-dijo Mildred. -¿Porqué no te gusta cuando yo y mi familia hablamos de mi primo Terry? -.

-¿No gustarme? - pregunto Candy confundida.

-Sí, no te gusta-dijo Mildred. - ¿Porqué? -.

-Bueno es que yo... yo... yo... - Candy no sabia que decir de lo nerviosa que se puso.

-Candy ¿porqué? - volvió a preguntar Mildred.

-Yo... yo... - en ese momento los ojos de Candy se llevaron de lágrimas, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Mildred. - ¡Mildred! -.

Candy abrazó a Mildred con todas sus fuerzas, abrazo que correspondió Mildred mientras trataba de consolar a Candy, quien no dejaba de llorar, aunque había prometido ya no hacerlo, cuando se trataba de Terry no podía evitarlo.

Cuando Candy se calmó, Mildred deciso el abrazo y la miro a los ojos, le sorprendió mucho ver reflejado tanto sufrimiento en los hermosos ojos de Candy, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue al recordar que Candy siempre se mostraba feliz al estar con su familia y lo que estaba presenciando ahora de verdad la confundía.

-Candy ¿que te pasa? - pregunto preocupada Mildred.

-Es que yo... yo... - dijo nerviosa Candy.

-Venga Candy, dime, confía en mí-dijo Mildred transmitiendo le confianza.

-De acuerdo-dijo Candy. - Pero tendrás que saber todo-.

-Esta bien-dijo Mildred llena de curiosidad. - Soy toda oídos-.

Candy se tomó unos minutos para calmarse un poco y después empezó a contar su relato: le contó como una noche de neblina, en un barco con destino a Inglaterra, ella conoció a un muchacho que en ese entonces le parecía muy rebelde y petulante, esto a Mildred le pareció muy gracioso;después le contó que en el Real Colegio San Pablo, lugar donde había sido enviada para estudiar se volvió a encontrar con el muchacho que había conocido en el barco, allí en el Colegio se entero que el muchacho era uno de los alumnos más reconocidos pues era el hijo de un Duque y también supo que el muchacho se llamaba Terriuce Graham Grandchester, le contó que después ella y Terry se hicieron amigos, de como se divertían en el Colegio y de las veces que ella se escapaba del Colegio para ir a ver a su amigo Albert al zoológico y allí encontraba también a Terry, también como pasaron sus vacaciones de verano en Escocia y de como Terry la besó, al escuchar esto Mildred se quedo sorprendida de como su primo besó a Candy y como Candy le respondió con una cachetada;le contó que cuando se terminaron las vacaciones regresaron al Colegio, pero una noche Elisa quien tristemente era como su prima les tendió una trampa a ella y a Terry, siendo ella expulsada del Colegio, pero Terry la ayudo a salir de ese problema, pero después se entera que Terry se había ido del Colegio, ella trata de ir a alcanzarlo pero ya era demasiado tarde pues el barco ya se había ido, le contó acerca de su decisión de regresar a América y abandonó el Colegio, y de como al regresar a América al lugar donde creció se entero que Terry estuvo allí, ella salio corriendo a buscarlo pero ya no lo encontró, también le contó de su decisión de ser enfermera y de como se entero que Terry había decidido en convertirse en actor, también de como cuando fue transferida a Chicago donde estaban sus amigos se entero que Terry presentaría una obra allí, pero ella tenia guardia nocturna pero una enfermera la suplanto y se fue rápidamente al teatro, tenia ganas de ver a Terry pero no lo encontró, sólo lo vio muy brevemente al siguiente día, después de eso ella y Terry se comunicaban por medio de cartas, un día le había llegado una carta de Terry quien le pedía que fuera a Nueva York a ver su primer protagonista, ella se sentía muy feliz de ver a Terry, pero lo notaba muy extraño y preocupado, la noche de estreno se entero de como la actriz Susana Marlow había sufrido un accidente por salvar a Terry, ella rápidamente se fue a hospital donde estaba Susana pero no la encontró, todas las enfermeras y doctores la estaban buscando, ella también la estaba buscando y la encontró en el techo del hospital a un paso de suicidarse, pero ella lo evitó, en eso llegaron algunas enfermeras, un doctor, la madre de Susana y también Terry quien al verla se quedo inmóvil, pero después reaccionó y se llevo a Susana a su cuarto, con el dolor de su corazón también le contó a Mildred quien no salía de su asombro;la triste separación donde se despedía definitivamente de Terry, y de todo lo que sufrió por haberse separado de él. Principalmente también le contó de como se volvió a encontrar con Terry, y de todo lo que estaba sufriendo por no estar con Terry, aquel chico que le robo el corazón y del que estaba pérdidamente enamorada.

Mildred no podía articular palabra por lo sorprendida que estaba, solo se quedo callada viendo como Candy trataba de calmarse y tratando de limpiar las lágrimas que no sesaban.

-Candy-dijo Mildred. - Perdóname, yo no debí... no sabia... lo siento-.

-No, no te preocupes-dijo Candy con la voz entrecortada. - Estoy bien-.

-¿Estas segura? - pregunto Mildred preocupada.

-¿Quieres que sea sincera? - pregunto Candy, Mildred asintió. - No, no estoy bien, se me rompe el corazón hablar de Terry porque recuerdo que la mujer que esta a su lado no soy yo-.

-Dime Candy ¿tú amas a Terry?-pregunto Mildred.

-Sí-contesto Candy. - Lo amo con todo mi corazón-.

-¿Y mi hermano? - pregunto Mildred confundida.

-¿Eh? No Mildred, no te vayas a hacer ideas acerca de mí, yo no estoy jugando con Oliver, él es un dulce chico-dijo Candy. - Yo lo aprecio y quiero mucho más... -.

-Más no lo amas-a completo Mildred.

-Bueno... este pues yo...yo...yo no-dijo Candy agachado la mirada.

-No te preocupes, Candy-dijo Mildred, rodeando la por los hombros.

-Pero yo... - dijo Candy nerviosa.

-Gracias por confiar en mi-dijo Mildred.

-Mildred yo... - dijo Candy con la voz entrecortada.

-No Candy, no vuelvas a llorar-dijo Mildred. - Yo no estoy reclamando nada, lo único que te voy a pedir es que seas consiente de lo que estas haciendo-.

-Sí-contesto Candy, mientras gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, lloraba en silencio, Mildred lo noto pero no lo reclamo nada, sabia que estaba sufriendo, así que permitió que liberará su dolor.

-Gracias Candy-dijo Mildred. - Gracias por confiar en mí-.

Continuará...


	36. Chapter 36

Capítulo 36: La Confesión y El Consejo

Otros 3 días habían pasado volando, acercándose cada vez más la boda de Terriuce Grandchester y Susana Marlow, en la casa de campo de los Marlow había mucho movimiento por parte de los mayordomos y sirvientas, y esto estresaba mucho a Susana, quien cada vez más se sentía incomoda por la situación de la boda, la cual se realizaría en otros 4 días más.

Mientras tanto en París, Candy se sentía un poco mejor, el dolor que sentía en su corazón había disminuido un poco, le hizo muy bien desahogarse y por eso estaba muy agradecida con Mildred, pero lo que más le alegraba era que al fin había confesado el amor que sentía por Terry, ahora solo tenia que pensar como explicarle a Oliver y después regresar a América.

Mildred salia de su habitación, pero se detuvo al ver entrar a su hermano a la suya muy sospechosamente, esto extraño mucho a Mildred así que se acercó al cuarto de su hermano y asomo la cabeza por la puerta, vio que su hermano tenia algo en las manos pero no lograba ver que era, así que se fue acercando.

Estando atrás de Oliver, sin que se diera cuenta de su presencia, alzó la cabeza y pudo ver que su hermano tenia entre sus manos una invitación, pero no cualquier invitación si no una para asistir a una boda, sorprendida busco el nombre de los novios, y al encontrarlos se quedo en shock:

"Esta cordialmente invitado, a la boda del Sr. Terriuce Graham Grandchester B. y la Srita. Susana Marlow".

Al terminar de leer esas líneas, Mildred salio sigilosamente del cuarto de su hermano, y rápidamente entro al suyo, cerrando la puerta.

-Oh Santo Cielo, Candy ¿ahora como te explico esto? - dijo Mildred.

Pasado del medio día, Oliver bajaba las escaleras, al ver reunidos en la sala a sus padres, a su hermana y a Candy, aprovecho para contarles la nueva noticia.

-Buenas Tardes-saludo Oliver.

-Buenas Tardes, hijo-saludaron el Sr. y la Sra. Henderson.

-Hola Oliver-saludo Candy. - Buenas Tardes-.

-Hola hermanito-saludo Mildred.

-Se te ve muy contento hijo-dijo Charlot. - ¿Hay nuevas noticias? -.

-Sí-contesto Oliver. - Es sobre mi primo Terry-.

En ese momento Mildred se puso muy nerviosa, viendo como Candy se quedo callada.

-¿Y sobre que es? - pregunto Charlot llena de curiosidad.

-Mamá-dijo Oliver muy contento. - Este domingo Terry se casa-.

Mildred sintió que se iba a desfallecer en ese mismo lugar por lo nerviosa que estaba, sin pensarlo miro a Candy quien se quedo en shock y con los ojos cristalinos, Mildred pensó que a Candy la noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

Candy no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, no podía darle crédito a lo que sus oídos escucharon.

(Narra Candy)

No, debe ser una mentira lo que acabo de escuchar, Terry, mi Terry no se puede casar, él no se puede casar con otra mujer que no sea yo, él no puede, él es mio y de nadie más, Terry, mi Terry, Terry mi amor.

(Fin de la Narración)

A cada minuto de silencio por parte de Candy, Mildred se ponía aún más nerviosa, por milagro Oliver y sus padres no se habían dado cuenta de eso, estaban tan apegados a la platica que tenían, que no se daban cuenta.

-Lastima que no podremos ir-dijo Oliver desanimado.

-¿Y porqué no? - pregunto Charlot confundida.

-Porque este domingo es la firma de los últimos tratamientos, para desheredar mi título de Duque y otorgarse lo a Oliver-explico el Sr. Henderson, a lo que la Sra. Henderson la desánimo mucho.

-Sí me disculpan-dijo Candy poniéndose de pie, en ese momento Mildred agradeció al Cielo que Candy ya había salido de su estado de shock, aunque ya se imaginaba lo que pasaría después.

-¿A dónde vas, hermosa? - pregunto Oliver.

-Voy a escribirle una carta a mi familia-dijo Candy.

-De acuerdo-dijo Oliver.

Candy rápidamente subió las escaleras, y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta su habitación, mientras que las lágrimas que había contenido corrían libremente por sus mejillas, al entrar a su habitación inmediatamente cerró la puerta, dirigiéndose a su cama donde se puso a llorar desesperadamente, lloraba por el dolor que sentía, por la tristeza y la angustia de perder a el amor de su vida.

-No, no, no-decía Candy entre sollozos, aferrándose cada vez más a la almohada. - No, ¿porqué Terry?, ¿porqué mi amor? -.

Siendo casi la hora de cenar, Mildred decidió ir a ver a Candy, antes de que sus padres o su hermano preguntarán por ella, salió de su habitación y con pasos cortos se dirigió a la habitación de Candy, al llegar toco la puerta pero nadie contesto, volvió a tocar pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que giro el picaporte abriendo así la puerta, vio como la habitación estaba a oscuras, en eso escucho unos sollozos que provenían de donde estaba la cama, lentamente volteo a ver a donde estaba la cama y precisamente allí en la oscuridad Candy seguía llorando, al ver esto a Mildred se le destrozó el corazón, le dolía mucho verla así, pues ella era su amiga y le entristecía verla en ese estado. Lentamente fue acercándose a ella.

-Oh Candy-dijo Mildred llamando su atención.

-Mildred por favor, dime que no es cierto-dijo Candy sentándose, mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus bellos ojos. - Dime que Terry no se casa, por favor-.

-Candy yo... yo... - dijo Mildred muy nerviosa. - Siento mu... mucho decirte que... que si es cierto-.

-No-sollozo Candy. - Por favor no-.

-Candy... por favor tranquilizate-pidió Mildred muy preocupada.

-¿Cómo es que me puedes pedir eso? - dijo Candy. - Después de haber escuchado la peor noticia de mi vida-.

-Candy yo... - dijo Mildred algo nerviosa.

-Perdoname Mildred, no quería asustarte-dijo Candy con la voz entrecortada. - Es sólo que... no puedo tranquilizarme, esto me duele y mucho-.

-Yo... este no se... - trato de decir Mildred.

-Ahora, no se que hacer-dijo Candy conteniendo las lágrimas. - No lo sé-.

-Candy... yo quisiera darte mi consejo-dijo Mildred. - Pero... antes quiero pedirte disculpas-.

-¿Porqué? - pregunto Candy confundida.

-Porque... yo... yo lo sabia y no te dije nada-dijo Mildred agachando la mirada.

-¿Tú lo sabias? - pregunto Candy sorprendida.

-Sí, me enteré apenas en la mañana-explico Mildred. - Pero no sabia como decírtelo, perdoname-.

-No te preocupes-dijo Candy, haciendo que Mildred alzará la mirada y la viera a los ojos. - Te perdono-.

-Gracias Candy-dijo Mildred.

En ese momento los ojos de Candy se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, sorprendiendo mucho a Mildred.

-Candy-dijo Mildred.

-Lo siento-dijo Candy limpiando se las lágrimas. - Pero no se que hacer y esto me hace sentirme peor-.

-Tranquila, mira yo como tú amiga me preocupo mucho por ti-dijo Mildred. - Así que mi mejor consejo sería que te fueras-.

-¿Cómo? - pregunto Candy sorprendida.

-Que te fueras-dijo Mildred. - Que regreses a América e impidas esa boda-.

-Mildred yo... - dijo Candy, quien por el asombro no sabia que decir.

-Solo es un consejo que yo te doy, Candy-dijo Mildred. - Tú sabes si lo tomas o lo dejas-.

-Gracias Mildred-dijo Candy.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, Candy-dijo Mildred. - Yo lo único que quiero es que seas feliz-.

Candy después de que Mildred se fue, se quedó pensando en el consejo que le dio.

Pasada la cena todos se fueron a dormir, Candy no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba muy preocupada, de repente las palabras de Mildred volvieron a resonar en su cabeza:

"Mi mejor consejo seria que te fueras", "Que regreses a América e impidas esa boda".

Algo en su interior la animaba a seguir ese consejo, y por alguna razón era más fuerte el ánimo de seguir ese consejo, que ella misma.

-Lo haré-dijo levantándose de la cama.

Rápidamente saco su maleta de debajo de la cama y se puso a empacar todas sus cosas, al terminar de empacar se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, tomó su maleta y salio de su habitación.

Eran exactamente las 4:30 am., cuando Candy sigilosamente salía de la mansión Henderson, siendo únicamente testigo de su partida Mildred, aunque Candy no notaba que estaba siendo vigilada.

-Buena suerte Candy-dijo Mildred, antes de cerrar la ventana.

Candy dio una última mirada a la mansión Henderson, mientras recordaba todo lo que vivió en esa casa durante las últimas dos semanas.

-Adiós Sr. y Sra. Henderson, adiós Oliver, adiós Mildred y gracias-dijo Candy, quien después se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando.

Tomar un tren hasta el puerto, para tomar un barco con destino a América y después tomar un tren que la llevará a Lakewood, era su objetivo, ¿será posible que Candy llegué a tiempo para impedir esa boda?

Continuará...


	37. Chapter 37

Capítulo 37: Boda o No Boda

Eran exactamente las 6:30 pm. cuando el barco donde iba Candy, zarpó con destino a América, Candy después de llevar su equipaje a su camarote salio a despejar un poco su mente, agarrada del barandal, veía como las olas del mar chocaban contra el barco, de repente empezó a recordar uno de los momentos más hermosos de su vida, aquel en el que conoció al amor de su vida.

FLASHBACK

-¿Hay alguien ahí? -.

-Oh si, no quise molestarte, pero me pareció que estabas muy triste-.

-¿Qué estaba muy triste? No es verdad, estoy muy triste jajaja-.

"Creí que lloraba ¿me habré equivocado? No estoy segura que lloraba".

-Jajaja, en que estas soñando pequeña Pecosa-.

-¿Pecosa yo? -.

-Lamento decírtelo pequeña, pero en verdad eres muy Pecosa-.

-Eso a mi no me importa, me gustan mucho las pecas-.

-Entiendo, ¿y es por eso que las coleccionas? -.

-Sí, y últimamente estaba pensando como conseguir más-.

-Jajaja-.

-Estas celoso porque no tienes ninguna peca ¿verdad? -.

-Fiu(chiflido), y también estarás orgullosa de esa naricita-.

-Claro que si-.

En ese momento llega George:

-¿Es usted Srita. Candy, la que esta allí? -.

-Adiós Pecosa-.

-Mocoso atrevido-.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

(Narra Candy)

Jajaja "mi mocoso atrevido", conocerte fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida, Terry, ese es uno de los recuerdos más hermosos que tengo y que siempre atesoraré, Terry mi amor, por favor no te cases, espera me.

(Fin de la Narración)

Los minutos se convertían en horas, las horas formaban un día, y un día se iba moviendo a otro, llegando finalmente a el Domingo por la mañana.

El miedo, el pánico y el terror invadían a cada minuto desde que se despertó a la pobre Sra. Baker, quien sentía que iba a desfallecer por tanto nerviosismo.

De minuto a minuto formando una hora, formando otra hora y otra hora, el movimiento era insoportable en la casa de campo de los Marlow, irritando a la Sra. Marlow quien ya tenía mucho con la jaqueca que no cesaba debido a que los últimos tres días fueron los más atareados, ella rogaba por que todo saliera bien en la boda de su hija.

Mientras tanto dentro de la residencia, los "novios" se estaban arreglando, la misa estaba programada para el medio día, para lo cual solo faltaba una hora con treinta minutos.

El reloj de la Iglesia de la bella ciudad de Lakewood marcaba 11:40 am., faltando únicamente 20 minutos para la ceremonia, los invitados iban llegando, unas de las primeras personas en llegar fueron la Familia Andry, quienes estaban muy nerviosos, esperando que un milagro impidiera esa boda.

En ese momento todos voltearon a ver en la entrada de la Iglesia, viendo que el novio ya había llegado, Terry lucia muy guapo con su smoking negro, con su impecable camisa blanca, los zapatos brillantes y su cabello amarrado en una coleta informal. Venia acompañado de sus padres la Sra. Eleanor Baker y Sir Richard G. Grandchester, quien al enterarse de la boda de su hijo, partió desde Londres a América. Ya todos se encontraban en la Iglesia, esperando que llegará la novia, quien ya estaba retrasada 10 minutos, Terry ya se estaba aburriendo y la Sra. Marlow se estaba poniendo nerviosa, en ese momento todos lograron oír el ruido de un carruaje, minutos más tarde todos lograron captar la silueta de la novia en la entrada de la Iglesia, Susana al fin había llegado, en ese momento empezó a sonar música interpretada por violinistas, Susana con pasos lentos y cortos fue avanzando hacia el altar.

Al llegar Terry le ofreció su mano, Susana con timidez la tomo y juntos se acercaron a donde estaba el Padre, incandose frente a él.

-Buenas Tardes tengan todos los presentes-dijo el Padre. - Hoy en este hermoso día, estamos reunidos en la Iglesia de la bella ciudad de Lakewood, para unir a estos dos jóvenes en Sagrado Matrimonio-.

Durante toda la misa, Susana se sentía incomoda al escuchar las palabras del Padre acerca del amor, sabiendo que ella ya no estaba segura de amar a Terry, y él nunca la amo, sabia que tenia que hacer algo o si no condenaría a Terry y a ella misma a una vida sin amor.

El momento que todos habían esperado al fin llegó, sintiéndose la tensión por todas partes.

-Terriuce Graham Grandchester Baker-dijo el Padre. - ¿Aceptas a Susana Marlow como tu esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida? -.

-Sí, acepto-dijo Terry sin pensarlo ni un minuto.

El nerviosismo termino por vencer a la Sra. Baker, quien en ese preciso momento se desmayó, por milagro el Duque de Grandchester estaba junto a ella y la logró agarrar antes de que cayera al suelo.

Del otro lado de la Iglesia, los Andry veían como el Duque se llevaba en brazos a la Sra. Baker acompañado de dos damas y un caballero.

-Pobre Sra. Baker, se desmayo-dijo preocupada Annie.

-Sí, pobre señora-dijo Paty igual preocupada.

-Su nerviosismo la logró dominar-dijo Archie.

-No la culpo-dijo Albert preocupado. - Ahora solo un milagro nos ayudará-.

-Susana Marlow-dijo el Padre. - ¿Aceptas a Terriuce Graham Grandchester Baker como tu esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida? -.

-Yo... yo... yo... - dijo Susana muy nerviosa.

El silencio reinó en toda la Iglesia, aumentando cada vez más el nerviosismo de Susana, a quien ya hasta le temblaban las piernas.

-¿Srita. Marlow? - pregunto el Padre al notar el silencio de la novia.

-Aaa... aaa... yo... yo... - dijo Susana aún más nerviosa.

-¿Susana? - pregunto Terry.

-Aaa... yo... yo... - dijo Susana armando se de valor. - Yo... no, lo siento-.

En ese momento Susana agarro la cola de su vestido, alzó un poco su vestido para no pisarlo y rápidamente salió corriendo de allí, todos los invitados la seguían con la mirada, hasta verla desaparecer;cuando ella salió de la Iglesia se sintió libre y feliz, sabia que le debía una explicación a Terry y a su madre, pero eso no le importaba mucho.

Todos los invitados voltearon a ver al altar, donde estaba el novio muy confundido, tenia la mirada clavada en la entrada de la Iglesia por donde salió Susana, estaba demasiado desconcertado por lo que acababa de pasar.

(Narra Terry)

¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?, ¿Porqué me dijo que no? Esto es muy extraño, no se porque, pero siento que estoy realmente agradecido con ella.

(Fin de la Narración)

Todos los invitados se fueron retirando de la Iglesia, al haber anunciado el novio que la boda estaba cancelada, teniendo miles de incógnitas, Terry se fue con sus padres y la Sra. Marlow a la casa de campo, sabia que seguramente Susana ya estaba allí y también sabia que le debía una explicación.

Continuará...


	38. Chapter 38

Capítulo 38: La Partida de Terry y la Llegada de Candy

La casa de campo de los Marlow, se convirtió en la casa del asombro, al haber escuchado Terry, sus padres y la madre de Susana, a Susana quien les había explicado que no se quiso casar porque ya no estaba segura de amar a Terry.

Terry era el más sorprendido de todos, no podía creer que Susana lo hubiera dejado de amar, no era que le molestara si no que le sorprendía mucho, Susana algo avergonzada porque no dejaban de verla, agachó la mirada.

Esa tarde todos se encontraban comiendo, Terry quien todavía estaba confundido dejo de comer.

-¿Qué pasa hijo? - pregunto Eleanor.

-He, decidido que...como ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí...-dijo Terry pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Cómo? - dijo Susana confundida. - Si tú siempre vas a ser bienvenido en esta casa ¿verdad madre? -.

La Sra. Marlow solo asintió.

-Shsh Susy-pidió Eleanor. - ¿Cuál es tu decisión hijo? -.

-He decidido volver a Nueva York-dijo decidido Terry.

-¡¿Qué?! - dijeron todos al unísono.

En ese momento Terry se puso de pie y salió del comedor.

-¡Terry espera! - dijo Susana poniéndose de pie y siguiéndolo. - ¡Espera! -.

Todos vieron como Susana salió del comedor siguiendo a Terry.

Susana subió lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras, y se dirigió a la habitación de Terry, al entrar lo vio sacando su maleta de debajo de la cama.

-¿En serio piensas volver a Nueva York? - pregunto Susana llamando su atención.

-Susana ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto Terry.

-Contestame Terry-dijo Susana.

-Sí-contesto Terry. - Yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí en Lakewood-.

-Por supuesto que si-dijo Susana.

-Según tú, ¿Qué tengo aquí que me retenga?-dijo Terry.

-Aquí estamos todos tus amigos-dijo Susana.

-¿Y eso es lo que me retiene? - pregunto Terry sarcástica mente.

-Y aquí también vive... - Susana dudo en decir eso, pero se armo de valor. - Y también es donde vive el amor de tu vida-.

-Jajaja-se rió Terry.

Susana se sorprendió mucho por la reacción de Terry, quien no dejaba de reír.

-¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso? - pregunto Susana molesta.

-Jajaja lo que acabas de decir-dijo divertido Terry.

-¿Disculpa? - pregunto Susana sorprendida.

-Lo de que aquí vive el amor de mi vida jajaja-dijo Terry divertido.

-¡¿Qué acaso eres idiota, Terry?!-dijo molesta Susana. - Tú más que nadie sabe que Candy es el amor de tu vida-.

-Susy-dijo Terry. - Te lo pediré de la manera más amable, es la última vez que te permito que me digas idiota, y por favor no digas ese nombre en mi presencia-.

-Dios mio ¿Qué demonios te está pasando? - dijo Susana molesta.

-Te recomiendo que no pongas a Dios y al Demonio juntos en una frase, pues es malo-dijo Terry.

-Déjate de tonterías Grandchester-dijo Susana, quien al fin ya estaba muy molesta. - Pues estamos hablando de tu final feliz-.

-¿Y desde cuando mi final feliz tiene que ver con la Srita. Andry? - pregunto Terry.

-Candy-dijo Susana. - Tú nunca le dirías Srita. Andry si no Candy-.

-Eso era antes Susy-dijo Terry algo divertido de ver a Susana molesta.

-¡Rayos y Senteyas! ¡Con un demonio! - dijo Susana que ya estaba a punto de explotar por el enojo. - ¡Pero, si que eres terco! -.

-Tú sabrás-dijo Terry.

-¡Demonios! ¿Porqué estas tan molesto con Candy? - pregunto Susana.

-Fiu(chiflido) vaya pregunta mmm... ¿por dónde empiezo? - dijo Terry.

-Tú sabrás-contesto Susana un poco más tranquila.

Terry empezó a relatarle a Susana lo que paso en la noche de la presentación de Candy ante la sociedad y le explico el porque él se empezó a volver adicto al alcohol, y por último como se sintió al enterarse del viaje de Candy y Oliver a París.

-¿Ya vez porque estoy tan enojado con ella? - pregunto Terry con la voz entrecortada y los ojos cristalinos, pues el haber recordado eso le dolió mucho.

Susana no podía creer todo lo que acababa de escuchar, ella si se había enterado del viaje de Candy con Oliver, pero no de la adicción de Terry, ahora entendía porque él estaba enojado con Candy, pero ellos se amaban y eso nunca iba a cambiar, por eso concluyó que su enojo era algo temporal.

-Terry... yo... bueno...no sabia... pero... - dijo Susana muy confundida y sorprendida. - Yo creo... que esa no fue la intención de Candy-.

-¿Y tú como estas tan segura? - pregunto Terry.

"Rayos ya la regué" pensó Susana.

-¿Susana? - pregunto Terry.

-Este... bueno... yo... - Susana no sabia que decir.

-Susana ¿Qué me estas escondiendo? - pregunto Terry.

-De acuerdo te explicaré-comenzó Susana. - Apenas hace unos días en la última visita de la Familia Andry, yo venia bajando las escaleras pero me detuve al escuchar la platica de los Andry con tu madre-.

-¿Desde cuando escuchas platicas ajenas? - pregunto Terry.

-Dejame terminar-pidió Susana.

-De acuerdo-dijo Terry.

-En la platica-siguió Susana. - Estaban hablando de la última carta que recibieron de Candy, donde decía que... ella se había encantado de conocer a la Familia Henderson, pero... como que se sentía muy sola a pesar de tener compañía y que... últimamente se había acordado de ti y se sentía muy mal porque recordaba lo que les paso. Me imagino que es lo que me dijiste orita ¿verdad? -.

-Posiblemente-dijo Terry. - Pero y eso que, yo no le importo-.

-Hay cerebro de ardilla-dijo Susana. - ¿Qué no entiendes? Ella te extraña, a ella también le duele lo que paso-.

-No estoy seguro de lo que me dices-dijo Terry.

-Terry... tú más que nadie conoce a Candy, conoces como es... - dijo Susana. - Dime... ¿crees que ella sea capaz de lastimar te, sabiendo que eres una de las personas más importantes de su vida? -.

Terry no sabia que contestar aunque estaba molesto, recordó el carácter de Candy: dulce, traviesa, amable, audaz, entre otros, y era cierto él más que nadie conocía a Candy y sabia que ella era incapaz de hacer algo así.

-No-contesto Terry.

-Lo vez, ella es incapaz de hacer eso-dijo Susana.

-Pero como explicas el viaje de ella y Oliver a París-dijo Terry sintiendo un poco de celos.

-No se-dijo Susana. - Seguramente ella te lo explicará-.

-¿Cómo? - pregunto Terry confundido.

-Ve por ella Terry-dijo Susana. - Ve a París-.

-¡¿Qué?! - dijo Terry sorprendido.

-Deja esas preguntas para después-dijo Susana. - Dime ¿tú amas a Candy? Se sincero-.

-Sí-contesto Terry. - La amo con todo mi corazón-.

-Y estoy segura que ella también te ama, Terry-dijo Susana.

-¿Estas segura? - pregunto Terry.

-Sí-contesto Susana. - Así que apurate, tienes que empacar-.

-Gracias Susy-dijo Terry.

-No tienes nada que agradecer me-dijo Susana. - Lo único que quiero es que mi mejor amigo sea feliz-.

Terry agradecido abrazó a Susana, quien correspondió al abrazo.

Minutos después Susana le informó a los padre de Terry, a donde realmente iba Terry, la Sra. Baker estaba muy feliz y agradeció a Susana.

Era exactamente medio día del siguiente día cuando Terry acompañado de su madre y Susana estaban en la estación de Lakewood, ellas habían decidido acompañar a Terry a la estación.

La hora de la partida había llegado, Terry se despidió de su madre dándole un abrazo y después de Susana.

-Adiós Susy-dijo Terry dándole un abrazo. - Y gracias-.

-Adiós Terry-dijo Susana correspondiendo al abrazo. - Buena suerte-.

Terry subió al tren y desde la ventana se despidió por última vez de su madre y de Susana.

Una hora había pasado desde que Terry partió de Lakewood, él iba mirando por la ventana cuando escucho un ruido, en el otro carril un tren iba en dirección contraria.

"Seguramente va a Lakewood" pensó Terry mientras veía pasar el tren.

Lo que Terry no sabia, era quien iba como pasajera en ese tren con destino a Lakewood.

Eran exactamente las 2:00 pm. cuando Candy llego a Lakewood, estaba muy feliz de haber regresado, rápidamente tomo su equipaje y paro un carruaje, al que le pidió que la llevará a la mansión de los Andry.

Durante todo el trayecto Candy estaba muy pensativa, preocupada y asustada, lo que provocaba eso es que Candy había recordado que el día anterior había sido la boda de Terry y Susana.

"Tranquila hay que tener fe" le dijo su voz interior.

-Sí-dijo Candy.

Finalmente Candy había llegado a la mansión, después de tomar su equipaje que estaba a un lado de ella bajo del carruaje, después de que el carruaje se fue Candy abrió el portón de las rosas y se dirigió a la casa.

Al estar frente a la puerta, Candy toco la puerta, la cual se abrió de inmediato dando paso a George.

-¿Srita. Candy? - dijo sorprendido el mayordomo.

-George que gusto volver a verte-dijo Candy muy feliz.

-A mi también me da gusto-dijo George. - Pero no se quede allí, pase señorita-.

-Sí-contesto Candy mientras entraba.

En ese momento George vio bajar de las escaleras a otro mayordomo de nombre Daniel.

-Daniel por favor lleve el equipaje de la Srita. Candy a su habitación-dijo George.

-Sí George-contesto Daniel.

Después de que Daniel subió las escaleras, Candy noto mucho silencio en la mansión.

-¿Dónde están todos? - pregunto Candy.

-En la sala-dijo George.-Siga me señorita-.

-Sí-contesto Candy.

En la sala: Albert, Archie, Annie y Paty tomaban un poco de té mientras platicaban de la partida de Terry, en eso tocan la puerta.

-Adelante-dijo Albert.

-Buenas tardes Sr. William-dijo George. - Tiene una visita que lo alegrará-.

-¿En serio? - pregunto Albert. - ¿Quién? -.

En ese momento, George hizo un movimiento con la mano como queriendo llamar a alguien, entrando luego, luego a la sala: Candy.

-Hola chicos-saludo Candy muy contenta.

-¡Candy! - dijeron todos al unísono muy alegres y a la vez sorprendidos.

Continuará...


	39. Chapter 39

Capítulo 39: ¿Cómo Puede Ser Posible? I Parte

Los Andry no podían creer que Candy estuviera frente a ellos, les alegraba mucho verla pero también les sorprendía, Candy muy feliz corrió a abrazarlos.

-Estoy tan feliz de volver a verlos-dijo Candy.

-Candy-dijeron todos al unísono.

-Me alegro de haber vuelto-dijo Candy.

-Candy-volvieron a decir todos al unísono.

-Oh, parecen disco rayado ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Qué sucede? - dijo Candy confundida.

Todos algo nerviosos ignoraron la pregunta de Candy, Albert y Archie empezaron a chiflar mirando a su alrededor, mientras que Annie y Paty jugaban con sus manos, Candy noto un dejo de nerviosismo en todos sus amigos.

-¿Qué sucede? - pregunto Candy.

-Aaa... bueno... es que... - Albert no sabia que decir.

-Ustedes me están escondiendo algo-dedujo Candy. - Díganme que es-.

-Tú dile Albert-dijo Archie.

-No dile tú-dijo Albert.

-Tú dile Annie-volvió a decir Archie.

-¿Ah? No inventen ¿porqué yo?- dijo Annie. - En ese caso que le diga Paty-.

-No, díganle ustedes-dijo Paty.

Candy observó como todos sus amigos discutían, ya se estaba enojando pues nadie le decía nada.

-¡Ya callen se! - gritó Candy.

En ese momento todos dejaron de discutir, y por el nerviosismo ya hasta las piernas les temblaban, no sabían con exactitud como explicarle a Candy todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia.

-Muy bien-dijo Candy. - Ahora si, expliquen me que pasa-.

Los Andry tratando de calmar su nerviosamente, le pidieron a Candy que tomará asiento, Candy obedeció y se sentó en uno de los sofás, ellos sabían que lo que le iban a explicar a Candy, la tomaría mucho por sorpresa.

-Candy-dijo Albert. - Antes de explicarte lo que pasa, tienes que prometernos que no saldrás corriendo de aquí-.

-¿Porqué me pides eso?, ¿Qué tan malo es? - pregunto Candy.

Candy había prometido no decirle a nadie porque regreso a América y que sabía que Terry se había casado (según ella) el día anterior, por eso simulaba que no sabia nada.

-Tú solo promete lo-dijo Albert.

-De acuerdo-dijo Candy. - Lo prometo-.

Todos los Andry se miraron unos a otros, y trataron de tomar valor para empezar a explicar.

-Candy... - dijo esta vez Annie. - Estas 2 semanas que te fuiste, fueron unos días muy sorpresivos para nosotros-.

-¿Porqué? - pregunto Candy confundida. - ¿Qué pasó? -.

-Porque... - dijo Archie. - Hubo mucho movimiento debido a que este domingo iba a ser la boda de Terry y Susana-.

-¡¿Qué?! - dijo Candy sorprendida. "Alto un segundo, soy yo o él acaba de decir iba" pensó igual de sorprendida.

-Y hay otra cosa... - dijo Albert.-Que seguramente no te gustará-.

-¿Porqué? - pregunto Candy.

-Primero te diré que estuvimos visitando a Terry-dijo Albert.

-¿Para qué? - pregunto Candy.

-Lo que pasa es que... - dijo Paty. - Estuvimos yendo a hablar con Terry por petición de la Sra. Baker pues Terry había tenido una recaída-.

-¿Cómo? - pregunto Candy sorprendida pues eso no lo sabia.

-Candy... -dijo Albert.-Terry se había vuelto adicto al alcohol, no sabemos lo que ocasionó su vicio, sólo nos dijo que lo provocó por algo que paso en la noche de tu presentación como una Andry, y que tú también sabes de eso-.

Candy al escuchar eso se quedo en shock, no podía creer cuanto dolor provocó en Terry su decisión, tanto que se sumergió nuevamente en el alcohol, simplemente no lo podía creer.

"Cuanto te ama, y tú de ilusa creyendo que no " le dijo su voz interior.

" Terry me ama " pensó Candy sorprendida." Me ama", "Él me ama".

-Candy-dijo Albert.

-¿Sí? - pregunto Candy volviendo en sí.

-Terry no se casó, no hubo boda-dijo Albert.

-¡¿Qué?! - dijo Candy sorprendida. - Pe... pero como-.

-Uh es una larga historia-dijo Archie.

Todos empezaron a relatar todo lo que paso el día anterior, en la ceremonia, Candy no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, le costaba mucho creer que Susana no haya aceptado casarse con Terry, simplemente no lo podía creer, cuando los Andry terminaron de relatarle a Candy todo sin excluir nada, esperaron la reacción de ella.

-No puede ser-dijo Candy sorprendida. - No puedo creerlo-.

-También nosotros estábamos como tú-dijo Annie. - Sin poder creerlo-.

-¿Están seguros de lo que me acaban de decir? - pregunto Candy.

-Sí-contesto Paty. - No te estamos inventando nada-.

-Pero si no, nos crees-dijo Albert. - Preguntase lo a la mismísima Susana-.

-Sí-dijo Archie. - Si no, nos crees preguntase lo a Susana-.

Candy estaba demasiado confundida, de repente recordó algo.

-Y si... no se casaron-dijo Candy. - ¿Qué pasó con Terry?-. Todos se volvieron a poner nerviosos, no sabían como contestar a esa pregunta, pues prometieron no decirle a nadie el verdadero lugar a donde iba Terry, se lo habían prometido y como amigos lo tenían que cumplir, pero ahora también lo que los tomó por sorpresa, era que Candy había regresado y Terry había ido a buscarla, no sabían que hacer y eso los hacia sentirse nerviosos, sorprendidos y preocupados.

-Hey ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Candy. - Contéstenme ¿Qué pasó con Terry? -.

-Aaa... aaa... bueno... él... - dijo nervioso Archie. - Gatita ¿no quieres té?-.

-¿Qué?¿Es en serio? Archivald no te desvies del tema-dijo Candy ya algo harta de tanto misterio. - Contéstenme-.

-Candy... es que lo... que pasa... es que... - Annie tampoco sabia como explicarle a Candy, por lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Ya-dijo harta Candy. - Contéstenme-.

-Candy es que... lo que te vamos a... decir no te va a... gustar-dijo nerviosa Paty.

-Contéstenme-volvió a decir Candy.

-De acuerdo-dijo Albert. - Candy... lo que pasa es que... Terry se fue de Lakewood-.

-¿Qué? - pregunto Candy.

-Lo que escuchaste gatita-dijo Archie. - Él se fue-.

-Pe... pero ¿a dónde? - pregunto Candy sorprendida.

-No sabemos-dijo Albert. - Él no le dijo a nadie, a donde se iba-.

-¿Cuándo se fue? - pregunto Candy.

-Hoy en la mañana-dijo Albert.-La Sra. Baker nos avisó-.

Todos habían decidido mentirle a Candy, aunque no les gustará hacerlo, en este caso hicieron una excepción, pues le habían prometido a Terry no decir nada. - Seguramente se fue a Nueva York-dedujo Candy, dispuesta a levantarse de su asiento.

-Candy, primero que nada te recuerdo que prometiste no irte-dijo Albert, en eso Candy se volvió a sentar mucho a su pesar. - Y también te diré que dudo mucho que Terry haya decidido regresar a Nueva York-.

-¿Porqué? - pregunto Candy con la voz entrecortada.

-Porque también la Sra. Baker nos contó de una nota que dejó Terry, donde decía que quería alejarse de todo y de todos-dijo Albert.

-¿Él se fue sin avisarle a nadie?-pregunto Candy sorprendida.

-Sí-contesto Archie. - Él se fue sin decirle a nadie-.

-No saben entonces ¿dónde está? - dijo Candy con la voz entrecortada y los ojos cristalinos.

-No-dijo Annie. - Lo sentimos Candy-.

-Oh no-dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos, que ahora corrían libremente por sus mejillas.

Los Andry se sintieron muy mal por haberle mentido a su amiga, pero no podían decirle la verdad pues habían prometido guardar el secreto, ahora lo único que tenían que hacer era enviarle un telegrama a Terry para informarle que Candy había vuelto, pero tenían que hacerlo a escondidas, sin que Candy se diera cuenta y para que no descubriera la verdad.

Continuará...


	40. Chapter 40

Capítulo 40: ¿Cómo Puede Ser Posible? II Parte

Eran las 12:00 pm. del siguiente día, cuando Terry llego a Nueva York, durante todo el viaje había recordado las palabras de Susana que lo alentaban a seguir su consejo, al bajar del tren le pidió a un carruaje que lo llevará al puerto.

Al llegar vio que el barco todavía no zarpaba,así que rápidamente se dirigió a la taquilla y pidió un boleto para el barco que zarparía en cuestión de minutos.

Faltaban ya 5 minutos nada más para que el barco zarpará, cuando Terry abordó el barco, después de llevar su equipaje al camarote se dirigió al comedor del barco.

-Buenas tardes señor-dijo un mesero. - ¿Le puedo tomar su orden? -.

-Desde luego-dijo Terry. - Solo traiga me una copa de whisky-.

-Sí señor-dijo el mesero. - ¿Algo más? -.

-No gracias, así esta bien-dijo Terry.

-Muy bien señor-dijo el mesero que después se fue.

Después de que el mesero le entregó la copa de whisky, éste se retiró, Terry contempló unos minutos su copa, mientras pensaba:

"Mi pequeña Pecosa, mi princesa Julieta, no me importa cuanto me cueste pero te sacaré de esa casa, haré todo lo que sea necesario para que al fin estemos juntos, te amo tanto mi pequeña Pecosa, te amo con todo mi corazón".

Después de salir de sus pensamientos, Terry tomo la copa de whisky entre sus manos y la bebió, poco a poco iba bebiendo, saboreando cada trago que tomaba.

Al salir del comedor, Terry se dirigió al su camarote demasiado pensativo, no sabia con exactitud como iba a hacerle para que su plan de robarse a Candy (si fuera necesario) funcionara y eso lo tenia un tanto preocupado.

Finalmente 4 días habían pasado, Terry ya se encontraba en un tren con destino a París, él seguía demasiado pensativo, ahora lo que le preocupaba era como tomarían los Henderson su llegada, especialmente Candy, como tomaría ella su llegada, le sorprendería o le molestaría, sinceramente no sabia nada, el solo pensar en la reacción de Candy al verlo, lo ponía nervioso.

"Tranquilo, no pasará nada " le dijo su voz interior.

-¿En serio? - pregunto en voz baja Terry.

" Bueno al menos eso espero " le dijo nuevamente su voz interior.

-¿Qué? - pregunto algo molesto Terry.

" Oye no soy adivino, sólo digo lo que pienso " dijo su voz interior.

Terry ya no contesto, mejor se puso a ver el paisaje nocturno por la ventana, sintiendo como el sueño lo estaba venciendo poco a poco, has que se quedo dormido.

Era medio día, cuando Terry llego a París, estaba muy sorprendido al ver que la ciudad no había cambiado casi nada, rápidamente tomo su maleta y bajo del tren, tomo un taxi y le pidió al conductor que lo llevará a la mansión Henderson, iniciando así la marcha.

Eran las 12:30 pm. cuando Terry se encontraba frente a frente a la mansión Henderson, estaba muy feliz de volver al lugar que era el blanco de sus travesuras, cuando apenas siendo un niño junto con sus primos le hacían bromas a la nana o a la sirvienta.

-Jajaja cuanto tiempo que no vengo, y no a cambiado nada-dijo Terry mientras veía la casa.

Armando se de valor, pues todavía seguía un poco nervioso, abrió el portón y se dirigió rápidamente a la casa.

"Tranquilo, tampoco te apresures tanto " le aconsejo su voz interior.

Terry no hizo caso, pues se quedo inmóvil, al darse cuenta que ya se encontraba frente a la puerta.

-Bueno ya estoy aquí-se dijo a si mismo. - Espero que mis nervios no me delaten-.

Al terminar de decir esto, Terry inmediatamente toco la puerta, al ver que nadie abría, volvió a tocar.

-Que extraño-dijo Terry, que siguió tocando.

Dentro de la casa, Mildred venia bajando las escaleras cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta.

-¡Voy! - grito Mildred, bajando rápidamente los últimos escalones.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Terry dejo de tocar al escuchar el "voy" de una voz femenina, únicamente se quedo quieto esperando a que abrieran la puerta.

Cuando finalmente Mildred se encontraba en el primer piso, rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta principal, abriéndola al instante, casi se desmaya del asombro al ver a su primo Terry parado frente a ella.

Por su parte Terry, se sorprendió al ver a esa chica que le resultaba familiar, en eso empezó a recordar donde la pudo a ver visto, sonrió ampliamente cuando a su mente llego la imagen de su pequeña prima Mildred.

-Mildred-dijo Terry muy contento.

-Te... Te... Terry-dijo Mildred sorprendida.

-Pero cuanto has crecido-dijo Terry. - Y que hermosa estas-.

-Aaa... ¿en serio?... este pues... gracias-dijo Mildred algo nerviosa. - Pe... pero no te... quedes allí... pasa Terry-.

-Ah, gracias-dijo algo extrañado Terry.

Al entrar, Mildred le dijo a Terry que tomará asiento, Terry obedeció y se sentó en uno de los sofás, mientras que Mildred se sentó en otro frente a él, Mildred no podía creer que Terry se encontrará allí, en París, en eso recordó a Candy, sintiendo en ese momento un nerviosismo terrible, tanto que hasta ya le temblaban las piernas, pero trato de controlarse.

-Terry... ¿Qué... qué haces aquí?-pregunto Mildred.

-Este... pues, bueno... yo-dijo un poco nervioso Terry.

-¿Tiene que ver con Candy? - pregunto inconscientemente Mildred, que al darse cuenta de lo que dijo rápidamente se tapó la boca con las dos manos. "Chin ya la regué" pensó Mildred.

-Sí ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? - pregunto Terry.

Mildred no sabia que contestar estaba muy nerviosa, y se dio cuenta que Terry lo había notado, pues él la veía un tanto extrañado.

-Es que yo... bueno ella... lo que pasa... es que-Mildred estaba muy nerviosa, tanto que no sabia que decir.

-¿Qué pasa Mildred?, ¿Dónde está Candy? - pregunto Terry.

-Ella... lo que pasa... es que, ella no... esta aquí-dijo muy nerviosa Mildred.

-¿Cómo? - pregunto Terry sin comprender.

-Ella... se fue de París, ella... regreso a América-dijo al fin Mildred.

-¡¿Qué?! - pregunto muy sorprendido Terry.

Continuará...


	41. Chapter 41

Capítulo 41: Bienvenido Terry

-Lo que escuchaste Terry-dijo Mildred un poco más tranquila.-Ella se fue-.

-Pe... pero no... no puede ser-dijo Terry sorprendido.-¿Cuándo se fue? -.

-Este... hace como 1 semana, más o menos-dijo Mildred.

-Oh no... no puedo creerlo-dijo Terry desesperado.

Terry estaba muy sorprendido no podía creer lo que Mildred le estaba diciendo.

-¿Terry? - dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Mildred y Terry voltearon a ver a donde se escuchó la voz, fue muy grande la sorpresa de Terry al ver a sus tíos y a su primo.

-Terry ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto Oliver.

-Aaa... bueno, vine de visita-mintió Terry.

-¿En serio? - pregunto Oliver.

-Sí-dijo Terry, poniéndose de pie.

-Hay, pero mira cuanto has crecido querido sobrino-dijo muy feliz Charlot.

-Hola tía Charlot-saludo Terry.

-Hola sobrino-dijo Charlot, dándole un fuerte abrazo, que Terry correspondió gustoso.

-Hola tío-saludo Terry, después de que Charlot lo soltó.

-Hola sobrino-saludo Rodrigo.- Charlot tiene razón, has crecido mucho, ya eres todo un hombre-.

-Gracias-dijo Terry sonrojado.

-Un hombre que se comporta como quinceañera-bromeo Rodrigo.

-¿Qué? - pregunto Terry sorprendido.

-Jajaja era un chiste querido sobrino jajaja-dijo divertido Rodrigo.

-Jajaja ¿en serio? - dijo Terry.

-Desde luego-dijo Rodrigo. - No se puede juzgar a todo un hombre ¿no? -.

-Pues creo que no-dijo Terry.

-Y dime ¿viniste solo o con tu esposa? - dijo Rodrigo.

Terry en ese momento se puso nervioso, trato de pedirle ayuda a Mildred por medio de la mirada, pero Mildred solo lo miro con confusión pues ella no sabia nada.

-Aaa... pues, vine... vine solo, tío-dijo Terry tratando de controlar su nerviosismo.

-¿Y tu esposa?, ¿No la trajiste contigo? - pregunto Charlot.

-Aaa... este, lo que pasa es que... yo no tengo... esposa-dijo Terry.

-¿Cómo? - pregunto confundida Charlot.

-Lo que pasa...es que... no me case-dijo Terry.

-¡¿Qué?! - preguntaron todos al unísono muy sorprendidos.

-No... me case-repitió Terry.

-Pero ¿cómo? - dijo Oliver confundido.

-Lo que pasa es que... - empezó a explicar Terry. - Susana ya no se quiso casar, pues se dio cuenta que no congeniamos-.

-Oh, que pena-dijo Charlot. - Lo siento mucho sobrino-.

-No se preocupe tío-dijo Terry. - Ya paso-.

Mildred no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, le sorprendía mucho saber que su primo no se había casado, todo esto le parecía como un cuento de suspenso, pues se suponía que Terry debería de estar en América para que al fin Candy lo buscará y estuviera con él, pero en vez de eso Terry estaba en París, y Candy se había ido a América a buscarlo y él venia con la misma intención, simplemente no lo podía creer.

"Hay Dios mio, ¿ahora que resultará de esto?, ¿Será posible que al fin algún día ellos estén juntos? O simple y sencillamente ¿no son el uno para el otro? Hay no, que cosas digo, si se nota que ellos se aman, tengo que hacer algo pero no se me ocurre nada, hay que difícil, los dos están en un lío demasiado grande. Pues no me importa cuanto me cueste, lo único que me importa y que tengo que hacer, es que los tengo que ayudar " pensó Mildred.

-¿Mildred? - pregunto Oliver, llamando su atención.

-¿Eh?, ¿Sí, que ocurre? - pregunto Mildred volviendo en sí.

-¿A donde te fuiste? - pregunto Oliver.

-¿Porqué me lo preguntas? - pregunto Mildred confundida.

-Porque durante la pequeña platica que acabamos de tener, tú no dijiste nada y estabas muy distraída-explico Oliver.

-Sí, lo mismo note yo-dijo Terry. - Ah, ¿en serio?, ¿Y de qué hablaban? - pregunto Mildred.

-De lo mucho que han crecido ustedes... - dijo Charlot. - Trío de diablitos-.

-Jajaja-se rieron al unísono Mildred, Terry y Oliver.

-Sí, definitivamente "los tres diablitos" han crecido mucho-dijo Rodrigo. - Sí siguieran haciendo bromas, fueran mejores ahora-.

-No les des ideas-dijo Charlot.

-Mmm... No sería mala idea-dijo Terry.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Oliver.

-Yo también-dijo Mildred.

El Sr. y la Sra. Henderson se quedaron sorprendidos aunque por una parte querían presenciar que bromas podrían hacer "los tres diablitos" ahora que habían crecido, por su parte Mildred, Terry y Oliver se echaron a reír al ver la expresión de susto del Sr. y la Sra. Henderson.

-Jajaja, en sus sueños muchachos-dijo Charlot.

-Sí, ya no queremos perder a la servidumbre-dijo Rodrigo.

-Jajaja-volvieron a reír al unísono Mildred, Terry y Oliver.

-De todas formas nos faltarían las mascotas-dijo Oliver.

-¿Porqué? No me digas que... - dijo Terry, que fue interrumpido.

-Sí, Mildred y Oliver liberaron a sus mascotas-dijo Charlot.

-Después de la broma que hicimos con Licy(la araña), un día después de que te fuiste, papá me dijo que liberará a Licy-explico Mildred. - Me dijo que si yo no lo hacía, él lo haría, así que acepte con la condición de que Oliver liberará al Sr. Ratón-.

-Yo al inicio me negué, pero después tuve que aceptar y así fue como los dos liberamos a Licy y al Sr. Ratón-dijo Oliver.

-Oh que mal-dijo Terry.

-Bueno, bueno hablemos de otra cosa-dijo Charlot.

-Eso es buena idea-dijo Rodrigo.

-Sí-dijeron al unísono Mildred, Terry y Oliver.

-Bueno-dijo Charlot. - Sobrino supe que te convertiste en actor y en uno muy bueno, me alegro mucho por ti-.

-Gracias tía y si me convertí en actor-dijo Terry.

-Que bien-dijo Charlot. - Has de ser el actor más guapo y gallardo que hay-.

-Sí, jajaja especialmente porque se parece a su padre-bromeo Rodrigo.

-Tío jajaja no diga eso-dijo divertido Terry.

Todos se rieron cuando Terry dijo eso, al parecer el nerviosismo y la preocupación habían desaparecido de Mildred y a Terry en ese momento se le había olvidado la verdadera razón por la cual se encontraba en París, en ese momento solo había felicidad y risas, Terry sabia que el tema de Candy todavía no estaba cerrado y también sabia que Mildred se lo explicaría todo en la platica más larga que tendrían cuando estuvieran a solas.

Continuará...


	42. Chapter 42

Capítulo 42: La Platica Más Larga

Desde que Candy había regresado y se había enterado de todo, se había encerrado en su habitación, sus amigos se sentían muy mal por haberle mentido acerca del verdadero lugar en donde se encontraba Terry, Candy se sentía fatal aunque no tanto como la inmensa tristeza que sintió después de haberse reencontrado con Terry.

Eran las 10:00 am., cuando Annie subía las escaleras junto con Paty, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Candy, al llegar inmediatamente tocaron la puerta, pero no recibieron respuesta así que volvieron a tocar.

-¿Candy? - dijo Annie mientras tocaba. - ¿No piensas salir? -.

-No hasta que Terry regrese-contesto Candy desde adentro.

A los Andry no se les hacía raro recibir esa respuesta pues desde que se encerró en su habitación, cuando iban a verla, Candy siempre decía eso, ya fuera a Annie, Archie, Paty o Albert, todos estaban muy preocupados por ella y sabían que Candy solo saldría de su habitación, si Terry regresaba.

"No saldré de aquí, hasta que mi querido Terry regrese " pensó Candy, mientras veía el álbum lleno de fotografías de Terry, mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero aún así estaba sonriendo.

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que Terry había llegado a París, desesperado por no poder hablar a solas con Mildred, pues su tía Charlot no lo dejaba solo ni un minuto.

Eran las 10:00 am., en la bella ciudad de París, cuando la familia Henderson se encontraba desayunando.

-Sobrino-dijo Rodrigo llamando la atención de Terry.

-¿Sí?, ¿Qué pasa tío? - pregunto Terry.

-Espero que no te moleste quedarte con Mildred hoy-dijo Rodrigo.

Terry se sorprendió mucho, al fin su oportunidad de que Mildred le explicará todo, se realizaría y eso lo hacía sentirse contento.

-No, para nada tío-dijo Terry. - Me agradará tener la compañía de mi querida prima Mildred-.

Mildred en ese momento trago saliva, sabia que su primo quería la explicación de como es que Candy se había ido, pero no creyó que fuera tan pronto y eso la hacia sentirse muy nerviosa.

-Que bueno-dijo Rodrigo.

-Una pregunta-dijo Mildred. - ¿Adónde van ustedes?, ¿Y porqué no puedo ir yo? -.

-Vamos a firmar unos documentos-explico Rodrigo. - Y para empezar a ti no te gusta ir a eso, y te aburrí rías pues nos vamos a ir todo el día-.

Terry se dio cuenta que Mildred trataba de escapar de la platica que tendrían, lo que le parecía gracioso.

Siendo ya las 12:00 pm., Oliver y sus padres se fueron, mientras tanto Terry estaba buscando a Mildred, pues se le había escapado y no la encontraba.

"Pero que chica, ¿a dónde se pudo haber metido? "pensó Terry mientras la buscaba.

Después de casi una hora de búsqueda, Terry finalmente visualizo a Mildred arriba de un árbol, al verla le recordó mucho a su Pecosa, rápidamente se dirigió al árbol.

-¿Me podrías decir que haces allí arriba? - pregunto Terry.

Mildred se sobresalto al escucharlo, tanto que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al vacío, hubiera sido un gran golpe si no fuera por Terry, quien la atrapó entre sus brazos, evitando que cayera al suelo.

-Gra... gra... gracias-dijo Mildred.

-No hay de que-dijo Terry mientras la bajaba.

Los dos se dirigieron a una banca y se sentaron allí, Mildred por los nervios le empezaron a temblar las piernas.

-¿Qué hacías allí arriba del árbol? - pregunto Terry.

-Estaba despejando mi mente-explico Mildred. - Siempre que quiero hacerlo, subo a ese árbol-.

-Genial, otro mono-dijo sarcástica mente Terry.

-¿Otro? - pregunto Mildred confundida y algo molesta. - ¿Mono? -.

-Olvidalo-dijo Terry. - Mejor dime, ¿porqué te estabas escondiendo de mi? -.

-Este yo... yo...yo... - dijo nerviosa Mildred.

-Sabes perfectamente que aunque no quieras, tú eres la única que me puede explicar todo-dijo Terry.

-Ah, ya lo se-dijo Mildred rindiéndose.

-Muy bien, te escucho-dijo Terry.

-De acuerdo, iré directamente al grano-comenzó Mildred. - Para ser sincera, fui yo... fui yo quien le dio el consejo a Candy de regresar a América-.

-¿Cómo? - pregunto Terry sorprendido.

-De haber sabido que no te casaste y que vendrías a París, no le hubiera dado ese consejo-dijo Mildred. - Pero no sabia-.

-No te preocupes-dijo Terry sonriendo le. - Continúa-.

-También le di ese consejo, pues la había visto muy triste y afligida los últimos días que estuvo aquí, me estaba preocupando mucho, pues yo empecé a sentir un gran cariño hacia ella, es muy dulce y muy amable-dijo Mildred. - Eres muy suertudo por ser la persona que ocupa su corazón-.

Terry sonrió melancólicamente, cuanto lo amaba Candy, que se atrevió a abandonar París sin decirle a nadie para que estuviera finalmente con él, quien se sentía muy mal por no estar en esos momentos con su querida Tarzan Pecosa.

-Gracias-dijo Terry.

-De verdad siento mucho que no estén todavía juntos-dijo Mildred. - Se nota el gran amor que se sienten el uno al otro-.

-Sí Mildred, lo mismo me dijeron la familia de Candy-explico Terry. - Y dejame decirte que es cierto, yo la amo con todo mi corazón-.

Mildred sonrió ampliamente, le agradaba mucho conocer a dos personas que se amarán tanto.

Así fue como transcurrió la platica que sorprendía tanto a Terry como a Mildred, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, pues la platica termino al anochecer.

Continuará...


	43. Chapter 43

Capítulo 43: Tus y Mis Sueños de Amor

*Nota: El FLASHBACK con asterisco(*) significa que es un sueño y cuando dice FIN DEL FLASHBACK con asterisco (*) significa que el sueño termino.

Las horas se convertían en días y los días formaban semanas, teniendo a Terry aún más frustrado, ya habían pasado semana y media desde que llegó a París y todavía no sabia como explicarle todo a Oliver, pues él había decidido explicarle todo a su primo para que ya nada interfiriera en su sueño de al fin estar con su Pecosa.

Mientras tanto en Lakewood (Illinos), los Andry finalmente habían logrado que Candy saliera de su habitación, pero ella les dijo que no saldría de la casa, los Andry aceptaron y se alegraron que por fin Candy estuviera conviviendo con ellos.

Era la hora de la cena y todos se encontraban en el comedor, la cena transcurrió con tranquilidad como siempre, hablando de uno u otro tema interesante.

-Me alegro que finalmente comamos todos juntos-dijo Albert. - Como era antes-.

-Yo también-dijo Archie.

-Nosotras también-dijeron al unísono Annie y Paty.

-¿Y tú Candy?, ¿No te alegras? - pregunto Albert.

-¿Eh? Sí, supongo-dijo Candy con un hilo de voz.

Los Andry sabían que Candy seguía muy dolida de no saber nada de Terry, había veces que Annie, Paty, Archie o Albert querían decirle la verdad, pero recordaban que habían hecho una promesa con su amigo Terry, y como buenos amigos la tenían que cumplir.

Después de la cena, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar, en su habitación mientras Candy esperaba caer en los brazos de Morfeo miraba a su alrededor tratando de buscar algo ¿pero qué? Ni ella misma sabia, siempre hacia lo mismo antes de dormir.

Finalmente después de unos minutos, Candy se quedo profundamente dormida, en eso sonrió mientras una pequeña y solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla. ¿Qué será lo que Candy estará soñando?

Después de la cena, en compañía de sus tíos y primos, Terry subió a su habitación para poder descansar, aunque sabia que no podría conciliar el sueño, pues su frustración casi nunca lo dejaba dormir.

Finalmente después de dar vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, Terry se quedo profundamente dormido, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su hermoso rostro. ¿Qué será lo que Terry estará soñando?

*FLASHBACK

(Narra Candy)

¿Dónde se supone que estoy? Definitivamente no puedo descifrar el lugar donde me encuentro, pero es muy bonito, continuaré caminando a ver que hay más adelante.

(Fin de la Narración)

Candy se encontraba en un hermoso sendero lleno de flores silvestres, Candy siendo fanática de las flores estaba encantada con el lugar, su camino termino hasta estar frente a un lago muy hermoso que le recordaba al que estaba en Escocia donde Terry le dio su primer beso.

En eso visualizo la silueta de un joven que se dirigía a ella, cuanto más se iba acercando el joven, más conocido se le hacía a Candy, quien sonrió ampliamente.

-Terry-dijo Candy muy feliz.

-Mi hermosa Pecosa-dijo Terry muy contento.

-Terry-volvió a decir Candy, que corrió y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Terry, quien correspondió al abrazo. - Te extrañe, te extrañe mucho-.

-Y yo a ti, Pecosa-dijo Terry.

-No quiero, no quiero estar alejada de ti Terry-dijo Candy. - No quiero-.

-Y no lo estas Pecosa, los dos estamos más unidos de lo que crees, nadie nos puede separar, pues tú y yo nos amamos-dijo Terry dulcemente.

-Eso es cierto Terry-dijo Candy dulcemente. - Pues yo... Te amo-.

-Y yo también Te amo Pecosa-dijo Terry dulcemente.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo Terry-dijo Candy muy feliz.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo Candy-dijo Terry muy feliz.

En eso Candy miro a los ojos a Terry, quien la miraba dulcemente, Candy en ese momento sintió la necesidad de probar los labios de Terry, así que lentamente se fue acercando a él hasta sentir su respiración, Terry al darse cuenta la tomo de la cintura, mientras Candy lo rodeaba por el cuello con sus brazos, Terry se fue acercando aún más hasta rozar sus labios con los suyos, al inicio fue un beso lento y dulce, pero después se convirtió en un beso apasionado, que los dos disfrutaban mutuamente, al sentir que les faltaba la respiración, se separaron sin dejar de verse a los ojos.

-Te amo Candy-dijo Terry.

-Y yo a ti Terry-dijo Candy, antes de besarlo nuevamente.

Terry tomo entre sus brazos a Candy sin dejar de besarla dirigiéndose al lago, ya al estar a una distancia corta la bajo acostando la sobre el césped, de ahí él se acostó sobre ella sosteniéndose sobre sus codos para no echarle todo su peso, empezando a besarla nuevamente, Candy entre el miedo y el deseo no sabia que hacer, así que se dejó guiar por el joven que la besaba dulcemente, mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos castaños, y él le acariciaba ya sean sus brazos, su cintura o sus piernas, haciéndola estremecer a cada caricia que le daba.

Después de un rato entre besos y caricias, Terry dejo de besar a Candy y empezó a desabotonar le su vestido, Candy sintió nervios así que impidió que Terry desabotonara el último botón del vestido, Terry la miro algo confundido, mientras ella agachaba la mirada para evitar verlo a los ojos.

-¿Candy? - pregunto Terry.

-Este... yo... yo lo... siento-dijo Candy nerviosa. - Es que yo... yo estoy nerviosa-.

-Tranquila-dijo Terry tomándola de la barbilla, haciendo que lo viera a los ojos. - Yo no te obligare a hacer algo que tú no quieras-.

-¿En serio? - pregunto Candy.

-Sí-dijo Terry. - ¿Confías en mi?-.

-Sí... si Terry confío en ti-dijo Candy volviéndolo a besar.

Terry volvió a su tarea de quitarle el vestido a Candy, desabotonando el último botón, pasando los tirantes por los hombros de Candy, quien estaba algo tensa pero ya no impedía que Terry le quitará el vestido, sólo lo veía a los ojos, mientras él también la veía transmitiéndole confianza.

Finalmente el vestido de Candy desapareció, quedando únicamente en ropa interior, al percatarse a Candy le pareció injusto pues ella estaba semidesnuda y Terry seguía vestido, así que como si un impulso la empujará empezó a desabotonar la camisa blanca que Terry llevaba puesta, después de una tarea algo sorpresiva para Candy, Terry termino sin camisa mirándolo dulcemente, Terry volvió a besar a Candy mientras le acariciaba las piernas, y Candy le acariciaba la espalda sintiendo los músculos de Terry, quien fue descendiendo hasta besar su cuello, haciendo que Candy gimierá de placer.

Así fue como de caricia a beso fueron pasando, hasta quedar los dos completamente desnudos, disfrutando de cada beso y cada caricia, el momento que los dos deseaban de convertirse en uno solo había llegado, Terry mientras besaba a Candy empezó a abrirse paso entre sus piernas, Candy algo nerviosa pero también segura le daba la bienvenida, Terry lentamente fue introduciéndose dentro de Candy, quien hacia muecas de dolor pero aún así alentaba a Terry a continuar, y así fue que Terry continuo introduciéndose dentro de Candy hasta que...

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Terry y Candy despertaron demasiado exaltados, a pesar de que eso hubiera sido solo un sueño, les pareció tan real.

~Lakewood, Illinos

-Hay Dios mio ¿Qué fue todo eso? - dijo Candy exaltada. - Fue... fue tan... tan hermoso, lastima que sólo fuera un sueño-.

Candy empezó a llorar en silencio, sentía tan lejano ese sueño, pues ella no sabia donde estaba su querido Terry, y no sabia hasta cuando lo volvería a ver.

-Terry-dijo Candy. - Mi amor ¿dónde estás? -.

~París, Francia

Terry estaba muy exaltado por aquel sueño que había tenido, le pareció tan real, que le costaba trabajo creer que hubiera sido solo un sueño.

-Pecosa, mi hermosa Pecosa, te extraño tanto-dijo Terry mientras sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas. - No sabes como me gustaría estar contigo-.

Mildred quien se había despertado y había salido de su habitación, logró escucha lo que su primo había dicho, se sentía muy mal al saber como estaba Terry al estar alejado del amor de su vida.

"No te preocupes Terry, yo los ayudaré " pensó Mildred antes de regresar a su habitación.

Tanto dolor para dos jóvenes enamorados nunca es justo, pero se dice que el amor lucha contra todo y así se cree, lo único que Terry y Candy deben de creer es que finalmente estarán juntos, sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

-Terry, mi amor-dijo Candy.

-Candy, mi amor-dijo Terry.

Continuará...


	44. Chapter 44

Capítulo 44: La Batalla de los 2 Caballeros

Candy estaba cada vez más preocupada, pues ya finalmente 1 mes había pasado y no sabia nada de Terry, Albert era el más preocupado de todos, pues ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que envió el telegrama y Terry no regresaba, temía que algo le hubiera pasado a su amigo y por eso no volvía.

Eran las 12:00 pm., en la hermosa ciudad de París, donde Terry se ponía cada vez más alarmado de no poder tener el valor para decirle toda la verdad a su primo.

Terry se encontraba tomando el té con su prima Mildred, quien la había invitado a tomar una taza todos los días, debido al ataque de nervios que tenia el joven castaño.

-Hay Dios, yo ya no puedo seguir así-dijo Terry desesperado. - Sí continuo así, a este paso explotaré-.

-Tranquilo Terry-dijo Mildred. - Llevas así mucho tiempo-.

-Hay, pero es que no puedo tranquilizar me-dijo Terry. - No me pidas eso por favor, porque no voy a poder-.

-Terry por favor tranquilo, si no me vas a contagiar tus nervios-dijo Mildred. - No creo que a Candy le guste verte así ¿o si? -.

Terry en ese momento trato de tranquilizarse un poco.

-Tienes razón, no le gustaría-dijo Terry.

-Me imagino que ella siempre quiso verte con una hermosa sonrisa-dijo Mildred.

-Sí, mi Pecosa siempre quiere que sonría-dijo Terry.

Mildred sonrió ampliamente, le gustaba mucho ayudar a las personas, y en este caso no sería la excepción. Así mientras tomaban el té, Terry y Mildred platicaban de cualquier tema, eso incluía todas las aventuras que tuvieron Candy y Terry en el Colegio San Pablo, tan centrados en su platica estaban que no se percataron que estaban siendo observados.

Después de comer con sus tíos y primos, Terry se fue a la biblioteca tenia muchas ganas de leer un libro, pensando que tal vez la lectura le quitaría un poco los nervios que lo carcomían.

Terry estaba tan entretenido con su lectura que no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Mildred y Oliver.

-Te... Te... Terry-dijo nerviosa Mildred llamando la atención de Terry.

-¿Qué pasa Mildred? - pregunto Terry, alzando la mirada.

Terry no sabia como reaccionar al ver frente a él a Mildred, quien estaba muy asustada y a Oliver, quien lo veía algo molesto, Terry en en eso noto el papel que tenia su primo en sus manos.

-Terry, me podrías explicar ¿qué es esto? - dijo Oliver entregándole la hoja de papel.

Terry la tomo, casi se desmaya al leer lo que decía:

"Terry

Candy regreso a América y ya quiere verte, regresa lo más pronto que puedas.

Albert"

-Aaa... aaa... bueno yo... - Terry estaba muy nervioso, tanto que no sabia que decir.

-¡¿Porqué Albert te mando ese telegrama?, ¿Porqué dice que "mi novia" ya quiere verte?, ¿Porqué?! - grito Oliver molesto.

-Este... bueno yo... yo-dijo Terry nervioso.

-Oliver yo... puedo-dijo Mildred pero fue interrumpida.

-¡No, no puedes! - dijo Oliver molesto. - ¡Guarda silencio! -.

-Por favor Oliver tranquiliza te ¿qué te pasa? Tú nunca le grita rías a tu hermana-dijo Terry algo molesto.

-¡Callate Terry! No te metas, tú todavía me debes una respuesta-dijo Oliver.

-Fijate que si me meto-dijo Terry. - Porque le estas gritando a "mi" prima y no te lo permitiré-.

-¡No te metas en esto y contesta me! - exigió Oliver.

-Bueno, si así lo quieres-dijo Terry. - Te lo explicaré-.

-No, no lo hagas Terry-pidió Mildred.

-Mildred, te lo pediré de una u otra forma ¡Callate ya! - exigió Oliver.

Mildred estaba muy asustada, nunca había visto tan molesto a su hermano y tenia miedo que hiciera una estupidez, como casi siempre hacia.

-Sí le sigues gritando a Mildred... - dijo Terry. - No te diré nada-.

-De acuerdo-dijo Oliver. - Pero contesta me ¡ya! -.

Terry empezó a relatar todo lo que sabía acerca de ese telegrama, del porque Candy se fue y del porque él se encontraba en París, viendo como a cada explicación que daba, Oliver se molestaba aún más y finalmente lo que hizo enfurecer a su primo aún más: que él amaba a Candy y ella a él.

-No, no es cierto-dijo Oliver. - Tú estas mintiendo-.

-Quisiera decirte que es una mentira-dijo Terry. - Pero simple y sencillamente mi corazón no miente-.

-No, no te creo nada-dijo Oliver.

-Pues no me creas, si quieres-dijo Terry. - Pero tarde o temprano te darás cuenta que si es verdad-.

-¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! - grito Oliver, antes de propinar le un golpe que Terry logró esquivar.

-Terry cuidado-dijo Mildred.

-Estoy bien-dijo Terry. - Oliver por favor, tú no eres así, calmate-.

-¡No!, ¡Callate mentiroso! - grito Oliver antes de abalanzarse sobre Terry.

Oliver cayó sobre Terry y lo agarro del cuello de la camisa, listo para propinar le otro golpe.

-Oliver, por favor calmate-pidió Mildred asustada, tratando de quitar a su hermano.

-¡No!, ¡Callate! - grito Oliver haciendo a un lado a Mildred, quien por falta de equilibrio cayó al suelo.

-Oliver-dijo Mildred, mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-¡Basta! - grito Terry molesto, quitando a su primo de encima.

Terry se puso de pie, mientras Oliver también se ponía de pie, mirándose mutuamente con ojos asesinos.

-Muy bien Oliver, si pelea quieres...-dijo Terry. - Pelea tendrás-.

Oliver se puso en posición de pelea al igual que Terry, quien aunque no quería pelear con su primo, no tenía opción, Oliver fue el primero en propinar le un golpe a Terry que le tocó mero en la quijada.

-Terry-exclamó asustada Mildred.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes-dijo Terry limpiándose la sangre.

Terry finalmente había llegado al límite, estaba muy enojado, tanta era su molestia que le propinó un golpe a Oliver en su estómago, quien se echó para atrás por e golpe recibido.

Mildred veía asustada la pelea, nunca creyó que llegaría el día en que su primo y su hermano se pelearán, sabiendo que los dos eran como mejores amigos.

Mientras tanto en Lakewood (América) los Andry se encontraban tomando té, Candy en ese momento sintió un dolor de cabeza.

-¡Ah! - exclamó Candy soltando la taza de té, que se rompió al caer al suelo.

-¿Qué pasa Candy? - pregunto Annie preocupada.

-No lo se, de repente me empezó a doler la cabeza-dijo Candy. - Como si me hubiera llegado un presentimiento-.

-¿Un presentimiento? - pregunto Albert preocupado.

-Sí-contesto Candy.

-¿Pero de qué? - pregunto Archie igual preocupado.

-¿O de quién? - pregunto Paty también preocupada.

Candy en ese momento se preocupo mucho, sintiendo que algo estaba pasando pero: ¿a quién?, ¿dónde?, ¿qué?, eran varias incógnitas que no podía contestar, pero que le preocupaban y mucho, de repente un nombre llego a su mente y la puso aún más preocupada.

-Terry-dijo muy preocupada Candy.

~París, Francia

Los señores Henderson llegaron a su hogar, después de un pequeño paseo por la ciudad, al notar el silencio en la sala decidieron buscar a los muchachos, en eso lograron escuchar unos ruidos provenientes de la biblioteca, así que rápidamente se dirigieron hacia allí.

Oliver y Terry ya llevaban un buen rato peleando, Mildred no sabia como detenerlos, solo veía asustada como su hermano y su primo se peleaban.

En ese momento la puerta se abre, dando paso al Sr. y la Sra. Henderson.

-Oliver, Terriuce detengan se-dijo Rodrigo.

Oliver y Terry en ese momento dejaron de pelear, al escuchar la voz del Sr. Henderson.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? - pregunto Charlot.

-Padre, madre lo que pasa es que... - dijo Oliver. - Terry y yo estábamos... peleando como en los... viejos tiempos-.

-¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos? - pregunto Rodrigo.

-Sí-contesto Oliver.

-Osea que anteriormente ¿también se peleaban? - dijo Charlot confundida.

-Sí madre-dijo Oliver. - ¿Verdad Terry? -.

-¿Eh? Si creo-dijo Terry.

-Bueno, pero ya no se peleen-dijo Charlot. - Se nota que fue una buena pelea, que hasta asustaron a la pobre de Mildred-.

-No pasa nada mamá-mintió Mildred. - Solo simulaba asustarme jajaja-.

-De acuerdo-dijo Rodrigo algo extrañado.

-Bueno si me disculpan me retiro a mi habitación-dijo Terry.-Buenas noches creo-.

-¿No cenaras con nosotros, sobrino? - pregunto Charlot.

-No tía-dijo Terry. - Hoy no-.

Al terminar de decir esto, Terry tomo el telegrama que estaba en el suelo y se fue a su habitación, siendo seguido por Mildred quien también dijo que quería descansar, siendo observados por Oliver hasta verlos desaparecer.

"Esto no se quedará así Terry, yo no me doy por vencido, yo lucharé con uñas y dientes todo lo que sea necesario por ganarme el amor de Candy, no te la dejare tan fácil " pensó Oliver molesto.

Terry estaba muy preocupado, sabia que su primo estaba enamorado de Candy, y no lo dejaría ganar tan fácilmente pues él también amaba a Candy, sólo esperaba que esto no afectará en sus planes de al fin estar con su Pecosa.

" Yo también se luchar, y lucharé por amor, lucharé todo lo que sea necesario para al fin estar con mi querida Pecosa " pensó Terry.

Nuevos obstáculos habían llegado a los planes de Terry, sin que él lo supiera, una batalla para conseguir el amor de Candy, la mismísima "Batalla de los 2 Caballeros" :

Terry VS Oliver

Continuará...


	45. Chapter 45

Capítulo 35: Primer y Último Enfrentamiento

Al día siguiente, Terry decidió no salir de su habitación, no quería tener otra pelea con su primo como la del día anterior, no es que le diera miedo si no que no quería pelear con su primo a quien quería tanto y quien era su mejor amigo.

Eran las 10:30 am., cuando Mildred subía las escaleras con una charola de comida, se había ofrecido a llevarle de comer a Terry, pues le había metido a sus padres, diciéndoles que su primo no saldría de su cuarto porque estaba enfermo.

Al llegar al segundo piso, se dirigió inmediatamente al cuarto de Terry, rezando en silencio para no toparse con su hermano, pues no quería que la pelea del día anterior se volviera a repetir, finalmente llego a la habitación de Terry, y gracias a Dios no se topó con su hermano en el camino, debido a que tenia ocupadas las manos tocó la puerta con su rodilla.

-Adelante-dijo Terry desde adentro.

-Me gustaría mucho abrir la puerta pero... - dijo Mildred. - Tengo las manos ocupadas-.

Desde adentro se escuchó la risa de Terry, quien rápidamente abrió la puerta, dándose cuenta que si era cierto que su prima no hubiera podido abrir la puerta.

-Te traje el almuerzo-dijo Mildred, poniendo la charola en la mesita que había en la habitación.

-Gracias-dijo Terry. - Pero tengo una duda-.

-¿Sí?, ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Mildred.

-¿Cuál fue tu brillante excusa que dijiste para que entendieran que yo no bajaría a almorzar? - pregunto Terry.

-Ah eso, dije que estabas enfermo jejeje-dijo Mildred.

-Pues gracias por cubrir me-dijo Terry.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, yo lo hago con gusto-dijo Mildred. - Pero ahora yo tengo una duda-.

-¿Qué es? - pregunto Terry.

-¿Ya tienes pensado que vas a hacer? - pregunto Mildred.

-Sí-dijo Terry, tomando entre sus manos un pedazo de pan.

-¿En serio? - pregunto Mildred.

-Mmm... que rico pan-dijo Terry degustando el pan. - Y sí-.

-Jajaja muy gracioso-dijo Mildred. - Y yo ¿puedo saber que es? -.

-Sí quieres-dijo Terry tomando un trago de café.

-Sí quiero-dijo Mildred. - Soy todo oídos-.

-Muy bien-empezó Terry. - Pienso volver a América, esta noche me voy-.

-¿En serio? - pregunto Mildred sorprendida.

-Sí-contesto Terry. - Ya no quiero estar alejado de Candy, por eso esta noche me voy de aquí-.

-Quisiera celebrar que al fin volverás al lado del amor de tu vida-dijo melancólicamente Mildred. - Pero no puedo, pues siendo sincera, te voy a extrañar y mucho-.

-Y yo a ti Mildred-dijo Terry. - Este mes que estuve aquí, me fue muy grata tu compañía y definitivamente te extrañare mucho-.

-Pero al menos nos volvimos a ver-dijo Mildred. - Y espero algún día, cuando crezca un poco más, ir a visitarte a ti y a Candy a América-.

-Gracias Mildred-dijo Terry. -Gracias por todo-.

-No hay de que-dijo Mildred.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, así que Mildred rápidamente se dirigió a abrir, cuando la abrió se llevó un gran susto.

-Mildred yo quiero... - dijo Oliver.

-¡Ah! - exclamó Mildred, que después cerró la puerta.

-¡Mildred abre la puerta! - exigió Oliver. - ¡Mildred! -.

Adentro de la habitación, Mildred empezó a gritar muy alarmada, dando vueltas por la habitación.

-Mildred calmate-dijo Terry.

Mildred no hizo caso a Terry, y siguió gritando muy alarmada, de repente unos golpes aún más fuertes la hicieron detenerse, al parecer Oliver trataba de tumbar la puerta.

-Mildred abre-dijo Oliver. - De todas maneras con quien quiero hablar es con Terry no contigo, y quiero hablar con él a solas-.

Mildred aunque ya se había tranquilizado, estaba temblando, estaba muy asustada, no quería que la pelea del día anterior se repitiera.

-Muy bien, abriré la puerta-dijo Terry.

-No Terry, no lo hagas-pidió Mildred.

-Tranquila Mildred-dijo Terry. - Tengo que hacerlo, si no lo hago seguirá tocando-.

-No quiero, no quiero que la pelea de ayer se repita-dijo Mildred. - No quiero-.

-Tranquila, no se repetirá-dijo Terry.

-¿Lo prometes? - pregunto Mildred.

-Te lo prometo-dijo Terry, dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta.

Oliver ya se estaba molestando al ver que no abrían la puerta, estaba a punto de volver a tumbar la puerta, cuando está se abre. Mildred rápidamente salio de la habitación sin ver a Oliver, y entró a la suya.

-Entra-dijo Terry.

Oliver entro y cerró la puerta rápidamente, no estaba en sus planes volver a pelear, pues no quería hacer otra escena para que sus padres intervinieran.

-Terry, te recomiendo que no hagas a mi hermana tu cómplice-dijo Oliver.

-¿Mi cómplice? - pregunto Terry. - ¿De dónde sacas esa estupidez? -.

-Mi hermana es muy ingenua, y siempre se anda preocupando por todo o por todos, no se me hace raro que te este ayudando-dijo Oliver.

-Eso Oliver, se llama amabilidad-dijo Terry. - Cosa que tú en estos momentos no tienes-.

-¡Callate! No vine a escuchar insultos hacia mi persona-dijo Oliver.

-¿Y entonces, a qué veniste? - pregunto Terry.

-A dejarte algo muy en claro-dijo Oliver.

-¿Qué es? - pregunto Terry.

-Te dejare muy en claro que yo no me daré por vencido, yo lucharé por ganarme el amor de Candy todo lo que sea necesario, yo no te la dejare tan fácil, tal vez siempre tuviste el privilegio de conseguir las cosas muy fácilmente, pero dejame decirte que esta vez todo será diferente, vas a necesitar más suerte de la que crees, bueno eso es lo que quería decirte, para que sepas que yo no me rindo tan fácil-dijo Oliver poniéndose de pie. - Te deseo suerte, y por supuesto que la necesitarás-.

Al terminar de decir esto, Oliver salio de la habitación, dejando a Terry muy confundido.

"Con que te gusta jugar rudo ¿eh primito? Muy bien pues rudo jugaremos, yo no tengo miedo, y deja decir que yo tampoco me daré por vencido, yo lucharé por el amor de mi Pecosa todo lo que sea necesario, yo tampoco te la dejare tan fácil, yo lucharé todo lo necesario " pensó Terry.

-Muy bien-dijo Terry. - Creo que a llegado el momento de empacar-.

Así fueron transcurriendo las horas, hasta ser finalmente media noche, cuando Terry salio de la mansión Henderson, siendo la Luna y las Estrellas únicamente los testigos de su partida, teniendo solo un objetivo en mente: regresar al lado de su hermosa Pecosa.

Un día paso, como las hojas al viento, siendo nuevamente de noche, cuando Terry llego al puerto.

Rápidamente a la taquilla llego, para pedir un boleto para el barco que estaba a punto de zarpar, cuando faltaban únicamente 5 minutos para que el barco zarpará, Terry abordo el barco y se dirigió al camarote que le fue asignado para poder guardar su equipaje.

Al ya haber guardado su equipaje, Terry salio un rato a despejar un poco su mente, mientras estaba sujetado del barandal, empezó a recordar todo lo que vivió con Candy: cuando la conoció, sus aventuras en el Colegio, las vacaciones de verano en Escocia, su primer separación, el encuentro breve, su reencuentro, su segunda separación y todo lo vivido los últimos 4 meses (desde que se volvieron a ver).

-América allá voy-dijo Terry contento. - Candy mi amor allá voy-.

Continuará...


	46. Chapter 46

Capítulo 46: La Llegada Largamente Esperada

Después de 5 largos días, Terry finalmente llego a Lakewood, tenia muchas ganas de ir a ver a Candy, pero primero tenia que ver si su madre seguía en la ciudad, así que tomó un carruaje y pidió que lo llevarán a la casa de campo de los Marlow, iniciando así la marcha.

Mientras tanto en la casa de campo de los Marlow, Susana se encontraba platicando con la Sra. Baker y con su madre.

-¿Entonces iras a ver a Candy nuevamente, Susy? - pregunto Eleanor.

-Sí-dijo Susana. - La he notado demasiado preocupada últimamente y no la culpo-.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Eleanor. - Me pregunto ¿porqué mi hijo no ha regresado? -.

-No lo se, pero me preocupa mucho que no regrese-dijo Susana. - Ya hace un mes con 5 días creo, que se fue-.

Finalmente Terry llego a la casa de campo, rápidamente tomo su equipaje y bajo del carruaje, después de pagarle al conductor abrió el portón y se dirigió a la casa.

Dentro de la casa, Susana ya estaba lista para ir a la mansión Andry.

-Bueno ya estoy lista-dijo Susana.

-Me pareció escuchar un carruaje-dijo la Sra. Marlow.

-Seguramente paso por aquí-dijo Eleanor.

-Bueno regreso al rato-dijo Susana, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal.

A punto estaba Terry de tocar la puerta, cuando está se abrió dando paso a Susana, quien al verlo se quedo muy sorprendida.

-¡Ah, ah, ah! - empezó a gritar Susana muy emocionada.

-Hola Susy-dijo Terry.

La Sra. Baker y la Sra. Marlow se dirigieron a la puerta principal, al escuchar los gritos de Susana, al llegar se llevaron una gran sorpresa, al ver parado en la puerta a Terry.

-¡Terry, hijo! - exclamó Eleanor muy feliz.

-¡Madre! - dijo Terry muy contento.

La Sra. Baker corrió a donde estaba su hijo, dándole un fuerte abrazo, que Terry correspondió muy feliz.

-Terry, que bueno que regresaste-dijo Eleanor llorando de felicidad. - Ya me estaba preocupando mucho-.

-No tenias porque mamá, lo único que importa es que he vuelto-dijo Terry, a quien también le empezaron a rodar lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Después de deshacer el abrazo de su madre, Terry abrazó a Susana, quien estaba muy feliz de volver a ver a su amigo.

-Estaba muy preocupada por ti, Terry-dijo Su sana, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. - Creí que te había pasado algo-.

-Susana... - dijo Terry, limpiando las lágrimas de su amiga. - No llores, ya estoy aquí,a sano y a salvo-.

-Que suerte-dijo Susana, tratando de calmarse. - ¿Porqué no volvías? Estábamos muy preocupados por ti-.

-¿Estábamos? - pregunto Terry.

-Sí-dijo Susana. - Nosotras y los Andry estábamos muy preocupados por ti-.

-¿Los Andry? - pregunto Terry.

-Sí-dijo Susana. - William era el más preocupado de todos-.

-¿En serio? - dijo Terry. - Espera un momento, ¿acabas de decir William? -.

-¿Eh? Sí, él me pidió que lo llamara por su nombre y no Sr. Andry-explicó Susana.

-Ah, ¿en serio? - dijo Terry.

-Sí-contesto Susana. - Y él es el más preocupado, pues ya había pasado 3 semanas desde que te había enviado un telegrama y no regresabas, creyó que te había pasado algo malo-.

-Oh que mal-dijo Terry sintiendo un poco de culpa.-Oye y ¿qué pasó con Candy? Dime que no le dijeron la verdad-.

-No, nadie le dijo nada-dijo Susana. - Sus amigos tuvieron que mentirle, diciéndole que no sabían a donde te fuiste, que tú te fuiste sin avisarle a nadie y que te fuiste porque querías alejarte de todo y de todos-.

-Vaya mentira-dijo Terry. - Me imagino que le cayó como balde de agua fría a Candy ¿cierto? -.

-Sí, lo tomo muy mal-dijo Eleanor. - Tanto que se encerró en su habitación por 2 semanas, diciendo que no saldría hasta que tú regresarás-.

-Oh, Santo Cielos-dijo Terry. - Necesito ir a verla, ya fue demasiado tiempo sin verla-.

-Terry espera-dijo Eleanor. - Te recomiendo que primero descanses y ya después vayas a la mansión Andry-.

-Ah no-dijo Terry. - No madre, ya fue mucho tiempo sin verla, como 2 meses para ser exacto, necesito verla ahora-.

-Jajaja te entiendo hijo-dijo Eleanor. - Pero al menos date un baño y come algo, si no me obedeces, no te dejare ir-.

Terry bufo molesto, no tuvo más opción que obedecer, pues si no obedecía no lo dejarían ir a la mansión de los Andry.

Rápidamente se dio un baño y se cambio de ropa, bajo a comer un poco y después junto con Susana se fue a la mansión Andry.

Siendo las 12:00 pm. como ya era costumbre, los Andry se encontraban tomando té, en una mesa que se encontraba frente a la mansión donde estaba el jardín de las rosas, en este caso Candy no estaba con ellos, pues era la hora en la que tenia sus lecciones de piano, decisión que tomó Albert para que Candy dejará de estar preocupada por al menos 2 horas.

-Cada día Candy me preocupa más-dijo Annie.

-A mi también-dijo Paty.

-¿Crees que Terry volverá, Albert? - dijo Archie. - Porque yo ya lo estoy dudando-.

-Yo estoy seguro que regresará-dijo Albert. - Yo confío en que volverá, veras que en el momento menos esperado regresará-.

En ese momento se escuchó el claxon de un coche que venía llegando, todos reconocieron el coche, aunque les extrañaba pues según ellos Susana no sabia conducir y la Sra. Baker tampoco.

El coche se detuvo frente a ellos, bajando Susana primero quien venia radiante de felicidad, cosa que extrañó mucho a los Andry pues Susana últimamente estaba muy preocupada de no saber nada de su amigo Terry. Los Andry en ese momento casi se desmayan de la impresión y la sorpresa al ver bajar del auto a Terry.

-¡Terry, amigo! - exclamó Albert, corriendo a donde su amigo estaba, abrazando lo al instante, abrazo que Terry correspondió.

-Albert-dijo Terry muy feliz.

-Me pusiste muy preocupado, creí que te había pasado algo-dijo Albert. - ¿Porqué no volvías? -.

-Uh, es una larga historia-dijo Terry, deshaciendo el abrazo.

-Pues ya quiero escuchar la-dijo Albert.

-Eh, si Albert eso sería para después-dijo Terry. - Pero ahora dime ¿dónde esta Candy? Ya quiero ver a mi Pecosa-.

-Pues orita no puedes verla, Terry-dijo Archie. - Hasta las dos de la tarde-.

-¿Porqué? - pregunto Terry confundido.

-Lo que pasa es que... - dijo Albert. - Esta en sus lecciones de piano-.

-Jajaja-se rió Terry.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? - pregunto Albert.

-Jajaja en serio Albert, ¿dónde está mi Pecosa? - dijo Terry.

-Como ya te dijo Albert... - dijo Annie. - Candy esta en sus lecciones de piano-.

-¿En serio? Creí que era una broma-dijo Terry.

-No Terry, no es una broma-dijo Paty. - Albert decidió que Candy tomará lecciones de piano, para que al menos por 2 horas, deje de sentir que explotará por la preocupación-.

-¿Preocupación? - pregunto Terry.

-Sí Terry-dijo Annie. - Candy esta muy preocupada de no saber nada de ti-.

-Oh no-dijo Terry sintiéndose culpable. - Mi Pecosa-.

-Tranquilo amigo, lo bueno es que ya volviste-dijo Albert, dándole ánimo.

-Bueno, que les parece si seguimos platicando mientras tomamos el té-sugirió Archie.

Todos asistieron y se dirigieron a la mesa donde estaban tomando el té anteriormente, antes de que Terry y Susana llegarán.

Terry empezó a contarles a todos lo que vivió en la mansión Henderson, durante el mes que estuvo allí, les contó todo sin excluir nada, incluso el enfrentamiento con su primo, al terminar de contar todo espero la reacción de todos sus amigos, quienes estaban muy sorprendidos.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Albert sorprendido.

-Pues cree lo, mi primo no se dará por vencido-dijo Terry. - Y me preocupa que esto impida estar al fin con Candy-.

-No te preocupes Terry-dijo Albert. - Por lo que nos acabas de contar, tu primo ya es el nuevo Duque Francés, y a de tener muchos pendientes que hacer, así que no vendrá en estos días-.

-Al menos con eso tendrás ventaja Terry-dijo Archie. - Y si no, pues tú sabes pelear y se que no te darás por vencido tan fácilmente, así que no te aflijaz y lucha-.

-Gracias Archie, gracias Albert-dijo Terry.

-No hay de que-dijeron Albert y Archie al unísono.

En ese momento los chicos voltearon a ver a las chicas, quienes estaban riendo, al parecer de algo que estaban diciendo, cosa que despertó mucha curiosidad a los chicos. Al darse cuenta que las estaban viendo, las chicas voltearon a ver a los chicos.

-Oye Terry-dijo Susana. - Exactamente ¿Cuál es tu estatura?-.

-¿Porqué la pregunta? - pregunto Terry extrañado.

-Ah, es que estábamos pensando en la forma de como tú y Candy se reencontrarán-explicó Annie.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con mi estatura? - pregunto Terry.

-Ah, lo que pasa es que, serás un obsequio-dijo Paty.

-¿Qué? - pregunto Terry sorprendido.

-Sí, te meterás a una caja, que envolveremos como un regalo, que será para Candy ¿Qué tal? - dijo Annie.

-Una muy buena idea, chicas-dijo Albert.

-Sí, muy buena-dijo Archie.

-De acuerdo, pero, siendo yo el obsequio ¿cuándo seré entregado? - bromeó Terry.

-Jajaja, en eso si no nos pusimos de acuerdo-dijo Susana.

-¿Qué tal si ustedes lo piensan?-sugirió Paty.

-Muy buena idea, Paty-dijo Annie. - Ustedes decidan lo-.

-Ah no, yo no-dijo Terry. - Yo seré el regalo, que ellos decidan-.

-Mmm... un regalo-dijo Albert.

-Para Candy-dijo Archie.

-¡Ya se! - exclamaron Albert y Archie al unísono.

-¿En serio? - pregunto Terry sorprendido. - ¿Qué se les ocurrió? -.

-Que siendo tú el regalo, serás entregado... - dijo Albert.

-En el cumpleaños de Candy-a completo Archie.

-¡¿Qué?! - gritó Terry.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? - pregunto Archie.

-Que todavía falta un mes para su cumpleaños-dijo Terry. - Y yo ya quiero verla ahora, además, ¿Qué tal si mi primo llega?, ¿Cómo le vamos a hacer? -.

-Tranquilo Terry-dijo Albert. - Como ya te dije, dudo mucho que tu primo venga en estos días-.

-Vamos Terry, anima te-dijo Archie. - Es nuestra única opción-.

-Pero es que... - dijo Terry, pero fue interrumpido.

-Además ya no tenemos más ideas-dijo Susana. - Anima te Terry-.

-Es la única opción, Terry-dijo Albert. - Anima te amigo-.

-Anima te Terry-dijeron al unísono Annie y Paty.

-¡Ah! De acuerdo-dijo al fin Terry. - Creo que no tengo opción-.

-¡Sí! - exclamaron todos al unísono.

Terry ya no tenía opción, tuvo que aceptar la idea de sus amigos muy a su pesar, aunque para ser sincero con él mismo, Terry no había planeado como sería su reencuentro con Candy, así que tuvo que aceptar pues era su única opción, sólo esperaba que el mes pasará rápido, para al fin estar con su Pecosa.

Así fue como los días fueron pasando rápidamente, el calendario avanzaba con mucha rapidez, como las hojas al viento, teniendo únicamente un objetivo: Llegar al día 7 de mayo.

Continuará...


	47. Chapter 47

Capítulo 47: Al Fin

Finalmente el mes había pasado rápidamente, Terry estaba más que feliz, pues al siguiente día por fin volvería a ver a su Pecosa. Sí, al siguiente día era el cumpleaños de Candy, 7 de mayo la fecha que eligió su querido primo Anthony, y el día en que florecieron las hermosas rosas que Anthony bautizó como Dulce Candy.

Los preparativos para la fiesta sorpresa fueron todo un éxito, eso incluía el regalo sorpresa o a Terry, pues él era ese regalo sorpresa.

Siendo las 5:00 pm., Candy y sus amigos estaban comiendo, mientras platicaban de uno u otro tema interesante.

-Candy-dijo Annie, llamando la atención de la rubia.

-¿Sí? - pregunto Candy.

-Te informo que mañana iremos de compras-dijo Annie.

-¿De compras? - pregunto Candy.

-Sí, ¿qué te parece? La idea fue de Annie-dijo Paty.

-Este yo... - dijo Candy pero fue interrumpida.

-Vamos anima te Candy-dijo Paty.

-Pero... - dijo Candy pero fue interrumpida.

-Ah, ah, ah nada de "peros" - dijo Annie. - Iremos a medio día-.

-¡Ah! - dijo Candy desanimada.

Así fue como al siguiente día, siendo las 12:00 pm. Candy y sus amigas se fueron a la ciudad de compras.

Siendo las 2 de la tarde, todos empezaron a adornar el Gran Salón, para el cumpleaños de Candy, la fiesta estaba programada para las 5 de la tarde y su regalo sorpresa le sería entregado a las 6:00 pm.

Todo estaba quedando perfecto, Albert y Archie estaban haciendo un muy buen trabajo, mientras tanto Candy estaba irritada, sus amigas le decían: compra este vestido, no no mejor éste, creo que mejor el otro, mejor los dos. Candy lo que quería era ya regresar a la mansión, pero sus amigas le dijeron que no regresarían hasta las 5:00 pm., Candy no tuvo otra opción que aceptar.

Terry llego a la mansión Andry junto con Susana, la Sra. Baker y la Sra. Marlow, el plan consistía también en que Terry se tenia que disfrazar como un príncipe de cuento, por esa razón llevaba su traje de Romeo consigo.

Siendo las 4:00 pm. todo estaba listo, faltaba únicamente 1 hora para la fiesta, los invitados ya iban llegando poco a poco, entre ellos los amigos de Candy y Terry.

-Jajaja ¿en serio te meterás en esa caja? - pregunto Charlie, al escuchar el plan de reencuentro.

-Sí, ¿qué te parece tan gracioso? - pregunto Terry.

-Jajaja ya te imagino en la caja-dijo Charlie. - Y más al ser abierta jajaja-.

-Jajaja-rió Terry simulada mente.

Finalmente el reloj dio las 5:00 pm. todos esperaban la señal para esconderse (como era costumbre en las fiestas sorpresa), Terry ya estaba dentro de la caja, esperando que la hora pasará rápido.

-¿Ya viene? - pregunto Archie.

-No-contesto Albert, que miraba por la ventana.

-¿Ya viene? - pregunto Coockie.

-No-contesto Albert.

-¿Ya viene? - pregunto Charlie.

En ese momento se escucharon los cascos de unos caballos, definitivamente un carruaje se acercaba.

-Sí-dijo Albert, que rápidamente cerró la cortina y se escondió atrás de una mesa donde estaba el banquete.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a la casa en el jardín de las rosas, bajando primero Paty, quien venía con un hermoso vestido rosa de tirantes que le llegaba a la rodilla acompañado de unas zapatillas del mismo color;después bajo Annie, quien venía con un hermoso vestido rojo era igual al de Paty solo que de diferente color acompañado de unas zapatillas negras; y por último bajo Candy quien vestía un hermoso vestido color azul marino igual de tirantes, que le llegaba a la rodilla, acompañado de una pequeña capa de ceda del mismo color que el vestido, zapatillas rojas y una tiara también de color rojo.

-Te ves hermosa Candy-dijo Annie.

-Gracias, supongo-dijo Candy. - Pero... ¿Porqué me hicieron vestirme así? -.

-Oh, ya lo verás-dijo Annie.

-¿Cómo? - pregunto Candy sin entender.

-Entremos a la casa-sugirió Paty.

Rápidamente las tres ingresaron a la casa, al entrar Candy se quedo muy sorprendida, el Gran Salón había quedado perfecto para la ocasión, globos y serpentinas, también había rosas Dulce Candy adornando el salón, y justo donde estaban los violinistas había un letrero que decía:"Feliz Cumpleaños Candy". Esto sorprendió mucho a Candy, estaba tan feliz que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Qué es esto? - pregunto Candy, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Bueno esto es para ti-dijo Annie fuerte y claro. - Y es una-.

-¡Sorpresa! - dijeron todos los invitados al unísono, saliendo de sus escondites. - ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Candy! -.

Candy estaba muy feliz, le sorprendió mucho la sorpresa que hicieron todos sus amigos para ella en el día de su cumpleaños.

-"Pooor... ser una buena chica, por ser una buena chica, por ser una buena chicaaa... te venimos a festejar"-cantaron todos al unísono y después aplaudieron.

Todos empezaron a felicitar a Candy, quien estaba muy feliz pero también algo triste, pues le hubiera gustado que su querido Terry estuviera con ella.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Candy. - Gracias a todos-.

El banquete paso muy rápido, ya algunas parejas se encontraban bailando, Candy no, ella estaba sentada en una silla viendo melancólicamente a las parejas que bailaban.

-Candy-dijo Annie, llamando su atención.

-¿Qué ocurre Annie? - pregunto Candy.

-Ven conmigo-dijo Annie. - A llegado la hora-.

-¿La hora?, ¿De qué?, ¿Adónde vamos? - pregunto Candy confundida.

-Tú solo ven-dijo Annie, jalando la para que se levantará y guiando la hacia donde todos ya estaban reunidos.

Finalmente dieron las 6:00 pm., todos ya se encontraban alrededor del enorme obsequio, los que no sabían acerca del plan de reencuentro se preguntaban que había en la caja.

En ese momento llegaron Candy y Annie, Candy al ver el enorme obsequio o que había dentro de éste.

-Bueno Candy, este es el regalo que todos tus amigos te damos, esperando que a partir de ahora seas feliz-dijo Albert.

Candy no entendió a que se refería Albert, preguntándose que tanta importancia tenia ese obsequio en su vida.

-Candy, queremos que escuches muy bien las instrucciones que Paty te dará ¿ok? - dijo Annie, Candy únicamente asintió.

-Candy toma este extremo de la cuerda-dijo Paty entregándose la, Candy al instante la tomo. - Escucha, el otro extremo de la cuerda esta amarrada en el moño del obsequio, cuando tú jales el extremo que tienes, el moño se deshacerá, haciendo que el regalo se abra-.

-¿Entendiste? - pregunto Annie, Candy asintió. - ¿Estas lista? - Candy volvió a asentir.

-Muy bien a la cuenta de tres-dijo Albert. - Uno... (5 segundos) dos... (5 segundos) y...(5 segundos) tres-.

Candy rápidamente jalo la cuerda, en ese momento el moño del obsequio empezó a deshacerse, empezando se a abrir el obsequio, Candy noto la gran felicidad de todos sus amigos que aplaudían.

Volvió su mirada al regalo, llevándose una gran sorpresa, el regalo ya se estaba abriendo a su totalidad dejando ver lo que había dentro de éste, los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad que corrían libremente por sus mejillas, al ver que su querido Terry era quien estaba dentro de la caja, vestido en su impecable y hermoso traje de Romeo, Candy no lo podía creer estaba más que feliz, estaba radiante de felicidad.

-Te... Te... Terry-pronunció Candy.

-Candy-dijo Terry.

Candy no podía soportarlo más, había sido demasiado tiempo sin verse, no quería estar alejada de su querido Terry, lo admitía: lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que su corazón y su mente siempre lo estaban reclamando, tanto tiempo sin verlo, la hizo aceptar que amaba a Terriuce Grandchester con locura; sin poder resistirlo más Candy corrió a donde estaba Terry y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, abrazo que Terry correspondió.

-Terry-dijo Candy entre sollozos.

-Candy-dijo Terry, limpiando sus lágrimas. - No llores Pecosa, recuerda que te vez más linda cuando sonríes-.

Candy sonrió tímidamente, mientras Terry le sonreía también, mirándose detenidamente a los ojos.

-Terry, por favor perdóname-dijo Candy con la voz entrecortada.

-Candy yo... - dijo Terry pero fue interrumpido.

-Ya lo sé, soy una egoísta-dijo Candy. - No merezco tu perdón-.

-No Candy, no digas eso-dijo Terry. - Claro que mereces mi perdón y yo ya te perdone, hace mucho tiempo-.

-Terry-dijo Candy muy feliz, volviéndolo a abrazar.

Todos decidieron guardar silencio, para no romper ese momento mágico.

-Terry yo... - dijo Candy nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa Pecosa? - pregunto Terry.

-Yo... yo... yo... - dijo Candy nerviosa.

-¡Agh! Ya sólo digan que se aman-dijo Susana.

-Shshsh-dijeron todos al unísono.

Terry y Candy se sonrojaron al darse cuenta que todos los estaban viendo, pero por alguna extraña razón lo ignoraron.

-Candy yo... - dijo Terry nervioso.

-Te amo-dijo al fin Candy, después de tomar valor. - Te amo Terry-.

-Yo también Te amo-dijo Terry.-Te amo Candy-.

-Te amo, te amo Terry-dijo Candy muy feliz. - Te amo tanto que cada noche sueño contigo, tanto que siempre mi mente y mi corazón te están reclamando y quiero que todo el mundo sepa cuanto Te amo-.

Terry no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, Candy acababa de confesar todo el amor que sentía por él, rápidamente Candy fue por una silla y al regresar al lado de Terry, se subió a la silla y empezó a gritar de felicidad.

-¡Yo amo con todo mi corazón a Terriuce Grandchester! - gritó Candy muy feliz.

Todos aplaudieron ante esa declaración de amor, era cierto, el amor de Candy y Terry era tan grande y hermoso, Terry ayudo a bajar a Candy de la silla y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, Candy muy feliz correspondió al abrazo.

-¡Y yo amo con todo mi corazón a Candice With Andry! - gritó Terry muy feliz.

Todos los invitados volvieron a aplaudir, estaban muy felices ante esa declaración de amor de esos dos jóvenes enamorados.

-Candy Te amo-dijo Terry dulcemente.

-Y yo a ti Terry-dijo Candy.

Terry no pudo soportarlo más, así que tomó a Candy por la cintura y la fue acercando hacia él, Candy no podía creer que Terry la iba a besar, estaba tan emocionada y feliz.

-Terry por favor, no me dejes-dijo Candy rodeando lo por el cuello con sus brazos.

-Nunca lo haré Pecosa-dijo Terry, acercando la aún más.

Finalmente sus labios se encontraron, iniciando un beso dulce y tierno, que los dos disfrutaban mutuamente, Candy estaba muy feliz, nunca creyó tener tan hermosa sorpresa en su cumpleaños y todo gracias a sus amigos.

Todos estaban muy felices, finalmente Candy y Terry estaban juntos y ahora nada los iba a separar, o bueno al menos es creían.

Candy y Terry estaban muy felices de al fin estar juntos, todo en ese momento desapareció para ellos.

-Candy, me podrías explicar ¿qué significa esto? - dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Candy y Terry sintieron un escalofrío terrible al escuchar esa voz, se separaron y al darse la vuelta, encontraron a un Oliver demasiado molesto.

Continuará...


	48. Chapter 48

Capítulo 48: Escucha y Entiende

El silencio reino a la llegada de Oliver, quien veía muy molesto a Candy y a Terry, quienes al estar tomados de las manos se transmitían todo su nerviosismo el uno al otro, Candy era la que más estaba nerviosa al ver a Oliver frente a ella.

-O... O... Oliver-dijo Candy muy nerviosa.

-¿A qué estas... jugando Candy?-pregunto Oliver.

-¿Aaa... aaa... qué te refieres? - pregunto Candy.

-No te hagas la tonta, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero-dijo Oliver.

-Yo... yo... yo... - dijo Candy muy nerviosa, apretando más su mano con la de Terry.

-Por lo que veo ustedes si toman muy en cuenta, lo que significa su Patria-dijo Oliver.

-¿A qué te refieres? - pregunto Terry molesto.

-América: La tierra de las oportunidades y la libertad-dijo Oliver. - Y veo que ustedes lo toman muy en serio, debí suponer lo, un hombre que acosa a una dama, y una mujer que le es infiel a su novio con un petulante-.

Terry en ese momento se sorprendió al darse cuenta de algo, el aspecto de su primo y lo extraño que hablaba, lo hicieron caer a la cuenta de que su primo estaba ebrio, definitivamente Oliver estaba borracho.

-No puede ser-susurró Terry.

-¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto Candy en voz baja.

-Oliver esta ebrio-susurró Terry.

-¿Cómo? - pregunto Candy sorprendida.

-Lo que escuchaste Pecosa-susurró Terry.

Candy se quedo muy sorprendida por lo que le dijo Terry, ¿Cómo era posible que Oliver Henderson estuviera ebrio? Sabiendo que él era un hombre muy consciente de lo que hacía, muy amistoso y muy respetuoso, todo lo contrario a como estaba en esos momentos.

-No dicen nada ¿eh? - dijo Oliver molesto. - No se hagan las víctimas, contesten ¿cómo pueden ser tan insolentes? -.

-Oliver por favor calmate-dijo una voz femenina.

Todos voltearon a ver a donde se escucho la voz, Candy y Terry sonrieron ampliamente al ver que era su amiga Mildred.

-Mildred-dijeron Candy y Terry al unísono.

-Candy, Terry-dijo muy feliz Mildred que corrió a abrazar a sus amigos, quienes correspondieron al abrazo.

-Mildred, te pedí que no me siguieras-dijo Oliver.

-Pues te desobedecí-dijo Mildred, separándose de sus amigos. - Y tuve dos razones muy importante para hacerlo: número 1,porque no quería estar encerrada y número 2,porque estando ebrio sabia que ibas a hacer una estupidez, lo bueno es que pidiendo instrucciones logre llegar aquí antes de que eso pasará-.

-¿Quién dice que estoy ebrio? - pregunto Oliver.

-Pues siento ser yo quien te lo diga, querido primo pero... - dijo Terry. - Tú mismo te delatas-.

-¿Y a ti quién te metió? - dijo Oliver molesto. - Tú todavía me debes una explicación al igual que Candy-.

-No tiene caso que te lo repita, si ya te lo explique más de dos veces, otra cosa que seas muy necio y no entiendas-dijo Terry.

-No me provoques Grandchester-advirtió Oliver.

-Y que si lo hago, Henderson-dijo Terry, soltando la mano de Candy y cruzándose de brazos.

-Te lo advertí-dijo Oliver poniéndose en posición de pelea, Terry también hizo lo mismo.

-Hay no, otra pelea no-dijo Mildred asustada.

-¿Otra? - pregunto Candy nerviosa. - No me digas que... -.

-Sí, un día antes de que Terry se fuera de París, él y mi hermano se pelearon-explicó Mildred.

-¿Entonces, iniciará una pelea?-pregunto Candy asustada.

-Posiblemente-dijo Mildred.

Y definitivamente, una pelea estaba a punto de desatarse entre Terry y Oliver, quienes ya estaban en posición de pelea.

-Terry, Oliver tranquilos-intervino Albert, antes de que la pelea hubiera empezado.

-Albert por favor no te metas-pidió Terry.

-No te metas en esto-dijo Oliver molesto.

-Oliver estas ebrio-dijo Albert. - Te pediré por favor que te retires-.

-¿Y qué si no lo hago? - pregunto Oliver.

-Yo no soy de las personas, que arreglan las cosas a golpes-dijo Albert.

-Debí suponer lo, vaya gallina-dijo Oliver.

-¿Miedo? Jajaja yo no tengo miedo de pelear-dijo Albert. - Es solo que no peleo cuando la otra persona esta... como decirlo... indispuesta-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - pregunto Oliver molesto.

-Para ti, todo ¿por? - dijo Albert ya algo harto de la actitud de Oliver.

-¿ Con qué esas tenemos, eh? - pregunto Oliver.

Antes de que Albert hubiera dicho otra cosa, un golpe se estrelló justo en su quijada, mandando lo al suelo.

-Albert-dijo Candy asustada.

-Estoy bien-dijo Albert poniéndose de pie. - Vaya golpe, después de todo resultaste no ser tan debilucho-.

Ahora fue turno de Albert, quien le propinó un golpe a Oliver también justo en la quijada, debido a la falta de equilibrio él también cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Eso es todo? - pregunto Albert mirándolo.

Oliver paso una de sus piernas detrás de Albert, haciendo que se cayera al suelo, después de eso Oliver se aventó sobre él, iniciando así una pelea.

-¿Qué?, ¿Ustedes como pueden estar ahí paradotes sin hacer nada? - le dijo Candy alarmada a Terry y Archie. - Ayuden a Albert-.

Terry y Archie asistieron y rápidamente se acercaron a donde Albert peleaba con Oliver. Archie sujeto por detrás a Albert y Terry a Oliver.

-Archie por favor suelta me-dijo Albert.

-No Albert-dijo Archie. - Tranquiliza te-.

-Grandchester suelta me-exigió Oliver.

-Claro que no-dijo Terry. - No dejare que pelees con mis amigos-.

-Ah, con que si-dijo Oliver. - En ese caso tú pelearas por ellos-.

-¿Qué? - pregunto Terry.

Oliver en ese momento se soltó del agarre de Terry, se dio la vuelta y le dio un golpe justo en la quijada, haciendo que Terry cayera al suelo.

-Terry-dijo alarmada Candy, corriendo a donde estaba Terry.

-Vaya golpecito - dijo Terry incorporándose un poco.

-Terry-dijo Candy, incandose frente a él. - ¿Estas bien? -.

-Claro que si, Pecosa-dijo Terry. - Dirás que ya te rendiste tan fácilmente ¿eh? - dijo Oliver acercándose a donde estaban Candy y Terry.

-Claro que no-dijo Terry molesto.

-¿Y entonces? - pregunto Oliver.-¿Qué no quieres pelear, por miedo? -.

-Por supuesto que no-dijo Terry, mientras empezaba a ponerse de pie.

-Espera Terry-dijo Candy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. -Por favor, no pelees, te lo suplico, no pelees-.

A Candy nunca le gustaron las peleas y este caso no era la excepción, especialmente porque nunca le gusto que su querido Terry peleará, tenia miedo que una pelea que jamás creyó que seria se realizaría, así que abrazó a Terry con todas sus fuerzas evitando así que peleará, mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y entre sollozos le suplicaba a Terry que no peleará, Terry entendió a Candy así que decidió no pelear. En eso se escucharon las risas de una persona, pero no de cualquier persona si no de Oliver, Candy ya harta decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

-¡Ya basta! - dijo Candy harta, poniéndose de pie. - Oliver, si tanto quieres una bendita explicación, Terry y yo te la daremos, si tanto te gusta escuchar lo que ya Terry te explico, entonces en este caso seré yo quien te lo diga con mucho gusto, pero aquí no, pues ya no quiero que estés haciendo otra escena frente a mi familia y mis amigos, así que apuren le, sigan me-.

Los tres salieron de la casa hacia el jardín de las rosas, todos los invitados siguieron bailando para tratar de olvidar lo que acababa de pasar, mientras los Andry junto con Mildred, Susana y la Sra. Baker hablaban de lo que acababa de pasar.

Una hora ya había pasado desde Candy, Terry y Oliver se habían ido, muchos se preguntaban si Candy y Terry lograrían hacer entrar en razón a Oliver.

Mientras tanto fuera de la casa en el Jardín de las Rosas, Candy había explicado toda la verdad a Oliver.

-No puedo, no puedo creerlo-dijo Oliver confundido.

-Siento decirte que es verdad lo que te digo-dijo Candy.

-No, no, no-dijo Oliver desesperado.

-Te juro que no era mi intención lastimar te-dijo Candy. - En ese momento yo estaba muy confundida, no sabia lo que quería o lo que decidía, estaba cegada por el dolor, por eso no tenia la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo cuando acepte ser tu novia... de verdad lamento mucho el estar lastimado te de esta manera-.

-Yo... yo... - Oliver no sabía que decir, esto que había escuchado por parte de Candy le dolió y mucho.

-Oliver tienes que comprenderme, yo... - dijo Candy. - Únicamente puedo amar a una persona y esa persona es Terry, se perfectamente que tú también estas enamorado de mi y siento mucho decirte que... yo no-.

Estas últimas palabras de Candy lastimaron aún más a Oliver, quien en ese momento olvido por completo que estaba ebrio, no queriendo decir nada para no lastimarse más, únicamente asintió y se dio la vuelta, empezando a correr al instante sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás, comprendió que había perdido en esa batalla y como buen perdedor lo tenia que aceptar, ya a punto de salir por el portón estaba cuando dio una última vista hacia la mansión Andry.

-Adiós hermosa Candy-dijo Oliver. - Te deseo una gran felicidad-.

Después de decir esto salio de la residencia Andry, dirigiéndose a su auto, donde después de desahogar su dolor lo encendió, dejando atrás a la mansión Andry y a quien en algún momento fue el amor de su vida.

Candy se sentía muy mal por haber lastimado a Oliver, pero así tenían que ser las cosas, ahora lo único que le importaba es que al fin estaba con su querido Terry.

Continuará...


	49. Chapter 49

Capítulo 49: Te Amo

Después de la partida de Oliver, Candy le pidió a Terry que la acompañara a la parte trasera de la casa, pues no tenia ganas de regresar a la fiesta y lo que quería en ese momento era estar a solas con su querido Terry, al llegar a la parte trasera los dos se sentaron en una banca.

-¿Estás bien? - pregunto Terry.

-¿Eh? Sí, no te preocupes-dijo Candy. - Se que... estuvo bien haberle dicho la verdad a Oliver, porque si no lo hacía lo iba a lastimar aún más, pero creo que estará bien, ahora lo que me importa es que estoy contigo-.

Al terminar de decir esto, Candy acurrucó su cabeza en el hombro de Terry y cerró los ojos, estaba muy feliz de al fin estar con su amado Terry.

-Estoy muy feliz de volver a verte, Pecosa-dijo Terry.

-Yo también Terry-dijo Candy mirándolo a los ojos. - Muy, muy feliz-.

-Te amo Pecosa-dijo dulcemente Terry, acariciando le la mejilla.

-Yo también Te amo Terry-dijo Candy.

En ese momento Terry volvió a tomar a Candy de la cintura y la fue acercando hacia él, mientras Candy lo rodeaba por el cuello con sus brazos, fundiéndose en un beso dulce y tierno, que los dos disfrutaban mutuamente. Minutos después el beso cambio a un beso apasionante y un poco más rápido, Terry en ese momento recostó a Candy en la banca, poniéndose él encima de ella y volviéndola a besar, Candy rápidamente correspondió al beso, mientras acariciaba los cabellos castaños de Terry, quien empezó a descender y empezó a besar el cuello de Candy, quien se empezó a estremecer de placer al mismo tiempo que un gemido desconocido para ella salio de su garganta. En ese momento Candy reaccionó, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de empezar y del lugar en donde estaban.

-Terry detente-dijo Candy, Terry no se detuvo. - Terry ya basta ¡Terry! -.

Terry al escuchar la voz de Candy se detuvo algo avergonzado, pues él también se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de empezar.

-Lo... lo siento Candy-dijo Terry avergonzado, quitándose de encima para que Candy se pudiera sentar.

-No te preocupes-dijo Candy incorporándose.

-Es que me emocione jajaja-dijo apenado Terry.

-Jajaja no te preocupes Terry-dijo Candy. - Para serte sincera yo también me emocione y mucho, pero primero que nada me di cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de empezar y segundo date cuenta en donde estamos jajaja-. "Por mi fuera, te hubiera dejado continuar" pensó para sus adentros.

-De acuerdo-dijo Terry. - Entonces no más-.

Candy únicamente asintió, aunque ella deseaba que Terry la siguiera besando, en ese momento los dos se vieron a los ojos, y sin siquiera darse cuenta se volvieron a besar, un beso apasionante que los alentaba a no detenerse.

-¿Sabes lo que estamos a punto de hacer? - pregunto Candy entre besos.

-Sí-contesto Terry.

-¿Y no tienes un plan? - pregunto Candy.

-Y yo como voy a saber, esta no es mi casa-dijo Terry.

En ese momento los dos se separaron y miraron hacia arriba, donde se encontraba el balcón de una habitación, Candy celebró en su interior al darse cuenta que se trataba de su habitación, en eso empezó a chiflar disimuladamente como si no supiera nada, cosa que noto Terry que en ese momento le sonrió maliciosamente.

Para no ser vistos, decidieron entrar por la ventana, fue una ventaja más para ellos pues había un árbol al lado del balcón, Candy fue la primera en trepar el árbol, saltando de una rama a otra hasta llegar al balcón, Terry fue el siguiente repitiendo lo mismo que Candy.

Al ya estar los dos en el balcón, se miraron un momento a los ojos, después Candy abrió la ventana y juntos entraron a la habitación la cual estaba a oscuras.

-¿Estás segura de esto? - pregunto Terry.

-¿Y tú? - pregunto Candy.

-¿Eh? Yo... bueno este... - dijo Terry apenado.

-Jajaja-rió Candy.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? - pregunto Terry.

-Jajaja si te vieras, aunque estamos a oscuras, se te nota lo rojo que te pusiste-dijo Candy.-Bueno tomaré eso como un sí jajaja-.

-¿Y entonces tú?-pregunto Terry.

-Terry... - dijo Candy acercándose a él. - Yo no he estado más segura de algo que esto, yo lo que quiero es estar siempre contigo-.

Con esa respuesta Candy dio a entender que ella si deseaba hacer el amor con su querido Terry, así fue como Terry la volvió a tomar de la cintura y la volvió a besar, beso que Candy al instante correspondió, todo en ese momento desapareció para ella como las reglas de cortesía, las lecciones de como ser una dama, entre otros, lo único que le importaba era que esa noche sería la más feliz de su vida al lado de su querido Terry.

Terry mientras besaba a Candy empezó a bajar el cierre de su vestido, Candy no puso ningún impedimento solo se dejó llevar, al ya haber bajado el cierre por completo, Terry paso los tirantes del vestido por los hombros de Candy, hasta que éste cayó al suelo dejando a Candy en ropa interior, Candy algo apenada cerró los ojos.

-De verdad que eres todo un ángel-dijo Terry. - Mi hermosa Pecosa-.

Candy algo sorprendida y feliz por las palabras de Terry abrió los ojos mientras le sonreía tímidamente, Terry en ese momento volvió a besarla, ahora fue turno de Candy, pues empezó a quitarle a Terry su saco y su camisa, finalmente Terry quedo desnudo de la parte de arriba(o semidesnudo), mientras los dos se besaban, Terry acariciaba la espalda o la cintura de Candy, quien algo temerosa empezó a acariciar la espalda de Terry, sintiendo sus músculos, sensación que se le hizo muy agradable.

En ese momento Terry cargó a Candy en sus brazos sin dejar de besarla y se dirigió a la cama, donde la acostó y después él se acostó sobre ella volviéndola a besar, Candy empezó a acariciar nuevamente la espalda de Terry, quien le acariciaba sus piernas, caricia que se le hizo muy agradable a Candy.

Terry empezó a descender hasta que empezó a besar el cuello de Candy, mientras que le empezaba a quitar su brasier, Candy en ese momento empezó a desabotonar le el pantalón a Terry y a quitárselo lentamente, hasta que finalmente Terry quedo en bóxer únicamente.

Finalmente el brasier de Candy desapareció dejando al descubierto aquellas colinas que hipnotizaron a Terry, quien veía como éstas se movían de arriba a abajo de acuerdo a la respiración de Candy, quien algo apenada se iba a cubrir con sus brazos pero Terry se lo impidió.

-No te cubras Pecosa-dijo Terry.-No cubras tu belleza-.

-Terry-dijo muy sorprendida Candy.

Terry volvió a besar el cuello de Candy, quien continuaba acariciando le la espalda.

En ese momento Terry empezó a descender hasta llegar a los pechos de Candy, empezando a darle pequeños besos a uno, mientras que con una mano sostenía el otro, después hizo lo mismo con el otro seno, la sensación hizo que Candy gimiera de placer.

Minutos más tarde, los dos ya estaban completamente desnudos, aumentando cada vez más los besos y las caricias.

Finalmente el momento de que los dos se convirtieran en uno había llegado, Terry mientras besaba a Candy empezó a abrirse espacio entre sus piernas, Candy algo temerosa le dio la bienvenida. Terry lentamente se fue introduciendo dentro de Candy, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar la.

Candy sintió una punzada terrible en ese momento, en eso sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, empezando a llorar, pues eso le estaba doliendo.

-¿Candy? - pregunto Terry preocupado.

Candy no contesto solo siguió llorando, mientras se movía en la cama de un lado a otro.

-Candy, Pecosa perdóname no era mi intención lastimar te-dijo Terry con la voz entrecortada.

Nuevamente hubo silencio por parte de Candy, quien empezó a tratar de calmarse.

-Será... mejor que... me detenga-dijo Terry.

Terry estaba dispuesto a detenerse empezando a incorporarse, pero en eso sintió que lo abrazaron por la parte de atrás, y en efecto Candy había impedido que se levantará, abrazando lo con sus piernas. Terry confundido voltio a ver a Candy, quien ya había dejado de llorar, y ahora solo se escuchaba su respiración agitada.

-Por favor... - dijo Candy excitada.-No te detengas, continúa-.

-¿Éstas segura? -pregunto Terry.

-Sí, muy segura-dijo Candy.

Terry volvió a iniciar con lo que se había interrumpido, introduciéndose cada vez más dentro de Candy, quien volvió a besar a Terry.

Candy en ese momento sintió que estaba en las nubes, en eso dejo de besar a Terry y empezó a gemir de placer.

-¡Terry! - dijo Candy muy excitada. - ¡Terry, mi amor! -.

Esa fue la señal que dio a entender que el trabajo estaba hecho, Terry empezó a moverse dentro de Candy (un vaivén lento) mientras escuchaba los gemidos de la que ahora era su mujer.

-Te amo Pecosa-dijo Terry.-Gracias por hacerme el hombre me feliz del mundo-.

-Soy yo la que te da las gracias por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo-dijo Candy. - Terry, mi amor-.

Nuevamente los dos se volvieron a besar, mientras se movían al compás (un vaivén un poco más rápido).

Finalmente llegaron al clímax, quedando abrazados el uno al otro, Candy recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Terry, quien le empezó a acariciar su cabello.

-Finalmente Terry-dijo Candy contenta. - Finalmente soy tuya y tú eres mio-.

-Sí Pecosa-dijo Terry. - Yo soy tuyo y tú eres mía-.

-Te amo mi dulce Rebelde-dijo Candy muy feliz.

-Te amo mi dulce Pecosa-dijo Terry muy feliz.

Y así fue como finalmente los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, disfrutando de su calor el uno al otro y también del amor que los unía.

Continuará...


	50. Chapter 50

Capítulo 50: Sorpresa, Sorpresa

Eran las 10:00 am. cuando Annie subía las escaleras con dirección a la habitación de Candy.

-Pero que chica dormilona-dijo Annie. - Ora si le agarro el sueño-.

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana, entrando a aquella habitación que estaba en profundo silencio.

Candy, quien ya estaba despierta veía con ternura al joven que dormía profundamente al lado de ella.

-Pareces un niño cuando duermes, Terry mi amor-dijo Candy acariciando los cabellos castaños de su amado.

En ese momento Terry empezó a moverse, lo que significa que se estaba despertando, Candy se quedo quieta mirando como Terry iba abriendo sus ojos poco a poco hasta tenerlos completamente abiertos, en eso sonrió ampliamente al ver a su lado a una sonriente Candy.

-Buenos días mi amor-dijo Candy.

-Buenos días Pecosa-dijo Terry.

-¿Cómo dormiste?-pregunto Candy.

-Muy bien-dijo Terry. - ¿Y tú? -.

-Muy, muy bien-dijo Candy. - Y estoy muy, muy feliz-.

Terry sonrió ampliamente al escuchar eso, Candy le devolvió la sonrisa y después lo abrazó, Terry correspondió al abrazo mientras empezaba a acariciar los cabellos rubios.

-¿Terry, ya nunca me vas a dejar, verdad? - pregunto Candy.

-Candy, ya te lo dije ayer y te lo vuelvo a repetir-dijo Terry. - Yo ya no te dejaré sola, nunca más, a partir de ahora estaré siempre contigo-.

-¡Terry! - dijo muy feliz Candy.

Candy miro detenidamente a los ojos a Terry, empezando a acercarse aún más a él, hasta rozar sus labios con los suyos, empezando así un beso dulce y tierno, Terry la tomó por la cintura y rápidamente correspondió al beso.

-Candy ¿qué no piensas bajar?-dijo Annie entrando a la habitación(después de haber abierto la puerta sin consentimiento, cosa que ya había adaptado en hacer, pues Candy nunca se despertaba temprano) sorpresiva mente.-Ya todos te estamos espe... - Annie se sorprendió mucho al ver a Candy y a Terry juntos en la cama. - ¡Ah! - grito pero rápidamente se tapó la boca con las dos manos, porque si seguía gritando todos subirían y verían a Candy y a Terry en esas condiciones.

Candy y Terry rápidamente se separaron al escuchar la voz de Annie, en eso voltearon a verla, encontrando a una Annie muy sorprendida, con las manos tapando su boca, los ojos muy abiertos como platos y también estaba temblando un poco.

-A... A... Annie-dijo Candy nerviosa, cubriéndose con la cobija su pecho.

-Candy, tú... y Terry... ¡Hay Dios mio! - dijo Annie que después cerró los ojos y en ese momento empezó a sonrojarse.

-Annie por favor te lo pido, no vayas a decir nada, después te puedo explicar si quieres, pero por ahorita no vayas a decir absolutamente nada, por favor Annie-dijo Candy.

-De acuerdo-dijo Annie, dándose la vuelta y abriendo los ojos. - Haré como si no hubiera visto nada-.

Al terminar de decir esto, Annie rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió, salió y la cerró.

-Hay Dios mio-dijo Annie, que después se dirigió a las escaleras y bajó al primer piso.

Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación de Candy.

-Siento mucho meterte en este lío, Pecosa-dijo Terry.

-No te preocupes Terry-dijo Candy. - Además esto no es un lío, para mi es una dicha, que deseaba desde ya hace mucho tiempo-.

-Candy-dijo muy sorprendido Terry.

-Será mejor que nos vistamos-sugirió Candy. - Para no tener otra visita sorpresa-.

Terry asintió y rápidamente los dos se levantaron de la cama y se empezaron a vestir. Pasados unos minutos, los dos terminaron de vestirse.

-Bueno, será mejor que regrese a la casa de campo-dijo Terry.

-¿Te iras? - pregunto Candy.

-No te preocupes vendré más al rato a verte-dijo Terry. - Tengo que ir, pues a lo mejor mi madre estará muy preocupada por mi-.

-Oh, es verdad-dijo Candy.-Ayer estábamos muy centrados en nosotros, que nos olvidamos de los demás-.

-Por esa razón tengo que ir, seguramente mi madre a de estar muy preocupada y preguntándose porque no llegue a dormir-dijo Terry.

-Entonces tienes que ir-dijo Candy. - Te estaré esperando, cuando vengas-.

Terry se dirigió a la ventana seguido por Candy, la abrió y juntos salieron al balcón.

-Nos vemos al rato-dijo Terry, dándole un beso que Candy correspondió.

-Sí-dijo Candy entre besos.

-Te amo Pecosa-dijo Terry separándose de ella.

-Yo también Te amo Terry-dijo Candy.

Terry se paró en el barandal del balcón, y rápidamente dio un brinco hasta alcanzar una rama del árbol, empezando a bajar, hasta llegar finalmente al suelo.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, mi amor-dijo Candy desde el balcón.

-Lo aprendí de ti-dijo Terry. -Mi hermosa Tarzan Pecosa-.

-Jajaja-rió Candy.

-Adiós Pecosa-dijo Terry.

-Adiós mi amor-dijo Candy dulcemente.

Después de eso, Candy salio de su habitación, dirigiéndose a las escaleras y bajando al primer piso.

"Espero que Annie, no hubiera dicho nada " pensó Candy mientras se dirigía al comedor.

Mientras tanto en el comedor, los Andry y Mildred, quien se había quedado esa noche en la mansión, comían mientras hablaban de alguno que otro tema interesante.

-Le agradezco mucho por permitirme quedarme aquí Sr. Andry-dijo Mildred.

-No hay de que Mildred-dijo Albert. - Todo amigo de Candy es bienvenido en esta casa-.

En ese momento la puerta del comedor se abre, dando paso a Candy, quien se dirigió al su asiento y se sentó.

-Buenos días-saludo Candy.

-¡Vaya! Hasta que por fin despertaste dormilona-dijo Archie sarcásticamente.

-Jajaja si-dijo Candy.

-Creo que estaba esperando que Annie la fuera a despertar-dijo Paty.

-Sí, creo que si¿verdad Annie?-dijo Candy.

-¿Eh? Sí-dijo Annie.

En ese momento Candy noto la presencia de Mildred, quien al verla le sonrió.

-Mildred-dijo Candy.

-Hola Candy-dijo Mildred.

-No sabia que te habías quedado-dijo Candy algo confundida.

-Tu padre me invitó a quedarme-explicó Mildred.

-Oh, ya entiendo-dijo Candy.

El almuerzo continuó de manera tranquila, hasta que éste termino.

Mientras tanto en la casa de campo, la Sra. Marlow, la Sra. Baker y Susana se encontraban desayunando.

-Me pregunto ¿dónde estará Terry? - dijo Susana.

-Shshsh Susana, vas a hacer que Eleanor se preocupe aún más-dijo la Sra. Marlow.

-Lo siento-dijo Susana.

-Hay Dios mio¿dónde estará Terry? No llego a dormir anoche, ¿a dónde se pudo haber metido?-dijo muy preocupada Eleanor.

En ese momento Terry entró al comedor con una hermosa sonrisa, cosa que extraño mucho a la Sra. Marlow, a Sra. Baker y a Susana.

-Buenos días-saludo Terry.

-Terry, hijo-dijo Eleonor poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a donde estaba Terry. - ¿Dónde estabas? Estaba muy preocupada por ti-.

-Pero madre, no tenias porque preocuparte, mirame estoy muy bien y ya regrese-dijo Terry alegremente.

-¿Hijo, te sientes bien?-pregunto Eleonor.

-De maravilla, madre-dijo Terry.

Terry muy feliz empezó a tararear una canción romántica y empezó a bailar con su madre, Eleanor muy confundida le siguió la corriente.

-¿Terry, te sientes bien?-pregunto Susana.

-De maravilla-dijo Terry dejando de bailar y soltando a su madre. - Bueno orita vuelvo, iré a darme un baño-.

Terry salió del comedor dejando a 3 damas muy confundidas, preguntándose que había pasado o que tenia a Terry tan feliz.

Lo mismo pasaba en la mansión Andry, todos estaban muy confundidos del cambio de actitud de Candy.

Ahora Candy estaba muy feliz, saludaba a los mayordomos y a las sirvientas que se encontraba a su paso, sus amigos la veían tarareando una canción mientras daba algunas vueltas y hasta en sus lecciones de piano ya no tocaba piezas tristes si no piezas alegres mientras cantaba al compás del piano, cosa que extraño mucho a su profesor.

Todos estaban demasiado confundidos, preguntándose que había pasado el día anterior que hizo que Candy y Terry cambiarán de actitud.

Continuará...


	51. Chapter 51

Capítulo 51: Molestando a Candy y a Terry

Eran las 5:00 pm. cuando Terry bajaba las escaleras, mientras tarareaba una canción. Al llegar al primer piso rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta principal.

-Alto srito.Alegría ¿a dónde va?-dijo Susana haciendo que Terry detuviera su andar.

-Hola Susy-dijo Terry voltiando a verla.

-Hola enamorado ¿a dónde vas?-dijo Susana.

-A la mansión Andry ¿por?-dijo Terry.

-¡Ah!¿Pero qué no regresaste de allí?-pregunto Susana.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto sorprendido Terry.

-No te hagas el que no sabe-dijo Susana.-Yo se perfectamente que pasaste la noche allí en compañía de tu amada Candy-.

-¿Eh?Este yo...este bueno...yo...-dijo un poco nervioso Terry.

-No te preocupes Terry no diré nada-dijo Susana.-Soy una tumba-.

-Pero...¿cómo supiste?-dijo Terry confundido.

-Tú mismo te delatas-dijo Susana sonriendo.

Terry en ese momento se sonrojó, cosa que hizo que Susana se echará a reír.

-Jajaja bueno andando-dijo Susana.

-¿Andando?-pregunto Terry.

-Sí, yo también quiero ir, quiero ir a ver a Candy-dijo Susana.

-¿Susana, que piensas hacer?-pregunto Terry.

-¿Yo?Nada en especial-dijo Susana tomando su bolso.

-Pero...-dijo Terry pero fue interrumpido.

-Menos "peros" y más movimiento-dijo Susana abriendo la puerta y empujando a Terry para que saliera.

Durante todo el trayecto de la casa de campo a la msnsión Andry, hubo completo silencio, sólo se escuchaba una que otra risilla de Susana, Terry confundido pues no sabia lo que Susana tramaba, decidió no preguntar nada.

Finalmente el auto se detuvo frente a la mansión Andry, los dos salieron del auto y se dirigieron a la puerta principal, tocaron y esperaron a que abrieran, en eso la puerta se abre dando paso a una sirvienta.

-Buenas tardes joven Grandchester, Srita.Marlow-dijo la sirvienta.

-Buenas tardes-saludó cortesmente Susana.

-Buenas tardes ¿se encuentra la Srita.Candy?-dijo Terry.

-Si joven, ella y sus amigas: la Srita.Britter y la Srita.O'Brien se encuentran tomando el té-dijo la sirvienta.-Si gustan pueden pasar a la parte trasera-.

-Gracias-dijeron al unísono Terry y Susana.

Rápidamente Terry y Susana se dirigieron a la parte trasera de la casa.

-¿Tomando té a las 5 de la tarde?-pregunto Susana confundida.

-Que raro-dijo Terry.

Mientras tanto en una mesa en la parte trasera de la casa, Candy y sus amigas se encontraban tomando té.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Candy sorprendida.

-Lo que escuchaste Candy-dijo Paty.-Annie me conto todo-.

-¡Agh! Annie-dijo Candy molesta.

Annie algo asustada se protegió con sus brazos y cerró los ojos, ella creía que Candy le iba a hacer algo, pasados unos segundos y viendo que no pasaba nada, Annie decidió abrir los ojos, encontrando a una Candy sonriente y con los ojos brillando, Annie algo confundida se enderezó.

-¿Y ahora?¿Qué paso?-pregunto Annie.

-Eso es lo que paso-dijo Paty señalando al frente.

Annie voltió a ver a donde Paty señalaba, viendo como Terry y Susana se dirigían a donde estaban ellas.

-Buenas tardes señoritas-saludo Terry.

-Buenas tardes-dijeron al unísono Annie y Paty.

-Hola chicas-saludo Susana.

-Hola Susy-dijeron al unísono Annie y Paty.

-¿Y ahora?¿Qué le pasa a Candy?-pregunto Susana al ver que Candy no dejaba de sonreír.

-¡Ah ella! Ests bien, no te preocupes-dijo Annie.-Sólo esta en Terrylandia-.

-¿Terrylandia? Jajaja-dijo divertida Susana.

-A mi, no se me hace divertido-dijo Terry.

-Jajaja-rieron al unísono Annie, Paty y Susana.

-De que me perdí-dijo Candy volviendo en sí.

-An casi de nada, sólo de la llegada de tu amado Romeo-dijo Annie.

-¿En serio?¿Dónde esta?-pregunto Candy emocionada.

-¿Ah? Hola Pecosa-dijo Terry.

-Terry, mi amor-dijo Candy muy feliz poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a donde estaba su amado Terry.

Al llegar a donde estaba Terry, Candy lo abrazó y después le dio un dulce y tierno beso, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Annie, Paty y Susana.

-¡Oh, oh, oh!-dijeron al unísono Annie, Paty y Susana.

Candy se separó de Terry, y después lo invitó a tomar asiento al igual que a Susana, estando ya todos sentados, empezaron a platicar.

-¿En serio, toman té a las 5 de la tarde?-pregunto Terry.

-No, nosotras no-dijo Annie.

-¿Y entonces?-pregunto nuevamente Terry.

-Lo que pasa es que, nosotras acompañamos a Candy a tomar el té a estas horas...-explicó Paty.-Pues a las 12:00 pm. que es la hora en la que realmente tomamos el té, ella no nos acompaña, pues es la hora en la que tiene sus lecciones de piano-.

-Exactamente-dijo Candy.-Había escogido primero tomar el té a las 3 de la tarde, pero la descarte, pues es la hora en la que junto con Annie y Paty nos ponemos a leer libros-.

-Oh, ya entendí-dijo Terry.-Excepto en la parte en la que lees libros jajaja-.

-¿Y porqué no me crees?-pregunto Candy.

-Porque a ti nunca te gustó leer-dijo Terry.

-Bueno, acepto que antes no me gustaba leer los libros-dijo Candy.-Pero ya después empecé a leerlos-.

-Oh, bueno gracias por aclararmelo-dijo Terry.

-Jajaja-rieron al unísono Annie, Paty y Susana.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunto Candy.

-Oh, nada-dijo Annie.-Sólo nos acabamos de acordar de un chiste-.

-De acuerdo-dijo algo extrañada Candy.

-Jajaja, si ¿verdad chicas?-dijo Paty, que después guiñó un ojo.

Annie y Susana asintieron y después guiñaron un ojo, cosa que extraño mucho a Candy y a Terry, lo que ellos no sabian era lo que estaban planeando Annie, Paty y Susana.

-Aaa...Sí-dijo Annie.-Aaa...-.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Candy.

-Oh nada-dijo Annie risueña.-Sólo estaba pensando que...sería una magnífica idea, ser tía muy pronto-.

-¿Cómo?-preguntaron sorprendidos Candy y Terry.

-Oh sí, esa sería una magnífica idea-dijo Paty.-De un hermoso niño-.

-Paty, Annie-dijo sorprendida Candy.

-O de una hermosa niña-dijo Susana.-Eso me haría la tía más feliz del mundo-.

-Susana-dijo sorprendido Terry.

-Ahora discutamos el parecido del bebé-dijo Annie.-Yo opino que si es niña, que se parezca a Candy-.

-Y si es niño, que se parezca a Terry-dijo Susana.

-O si no que se parezca a los dos-dijo Paty.

-Podría ser castaño con ojos verdes-dijo Annie.

-Así se parecería a su abuelo, el Duque de Grandchester ¿no?-dijo Paty.

-Lo dudo-dijo Susana.-Pues el papá de Terry, si era castaño pero sus ojos no son verdes, si no color miel-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Annie.

-Porque vino a la disque boda entre Terry y yo-dijo Susana.-Jajaja sigo recordando ese día, como mi mejor decisión-.

-Oh, entonces no se parecería a su abuelo-dijo Paty.

-Quien sabe que tal si, sí-dijo Susana.

-También podría ser rubio con ojos azules-dijo Annie.

-Así tendría muchos parecidos-dijo Paty.

-¿Cómo cuales?-pregunto Susana.

-Se parecería a su abuelo Albert jejeje-dijo Annie.

-O a su abuela la Sra.Baker-dijo Paty.

-Oh, es verdad-dijo Susana.

-También se podría parecer a ti-dijo Annie.

-¿A mi?-pregunto Susana sorprendida.

-Sí, tú eres rubia y de ojos azules-dijo Paty.

-Oh, es cierto-dijo Susana sonriendo.

-También se podría parecer al primo de Terry, Oliver-dijo Paty.

-Oh, es cierto-dijo Susana algo desanimada, pues ella se sentía mal al recordar como estaría Oliver en esos momentos, después de que Candy le dijo toda la verdad.

-Oh también se podría parecer a Anthony-dijo Annie.-Descanse en Paz-.

-¿Anthony?-pregunto Susana confundida.

-Era el primo de Candy, bueno cuando lo conoció era un muy buen amigo de ella, era muy bueno y muy generoso-dijo Annie.-Yo no lo conocí en persona, pero por las descripciones de Candy y de los retratos que hay en la mansión, se ve que era un chico muy dulce-.

-Annie no deberías de decir eso enfrente de Terry-susurró Paty.

-Oh es verdad-dijo Annie.-Sin ofender, Terry jejeje-.

-No te preocupes Annie-dijo Terry.-Mis celos hacia él, ya desaparecieron-.

-¿Celos?-pregunto Susans sorprendida.-¿Es en serio Terry?-.

-Creo que hablaste de más Terry-dijo Candy.

-Creo, creo que sí-dijo apenado Terry.

-Jajaja-rieron al unísono las chicas.

-Ahora dejaré algo muy en claro-dijo Annie poniéndose de pie.-Si,sí llego a ser tía, yo seré la madrina del bebé-.

-Ah no, esa seré yo-dijo Paty poniéndose de pie.

-No,esa seré yo-dijo Susana también poniéndose de pie.

Candy y Terry se quedaron en silencio, viendo y escuchando la discusión entre Annie, Paty y Susana, quienes estando discutiendo quien será la madrina del futuro bebé de Candy y Terry, empezaron a correr y a atraparse entre ellas.

-Esto es muy incomodo-dijo Terry sonrojado.

-Y que lo digas-dijo Candy.-Aunque no sería mala idea-.

-Candy-dijo sorprendido Terry.

-¿Qué? Ser mamá, no sería mala idea-dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Tú nunca cambiaras ¿verdad?-dijo Terry.-Siempre lista para probar nuevos retos-.

-No y sí-dijo Candy.-Estoy dispuesta a correr ese reto, siempre y cuando tú estes conmigo-.

Candy rodeo a Terry por los hombros, mientras él la rodeaba por la cintura, acercándose y fundiéndose en un dulce y tierno beso.

Continuará...


	52. Chapter 52

Capítulo 52: Un Día en la Ciudad

Al día siguiente, siendo Domingo en la mañana, todos se encontraban en la ciudad, un plan que habían hecho el día anterior. Todos se encontraban en la plaza.

-¡Vaya! Ya tenia un buen rato que no saliamos de paseo, todo se ve muy colorido-dijo Candy feliz.-Que lindo-.

-Candy-dijo Annie llamando su atención.

-¿Sí?-pregunto Candy.

-Número 1, venimos a la ciudad antier y número 2, otra cosa que estes super emocionada porque es la primera vez que sales con Terry-dijo Annie.

-Oh ¿en serio soy tan obvia?-dijo Candy.

Todos asintieron y después empezaron a reír, Candy saco la lengua y después también rió.

-Hola a todos-saludo Susana, que venía llegando.

-Hola-saludaron todos al unísono.

-Les agradezco por invitarme a pasar un buen rato con ustedes-dijo Susana.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Susana-dijo Candy.

-Gracias-dijo Susana.-Tengo pensado ir a la boutique ¿alguien quiere ir?-.

-Que esplendida idea-dijo Paty.-Yo si voy-.

-¿Y ustedes:Candy, Annie?-pregunto Susana.

-Lo sentimos Susy, pero no podremos ir-dijo Annie.

-¿Porqué?-pregunto Susana.

-Lo que pasa, es que iremos a una cita doble-dijo Candy.

-¿Cita doble?-pregunto Susana sin comprender.

-Sí-dijo Annie.-Candy y Terry, y Archie y yo-.

-Oh, ya entendí-dijo Susana sonriendo.

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos ya-dijo Archie mirando su reloj.

-De acuerdo-dijeron emocionadas Candy y Annie.

-Vamos entonces-dijo Terry.

Las dos parejas se despidieron de Paty, Susana y Albert, y rápidamente se fueron.

-Bueno, entonces creo que las acompañaré señoritas-dijo Albert.

-Trataremos de no tardarnos, para que no te aburras-dijo Paty.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Albert.

-Aaa...No-dijo Susana.

-Oh, que malas-dijo Albert.

-Jajaja-rieron al unísono Paty y Susana.

Después de eso, los tres se fueron a la boutique. Mientras tanto Candy, Terry, Annie y Archie iban caminando con dirección aún restaurante.

-Oh-dijo Candy deteniendo su andar, lo que hizo que los demás también se detuvieran.

-¿Qué ocurre Candy?-pregunto Annie.

-Miren allá-dijo Candy, señalando del otro lado de la calle.

Todos voltiaron a ver a donde Candy señalaba, viendo como Mildred iba en dirección contraria, viendo de un lado a otro, como si estuviera buscando algo.

-Es Mildred-dijo Terry.

-Me pregunto ¿qué estara haciendo?-dijo Candy.

-Quien sabe, a lo mejor...-dijo Terry, pero un grito la interrumpió.

-¡Mildred!-gritó Candy, que rápidamente cruzo la calle y se dirigió a donde se encontraba su amiga.

-Hola Candy-dijo Mildred.

-Hola-dijo Candy.-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-¿Eh? Bueno yo...-dijo Mildred algo nerviosa.

-Hola primita-saludo Terry, que dirigía a ellas.

-Hola-dijo Mildred.

-Mildred ¿qué ocurre?-dijo Terry.-¿Porqué andas sola por aquí?-.

-¿Eh? Bueno yo...este, estoy...estoy-dijo nerviosa Mildred.

-¿Estas buscando algo?-pregunto Candy, Mildred asintió.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que estas buscando?-pregunto Terry.

-Este estoy...estoy buscando a...a...a mi hermano-dijo Mildred.

-¿A Oliver?-pregunto Terry sorprendido.

-Sí-dijo Mildred.-Durante estos dos días, a estado desapareciedo, no se a donde va, solo se que se va durante todo día y cuando ya esta muy avanzada la noche llega a dormir, lo se porque cuando voy a su habitación por la mañana, esta durmiendo-.

-¿Estos dos últimos días?-pregunto asombrada Candy.

-Así es-afirmó Mildred.

-Yo...bueno...yo creí que ya se habían ido-dijo Terry.-No es que quiera que tu hermano se vaya no, no, no-.

-No te preocupes-dijo Mildred.-Y exactamente por eso lo estoy buscando, pues apenas hoy en la mañana llego un telegrama de mi padre, diciendo que ya quiere que regresemos-.

-Vaya problema-dijo Terry.

-Bueno, creo que estan en una cita ¿verdad?, bueno eso me imaginó jajaja-dijo Mildred.-Ya no los distraigo más, me voy, nos vemos ¡Adiós!-.

Después de decir esto, Mildred rápidamente se fue, dejando a Candy y a Terry algo confundidos. Después cruzaron la calle nuevamente y junto con Annie y Archie se fueron al restaurante.

Mientras tanto en la boutique:

-Vaya, no tardaron tanto-dijo Albert al ver salir a Paty y Susana.

-No había muchos vestidos-dijo Paty.

-La mayoría estaban apartados-dijo Susana.-Yo sólo compre uno-.

-Yo también-dijo Paty.

-Ya veo-dijo Albert.-No se preocupen, podrán venir en otra ocasión-.

Así fue como los tres iniciaron su andar, dirigiéndose a la plaza, en ese momento una lluvía inesperada los tomo por sorpresa, y empezaron a correr hacia las casetas para poder refugiarse en alguna.

-Rápido entremos allí-dijo Albert.

-Sí-dijo Paty.

Albert y Paty rápidamente entraron a una cafetería, olvidándose de Susana, quien se había quedado atrás. Susana no lograba ver casi nada por la lluvía, así que paso de largo, pero al recordar con quien venía se detuvo.

-¿Albert?¿Paty?-pregunto Susana al no verlos por ninguna parte.

En ese momento la lluvía empezo más fuerte, así que rápidamente entro a la caseta más cercana, al llegar se llevo un gran susto, al darse cuenta que ese lugar era nada más y nada menos que una cantina, dio gracias a Dios al ver que el lugar no estaba lleno, sólo habia dos jóvenes en una mesa y un joven en la barra, con pasos lentos se dirigió a la barra.

-Hola muñequita ¿gustas acompañarnos?-dijo uno de los jóvenes que estaban en uns mesa.

-Acompañanos preciosa-dijo el otro joven.

-No...no...no gracias-dijo nerviosa Susana, que siguió su camino hacia la barra.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería:

-Empezo más fuerte la lluvía-dijo Albert.

-Sí-dijo Paty, que en ese momento recordó a Susana.-Oye ¿y Susana?-.

-¿No entro con nosotros?-pregunto Albert.

-Pues creo que no, porque no esta aquí-dijo Paty preocupada.-¿A dónde se pudo haber metido?-.

-Tranquila, sdguramente se refugió en otro lugar-dijo Albert tomandola por los hombros para que lo mirará a los ojos.

-Podría ser que si-dijo Paty un poco más tranquila.

-Lo vez, tranquila-dijo Albert.-Cuando termine de llover, la iremos a buscar-.

-Sí, gracias-dijo dulcemente Paty.

Mientras tanto en el restaurante:

-Oh, empezo a llover-dijo Candy.

-Dirás, que apenas te diste cuenta-dijo Annie.

-¿Eh? Bueno yo...sí-dijo apenada Candy.

-Empezo a llover hace como 10 minutos-dijo Archie.

-Y vaya, que esta lloviendo fuerte-dijo Terry.

-Oh, solo espero que Paty, Susana y Albert esten bien-dijo Candy un poco preocupada.

-Tranquila gatita, seguramente ellos seguiran en la boutique-dijo Archie.

-Sí, dudo mucho que ya hubieran salido de allí-dijo Annie.

-Y si ya salieron y por alguna razón, les agarró la lluvía en el camino, seguramente se refugiaron en algún lugar-dijo Archie.

-Tal vez...tal vez tengan razón-dijo Candy.

-Tranquila Pecosa-dijo Terry.-Ellos estan bien-.

Susana se estaba muriendo del miedo en esa cantina donde se encontraba, sus piernas le temblaban y sentía que la estaban observando, ella empezo a rogar al cielo para que la lluvía terminara pronto y pudiera salir de allí.

-Buenas tardes señorita-dijo el encargado de la cantina.

-Buenas...buenas tardes-dijo Susana.

-¿Gusta algo de tomar?-pregunto el señor.

-Un vaso con agua, por favor-dijo Susana.

-De acuerdo, orita se lo traigo-dijo el señor.

-Gra...gracias-dijo Susana.

Susana trato de ignorar el lugar en donde se encontraba y mejor empezo a mirar el vestido que compró, dio gracias a Dios al ver que el vestido no se había mojado.

-Aquí tiene señorita-dijo el señor, dandole a Susana el vaso con agua.

-Gracias-dijo Susana.

-¿Qué fue lo que la trajo por aquí, señorita?-pregunto el señor.

-¿Eh? Bueno yo...me refugié de la lluvía y...-dijo Susana, pero en ese momento fue interrumpida.

-Señor, quiero más wiskhi-dijo el joven que estaba en la barra.

-Como no, joven-dijo el señor.-Permitame señorita-.

En ese momento Susana voltió a ver al joven que se encontraba en la barra, a dos sillas de distancia, llevándose una gran sorpresa al reconocer al joven rubio.

"Oliver" pensó asombrada Susana.

Oliver en ese momento voltió a ver a donde estaba Susana, topándose con los ojos azules de ella, Susana al instante empezo a temblar de pies a cabeza.

-¿Srita. Marlow?-pregunto Oliver confundido.

-Hola...O...Oliver-dijo nerviosa Susana.

-Jajaja-rió Oliver.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?-pregunto Susana.

-Verte aquí jajaja-dijo Oliver.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Susana sin entender.

-Jajaja-dijo Oliver, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a donde estaba Susana.-Creo, que a mala hora, te diste cuenta del error que cometiste al dejar al tonto de mi primo y ahora no puedes hacer nada porque él ya esta con Candice, sólo te queda ahogarte en tu propio dolor jajaja-.

-Te equivocas-dijo Susana molesta.-Número 1, yo deje a Terry en libertad por voluntad propia y estoy muy orgullosa de haber hecho eso y número 2, estando ebrio no sabes nada de lo que estas dicciendo, así que guarda silencio-.

-Jajaja Susana, Susana, Susana-dijo Oliver sentándose en la silla que estaba al lado de la de Susana.-¿Ya te habían dicho que te vez muy linda enojada?-.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Susana sorprendida y molesta.

-Que te vez muy linda molesta-dijo Oliver tomandola de la barbilla.

Susana en ese momento se puso tensa, al sentir la cálida mano de Oliver en su barbilla, Oliver se quedo mirando detenidamente a los ojos a Susana, quien empezo a temblar nuevamente. Susana del miedo que sentía, en ese momento se empezo a levantar de su asiento para poder irse.

En eso sintió que la jalaban de la mano, y en efecto Oliver la había jalado de la mano para que impidierá que se fuera, aprisionandola al instante con sus brazos y robándole un beso, que tomo a Susana por sorpresa.

Susana se sorprendió mucho al ver que Oliver la estaba besando, tenia miedo pero al mismo tiempo se sentía muy feliz, pues Susana desde que conoció a Oliver sintió una gran atracción por él y cuanto más iba creciendo ese sentimiento, se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de él, de Oliver Henderson, segada por el amor que sentía por él, empezo a corresponder al beso.

Pasados unos minutos, Susana se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, así que rápidamente se aparto de él, Oliver la volvió a tomar de la mano para volver a atraerla hacia él, pero en eso Susana le dio una bofetada, Oliver soltó su mano y Susana aprovechó para tomar sus cosas y salir rápidamente de allí, dejando a un Oliver muy confundido.

Ya había dejado de llover, cuando Albert y Paty salían de la cafetería, en eso Paty logro ver a Susana quien iba corriendo.

-Mira es Susana-dijo Paty.

-Oh, es verdad ¿a dónde irá con tanta prisa?-dijo Albert.

-No lo se-dijo Paty algo preocupada.-Sólo espero que no le haya pasado nada-.

Susana rápidamente paró un carruaje y le pidió al conductor que la llevara a la casa de campo de los Marlow, iniciando así la marcha.

-No, no, no esta bien-dijo Susana, mientras lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.-No esta bien-.

Continuará...


	53. Chapter 53

Capítulo 53: El Nuevo Noviazgo de Susana

Al día siguiente por la mañana, los Andry se dirigían a la casa de campo de los Marlow, para ver como estaba Susana, pues después de que Albert y Paty les contaron que la vieron irse muy rápido y sin despedirse, Annie y Candy se preocuparon por ella.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa de campo, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal, Candy tocó la puerta y esperaron a que abrieran. Al instante la puerta se abre dando paso a la Sra. Baker.

-Buenos días-saludo Eleonor.

-Buenos días-saludaron todos al unísono.

-Adelante, pasen-dijo Eleonor.

Todos asintieron y entraron a la casa, al ya estar todos adentro, Eleonor los invito a tomar asiento.

-Sra. Baker ¿y Susana?-dijo Annie un poco preocupada.

-¿Eh? Bueno...ella esta...en su habitación-dijo Eleonor.

-¿Sabe lo qué le pasa?-pregunto Paty.

-¿Eh? Este, bueno yo...no...-dijo algo nerviosa Eleonor.

En ese momento Terry venía bajando las escaleras, la Sra. Baker dio las gracias en silencio porque Terry había llegado en el mejor momento (o bueno al menos para ella), pero también se sorprendio al ver el saco de Terry mojado.

-Hijo ¿qué te paso?-dijo Eleonor.

-Bueno yo...fui a ver otra vez a Susana-dijo Terry.

-¿Sí?-dijo Eleonor, alentandolo a continuar.

-Cuando llegue a la puerta de su habitación, empece a tocar pero no abría-explico Terry.-Finalmente después de haber pasado unos minutos tocando la puerta, ella abrió pero solo lo hizo para: aventarme el agua que tenia su jarra encima, decirme que dejara de molestarme y cerrarme la puerta en la cara-.

-Oh Terry ¿qué te paso?-dijo Candy poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a donde estaba su querido Terry.

-No te preocupes Pecosa, estoy bien-dijo Terry.-Solo es agua-.

-Pero...te podrías enfermar-dijo Candy.-Mmm...quitate el saco-.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Terry sorprendido.

-Terry-le retó Candy.

Terry dio un gran suspiro y después obedeció, Candy se lo quito al instante de las manos y rápidamente lo fue a colgar al perchero.

-Wow, esa si es una novia que se preocupa por su novio-bromeó Archie.

-No te burles Archivald-le regañó Candy.

-De acuerdo-dijo Archie.-Pero no te enojes gatita-.

-Jajaja-rieron Annie, Paty, Albert, Terry y la Sra. Baker al unísono.

Después de eso todos se pusieron a platicar un rato, en ese momento todos voltearon a ver a las escaleras, donde Susana se encontraba de pie.

-Susana-dijo Eleonor.

-Primero que nada, quiero disculparme contigo Terry por haberte mojado, gritado y cerrado la puerta en la cara-dijo Susana mirando a Terry.

-No te preocupes Susy-dijo Terry sonriéndole.

-Gra...gracias-dijo Susana.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Susana un poco desaliñada y con un semblante muy triste, Candy en ese momento se puso de pie y se dirigió a donde estaba Susana.

-¿Susana?-pregunto Candy preocupada.

-Candy-dijo Susana con la voz entrecortada.

En ese momento los ojos de Susana sr llenaron de lágrimas, lágrimas que corrían libremente por sus mejillas, en eso volvió a nombrar a Candy y después la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, Candy confundida pues no sabía lo que le pasaba a Susana, correspondió al abrazo y espero a que se calmara.

-Susana ¿qué tienes?-dijo Candy prelcupada.

-Yo no...yo no...-dijo Susana entre sollozos.-No esta bien, no esta bien-.

-¿No esta bien?-pregunto Candy sin comprender.

Pasados unos minutos Susana se calmo, Candy llevo a donde estaban todos y la invitó a tomar asiento a su lado.

-Ora sí, Susy ¿qué te pasa?-dijo Candy.

-Es que yo...yo...yo...-dijo Susana nerviosa.

-Tranquila, todos te entenderemos-dijo Candy transmitiéndole confianza.

Susana dil un gran suspiro y después empezo a relatar todo lo que paso el día anterior, sin excluir absolutamente nada.

Después de terminar de relatar todo, se quedo en silencio y sus ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No, simple y sencillamente no puedo entenderlo-dijo Terry molesto.

-Tranquilo mi amor-dijo Candy.

-Es que no puedo entender como el tonto de mi primo, estando ebrio, se atrevio a besar a Susana, que es como mi hermana menor-dijo Terry apretando sus puños.

-Por esa razón no quería decirles nada-dijo Susana.-Porque sabía que Terry se enfadaría, yo se que tú me quieres como si fuera tu hermana y yo también te quiero como un hermano, pero yo se valerme por mi misma, es solo que, en esta ocasión no se como hacerlo-.

-¿Porqué dices eso?-pregunto Annie.

-Porque yo...yo...-dijo nerviosa Susana.-Yo...yo me enamoré de Oliver-.

Todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos al escuchar eso, Susana del miedo que tenia al pensar en la reacción que tendría Terry, agacho la cabeza.

-Susana...no tienes que sentirte nerviosa, por este sentimiento que ha nacido en tu corazón-dijo Candy.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Susana confundida.

-Tienes que sentirte feliz, porque es la primera vez que amas de verdad-dijo Candy.-Y mi mejor recomendación es que fueras a buscarlo-.

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendida Susana.

-Lo que escuchaste...-dijo Candy.-Tú eres libre de escuchar a tu corazón, y él esta reclamando a una persona y esa persona es Oliver-.

-Pero yo...-dijo Susana pero fue interrumpida.

-Dejame decirte que cuando se trata del amor, no existe ningún "pero"-dijo Candy sonriendo.

Susana en eso empezó a pensarlo, unos minutos después le devolvio la sonrisa a Candy, la abrazó y le dio las gracias. Después de eso, rápidamente tomo su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta principal, la abrió y rápidamente salio.

-Candy, no creo que sea buena idea que Susana fuera a buscar a Oliver-dijo Terry.

-Tranquilo mi amor, confía en mi-dijo Candy.

-Es que me preocupa que él este borracho-dijo Terry.

-Lo dudo-dijo Candy.

-¿Porqué?-pregunto Terry.

-Porque él a de estar igual deconfundido que ella-dijo Candy sonriendo.

Era medio día en la ciudad de Lakewood, cuando Oliver se encontraba paseando por las calles, ya no estaba ebrio ni nada por el estilo, ya no tenia pensado ir a emborracharse pues se lo prometió a su hermana, quien había descubierto que Oliver diariamente iba a una cantina.

Ahora únicamente estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, pensando en lo que había pasado el día anterior, a pesar de que estaba ebrio recordaba perfectamente lo que había pasado el día anterior, donde sin siquiera pedir consentimiento besó a una chica, pero no era cualquier chica, si no la ex-prometida de su primo.

"Susana" pensó Oliver meláncolicamente.

Susana iba por las calles viendo de un lado a otro, tratando de localizar a Oliver, sin tener éxito, así que decidio ir a buscarlo a la cantina donde lo vió el día anterior, iniciando así la trayectoria hacia donde según ella recordaba se encontraba el lugar.

Tan centrados iban cada quien en sus pensamientos, que no se dieron cuenta que chocaron con alguien. Susana al instante perdió el equilibrio, iba a caer pero la persona con la que chocó la tomó de la cintura, mientras ella para sostenerse lo rodeo por el cuello con sus brazos. Oliver estaba tan apenado por haber chocado con esa señorita, que le resultaba demasiado familiar.

-Lo...lo siento señorita-dijo Oliver apenado.-Fue mi culpa, no la vi-.

Susana se sorprendió mucho al reconocer esa voz, así fue como lentamente fue levantando la mirada, topándose al instante con los ojos azules de Oliver.

-¿Susana?-pregunto Oliver sorprendido.

-O...Oliver-dijo Susana sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

Los dos se quedaron viendo detenidamente a los ojos, mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, Oliver no podia creer que se hubiera topado nuevamente con ella, por una extraña razón se sentía muy feliz de volver a verla, pues desde que la besó no dejo de pensar en ella. Lo mismo pasaba con Susana, desde que Oliver la besó, no dejo de pensar en él ni un minuto.

En ese momento por alguna extraña razón, los dos fueron acercándose mutuamente, hasta sentir sus respiraciones, fundiéndose al insante en un dulce beso, que sorprendentemente los dos disfrutaban mutuamente.

-Susana yo...-dijo Oliver separándose de ella.

-Oliver yo...yo quiero hablar contigo-dijo Susana.

-Yo...yo también-dijo Oliver.-¿Te molesta, si te invito un café?-.

-Para nada-dijo Susana sonriendo.

Oliver ayudo a Susana a incorporarse y después él se incorporó, después de eso ambos se fueron a la cafetería.

Una tarde muy larga para entender el presente, las situaciones y los momentos que actualmente vivían fue la mejor primera cita que pudo haber tenido Susana en toda su vida.

Para Oliver también era muy lindo pasar la tarde con una linda chica, que se volvió independiente gracias a su familia y a sus amigos, Oliver empezo a encantarse con la forma de ser de Susana, lo mismo pasaba con Susana quien se había encantado con la forma de ser de Oliver.

Finalmente el anochecer los atrapo, así que Oliver se ofreció a llevar a Susana a su casa, así fue como los dos se dirigieron a la casa de campo de los Marlow en el auto de Oliver.

Mientras tanto en la casa de campo, los Andry a excepción de Candy se habían ido de regreso a la mansión, Candy no, ella quiso pasar la noche allí en la casa de campo. Candy se encontraba sentada en la cama, viendo como Terry iba caminando de un lado a otro.

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?-pregunto Candy.

-No-contesto Terry.

-Te preocupas demasiado-dijo Candy.-¿No crees que Susana ya es lo sufientemente grande, para cuidarse sola?-.

-Me preocupa que mi primo le haga algo-dijo Terry.

-A ti lo que te preocupa, es perder la apuesta-dijo Candy cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya te lo dije, dudo mucho que se conviertan en novios tan pronto-dijo Terry.

-Jajaja Terry,Terry,Terry-dijo Candy poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la ventana, en ese momento logro visualizar la luz de un auto.-Bueno, seguramente son ellos, te deseo suerte mi amor-.

-No la necesito-dijo Terry.

El auto de Oliver se detuvo frente a la casa de campo,Oliver salio primero y después ayudo a salir a Susana.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por traerme-dijo Susana.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Susana-dijo Oliver.

Susana le sonrió y después camino hacia donde estaba el portón, cuando lo abrió le dio una última mirada tierna a Oliver.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Terry:

-Jajaja gané-dijo Terry orgulloso.

-Lo dudo-dijo Candy mirando por la ventana.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Terry confindido, acercándose a mirar por la ventana.

Susana estaba a punto de pasar el portón,cuando una necesidad la ataco, corriendo al instante a donde estaba Oliver y abrazandolo, él al instante correspondió al abrazo.

-O...Oliver yo...-dijo Susana mirandolo a los ojos.

-Susana-dijo dulcemente Oliver.

Lentamente se fueron acercando, hasta sentir su respiración, fundiéndose al instante en un dulce beso, que los dos al instante correspondieron, Susana empezo a acariciar los cabellos rubios de Oliver, mientras él le acariciaba la espalda.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Terry:

-¿Habías dicho algo sobre ganar, mi amor? Jajaja-dijo Candy.

-No te burles-dijo Terry.-Yo nunca creí que...eso pasara tan rápido-.

-Jajaja pues te equivocaste-dijo Candy.-Yo gané y me debes lo apostado-.

-Ah,estoy pobre jejeje-dijo Terry.-Mejor te lo pago con algo mejor-.

-¿Cómo que?-pregunto Candy cruzándose de brazos.

-No se-dijo Terry con voz seductora, tomandola de la cintura.

-Aaa...No-dijo Candy.

-¿No?-pregunto Terry.

-Jajaja era una broma, claro que sí mi amor-dijo Candy dándole un beso.

Después de eso, rápidamente corrió a la cama, siendo perseguida por Terry, acostándose los dos en la cama y al instante empezándose a besar, iniciando con algo que seguramente terminaría en la madrugada del día siguiente.

Mientras tanto afuera de la casa de campo:

-Adiós Oliver-dijo Susana dándole un último beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós Susy-dijo Oliver.

Susana muy contenta entro a la casa de campo, mientras Oliver igual de contento se iba a su casa, los dos estaban felices de iniciar una nueva y linda relación.

Continuará...


	54. Chapter 54

Capítulo 54: Una Propuesta que Da Felicidad

Eran las 8:30 am. cuando Terry estaba ya despierto, arreglándose para salir a planear lo que tenia pensado para la noche, tratando de no hacer ruido para evitar despertar a su amada, quien se encontraba durmiendo placidamente en la cama.

-Ah listo-dijo Terry al terminar de vestirse.-Lo bueno que no se ha despertado-.

Después de eso Terry se dirigió a la cama, y depositó un dulce beso en la frente de su amada, después de eso salió de la habitación.

Susana quien ya estaba despierta, logro ver como Terry se dirigía a su auto, después de eso lo vio salir en su auto de la casa de campo, Susana muy confundida se pregunto a donde iba Terry.

Siendo las 10:00 am., Candy estaba despertando y su primera idea era despertar a su amado con un beso, tan ilusonada con hacer eso estaba que rápidamente abrio los ojos, pero su idea se deciso al ver que Terry no estaba.

-¿Terry?-pregunto Candy confundida.

Se levanto rápidamente de la cama y con una bata cubrió su desnudez, al instante se dirigió a la puerta, estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando vio una nota en el suelo, la levantó y al instante empezo a leer:

"Perdón por no despertar contigo mi amor y también por no avisarte que iba a salir, pero tengo algo muy importante que hacer, nos vemos en la tarde. Te amo Pecosa.

Terry"

Candy algo triste por no saber a donde se había ido su querido Terry, empezo a vestirse, después de eso salio de la habitación. Cuando iba bajando las escaleras se topó con Susana, quien iba subiendo.

-Hola Susy-dijo Candy.

-Ah, hola Candy-dijo Susana.

-Oye ¿no sabes a dónde fue Terry?-dijo Candy.

-Mmm...no, lo siento-dijo Susana.-Únicamente lo vi cuando se fue en su auto, pero no se a donde fue-.

-Oh, ¿a dónde pudo a ver ido?-dijo Candy.

-No lo se-dijo Susana.

-Oye, ¿y tú a dónde vas?-dijo Candy.

-¿Eh? Bueno yo voy a...a la ciudad-dijo Susana.

-Ah ya se, si mi pensamiento no me falla, tú vas a ir a una cita-dijo Candy.

-Este...bueno yo...sí-dijo Susana.

-Bueno, te deseo buena suerte-dijo Candy.-Y saluda a Oliver de mi parte-.

-¿Ya te vas?-pregunto Susana.

-Sí-dijo Candy.-Voy a ver si alcanzo almorzar con mi familia-.

-¿No almorzaras aquí?-pregunto Susana.

-No Susy-dijo Candy.-Ya no quiero dar más molestías, fue suficiente con pasar la noche aquí-.

-Pero no es ninguna molestía-dijo Susana.-Tú eres bienvenida en esta casa-.

-Gracias Susy, pero será para otra ocasión-dijo Candy.-Adiós-.

-De acuerdo-dijo Susana.-Adiós-.

Después de eso, Candy bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta principal, saliendo al instante.

Eran las 10:30 am. cuando Terry se encontraba en la ciudad, había decidido ir a la mansión Andry primero para contarle a sus amigos lo que tenia planeado para esa noche, todos muy felices lo felicitaron y se ofrecieron a ayudarlo. Así fue como Albert se habia ofrecido a hacer una reservación en el mejor restaurat de la ciudad, Annie y Paty se ofrecieron a ayudar en el arreglo personal de Candy, y Archie le dio a Terry la dirección de la mejor joyería de la ciudad.

Así es como Terry se encontraba buscando la dirección que le había dado Archie, pasados unos minutos de búsqueda, Terry finalmente localizó el lugar, rápidamente entro y se dirigió al mostrador.

-Buenos días joven-dijo el encargado de la joyería.

-Buenos días-saludo cortésmente Terry.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?-pregunto el encargado.

-¿Tendrá anillos de compromiso?-pregunto Terry.

-Claro que si joven-dijo el encargado.-Sí ve, a partir de la tercera columna hacia arriba, son anillos de compromiso-.

Terry miro el mostrador, donde había varias cajitas de tersiopelo de diferentes colores, algo confundido volvio la mirada al encargado.

-¿Gusta qué se las muestre?-pregunto el encargado.

-Sí, por favor-dijo Terry.

Pasadas dos horas, finalmente Terry escogió un hermoso anillo, después de haber salido de la joyería regreso nuevamente a la casa de campo, esperando que las horas pasaran rápido.

Como si las plegarias de Terry hubieran sido escuchadas, el reloj marcó las 5:30 pm., faltaban únicamente una hora con treinta minutos para que Terry fuera por Candy a la mansión Andry.

Annie y Paty al ver la hora rápidamente empezaron a arreglar a Candy, quien estaba muy confundida, pues no sabia nada de lo que tramaba su familia, pues desde que regreso de la casa de campo los notó muy raros como si le estuvieran escondiendo algo.

-¿Porqué me estan arreglando?-pregunto Candy confundida.

-Por algo-dijo Annie.

-¿Qué acaso voy o vamos a salir?-pregunto Candy.

-Algo parecido-dijo Paty.

-Parece que voy a salir a una cita-dijo Candy.

-Eso es, porque si vas a salir-dijo Annie.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Candy.

-Sí-contesto Paty.-Pero ya no nos hagas más preguntas-.

Candy se quedo callada mientras la arreglaban, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, preguntándose que es lo que todos tramaban.

"No se porque, pero siento que el responsable de todo esto es Terry" pensó Candy.

Ya faltaban únicamente 30 minutos para que Terry llegara a la mansión Andry, Candy ya estaba lista y todavía estaba muy confundida, trataba de sacarle la verdad a sus amigos pero nadie le decía nada, ya harta de estar pregunta y pregunta, y viendo que nadie le decía nada, decidió quedarse callada.

Eran exactamente las 7:00 pm. cuando Terry llego a la mansión Andry, después de haber bajado del auto rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta principal, tocó y espero a que abrieran la puerta. Al instante la puerta se abre dando paso a Annie.

-Buenas noches Annie-dijo Terry.

-Buenas noches Terry-dijo Annie.

-¿Esta Candy?-pregunto Terry.

-Deja ir a llamarla-dijo Annie.

-Gracias-dijo Terry.

La reservación estaba programada para las 7:30 pm. pero Terry habia decidido ir antes por Candy, pues luego el restaurant se llenaba mucho de gente, más si era el restaurant más exclusivo de la ciudad.

Finalmente Candy llego a donde estaba Terry, muy feliz lo abrazó y le dio un dulce beso.

-¿Dónde estabas, Terry?-pregunto Candy.

-Eso es lo de menos, Pecosa-dijo Terry.

-Terry-dijo Candy.

-Jajaja muy bien, Srita. Andry ¿esta lista para la mejor velada que haya tenido?-dijo cortésmente Terry.

-¿Eh? Este yo...claro que sí-dijo muy sorprendida Candy.

-Muy bien-dijo Terry.-Vamonos-.

Candy y Terry subieron al auto, iniciando así la marcha hacia el restaurant, desde la ventana de la mansión todos veían como el auto se iba alejando, y en sus adentros rogaban por que todo saliera perfecto.

Pasados unos minutos, Terry estacionó el auto, pues finalmente habían llegado a su destino, al ya haber bajado del auto, Terry le ofrecio su brazo a Candy, y ella muy gustosa lo tomó, así fue como los dos entraron al restaurant.

Después de haber hablado con el encargado, los dos fueron guíados a la mesa que estaba reservada en nombre de los Andry, Candy quedo maravillada al ver la mesa, había un hermoso jarrón con rosas en el centro y una vela, Candy no podía creer el hermoso detalle que había hecho Terry para ella.

La cena transcurrió con gran tranquilidad, Terry trataba depensar en las palabras adecuadas que le diría a Candy en cuestión de minutos, aunque odiaba admitirlo estaba nervioso.

Casi era la hora de irse y Terry seguia en las mismas, este era el momento y no podía desaprovecharlo.

-Candy-dijo Terry llamando su atención.

-¿Qué ocurre Terry?-pregunto Candy.

-Yo...yo...yo...-dijo Terry nervioso.

-¿Te ocurre algo Terry?-pregunto Candy.

Terry negó con la cabeza y al instante se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a donde estaba Candy y parándose frente a ella, echando a un lado su nerviosismo lentamente se fue arrodillando, Candy en ese momento se sorprendió mucho. Terry al instante le tomó la mano y le deposito un beso en ella.

-Candy yo...-dijo Terry mirándola a los ojos.-Desde que te conocí me enamore perdidamente de ti, aunque casi nunca te lo demostraba, sabes que lo que viví contigo tiene un muy importante lugar en mi corazón, conocerte fue el mejor regalo que la vida me dio, tener tu amistad fue una bendición y provar tus dulces labios fue un sueño hecho realidad, Candy tú y solo tú le dan un significado hermoso a mi vida y el volver a verte le dio luz nuevamente a esa vida, que se habia apagado cuando nos separamos, tú eres la persona más importante de mi vida y por volver a hacerme sonreír, por alentarme a seguir mis sueños y por entregarme tu amor dulce y sincero estoy muy agradecido. Te amo Pecosa-.

-Terry-dijo feliz Candy.

-Mi hermosa Pecosa, mi amada Julieta, mi querida Candy-dijo Terry sacando del bolsillo de su saco una cajita de tersiopelo rojo y abriendola.-¿Te casarías conmigo?-.

En ese momento los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad que corrían libremente por sus mejillas, no podía creer que lo que estaba presenciando fuera real.

Todas las personas que eran testigos de ese romántico momento empezaron a aplaudir. Mientras tanto Candy estaba muy feliz.

-Sí-dijo Candy muy feliz.-Sí Terry, sí quiero, sí quiero casarme contigo-.

Terry muy feliz le coloco el anillo a Candy en su dedo, era un hermoso anillo de oro con una esmeralda en el centro.

Terry se puso de pie y Candy también, dándose al instante un fuerte abrazo, Terry estaba muy feliz al igual que Candy.

-Te amo Pecosa-dijo Terry.-Te amo-.

-Yo también Te amo Terry-dijo Candy.-Te amo-.

En ese momento se fueron acercando el uno al otro y al instante se fundieron en un dulce y tierno beso.

Continuará...


	55. Chapter 55

Capítulo 55: Una Visita Inesperada

Al siguiente dia, siendo las 2:00 pm. Terry despues de haber ido a dejar a Susana a la ciudad, se dirigio a la mansion Andry. Al llegar rapidamente bajo del auto y se dirigio a la puerta principal, tocando al instante.

-Hola Terry-saludo Archie.

-Hola Archie-saludo Terry.-¿Esta Candy?-.

-Ah, hablas de tu futura esposa-bromeo Archie.-Si, pasa-.

Terry asintio y entro a la mansion, Archie lo llevo a la sala, donde estaban todos platicando.

-Buenas tardes-saludo Terry.

-Buenas tardes-saludaron al unisono Candy, Annie, Paty y Albert.

-Se les ve muy felices-dijo Terry.

-Quien no lo estaria-dijo Annie.-Al ver la preciosa joya que tiene Candy en su dedo jejeje-.

Terry sonrio al escuchar eso, y despues volteo a ver a Candy, quien estaba radiante de felicidad y ella tambien lo miro con una linda sonrisa.

-Terry pasa-dijo Albert.-No te quedes alli parado, toma asiento-.

Terry asintio y se sento en uno de los sofas al lado de Candy, quien muy contenta le dio un beso en la mejilla y despues acurruco su cabeza en el hombro de Terry.

-Oigan enamorados ¿y ya tienen pensado cuando sera la boda?-dijo Archie.

Terry y Candy se miraron confundidos y sonrieron disimuladamente, en ese momento Archie empezo a reir.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?-pregunto Candy.

-Jajaja solo era una broma-dijo Archie.-Es obvio que todavia no sepan cuando sera la boda, pues apenas ayer Terry le pidio a Candy que fuera su esposa jajaja-.

-Podria decirse que todavia no tenemos pensado una fecha-dijo Terry.-Pero yo ya tengo una idea de donde podria ser la boda-.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Albert.

-Si-contesto Terry.

-¿Y donde, segun tu idea, podria ser la boda?-pregunto Archie.

-Pues yo tenia pensado que fuera en el lugar en donde mi Pecosa crecio-dijo Terry sonriendo.-El hogar de Pony-.

-Oh, esa es una excelente idea-dijo Annie.

-Si-dijo Paty.-Tu que opinas ¿Candy?-.

-¿Eh?, bueno supongo que es una buena idea, pero...-dijo Candy.

-¿Pero?-pregunto Annie.

-¿Tendriamos que ir a hablar con la Srita. Pony y la hermana Maria?-pregunto Candy.

-Claro que si-dijo Terry.-Tenemos que decirles las nuevas noticias y tambien preguntarles si la boda se puede realizar alli-.

-Ay no-dijo Candy.

-¿Ay no?-pregunto sorprendido Albert.

-Los niños me mataran-dijo Candy aterrada.

-¿Y eso?-pregunto Archie.

-Porque prometi escribirles cada vez que pudiera, y nunca lo hice-dijo Candy.

-Oh, vaya-dijo Archie asombrado.

-Tranquila Pecosa, no creo que pase eso-dijo Terry.-Ademas son tus madres y ellas tienen que saberlo-.

-Terry tiene razon-dijo Albert.-Tranquila pequeña, no creo que los niños esten molestos-.

-¿Estan seguros?-pregunto Candy.

-Tanto, como que estoy seguro que Albert ya casi tendra 30 años-dijo Terry.

-Oye, para tu informacion todavia me faltan 3 años-dijo Albert.

-Y eso que tiene que ver, te apuesto a que esos 3 años pasaran tan rapido como las hojas al viento-dijo Terry.

-Jajaja de acuerdo-dijo divertida Candy.

Asi fue como al siguiente dia Albert, Paty, Annie, Archie, Candy y Terry se dirigieron al hogar de Pony, Candy iba con Terry en un auto(el auto de Terry), en el camino Terry le daba confianza a Candy para que dejara de tener miedo, mientras que Albert, Paty, Annie y Archie iban en otro auto.

era medio dia en el hogar de Pony, cuando la Srita. Pony y la hermana Maria se encontraban revisando el correo, mientras que los niños se encontraban jugando afuera, en eso una niña pequeña logro ver que dos autos se acercaban, rapidamente le aviso a los niños y despues fue a ver a la Srita. Pony y a la hermana Maria.

-¿Que ocurre Mary?-pregunto la Srita. Pony.

-Srita. Pony, hermana Maria dos autos vienen hacia aca-dijo Mary.

-A ver vamos a ver-dijo la hermana Maria.

La Srita. Pony y la hermana Maria salieron junto con la pequeña niña para ver de quien se trataba.

Finalmente los dos autos se detuvieron frente al hogar de Pony, saliendo al instante del primer auto los Andry, en el otro auto el primero en saliur fue Terry y despues abrio la puerta para que Candy pudiera salir.

-¿Quienes son?-pregunto Mary.

-Oh Srita. Pony es la familia Andry-dijo sorprendida la hermana Maria.

En ese momento las dos religiosas se sorprendieron al ver salir del auto a Candy.

-Oh Candy-dijo sorprendida la Srita. Pony.

En ese momento todos los niños llegaron al frente de la casa y se sorprendieron mucho al ver a Candy.

-Candy-dijeron todos los niños al unisono.

Candy lentamente se fue acercando seguida por sus amigos, tratando de esconder su nerviosismo en una sonrisa.

-¡Ah ella!-gritaron todos los niños, al recordar la promesa no cumplida.

-¡Ah!-exclamo Candy y despues empezo a correr.

-Candy no corras-dijo Terry.-Candy-.

Candy empezo a correr mas rapido siendo perseguida por todos los niños del hogar, solo se escuchaban los gritos de los niños, el ruidito que hacia Klin y los ladridos de Miena.

-Ya por favor dejenme-grito Candy.-¡Ninos, Klin, Miena ya!-.

-Jajaja-rieron al unisono Terry, Annie, Archie, Paty y Albert.

Despues de eso, se dirigieron a donde estaban la Srita. Pony y la hermana Maria.

-Buenas tardes-saludo Albert.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Andry-saludaron al unisono la Srita. Pony y la hermana Maria.

-Les pedimos disculpas por no avisar que vendriamos-dijo Albert.

-No se preocupe-dijo la Srita. Pony.-Nos sorprendio mucho su visita y mas al ver a Candy-.

-Al principio no queria venir-explico Terry.-Pues nos conto de una promesa que les habia hecho y no la cumplio-.

-Eso no nos importa mucho, lo unico wque nos importa es que ella este bien-dijo la Srita. Pony.-Aunque creo que a los niños si les importo y mucho-.

-¿Quien es usted joven?Se me hace muy familiar-dijo la hermana Maria.

-Oh, perdon por no presentarme, mi nombre es...-dijo Terry pero un grito lo interrumpio.

-¡Terry, mi amor ayudame!-grito Candy.

-Candy deja de correr-dijo Albert.-Te vas a caer-.

-¡Ah!Ustedes me prometieron que no pasaria esto-grito Candy.-Cuando me libre de esta, Terry y Albert me las pagaran-.

-¡Chin!Pobres-dijo Archie.

-¿Terry?¿Usted es Terry Grandchester?-pregunto la hermana Maria.

-A si es-contesto Terry.

-Pero que no usted y Candy estaban...-dijo la hermana Maria pero un grito la interrumpio.

-¡Terry, mi amor!-grito Candy abrazando al instante a Terry.-¡Salvame!-.

Los niños al instante rodearon a Candy y a Terry.

-¡Alto niños!-dijo la Srita. Pony.-Yo se, que estan molestos con Candy por no haber cumolido su promesa, pero a lo mejor estuvo muy distraida y se le olvido, pero ya ¡Dejenla ya!-.

Todos los niños asintieron y deshicieron el pequeño circulo que habian formado, en ese momento la misma niña que vio llegar a los Andry, noto algo que brillaba en el dedo de Candy.

-Candy ¿que es eso que brilla en tu dedo?-pregunto Mary.

Todos los niños incluyendo a la Srita. Pony y a la hermana Maria miraron el dedo de Candy, donde se encontraba un hermoso anillo de oro con una esmeralda en el centro.

-Eso es...-dijo sorprendida la Srita. Pony.

-Oh Candy-dijo la hermana Maria.

Las dos religiosas al instante abrazaron a Candy, quien muy feliz correspondio al abrazo. En eso tambien todos los niños la abrazaron, formando asi un abrazo gigante.

-Ay que hermoso-dijo Annie.

-Es un hermoso cuadro-dijo Paty.

Cuando el abrazo se deciso, Candy rapidamente abrazo a Terry, quien correspondio al abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Candy.

-Creo que ustedes nos deben una explicación-dijo las hermana Maria.

-Claro que si, hermana Maria-dijo Candy.-Pero tal vez nos lleve toda la tarde-.

-Eso no importa-dijo la Srita. Pony.-Siemprey cuando sepamos todo lo que paso, durante estos 5 meses-.

"Wow 5 meses desde que me fui, que rápido pasa el tiempo" pensó Candy.

-Si Srita. Pony-dijo Candy.

-Muy bien-dijo la Srita. Pony.

Toda la tarde fue muy sorpresiva para todos, al escuchar el relato de Candy, quien les contaba todo lo que vivió durante los últimos 5 meses, la Srita. Pony y la hermana Maria eran las mas sorprendidas al escuchar todo lo que tuvieron que pasar Candy y Terry para que finalmente estuvieran juntos.

Pero sabían que el amor de Candy y Terry era tan grande, que nada ni nadie los lograría separar.

Continuara...


	56. Chapter 56

Capítulo 56: Una Semana en el Hogar de Pony

Los Andry habían regresado a Lakewood junto con Terry, Candy había decidido quedarse 1 semana en el hogar de Pony, le había pedido permiso a Albert y él acepto, también le había pedido a Terry que se quedara con ella, él al principio se nego pero después termino aceptando, pues Candy no dejaba de rogarle que se quedara con ella. Solo había regresado a Lakewood por su mini-equipaje para él y otro para Candy.

Candy se encontraba trepada en el Padre Árbol, mirando hacia el horizonte, mientras acariciaba a Klin que se encontraba a su lado.

-Cuanto deseaba venir al hogar de Pony-dijo Candy.-Y finalmente estoy aquí-.

Klin hizo el ruidito que naturalmente hacia, y en eso se solto del agarre de Candy.

-¿Qué pasa Klin?-pregunto Candy.

Klin siguio haciendo su ruidito, mientras empezaba a bajar del árbol.

-¡Klin!-dijo Candy, mirando hacia abajo.

En eso Candy pudo visualizar a dos personas, que se encontraban haciendole señales, Candy sonrió y después empezo a bajar del árbol, hasta que finalmente se encontraba en tierra firme, de ahí rápidamente se dirigió a donde estaban las dos personas.

-¡Jimmy, Tom!-dijo Candy muy feliz.

-Hola jefe-saludo Jimmy.

-Hola Candy-saludo Tom.

-¿Qué los trae por aquí?-pregunto Candy.

-Pues nos enteramos que estabas en el hogar y quicimos venir a verte-explicó Tom.

-Sí y para darte nuestra queja-dijo Jimmy.

-¿Queja?-pregunto sorprendida Candy.

-Sí-dijo Jimmy.-Queremos saber porque durante estos 5 meses que te fuiste no, nos escribiste-.

-Oh, bueno lo que pasa es que...-dijo Candy.-Si supieran, me pasaron muchas cosas durante los últimos 5 meses-.

-Oh, vaya-dijo Jimmy.-Entonces ya queremos escuchar ese gran relato-.

-Tengo una mejor idea, ¿porqué no inicias explicandonos eso?-dijo Tom, señalando el dedo de Candy donde tenia su anillo.

-¿Eh? Bueno yo...-dijo Candy, que empezo a ponerse roja.

-Jajaja quien lo diría, el jefe se va a casar-dijo Jimmy.

-Lo siento mucho por el novio-dijo Tom.

-Oye-dijo Candy algo molesta.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Tom.

-Jajaja todos sabemos que eres un caso perdido-dijo Jimmy.

-Eso no...es cierto-dijo Candy.

-Como digas-dijo Tom.

-Oigan-dijo Candy.

-Jajaja-rieron Jimmy y Tom al unísono.

En ese momento, los tres visualizaron un auto que se dirigía al hogar, Candy al reconocer el auto sonrió.

-¿Quién vendra en ese auto?-pregunto Jimmy.

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo, Candy tú que...-dijo Tom, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Terry!-grito Candy muy feliz, corriendo colina abajo.-¡Mi amor!-.

Cuando Candy llego a donde se estacionó el auto, espero a que Terry bajara, cuando éste salio, Candy rápidamente se abalanzo sobre él para poder abrazarlo, pero por falta de equilibrio cayeron al suelo(Candy sobre Terry).

-¡Auch!-se quejo Terry.

-Lo siento, mi amor-dijo Candy.-Pero te extrañe mucho-.

-Pero estuve ayer aquí-dijo Terry.-Y ya regrese otra vez-.

-Aún así te extrañe y mucho-dijo Candy dandole un beso en la mejilla.

-Oh, Pecosa-dijo Terry otorgandole un beso,que Candy al instante correspondio.

Fue un beso dulce, que los dos disfrutaban mutuamente, en ese momento Tom y Jimmy se acercaron a ellos.

-¡Ejem! Perdón por interrumpir-dijo Tom.-Pero...hay niños presentes-.

-Oye, yo ya no soy un niño-se quejó Jimmy.

-No hablaba de ti, hablaba de ellos-dijo Tom, señalando donde estaban todos los niños del hogar.

En ese momento Candy y Terry se separaron algo apenados, después Candy se puso de pie y Terry también.

-Lo siento-dijo Candy.-No los habia visto-.

-No te preocupes Gran jefe-dijo Miguel(el nuevo jefe de los niños).

-¿Gran jefe?-pregunto Terry.

-Jajaja sí-dijo Candy sacando la lengua.

-Supongo, que, por lo que acabamos de presenciar...usted le pidio matrimonio a mi hermana Candy ¿no es así?-dijo Tom.

-Por supuesto-dijo Terry.-Pero no me llames de usted, solo dime Terry-.

-¿Terry?-pregunto Jimmy.

-¿Tú eres Terry Grandchester?-pregunto Tom.

-Sí-contesto Terry.

-Pero que no tú y Candy estaban...-dijo Tom.-Bueno yo, lo que sabia era que...que tú y Candy habían roto su anterior noviazgo-.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste Tom-dijo Candy.-Habiamos-.

-Okey me rindo-dijo Jimmy.-No tengo ni lad mínima idea de lo que estan hablando-.

-Yo te lo explicaré-dijo Tom.-Candy y Terry, aquí presentes, tuvieron un noviazgo años atrás, cuando Candy regreso de Londrés dio a entender que no podía estar alejado de su Príncipe Azul, así que trato de buscarlo, cuando se fue a estudiar enfermería se volvió a encontrar con él, y después de eso iniciaron un noviazgo, a la lejanía pero aún así era un noviazgo, pero hace 2 años habían roto su noviazgo, por una razón que yo sinceramente desconozco-.

-Tengo una duda-dijo Terry.

-¿Sí?-dijo Tom.

-¿Cómo sabes tú, todo eso?-pregunto Terry.

-Candy me conto-explicó Tom.-Aunque no me conto de su rompimiento, y ni siquiera se me ocurrió preguntarle, pues siempre la veía muy triste y dolida-.

Terry en ese momento, se deprimió un poco, Candy al notarlo lo abrazó.

-¿Él todavía no lo sabia?-pregunto Tom.

-No-dijo Candy.-No hemos hablado muy bien, de lo que vivimos después de haber rompido-.

-Oh vaya-dijo Tom.

-Perdón por no ser yo quien te dijera eso, mi amor-le dijo Candy a Terry al oído.

-No te preocupes Pecosa-dijo Terry.

Después de eso, deshicieron el abrazo y voltearon a ver a donde estaban Tom y Jimmy.

-Siento mucho a ver tocado ese tema-dijo Tom.

-No te preocupes-dijo Terry.-No se, si les moleste, pero me gustaría saber sus nombres-.

-Para nada-dijo Tom.-Mi nombre es Tom Stevenson-.

-Y yo me llamo Jimmy Corwtray-dijo Jimmy.

-Se los agradezco-dijo Terry.

-No tienes nada que agradecer-dijo Tom.-Siempre es bueno conocer los nombres de tus nuevos amigos ¿no es así?-.

-Desde luego que sí-dijo Terry.

-Y también es bueno conocer al pobre novio que se casará con Candy-bromeó Tom.

-Oye ¿sigues con eso?-dijo Candy molesta.

-Es que es verdad-dijo Tom.-Le va a costar mucho al pobre de Terry, hacer que te comportes-.

-¿Qué me crees tan terca?-pregunto Candy molesta.

-Yo no dije eso-dijo Tom.

-Entonces, ¿qué incinuas?-dijo Candy.

-¿Yo? Nada-dijo Tom.

Jimmy y Terry se quedaron viendo la discusión entre Candy y Tom, no aguantando más las ganas, los dos se echaron a reír.

-Jajaja-rieron al unísono Jimmy y Terry.

Candy y Tom al escuchar las risas de Jimmy y Terry, dejaron de discutir y solo se quedaron viendolos.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?-pregunto Candy.

-Jajaja su discusión-dijo Jimmy.

-Para empezar yo no estaba discutiendo-dijo Tom.

-¿Ah, no?-pregunto Terry.

-No, yo solo me defendía-dijo Tom.-Candy era la que discutía-.

-Claro que no-se quejó Candy.

-Que sí-dijo Tom.

-No-dijo molesta Candy.

-Sí-dijo Tom.

-Para ser sincero-dijo Terry.-Yo le doy la razón a Tom-.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Candy.

-Me va a costar mucho, hacerte entender algunas cosas-dijo Terry.-Pues tú eres muy traviesa-.

-¡Agh! Terry-dijo molesta Candy.

-Pero no importa-dijo Terry.-Tú eres una linda chica y tus travesuras son las que me hicieron enamorarme de ti, al igual que tu forma de ser-.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Candy.

-Sí-dijo Terry.-Eres una chica muy especial para mi-.

-Oh Terry, mi amor-dijo Candy conmovida.

Terry sonrió y después guiño un ojo, Candy le devolvió la sonrisa y también guiño un ojo.

-Oh, que cursí-bromeó Tom.

-No arruines el momento, Tom-dijo Candy.

-Jajaja-rió Tom.

-Es que si, es algo cursí-dijo Jimmy.

-Dejen de molestar-dijo Candy.

-Aaa...-dijo Jimmy.

-No-acompletó Tom.

-Ora si, me las pagaran-dijo Candy.

-Oh, oh-dijeron al unísono Tom y Jimmy, y después se echaron a correr.

-¡No huyan!-gritó Candy.-¡Cobardes!-.

Candy en ese momento, empezo a correr, tratando de atrapar a Jimmy y a Tom, mientras Terry veía divertido.

-Jajaja-dijo Terry.-Es obvio que mi Pecosa, nunca cambiara jajaja-.

Así fueron transcurrieno los días, pasando muchos divertidos momentos, que alegraban tanto a Candy como a Terry, quienes gracias a las ideas de la Srita. Pony, de la hermana María y de todos los niños del hogar, ya tenían miles de ideas para su aproximada boda.

Continuará...


	57. Chapter 57

Capítulo 57: Bienvenidas y Planeaciones

Había pasado ya una semana cuando Candy y Terry regresaron a Lakewood, Candy estaba super feliz de haber pasado 1 semana en su querido Hogar de Pony y de aal fin tener una fecha para su boda.

La boda de Candy y Terry estaba planeada para dentro de 1 mes, y esto hacia sentir a Candy muy feliz.

Finalnente el auto de Terry se detuvo frente a la mansión de los Andry, Candy rápidamente bajo del auto.

-Aaa...una semana en el Hogar de Pony me sento muy bien-dijo Candy.-Siento como si hubiera florecido nuevamente-.

-Jajaja no exageres tanto Pecosa-dijo Terry.

-Me vas a decir que a ti también te sento bien el viaje ¿cierto? Porque si me dices lo contrario, me estarías mintiendo-dijo Candy.

-No, en realidad me la pase muy bien-dijo Terry.-No me había sentido tan bien, en un buen tiempo-.

-Lo vez, te divertiste-dijo Candy guiñando un ojo.

-Esta bien lo admito, me divertí mucho-dijo Terry.

-Jajaja tenía razón-dijo Candy.

-Muy bien, entremos-dijo Terry.

-Jajaja okey, te sigo mi amor-dijo Candy.

-Hoy tienes un muy buen sentido del humor- dijo Terry.

Rápidamente los dos se dirigieron a la puerta principal de la mansión, y después de ser recibidos por una sirvienta se dirigieron a la sala, donde según lo dicho por la survienta, todos se encontraban allí.

Mientras tanto en la sala se encontraban: Annie, Archie, Paty, Albert, la Sra. Baker y Mildred platicando.

-Aaa...no, ya no quiero-se quejo Albert.

-Anda Bert una cucharada y ya-dijo Paty.

-Aaa...es que sabe muy fea, ya no quiero-dijo Albert.

-Anda una y ya, así te curarás más rápido-dijo Paty.

-Ah, ni Candy al cuidarme en el hospital, me insistía en tomar la medicina tanto como tú-dijo Albert.

-Es porque ya quiero que te recuperes-dijo Paty.

En ese momento la puerta empezo a abrirse, Paty aprovecho la distracción de Albert para meterle a la boca la cuchara con jarabe, Albert al saborear ese horrible sabor, hizo un movimiento bruzco al sacar la cuchara de su boca y después miro a Paty, quien al ver la reacción de Albert empezo a reír.

-Recuerdenme porque permito esto-dijo Albert.

-Muy fácil tío-dijo Archie.-Porque Paty ya es tu novia, tú mismo se lo pediste-.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijeron sorprendidos los recién llegados.

Todos voltearon a ver a los recién llegados, quienes estaban muy sorprendidos por lo que acababan de escuchar.

-Terry, hijo-dijo muy feliz Eleonor.

-Candy regresaste-dijo Annie.

-Wo, wo, wo tiempo-dijo Terry.-Más tarde podremos saludar-.

-Exacto, ahora aquí lo más importante es que sepamos todos los detalles de lo que acabamos de escuchar-dijo Candy.

Tanto Terry como Candy asintieron y después miraron a Paty y a Albert, quienes en ese momento se sonrojaron.

-¿Cuándo nos pensaban contar la nueva noticia?-pregunto Candy.

-Aaa...bueno pues, para iniciar ustedes no estaban-dijo Paty.

-Y pues apenas se lo pedí antier-dijo Albert.

-Oh, que bien-dijo Candy.-Me alegro mucho por ustedes-.

-Gracias-dijeron al unísono Paty y Albert.

-Jajaja bueno ora sí-dijo Terry.-Buenas tardes a todos-.

-Buenas tardes-dijeron todos al unísono.

-No sabía que era día de visita-dijo Candy confundida.

-Te refieres a mi tía Eleonor y a mi ¿Candy?-dijo Mildred.

-Pues sí-dijo Candy.-Sin ofender, por supuesto-.

-No te preocupes Candy-dijo Eleonor.-Nosotras venimos para platicar un rato, pero también que bueno que venimos para poder recibirlos-.

-Sí-dijo sonriendo Mildred.

-Oye Mildred, que no se supone que...-dijo Terry pero fue interrumpido.

-Que debería de estar en estos momentos en París nuevamente-dijo Mildred.-Sí, se suponía que si-.

-¿A qué te refieres con: se suponía?-pregunto Terry confundido.

-Bueno, pues veras-dijo Mildred.-Dos días después de que llego el telegrama de mi padre, yo le envie una carta donde le decía que quería quedarme más tiempo en Lakewood y apenas antier me llego una carta de él donde me decia sorprendentemente que sí, él único que si se fue de regreso a Paría, fue Oliver-.

-¿Entonces Oliver ya se fue?-pregunto Terry.

-Sí-dijo Mildred.-Pero no sólo-.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no va sólo?-pregunto Candy.

-Susana y la Sra. Marlow lo acompañan-dijo Mildred.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Candy.

-Sí, Oliver decidio que era el momento de que nuestros padres conocieran a su nueva novia-dijo Mildred.

-Oh, ya entendí-dijo Terry.

-Bueno, ahora cambiando de tema-dijo Archie.-¿Cómo les fue en el Hogar de Pony?-.

-Muy, muy bien-dijo Candy feliz.

-Le doy razón a mi Pecosa-dijo Terry.-Fue una semana muy agradable y divertida-.

-Y con el tema de la boda ¿Cómo les fue?-dijo Paty.

-Muy bien-dijo Candy.-La Srita. Pony y la hermana María nos dijeron que si podemos realizar la boda allí-.

-Oh, que magnifica noticia-dijo muy contenta Annie.

-Sí y lo mejor de todo es que finalmente ya tenemos una fecha para la boda-dijo muy feliz Candy.

-¿En serio?-preguntaron todos al unísono.

-Sí-contesto Terry.

-¿Y cuándo va a ser?-preguntaron emocionadas Annie y Paty.

-Hemos decidido que la boda se realizará...-dijo Candy.-Dentro de un mes-.

-Una muy excelente fecha-dijo Albert.

-¡Ah!¡Espero que el mes pase muy, muy rapido!¡Que emoción!¡Yupi!-grito Candy, mientras salía corriendo de la sala y se dirigía al patio trasero.

-Jajaja esa si es una novia emocionada-dijo Archie.

-¡Ah!-exclamo Paty.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Albert.

-Esa bolsa, se esta moviendo-dijo Paty asustada.

Todos voltearon a ver, y en efecto la bolsa que Candy anteriormente traía se estaba moviendo, en ese momento empezo a abrirse dejando ver algo blanco.

-¿Qué será eso?-pregunto Archie.

-¿Un fantasma?-pregunto asustada Paty.

-Lo dudo-dijo Terry acercándose a la bolsa.

Lentamente Terry se fue acercando y después empezo a abrir un poco más la bolsa, en eso lo que estaba dentro de la bolsa asomo la cabeza.

-¡Ah!-exclamaron Annie, Paty y Mildred.

Pero vaya sorpresa que se llevaron todos, al ver que dentro de la bolsa estaba Klin.

-¿Klin?-pregunto sorprendido Terry sacandolo de la bolsa.-¿Qué haces dentro de esa bolsa?-.

Klin únicamente hizo un ruidito, como contestación.

-A lo mejor Candy lo trajo-dijo Albert.

-Pero ¿porqué no me dijo?-pregunto Terry confundido.

-Quien sabe, sólo ella a de saber-dijo Albert.

-Hola chicos ya volví-dijo Candy entrando a la sala, en ese momento se sorprendió al ver lo que Terry tenia en brazos.-¡Klin!-.

-Candy nos podrías explicar ¿qué hacia Klin en tu bolsa?-dijo Albert.

-¿En mi bolsa?¿Pero cómo?¿Klin porqué te metiste a mi bolsa?-pregunto Candy confundida.

-¿Cómo?¿Tú no sabías que Klin estaba en tu bolsa?-pregunto Terry.

-No, yo no sabía-dijo Candy.-Aunque ya entiendo porque mi bolsa pesaba tanto-.

-Pero ahora la duda es ¿porqué Klin se coló?-dijo Terry.

-Esa si es una muy díficil pregunta que no tendrá respuesta-dijo Archie.

-A lo mejor como ya tenía 5 meses que Klin no veía a Candy, él ya no quizo más alejarse de ella cuando fue nuevamente al Hogar de Pony y cuando era momento de que regresarán a Lakewood, Klin se metio en la bolsa para venir aquí y ya no estar alejado de Candy, y así ya no extrañarla-dijo Albert.

-Wow, muy buena deducción-dijo Terry.-Y yo te doy la razón-.

-Oh Klin, mi dulce Klin-dijo Candy abrazando a Klin.-Te quiero mucho amigo, gracias por tu amistad-.

-Ejem, entonces ¿nosotros somos piedras solamente?-dijo sarcasticamente Archie.

-Claro que no-dijo Candy sonriendo disimuladamente.-Ustedes también son mis amigos-.

-Ya ni Terry recibe tanto amor como Klin-bromeó Archie.

-Oye-se quejo Terry.

-No exageres, Terry esta en la gloria-dijo Candy.-Klin no-.

-Define gloria-dijo Archie sarcasticamente.

-Eso lo entenderás, en su debido momento-dijo Candy.

-Si tuviera una moneda por cada vez que alguien menor que yo me lleva la delantera-dijo Archie.-Sería millonario-.

-Jajaja-rieron todos al unísono.

Así fue como fueron transcurriendo los días lentamente, los Andry sacaban ventaja de eso para poder planear mejor la boda de Candy y Terry, quienes estaban muy emocionados de saber que muy pronto se uniran en Sagrado Matrimonio.

Continuará...


	58. Chapter 58

Capítulo 58: Boda de Ensueño

(Narra Candy)

No puedo creerlo, el mes paso tan rápido, bueno al menos para mi, que me cuesta trabajo creer que ya mañana me voy a casar. Esta semana que paso fue la más atareada y también divertida, debido a que apenas ayer fue mi despedida de soltera jajaja ni yo misma me la creo. Aunque taambién me entristece porque desde ayer ya no veo a Terry, pero ya mañana lo veré, sí.

(Fin de la Narración)

Los rayos del sol se empezaron a colar por la ventana de aquella habitación, donde una rubia se encontraba ya despierta, dispuesta a tomar una ducha. Después de bañarse, Candy bajo a desayunar.

En el comedor se encontraban Annie, Archie y Albert, quienes al ver entrar a Candy sonrieron ampliamente.

-Buenos días futura Sra. Grandchester-bromeó Archie.

-Jajaja buenos días-dijo Candy, mientras se sentaba.

-¿Y cómo amaneciste?-pregunto Albert.

-Muy bien, gracias-dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Bueno pues eso nos alegra, ahora apuremonos a almorzar, porque después te ayudaré a arreglarte-dijo Annie.

-Sí Annie-dijo Candy.-Y estoy muy agradecida de que te ofrecieras a ayudarme con mi arreglo personal-.

-No tienes nada que agradecer-dijo Annie sonriendo.-Yo lo hago con gusto-.

-Ya volví-dijo Paty entrando al comedor.

-¡Oh, por Dios!-dijo Candy sorprendida.

-¿Y bien, qué les parece?-pregunto Paty, mostrando lo que tenia sosteniendo en las manos.

-Es hermoso-dijo Annie.

-Es espectacular-dijo Archie.

-Esta muy bonito-dijo Albert.

-Gracias-dijo Paty.

Candy estaba muy sorprendida al ver que Paty traía un hermoso ramo de rosas, pero no cualquier tipo de rosas, si no rosas Dulce Candy.

-Oh Paty-dijo Candy.-Esta muy bonito, gracias-.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Candy-dijo Paty.

-Bueno cambiando de tema-dijo Albert.-¿Ya trajeron lo demás?-.

-¿Te refiers a los anillos y al vestido de Candy?-pregunto Paty, Albert asintió.

-Sí-contesto Annie.-Los trajeron ayer por la tarde, cuando tú te fuiste a ver como iban los arreglos en el Hogar de Pony, y Archie fue a ver a Terry-.

-Aaa...sigo sin entender porque yo soy el padrino-dijo Archie.

-Oye alto, no eres el único, yo soy la madrina recuerdalo-dijo Annie.

-Lo bueno que yo no haré gran cosa, sólo entregaré a Candy-dijo Albert.

-Oye cerebro, recuerda que también vas a ser el padrino de pastel junto conmigo-dijo Paty.

-Jajaja es verdad-dijo Albert.

-Oye, yo nunca supe quienes son tus damas de honor-dijo Archie.

-Aaa...Archie-dijeron Annie, Paty y Albert al unísono.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Archie confundido.

-Jajaja no te preocupes Archie-dijo Candy.-Te diré son: Paty, Mildred, Susana y Karen-.

-¿En serio?-pregunto sorprendido Archie.

-Si ¿por?-dijo Candy.

-Waw, Susana y Karen juntas-dijo Archie.-Yo quiero ver eso-.

-Jajaja-rieron todos al unísono.

Después de terminar de almorzar, Annie y Candy se fueron a la habitación de Candy para que Annie empezara a peinarla.

-¿Estas emocionada Candy?-pregunto Annie, mientras la peinaba.

-Si Annie, muy emocionada-dijo Candy.

-Me alegro mucho Candy-dijo Annie.-Dejame decirte que te mereces ser feliz, después de haber sufrido mucho-.

-Pues supongo que tienes razón-dijo Candy.-Gracias Annie-.

Una hora y media había pasado, y el momento de que todos se fueran al Hogar de Pony había llegado, los autos ya estaban listos y el carruaje de Candy también, todos los Andry a excepción de Candy se subieron a los autos y rápidamente iniciaron la marcha hacia el Hogar de Pony.

Mientras tanto en la casa de campo de los Marlow, todos ya estaban listos, Susana y su madre se fueron junto con Oliver en su auto, mientras que la Sra. Baker y Mildred se iban junto con Terry en su auto.

Media hora después, Candy subio al carruaje que ya la esperaba, iniciando así la marcha hacia el Hogar de Pony, donde ya todos se encontraban reunidos.

Terry revisaba su reloj por segunda vez, debido a que la novia llevaba retrasada por 10 minutos, todos estaban muy preocupados al ver que Candy no llegaba.

-Tranquilo hijo, no te alterez-dijo Eleonor.

-¿Cómo quieres que no me altere? Cuando mi futura esposa no llega ¿qué tal si le paso algo?-dijo Terry.

-Tranquilo Terry, a lo mejor hubo un atraso-dijo Albert.

-¿Cómo cual?-pregunto Terry.

-Tal vez...-dijo Annie, quien en ese momento cambio de semblante.-Oh, Dios ¿y si se le desiso el peinado? Ay no, mejor ni pensarlo-.

-Okey-dijo algo extrañado Terry.

En ese momento todos lograron escuchar los cascos de un caballo.

-¡Allí viene el carruaje!-llego gritando un niño.

Un hermoso carruaje adornado de flores silvestres de diferentes colores, se detuvo frente al altar, rápidamente Albert se dirigió a donde estaba el carruaje abriendo la puerta de éste y ofreciendo su mano a la novia que estaba dentro del carruaje.

Todas las miradas se clavaron en la hermosa novia que bajaba del carruaje, Terry estaba muy sorprendido de ver a su Pecosa vestida de novia, se veía tan hermosa.

"Oh Dios, mi Pecosa se ve hermosísima" pensó Terry.

En ese momento se empezo a escuchar una hermosa melodía interpretada por violinistas, Candy lentamente fue avanzando en compañía de Albert(su padre adoptivo), mientras le sonreía al lindo chico que la esperaba en el altar, Terry le devolvio la sonrisa.

Finalmente Candy llego al altar, Albert al instante tomo la mano de Candy y la unió a la de Terry.

-Bueno amigo, te hago entrega del dulce tesoro de la familia Andry, esperando que apartir de este momento la cuides, como en algún momento del pasado lo hiciste-dijo Albert.

-No te preocupes amigo, yo la cuidaré y le brindaré todo el amor del mundo-dijo Terry.

-Gracias Terry-dijo Albert, que después se fue a donde estaba Paty sentada.

Terry en ese momento le ofreció a Candy su mano, ella al instante la tomo y juntos se acercaron a donde estaba el Padre y al instante se incaron frente a él.

-Buenas tardes a todos los presentes-dijo el Padre.-El día de hoy, estamos reunidos en este hermoso lugar, para unir a estos dos jóvenes en Sagrado Matrimonio-.

Así fue transcurriendo la ceremonia, después de pasar la parte de los anillos, llego el momento que todos esperaban ansiosos.

-Terriuce Graham Grandchester Baker-dijo el Padre.-¿Aceptas a Candice With Andry como tu esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?-.

-Sí, acepto-dijo Terry mirando a los ojos a Candy.

-Candice With Andry-dijo el Padre.-¿Aceptas a Terriuce Graham Grandchester Baker como tu esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?-.

-Sí, acepto-dijo Candy muy feliz.

-Si hay alguien que este en contra de esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre-dijo el Padre.

Pasados unos minutos y viendo que nadie decia nada, el Padre decidio continuar.

-Por el poder que se me ha consedido en la Sagrada Iglesia, ahora los declaro marido y mujer-dijo el Padre.-Ahora si, puede besar a la novia-.

Terry tomo a Candy por la cintura, mientras ella lo rodeaba por los hombros, acercandose mutuamente, rozando sus labios y así iniciando un dulce y tierno beso. Todos los invitados al instante empezaron a aplaudir.

-Es un placer presentarles al Sr. y la Sra. Grandchester-dijo el Padre.

Después de que la ceremonia termino, la fiesta inicio, todos los invitados felicitaban a los novios, quienes estaban muy felices.

Así fue transcurriendo la fiesta entre platicas, risas, baile, felicitaciones, brindis y felicidad.

Cuando empezaba a obscurecer, los novios emñezaron a prepararse para irse a su luna dr miel, cuando llego el momento de que Candy y Terry se fueran, todos sus amigos los despidieron con inmensa alegría.

Así es como Candy y Terry partieron a su luna de miel, que sería en la hermosa Escocia.

Continuará...


	59. Chapter 59

Capítulo 59: Un Viaje con Todo y Sorpresas

Ya pasaron 2 días desde la boda de Candy y Terry, actualmente se encontraban en un barco con destino a Europa, pero no cualquier barco, fue muy sorprendente para Candy ver que se trataba del Mauritana, esa sorprrsa por parte de su esposo la alegro mucho. Ahora solo quedaba llegar a Escocia para disfrutar su luna de miel al máximo.

Candy se encontraba apoyada en el barandal de la cubierta del barco, sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente unos fuertes y calidos brazos la rodean por la cintura.

-¿Porqué tan solita Pecosa?-pregunto en un susurro Terry.

-Nada más veía el mar-dijo sonriendo Candy.

-Siempre tan curiosa mi linda esposa-dijo Terry sonriendo.

-Jajaja-rió Candy.

Después de eso los dos tomados de la mano, se dirigieron al comedor del barco para almorzar. Candy en ese momento sintió un mareo terrible y sus piernas flaquearon, cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

-Candy-dijo algo asustado Terry.

-No te preocupes-dijo sonriendo Candy.-Estoy bien-.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto Terry.

-Si, ayudame a pararme por favor-dijo Candy.

Terry asintió y la ayudo a ponerse de pie, dispuestos a seguir su camino hacia el comedor, pero en ese momento Candy empezó a sentir nauceas.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto preocupado Terry.

Candy no contesto, solo se llevo las manos a la boca y después se echo a correr hacia su camarote.

-Candy-dijo Terry siguiendola, no entendía porque de repente Candy se sentía mal.

Al llegar, Candy rápidamente entro al baño, dirigiéndose al escusado y alzando la tapa, dejando salir todo lo que había retenido, no entendía porque de repente sintió mareo y después nauceas, no podía entenderlo.

-Candy-dijo Terry entrando al baño.

Terry no supo como reaccionar, al ver que Candy no dejaba de vomitar, no entendía el repentino cambio de salud de Candy, quien al notar su presencia voltio a verlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pues ella tampoco entrndía porque de repente su salud estaba colapsando y eso la estaba asustando. Terry en eso, se acerco a ella, y la acompaño mientras ella vomitaba. Pasados unos minutos, Candy cerro la tapa del escusado y voltio a ver a Terry.

-¿Estas segura que estas bien?-pregunto preocupado Terry.

-No lo se-dijo Candy limpiandose las lágrimas.-No se que tengo, y eso me esta asustando-.

-Tranquila no te asustes, vamos te llevare a la clinica del barco, para que te chequen-dijo Terry levantandose y después ayudo a levantarse a Candy.

-Esta bien-dijo Candy.

Después de eso los dos salieron del camarote y se dirigieron a la clínica del barco, al llegar rápidamente Terry pregunto por el doctor.

-Lo siento señor el Doctor se fue a almorzar-dijo la enfermera encargada.

-No puede decirme como a que hora regresa-dijo Terry algo desesperado.

-Es que...no lo se-dijo la enfermera.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabe? Se supone que siendo usted la única enfermera debe saber de las salidas y regresos del Doctor-dijo Terry.

-Se equivoca señor, hay otra enfermera aquí y ella es la que si sabe a que hora regresa el Doctor yo no-dijo la enfermera.

-¡Ah!-dijo Terry resignado.

-¿Qué ocurre Lizeth?-dijo una voz que venía llegando.

-Flammy lo que pasa...-dijo Lizeth.

-Flammy-dijo sorprendida Candy.

-¿Candy?-pregunto sorprendida Flammy.

-No puedo creerlo, Flammy, eres tú-dijo Candy.-Cuanto tiempo sin verte-.

-Vaya que no haz cambiado nada Candy-dijo Flammy.

-Jajaja-rió Candy al mismo tiempo que sacaba la lengua.

-¿Y qué los trae por aquí?-pregunto Flammy.

-Srita. Hamilton, mi esposa se ha sentido muy mal y por eso es que la trage para que le hagan una revisión-dijo Terry.

-¿Su esposa? Waw, pues felicidades, y no se preocupe Sr. Grandchester yo me ocupare de la revisión de su esposa-dijo Flammy.

-Gracias-dijeron Candy y Terry al unísono.

-¿Y que es exactamente lo que tienes Candy?-pregunto Flammy.

-Pues...hoy por la mañana me marie y después tuve nauceas y pues vomite-explico Candy.

-Mmm...esta bien te revisare, en lo que el Doctor llega-dijo Flammy.

-Esta bien-dijo Candy.

-Enfermera Hamilton ¿a llegado alguna emergencia durante mi ausencia?-dijo una voz, cuyo dueño iba llegando.

-Si Doctor Michael, la Sra. Grandchester necesita una revisión-dijo Flammy.

-Muy bien, entonces hagamosle la revisión-dijo el Doctor, volteando a ver a los presentes, llevandose una sorpresa.-¿Eh? Candy-dijo sorprendido.

-Michael-dijo sorprendida Candy.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Candy-dijo Michael.

-Y que lo digas-dijo Candy.

-Doctor Michael-dijo Flammy llamando la atención del joven Doctor.

-¿Eh? Si, muy bien Sra. Grandchester por favor acompañeme le haré la revisión-dijo Michael.

-¿No puede ir Terry conmigo?-pregunto Candy, como una niña que pide permiso para llevar su juguete favorito a la escuela.

-No hace falta Pecosa, yo me quedo aquí-dijo Terry.-Tranquila, no pasara nada, confía en el Doctor-.

-Esta...esta bien-dijo al fin Candy.

Después de eso Candy desapareció de la vista de Terry, al entrar al consultorio del Doctor, así que salio un rato de la clínica y se apoyo en el barandal de la cubierta, rogando en silencio por que su Pecosa no tuviera nada malo.

Después de 1 hora, Candy salio del consultorio, y al ver a Terry corrió hacia él y lo abrazo.

-Muy bien, les tendre el resultado del chequeo, mañana por la tarde-dijo Michael.

-Gracias Michael-dijo Candy.

-No es nada Candy, y por favor alimentate bien-dijo Michael.

-Si-dijo Candy.

Después de amenada cena, Candy y Terry se fueron a descansar, ellos aún no consumaban su matrimonio, decidieron que lo harían hasta llegar a Escocia.

Al día siguiente, siendo las 5:30 pm., Candy y Terry se dirigían a la clínica para saber los resultados del chequeo del día anterior. Al llegar vieron como el Doctor Michael, ya se encobtraba esperandolos.

-Bienvenidos-dijo Michael.

-Gracias-dijeron Candy y Terry al unísono.

Al instante los tres se internaron en el consultorio del Doctor, quien estaba feliz de finalmente saber el resultado del chequeo de Candy, le había costado mucho saber que era lo que Candy tenia, le había costado el no dormir ni almorzar, pero se alegraba de finalmente saber que era lo que su amiga Candy tenia.

-Y bien Michael...-dijo con gran curiosidad Candy.

-Jajaja Candy no haz cambiado nada, sigues siendo igual de curiosa-dijo Michael.

-Michael-le reto Candy.

-Esta bien, esta bien no te enojes Candy-dijo Michael.

En ese momento Michael saco del cajón de su escritorio un sobre, que al instante abrió y de él saco un documento.

-Me costo mucho saber el resultado de tu chequeo, pero finalmente tengo el resultado-dijo Michael sonriendo.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Candy llena de curiosidad.

-A ver...-empezó a leer Michael.

Candy y Terry ya estaban a punto de explotar de tanta curiosidad, y el Doctor no ayudaba en nada.

-¿Cuál es el resultado?-pregunto Candy ya algo harta.

-Tus nauceas y mareos son normales en el estado en el que estas-dijo Michael.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Candy sorprendida.

-Le pido por favor que se explique bien, Doctor-dijo Terry.

-Felicidades Sr. y Sra. Grandchester los dos han sido vendecidos, con la pronta llegada de un nuevo ser a su vida-dijo sonriendo el Doctor Michael.

-Eso quiere decir...-dijo sorprendida Candy.

-Si Candy, estas embarazada-dijo el Doctor Michael.

Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad que corrían libremente por sus mejillas, estaba tan feliz, su sueño de ser esposa de Terry se había hecho realidad, y ahora el sueño de ser madre se estaba cumpliendo. Muy contenta, abrazó a Terry, quien estaba igual de contento por esa noticia, pues su sueño de formar una familia con su amada Pecosa se estaba haciendo realidad.

Los dos estaban tan contentos de saber que un nuevo ser llegaría a ellos próximamente.

Continuará...


	60. Chapter 60

Capítulo 60: Luna de Miel en Escocia

Finalmente después de otros 2 días, Candy y Terry llegaron a Escocia, Candy estaba muy feliz de regresar a ese hermoso lugar que le traí tan bellos recuerdos.

Finalmente llegaron a la Villa de Grandchester, lugar donde vivirían durante su estancia en Escocia, otro regalo por parte del Duque de Grandchester, quien le heredo esa villa a Terry, sabiendo que traía muchos recuerdos para él.

Después de colocar sus maletas en uno de los sofás, Terry se sento en otro sofá y hizo que Candy se sentara en sus piernas, quien algo divertida hizo caso y se sento en las piernas de su amado Terry.

-Finalmente estamos en Escocia-dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Si-dijo Terry mirandola a los ojos.

En eso Terry empezó a deslisar sus manos por la cintura de Candy, hasta llegar a su vientre, el cual acaricio con todo el amor del mundo, Candy sonrió en ese momento disfrutando de las caricias de su amado Terry.

-Jajaja Terry me haces cosquillas-dijo Candy al mismo tiempo que reía.

-Eso quiere decir que te agrada que te acaricie, como también le ha de agradar al pequeñín que crece aquí-dijo Terry mientras acariciaba el vientre de Candy.

-Te amo Terry, gracias a ti es que este bebé crece en mi-dijo Candy.

-Yo también Te amo Pecosa, y no me tienes que agradecer nada, tú eres la que me acepto para convertierte en mi mujer-dijo Terry mirandola a los ojos.

En ese momento, Terry rozo sus labios con los de Candy, quien en ese momento lo jalo del saco y hizo que la besara más apasionadamente, en ese momento Terry empezo a desabotonar el vestido que llevaba Candy puesto, mientras ella desabotonaba la camisa de Terry.

-Terry-dijo Candy con la voz entrecortada por el deseo.

Terry unicamente le sonrió y empezo a bajar los tirantes del vestido de Candy, no se lo quito completamente, se lo dejo a la cintura. Empezando al instante a besar su cuello, mientras con una mano seguía acariciando el vientre de Candy, quien comenzo a acariciar el pecho y la espalda de su amado Terry.

-Terry-dijo Candy haciendo que Terry levantara la mirada.

-¿Si?-pregunto Terry algo confundido.

-¿No crees...que sería mejor ir a la habitación?-pregunto Candy un poco apenada.

-Mmm...un sofá no es mal lugar para hacer el amor-dijo Terry con la más naturalidad del mundo.

-Terry-dijo Candy sorprendida, evitando mirar a Terry a los ojos, al mismo tiempo que se ponía tan roja como una manzana.

-Jajaja pareces un tomate, mi amor-dijo Terry divertido.

-Terry-dijo Candy voltiando a verlo, simulando molestía, cosa que Terry aprovecho para besarla, Candy ya no pudo poner resistencia y empezó a corresponder al beso.

-No tienes remedio, mi amor-dijo Candy entre besos.

-Jajaja pero aún así me amas-dijo Terry entre besos.

-Si mi amor, Te amo con todo mi corazón-dijo Candy entre besos.

Terry lentamente recostando a Candy en el sofá y después se coloco encima de ella, empezando a besarla nuevamente, Candy en ese momento empezó a quitarle la camisa, dejando finalmente al descubierdo el pecho de su amado Terry, quien decidido le quito todo el vestido a Candy, y al instante lo botó a alguna parte, el vestido fue a parar encima de una de las maletas que traían, al instante empezo a besar nuevamente el cuello de Candy, quien empezó a jugar con los cabellos castaños de Terry.

Así fue como lentamente, sus ropas fueron desapareciendo de ellos, quedando regadas por toda la sala.

Candy desde ya hace un rato, que se encontraba encima de Terry, dando pequeños y calidos besos sobre el pecho de Terry, beso su cuello y esparcio una ilera de besos por todo su rostro, Terry únicamente se dejaba mimar por su adorable esposa, quien disfrutaba cada parte de la piel de su amado esposo, sin dejar de disfrutar de los calidos besos que le proporcionaba Terry, por supuesto.

-Muy bien Pecosa, ahora es mi turno-dijo Terry guiñando un ojo.

-Hazme tuya como la primera vez, Terry-pidió Candy, al parecer la excitación la estaba consumiendo por completo.

Terry únicamente asintió, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba encima de Candy otra vez, besandola y amandola. Cada vez que besaba una parte de su cuerpo, Candy no podía evitar dejar salir un gemido de placer, dejandose sentir y amar, veía como Terry besaba sus labios, su cuello, sus pechos, su vientre, como la besaba y la adoraba como si ella fuera un precioso tesoro que no quisiera perder jamas.

-¡Terry!-grito Candy con excitación, cuando Terry finalmente se introdujo dentro de ella.

-Te amo mi hermosa Pecosa-dijo Terry con la voz entrecortada por la pasión experimentada.

-Yo también Tery, te amo con todo mi corazón-dijo Candy.

Después de eso, los dos se dieron un último beso y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, los dos despertaron y rápidamente se empezaron a vestir, después de un amenado desayuno hecho por Candy, Terry le pregunto a Candy si le gustaría cabalgar, cosa que ella acepto rápidamente.

Después de un baño compartido y arreglarse, los dos salieron en un hermoso corsel blanco con destino al bosque.

-No puedo creerlo, no a cambiado nada-dijo sorprendida Candy, al ver el hermoso lago que estaba frente a ella, el mismo lago donde pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con Terry, durante las vacaciones de verano de Colegio Real San Pablo.

-Lo mismo dije yo, cuando vine-dijo Terry.

-¿Viniste aquí?-pregunto Candy sorprendida.

-Si-dijo Terry, que en ese momento ayudo a Candy a bajar del caballo y después bajo él, dirigiéndose al instante los dos a la orilla del lago.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Candy confundida.

-Hace un año-empezó a explicar Terry.-Queria alejarme un poco de Susana y de su madre, así que me aleje de Nueva York durante un mes-.

-¿Y veniste aquí a Escocia?-pregunto Candy.

-Así es, era el único lugar donde encontraría un poco de paz, por al menos un mes-dijo Terry sonriendo melancolicamente.

-Lo bueno, que esa etapa de tu vida se ha acabado-dijo Candy dandole un beso en la mejilla.-Comparando lo que viviste con anterioridad, ahora tu vida es perfecta, al igual que la mia-.

-Tienes razón-dijo sonriendo Terry.

-Mirate ahora mi amor, ya no estas solo, estoy contigo, estamos casados y próximamente seremos padres-dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Tienes razón, ahora nuestra vida es perfecta-dijo Terry al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el vientre de Candy.

-Terry, te haz preguntado estos últimos días ¿cómo podría ser el bebé?-dijo Candy risueña.

-Para serte sincero si, he pensado y soñado eso, desde que supimos que estabas embarazada-dijo Terry sonriendo.

-¿Ah si?-pregunto Candy.

-Si-contesto Terry.

-¿Y como te lo imaginas?-pregunto Candy.

-Mmm...pues me gustaría que fuera una hermosa niña, igualita a su madre-dijo Terry mirando a Candy con intesidad.

-Yo pensaba en un niño, igual de apuesto que su padre-dijo Candy.

-O como dijeron esa vez Patty, Annie y Susana una combinación jejeje-dijo Terry.-Siempre y cuando tenga el bebé tus pecas sere feliz-.

-¿Quieres que el bebé tenga mis pecas?-pregunto Candy.

-Si no son tus pecas, son tus dotes de Tarzán jajaja-dijo Terry.

-Terry-se quejo Candy.

-¿Qué?-pregunto algo divertido Terry.

-Solo quieres que el bebé tenga mis pecas para ponerle un sobrenombre ¿cierto?-dijo Candy simulando molestía.

-Claro que no-dijo Terry.

-¿Y entonces?-pregunto Candy.

-Es que...en verdad me gustan tus pecas, mi amor, y me gustaría que el o la bebé que crece en tu vientre tenga esas hermosas pecas que te caracterizan-dijo Terry con sinceridad.

-Terry, mi amor-dijo conmovida Candy.

-¿Me crees?-pregunto Terry.

-Claro que si-dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Te amo Pecosa, y también al bebé-dijo Terry acariciando el vientre de Candy.

-Nosotros también te amamos Terry-dijo Candy sonriendo.

Candy se quedo viendo como Terry acariciaba su vientre, en eso, junto su mano con la de él, teniendo sus manos sobre el vientre de Candy, donde un pequeño ser, crecía con intensión de llegar al mundo y tener una familia llena de amor. Exactamente lo que Candy y Terry tenian planeado, amar y cuidar con todo su ser a esa pequeña críatura que llegaría a ellos próximamente.

Continuará...


	61. Chapter 61

Capítulo 61: Topándose Con El Pasado

Al día siguiente, siendo las 10:00 am., Candy y Terry se encontraban almorzando.

-¿Candy, te gustaría ir a pasear en bote?-pregunto Terry emocionado.

-¿En bote?-pregunto Candy sorprendida.

-Si, bueno si quieres, para aprovechar orita que no te ha crecido el vientre jejeje-dijo Terry

-Terry-dijo Candy simulando disgusto.

-Lo siento si te ofendí, es solo que...siempre soñe que cuando viniera nuevamente a Escocia, sería contigo y te llevaría a pasear en bote en el hermoso lago, como hubiera querido en los tiempos de colegio-dijo Terry.

-Terry-dijo sorprendida Candy.

-¿Y entonces...qué dices?-pregunto Terry.

-Si mi amor, esta bien-dijo sonriendo Candy.

Después de desayunar, Candy subio rápidamente a la habitación y se puso un hermoso vestido veraniego color azul, dejando atrás la bata de dormir, se puso unas sandalias y después amarro su cabello en una coleta alta, finalmente estaba lista.

-¿Puedo pasar Pecosa?-se escucho la voz de Terry del otro lado de la puerta, en el pasillo.

-Si-dijo Candy desde adentro.

Terry al entrar, se quedo maravillado al ver a Candy, se veía realmente hermosa.

-Bueno Terry, estoy lista-dijo Candy, al mismo tiempo que alcanzaba su sombrero de arriba del arrmario, para poder protegerse del sol.

-Entonces...andando-dijo Terry.

Después de pedir prestado un bote, al encargado que cuidaba el lago, Candy y Terry ya se encontraban en el lago, Candy no dejaba de admirar el lago, pues este no había cambiado nada, mientras que Terry iba remando.

-¿Terry podemos quedarnos en esta parte?-pidió Candy.

-Esta bien-dijo Terry dejando de remar.

Candy se quedo contemplando el lago, pero en ese momento, un pez salio del lago y salto a su cabeza.

-¡Ah!-grito Candy, al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y saltaba en el bote tratando de quitarse el pez de la cabeza.

-Candy, tranquila es solo un pez-dijo Terry algo preocupado por el bote que se estaba moviendo de un lado a otro.

-Quitamelo-dijo Candy sin dejar de hacer su pirueta.

-Esta bien-dijo Terry poniendose de pie. Pero en eso...

¡SPLASH!

El movimiento por parte de Candy, había finalmente hecho volcar al bote, cayendo los dos al agua.

Terry después de estar un rato dentro del agua salio a la superficie, al igual que Candy.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Terry preocupado.

-Si Terry-dijo Candy al mismo tiempo que sacaba la lengua.

-Ah, Candy-dijo Terry al mismo tiempo que fruncía el seño.

-Lo siento Terry-dijo Candy al mismo tiempo que hacia un puchero.

-Ya no importa, no te preocupes-dijo sonriendo Terry.

Candy en ese momento, nadó hasta estar cerca de Terry y lo abrazó.

-Te amo-dijeron los dos al unísono sonriendo.

En ese momento se fundieron en un dulce y tierno beso, lleno de amor.

-Hey ustedes jovencitos, saben que esta prohibido hacer eso en un lugar público-dijo una voz, cuya dueña estaba a la orilla del lago.

Terry y Candy en ese momento se separaron.

-¿Reconoces esa voz? Porque yo...si-dijo Terry.

-Yo también-dijo sonriendo Candy.

Los dos en ese momento voltearon a donde escucharon la voz, encontrandose con la hermana Margaret, una de las religiosas del Real Colegio San Pablo.

-Hermana Margaret-dijeron los dos al unísono.

La hermana Margaret se quedo sorprendida de ver después de mucho tiempo a esos dos ex-alumnos.

-Candy, Terry-dijo sonriendo la hermana Margaret.

Candy y Terry rápidamente empezaron a nadar a la orilla del lago, donde estaba la religiosa.

-Muchachos cuanto tiempo que no los veo, han crecido mucho-dijo la hermana Margaret.

-Si hermana, ha sido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos-dijo Terry.

-¿Y que los trae por aquí?-pregunto curiosa la hermana Margaret.

-¿Eh? Bueno...venimos de vacaciones-dijo Candy.

-Venimos de luna de miel-corrigió Terry, al mismo tiempo que tomaba a Candy por la cintura, quien en ese momento se sonrojo.

La hermana Margaret sonrió ampliamente, le alegraba mucho que después de mucho tiempo ese par ya estuvieran juntos, pues desde que los vio juntos en algunas ocasiones en los tiempos de Colegio, se veía que algo crecía entre ellos, algo indescriptible para ellos pero comprensible a los ojos de los demás.

-Waw, pues felicidades por su unión-dijo la hermana Margaret.

-Gracias-dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Les pido disculpas por retarlos hace un momento, pero creí que eran unos de los alumnos que no habían ido a casa y mejor se juntaron-dijo la hermana Margaret.

-Descuide, no se preocupe-dijo Terry.

-Gracias, es que...como ahora el reglamento fui totalmente cambiado, cuando venimos a Escocia, los estudiantes tienen libre los fines de semana para ir con sus familiares, es una regla, que...bueno...a veces se sale de control-explico la hermana Margaret.

-Me lo imagino-dijo Candy.

-Tengo una duda-dijo Terry.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto la hermana Margaret sonriendo, era un hecho...Terry no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo igual de curioso.

-¿Cómo es que...después de mucho tiempo, la hermana Grey se atrevio a cambiar el reglamento?-pregunto Terry.

-Ah, pues veras...porque esas nuevas reglas las impuse yo-dijo la religiosa.

-¿Usted?-pregunto Terry sorprendido.

-Si Terry-dijo la religiosa.

-¿Pero cómo?-pregunto esta vez Candy.

-Pues veran-empezó a explicar la hermana Margaret.-Ya pasaron dos años, desde que la hermana Grey se jubilo y dejo de ser la directora del Colegio, decidiendo que su suplente sería yo, esa noticia me tomo mucho por sorpresa, pero ella me dijo...que no me preocupara, que conociendome como lo hacía ella, estaba segura que sería una gran suplente y haría crecer al Colegio, esas palabras me alagaron mucho y termine aceptando, sabía por una parte que la hermana Grey tenia razón, el Real Colegio San Pablo a crecido mucho actualmente-.

-Waw pues felicidades hermana Margaret-dijo Terry.

-Gracias-dijo la hermana Margaret.

-¿Y donde se encuentra actualmente la hermana Grey?-pregunto Candy curiosa.

-Bueno Candy pues veras...el Real Colegio San Pablo ya sea aquí en Escocia o en Inglaterra...se encuentra cuidado por un ángel guardían, ese ángel que le dio vida y lo vio crecer de una manera especial, ese ángel cuida y vela por el Colegio y todos los que lo integramos-explico la hermana Margaret con un dejo de tristeza.

-Quiere decir...-dijo Candy sorprendida.

-Si Candy...hace un año me llego una carta que decía que la hermana Grey había fallecido, por una extraña enfermedad, que sinceramente desconozco, pero me imagino que ya la tenia desde antes-dijo la hermana Margaret.

-Oh, lo siento, en serio lo siento hermana Margaret-dijo Candy.

-No te preocupes-dijo la hermana Margaret.

-Debio ser un golpe duro, para usted y las demás hermanas-dijo Terry.

-Si lo fue, pero bueno, ya paso-dijo la hermana Margaret.-¿Les gustaría ir al Colegio?-.

-¿Eh? Bueno...nosotros-dijo Terry sin saber que decir.

-No se preocupen, hoy es fin de semana, nadie esta en el Colegio-dijo la hermana Margaret.

-¿Usted esta sola?-pregunto Candy.

-Pues no realmente, estan otras dos hermanas, el guardía, la cocinera y yo-explico la hermana Margaret.

-Ah, esta bien-dijo Terry sonriendo.-Aceptamos la invitación-.

-Si-dijo contenta Candy.

-Jajaja es un hecho Candy, nos haz cambiado nada-dijo la hermana Margaret.

Candy únicamente saco la lengua y después junto con Terry y la hermana Margaret emprendieron camino al Colegio de verano, un lugar lleno de recuerdos para ellos, en los viejos tiempos cuando eran estudiantes del Real Colegio San Pablo.

Continuára...


	62. Chapter 62

Capítulo 62: Regreso a América, El Futuro Miembro de los Andry

Después de un mes, Candy y Terry decidieron que era momento de regresar a América, así que empezaron a prepararse para regresar.

Candy se encontraba empacando sus cosas cuando sintio que la rodeaban por la cintura.

-¿Qué hace Sra. Grandchester?-le pregunto Terry al oído.

-Empacando Sr. Grandchester-dijo Candy, siguiendole el juego.

-Pues que pena...porque lo tendra que posponer-dijo Terry.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Candy confundida.

En ese momento Terry hizo que volteara verlo, y tomandola por la cintura le empezó a besar el cuello.

-Terry...-dijo Candy con la voz entrecortada.-Cariño, no ahora-.

Terry no hizo caso y siguió besandole el cuello, Candy dedujo que él no le haría caso, así que dejo que continuara.

Terry en eso levanto la mirada y al instante se apodero de sus labios, empezandola a besar desesperadamente, Candy al instante empezó a corresponder a ese salvaje beso. Entre besos, Terry la condujo al pequeño sofá que había en la habitación, donde se sento y hizo que ella se sentara sobre él, después de eso la volvio a empezar a besar.

Terry en ese momento empezo a quitarle el estorbozo vestido que tenia, al quitarselo lo avento a alguna parte, éste cayo sobre la cama, al instante empezó a acariciar las piernas de Candy, su vientre, su espalda, y como intrusas, sus manos entraron entre su ropa interior y empezaron a acariciar su parte intima.

-Terry-dijo Candy entre risitas nerviosas.

Candy mientras se dejaba acariciar, empezó a quitarle la camisa a Terry, al quitarselo empezó a quitarle sus pantalones, en eso volvió a unir sus labios con los de Terry.

-Te amo, te amo Terry-dijo Candy entre besos.

-Yo también Te amo Pecosa-dijo Terry.

-Mi mocoso Engreído-dijo Candy entre gemidos, sintiendo como Terry besaba nuevamente su cuello.

Después de unos minutos de acariciarse mutuamente, el momento de unirse en uno había llegado, Terry cargo a Candy hacia la cama, acostandola y después acostandose él sobre ella, empezando a besarla nuevamente.

Minutos más tarde, después de llagar al climax, los dos se quedaron dormidos unos en brazos del otro.

Dos días pasaron desde eso, Candy y Terry se encontraban actualmente en el barco con destino a América, la desventaja del viaje era que Candy a cada rato se estaba mareando o vomitando debido al estado en el que estaba, Terry como buen esposo, no se separaba de ella ni un minuto.

-¿Ya?-pregunto Terry, al ver que Candy cerraba la tapa del baño.

-Si, creo que si-dijo Candy volteando a verlo.

Terry ayudo a levantarse a Candy, y después los dos salieron del baño, Terry le aconsejo a Candy que se recostara un rato y eso hizo.

-Terry-dijo Candy llamando la atención de éste.

-¿Si?-dijo Terry.

-Quiero pay de manzana-dijo Candy.

-¿Pay de manzana?-pregunto Terry sorprendido.

-Si, traimelo por favor-dijo Candy mirandolo a los ojos.

-Esta bien-dijo Terry resignado, sabía que por su estado llegaría el momento en que tuviera antojos, pero nunca creyo que fuera tan pronto.

-También quiero una revanada de pastel de chocolate y un jugo de naranja-dijo Candy.

Terry asintió y salio del camerino con destino al comedor, sabía que a partir de ahora estaría de un lado a otro, cuando Candy tuviera sus antojos.

Otros 3 días más pasaron, ahora Candy y Terry se encontraban en el tren que los llevaría a Lakewood, Candy estaba muy contenta de regresar, pues extrañaba mucho a sus amigos, solo era cuestión de horas para llegar a Lakewood.

-Terry...¿a qué hora vamos a llegar a Lakewood?-pregunto Candy.

-Si mis calculos no me fallan, llegaremos allí a las 4:00 pm.-dijo Terry mirando su reloj.

-Uyy que bien, a la hora de la comida, muero por comer un pay de queso con un jugo de naranja-dijo Candy risueña.

-Candy-le reto Terry.

-Lo siento-dijo Candy haciendo un puchero y con los ojos cristalinos.

-Aaa...no te preocupes-dijo Terry, que igual sabía que los sentimientos se descontrolaban al estar en ese estado.

Finalmente después de dos horas, Candy y Terry llegaron a Lakewood, eran exactamente las 4:00 pm., como lo había deducido Terry.

-Por fin-exclamo Candy muy contenta.

-Y que lo digas, pequeña-dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Candy al reconocer la voz voltió rápidamente, encontrandose al instante con todos sus amigos, estaban: Albert, Archie, Annie, Patty, Mildred, Susana, la Sra. Baker y Oliver(cabe mencionar que durante la boda de Candy y Terry, Oliver hizo las pases con su primo y con Candy también y son amigos de nuevo).

-Bienvenidos-dijeron todos al unísono.

-Waw-fue lo único que exclamo Candy, porque después ya se encontraba abrazando a todos sus amigos.

Candy estaba tan feliz, pero de repente se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Cómo es que ustedes sabían que llegariamos hoy?-pregunto Candy confundida.

-Eso gatita, te lo puede contesta tu esposo-dijo Archie ignorando las señales que le hacia Terry para que no dijera nada.

-¿Terry?-pregunto Candy volteando a verlo.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que...antes de que nos fueramos de Escocia, le envíe un telegrama a Albert, diciendole que ya ibamos a regresar y el día según mis cálculos en el que llegariamos-dijo Terry.-Todos querían darte una muy linda bienvenida-.

-Awww muchas gracias-dijo Candy sonriendo.

Todos le devolvieron la sonrisa, de repente se escucho un sonido, que Candy reconoció como su estomágo que clamaba por comida.

-Terry-dijo Candy, llamando la atención de éste, junto con todos los demás.

-¿Qué ocurre Candy?-pregunto Terry, imaginandose para que lo necesitaba.

-Tengo hambre...¿me compras un helado?-dijo Candy haciendo ojitos tiernos.

-¿Helado para comer?-pregunto sorprendida Annie.

-Que raro-dijo Mildred.

-Demasiado-dijo Susana.

-Por favor Terry-pidió Candy haciendo un puchero.

-Aaa...de acuerdo-dijo Terry resignado.

Así fue como los dos se dirigieron a un carrito que vendía helados y paletas, minutos más tarde, regresaron a donde estaban lo demás, Candy tenia un helado y Terry otro.

-¿Aprovechaste tu también, para comprar un helado?-pregunto Oliver.

-No es para mi-dijo Terry.

La Sra. Baker en ese momento, miro a su hijo, que solo hizo un movimiento, que indicaba que mirara a Candy, la Sra. Baker se sorprendió al reconocer ese sintoma, ese mismo que ella tenía cuando estaba embarazada de Terry.

-¿Y entonces?-pregunto Patty.

-Es para ella-dijo Terry mirando a Candy.

-¿Dos helados?-pregunto sorprendida Mildred.

Candy no contesto, solo siguió lamiendo su helado. Al terminarse el primer helado, rápidamente le arrebato el segundo a Terry y lo empezó a lamer.

-Terry...¿qué ocurre?-pregunto Albert.

-¿Eh?¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Terry.

-¿Porqué Candy de repente quizo un helado? No es normal, que ella haga eso-dijo Annie.

-Y esos pucheros tampoco se los habíamos visto antes-dijo Patty.

-¿Terry?-preguntaron todos al unísono, esperando una respuesta.

-¡Ah, Candy!-dijo Terry pidiendo ayuda, para poder explicar.

Candy lo miro mientras lamía su segundo helado y después miro a sus amigos, que la veían muy extrañados.

-Okey-dijo Candy dejando de lamer su helado y guiñando un ojo.

-Aaa...que bien-dijo aliviado Terry.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Albert.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Archie.

Candy saco del bolso que traía un sobre, todos se quedaron muy atentos de como Candy sacaba de allí una hoja. Candy al instante se las extendió, Annie rápidamente la tomo y todos se juntaron para leer lo que decía. Mientras Candy y Terry esperaron su reacción.

-¡Vamos a ser tías!-gritaron muy emocionadas Annie, Patty, Mildred y Susana al unísono.

-¡Voy a ser abuela!-exclamo muy feliz Eleonor.

-¡Vamos a ser tíos!-exclamaron Archie y Oliver al unísono.

-¿Voy a ser abuelo?-pregunto sorprendido y confundido Albert.

-Jajaja-rieron todos al unísono.

-Así es papá-dijo Candy guiñando un ojo.

-Jajaja-rió Albert.

-No tanto como abuelo, vas a ser Tío Abuelo-dijo Terry.

-Jajaja si creo que si-dijo Albert entregandoles el documento.

Terry lo guardo en el sobre, mientras que Candy terminaba de comer su helado.

-Eso explica tu antojo-dijo Eleonor.-Yo igual estuve así cuando estaba embarazada de Terry, los antojos eran muy frecuentes, no se como te vaya a ti en esa cuestión, a mi me duraron solo 3 meses, pero hay veces que esos antojos duran todos los 9 meses-.

-¿9 meses? Ay no-dijo Terry.

-Te desearemos suerte en eso Terry jajaja-dijo Susana.-Ya que tú, eres el estara de aquí para allá, cumpliendo esos antojos-.

Terry frunció el seño, Candy al notar su disgusto, lo tomo de las manos, y lo miro a los ojos, indicandole que no pasara nada.

Después de eso, todos se dirigieron a los autos que estaban estacionados afuera de la estación, y emprendieron la marcha con destino a la mansión Andry. Todos iban muy contestos por la noticia que les fue dicha, el saber que muy pronto un nuevo ser se uniera a la familia.

Continuará...


	63. Chapter 63

Capítulo 63: Cuentamelo Todo Porque Quiero yo Saber

Al llegar a la mansión Andry, toodos bajaron de los autos y entraron a la casa, después de entregarles su equipaje a un par de mayordomos, Candy y Terry junto con sus amigos se dirigieron a la sala para conversar.

-¿Y cómo les fue en Escocia?-pregunto Susana, para poder empezar la conversación.

-Muy bien, fue un mes extraordinario-dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Que lindo-dijo sonriendo Mildred.

-Ah, y no adivinaran con quien nos encontramos allá-dijo Candy.

-¿Con quién?-pregunto Annie.

-Con la hermana Margaret-dijo Candy.

-¿En serio?-pregunto sorprendida Patty.

-Si, allí nos explico que era los tiempos de las vacaciones de verano y también nos conto que ella es la nueva directora del Colegio-dijo Terry.

-Vaya que eso es suerte-dijo Archie.

-Me alegro mucho por ella-dijo Annie.

-Yo también-dijo Patty.

En ese momento se escucho otro ruido y todos voltearon a ver a Candy, quien empezó a reír.

-Terry-dijo Candy.

-¿Qué ocurre Pecosa?-pregunto Terry resignado.

-Quiero un panque de nuez-dijo Candy haciendo un puchero.

-¿Panque de nuez?¿Dónde voy a conseguirlo orita?-pregunto Terry.

-Por favor-pidió Candy.

-Tranquilo Terry, existe exactamente la casualidad de que hoy toco que hicieran como postre un panque de nuez, así que podrían traerte una revanada, no te preocupes haremos que una mucama nos haga ese favor-dijo Albert sonriendo.

Patty en ese momento tomo la cajita que había sobre la mesita que había en el centro y la abrió, sacando una campanita que al instante empezó a tocar. Pasado un momento dejo de tocarla.

Unos minutos después la puerta de la sala se fue abriendo, dando paso a una mucama, ella era castaña peinada en dos trenzas, de ojos color cafés y piel morena.

-¿Me mando a llamar Sr. Andry?-dijo la mucama.

-Si Dorothy-dijo Albert.

-¿Eh? Dorothy-dijo sorprendida y feliz Candy.

-Candy-dijo sorprendida Dorothy.

Candy rápidamente se puso de pie y se dirigió a donde estaba su amiga, al estar frente a ella no lo pensó dos veces y la abrazó, Dorothy al instante.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte-dijo Candy muy feliz con los ojos cristalinos.

-Y que lo digas-dijo Dorothy desasiendo el abrazo, en eso se sorprendió al ver que Candy tenia los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Estoy tan feliz de volver a verte-dijo Candy entre sollozos sin dejar de llorar.

Dorothy muy confundida voltió a ver a los demás, buscando pedir ayuda, todos únicamente le sonrieron y le indicaron que mirara a Candy. Dorothy sin entender a que se referían volvio a mirar a Candy, quien ya se había tranquilizado, en ese trato de descubrir que es lo que tenia su amiga, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el pequeño abultamiento en su vientre, Candy estando en su tercer mes de gestación su vientre había empezado a crecer un poco.

-Candy-dijo Dorothy feliz.-Felicidades-.

-Gracias Dorothy-dijo muy contenta Candy.

-Dorothy por favor trae un revanada del panque de nuez, para Candy-dijo Albert.

-Entendido Sr. Andry-dijo Dorothy.-Voy enseguida-.

-Horita que vengas, me cuentas que a sido de tu vida, desde que nos dejamos de ver-dijo Candy.

-Esta bien Candy-dijo Dorothy saliendo de la sala.

Candy regreso a donde estaba sentada muy feliz.

-Bueno ahora pudimos ver como es el dezcrolontamiento de sentimientos-dijo Mildred.

Candy no contesto solo saco la lengua.

-Yo tengo una duda-dijo Terry.

-¿Sí?-dijo Candy.

-¿Cómo es que conoces a esa chica?-pregunto Terry.

Annie, Archie y Albert se sorprendieron y después miraron a Candy, que solo se encogió de hombros.

-Es un hecho que tú y Terry necesitan hablar muchas cosas aún-dijo Albert.

-Concuerdo-dijo Archie.

-Yo también-dijo Annie.

-Creo...creo que si-dijo Candy.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Terry.

-Bien...la conocí en casa de los Legan, ella junto con todos los empleados y el Sr. Legan eran los únicos que se portaban amables conmigo, ya lo que son los hermanitos Legan y su madre me odiaban-dijo Candy.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Terry algo molesto.

-Tranquilo mi amor, no fue tan malo esa etapa de mi vida-mintió Candy.

-Si...solo trabajo como sirvienta, la mandaron a dormir al establo y la mandaron a trabajar a México-dijo Archie, ignorando las señas de Candy de que no dijera nada.

-Ay Archie-dijeron todos(a excepción de Terry).

-¿Qué?-pregunto incredulo Archie.

-Pero que diablos-dijo molesto Terry.-¿Sirvienta, Establo, México?-.

Candy no contesto nada, solo se quedo quieta mientras empezaba a temblar. En ese momento la puerta de la sala se empezó a abrir dando paso a Dorothy.

-Ya volví-dijo Dorothy trayendo consigo una revanada de panque en un plato.

-Que bien, panque-dijo Candy poniendose de pie.

Candy en ese momento sintió un mareo, todo había pasado tan rápido, sus amigos solo la vieron cuando cayo al suelo, pues Candy se había desmayado.

-Candy-dijo Terry al mismo tiempo que se ponia de pie.

Dorothy que se encontraba cerca, rápidamente se arrodillo y le tomo el pulzo.

-Solo se desmayo-dijo Dorothy al ver que Terry se inco al lado de ella.-Es normal en el estado en el que esta-.

Terry le agradeció y después se puso de pie, y al instante la cargo en brazos.

-La llevare a su habitación-dijo Terry.

-Habla bien amigo, ahora eres su esposo, se dice "la llevare a nuestra habitación"-dijo Albert haciendo enfasis.

-O...okey-dijo extrañado Terry.

-Nosotras te acompañamos-dijeron Annie y Patty al unísono.

Así fue como Annie y Patty acompañaron a Terry para que recostara a Candy en la cama. Rápidamente subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la habitación de Candy. Al entrar Terry se dirigió a la cama, donde la acosto delicadamente y la cubrió con la sábana.

-Tranquilo Terry-dijo Annie.-Es normal que ella se haya desmayado, estando en el estado en el que esta-.

-Annie tiene razón, no te preocupes ella despertara, pero tal vez no horita-dijo Patty.

-Si-fue lo único que pudo decir Terry.

-Muy bien, te dejamos a solas con ella-dijo Annie dirigiendose a la puerta.

-Tranquilo ella despertara-dijo Patty que igual se dirigio a la puerta.

Después de eso las dos salieron de la habitación dejando a Terry solo con Candy.

Terry en ese momento, vio que Candy se empezó a mover más no abría sus ojos, en eso escucho unos balbuceos, así que se acerco a ella para poder escuchar mejor lo que estaba diciendo.

-No, no porfavor-se escucho decir a Candy, al parecer por la forma en que se movía estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

-Por favor no se lo lleven, no se lo lleven-dijo Candy.

-¿Candy?-dijo preocupado Terry tratando de despertarla.

-No se lleven a mi bebé por favor, no se lo lleven-dijo Candy muy asustada.

Terry en ese momento noto que Candy empezaba a llorar, así que más desesperado empezó a mover a Candy para que despertara, pero está no despertaba.

-Por favor, por favor no se lleven a mi bebé, Terry, Terry mi amor ¿dónde estas? Se quieren llevar al bebé, no dejes que se lo lleven por favor-dijo Candy.

-Candy despierta-dijo Terry moviendola para que despertara.

-¡Mi bebé por favor no!-exclamo Candy muy fuerte, tanto que asusto a Terry.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dando paso a Albert, Archie, Annie, Patty, Mildred, la Sra. Baker, Oliver y Susana.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntaron todos muy preocupados al unísono.

-Tiene una pesadilla y no...no puedo despertarla-dijo Terry muy preocupado.

Todos en ese momento se acercaron a la cama, vieron como Candy se movía de un lado a otro, estaba llorando y ya hasta estaba sudando, Terry tenia razón ella estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

-¡Mi bebé, mi bebé no se lo lleven, por favor se los pido, se los suplico no se lo lleven!-dijo Candy con la respiración entrecortada.

-Candy, Candy despierta-dijo Annie muy preocupada.

-Candy despierta-dijo Patty.

-Pequeña despierta-dijo Albert.

-Despierta gatita-dijo Archie.

-¡Candy despierta!-gritaron todos al unísono.

-¡Ah!-grito muy asustada Candy, pues finalmente despertó.

-Por fin despertaste-dijo aliviada Mildred.

-Que alivio-dijo Patty.

-Ya nos estabas asustando-dijo Albert.

-¿Qué...qué paso?-pregunto Candy.

-Al parecer tuviste una pesadilla, Terry trato de despertarte pero no pudo-explico Albert.

-Un sueño-dijo Candy con la voz entrecortada.-Soñe...soñe que ya había nacido mi bebé pero me lo querían quitar-.

-Tranquila Pecosa eso nunca pasará-dijo Terry.

-Si Candy, recuerda que Terry te cuida, y también cuidara a él o la bebé-dijo Annie.

-Si-dijo Candy.

Después de eso abrazó a Terry, como queriendo buscando refujio, Terry entendiendo correspondió al abrazo.

Candy no entendía porque había tenido ese sueño tan raro, que la había logrado asustar, lo que no se atrevió a decirle a sus amigos y a Terry era quienes eran esas personas que en su sueño querían arrevatarle a su bebé, no quería ni imaginarse como reaccionarían sus amigos si se lo decían. Pero entonces...¿quienes eran esas personas?

Continuará...


	64. Chapter 64

Capítulo 64: Después de los 9 Meses

Habían ya 4 meses desde que los Andry se enteraron que un nuevo miembro llegaría a la familia. Actualmente Candy se encontraba en su 7 mes de gestación, y las deducciones de Eleonor no se hicieron esperar, pues Candy no dejo de tener antojo ni una vez, lo único que había quedado atrás eran los vomitos, mareos y desmayos, aunque el descontrol de sus emociones seguía vigente, pues a cada rato estaba con diferentes estados de humor, se le veía muy feliz y al poco rato ya estaba llorando, estaba triste y después estaba molesta. Ese sintoma era un caos y muy díficil de entender, pues nadie entendía porque Candy andaba bipolar(literalmente).

Pero pasado de allí, Candy se veía hermosa y tierna con esa barriga que se le había formado, aunque aún sus amigos no entendían porque su barriga estaba tan grande, y nadie podía tener respuesta ni siquiera Candy y Terry, que decidieron que Candy no se haría los analisis para saber que era el bebé, eso lo dejarían a la suerte, o más bien como sorpresa. Annie y Patty siempre comentaban que Candy se veía muy maternal y era cierto ella se veía muy tierna con su barriga.

Aunque casi no podía caminar, pues su barriga se lo impedía, por eso pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en su habitación.

Candy se encontraba leyendo un libro, acostada en la cama.

En ese momento la puerta se abre dando paso a Annie, Patty, Mildred y Susana.

-Hola Candy-dijeron todas al unísono.

-Hola-saludo Candy.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-pregunto Mildred.

-Muy bien gracias-dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Que bien, ten espero te gusten-dijo Susana extendiendole una pequeña caja envuelta.

-Gracias Susy-dijo Candy empezando a abrirlo.

-Espero le gusten jejeje-dijo Susana.

-Oh Susy, estan muy bonitos-dijo Candy muy feliz.

Susana le había regalado un par de botitas tejidas a mano, no eran ni grandes ni chicas, eran un tamaño perfecto para un bebé de entre 6 meses y 1 año.

-Que bueno que te gustaron-dijo Susana sonriendo.

-Me encantan-dijo Candy tocando con delicadeza las pequeñas botitas.

En eso las cinco se pusieron a platicar muy amenadamente, pero en ese momento...

-Oh-dijo Candy sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa Candy?-pregunto Patty.

-Sientanlo por ustedes mismas-dijo Candy indicandoles que tocaran su barriga.

Las chicas obedecieron y pusieron una mano en la barriga de Candy, sintiendo pataditas del bebé.

-Creo que ese bebé tiene una fiesta allí adentro-dijo Mildred.

-A lo mejor ya quiere salir de allí-dijo Annie.

-Jajaja-rieron todas al unísono.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abre dando paso a Terry, quien veía algo extrañado como todas las chicas reían.

-Terry...ven cariño-dijo Candy.

Terry se acerco y Candy al instante le tomo la mano y la coloco en su barriga, Terry abrió los ojos como platos al sentir las pataditas del bebé.

-Es increíble-dijo Terry mientras sonreía.

Candy en eso, puso su mano sobre la de Terry, quien en ese momento voltió a verla, ella le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa, en eso le dio un beso y después le dio un beso a su barriga.

-Awww-dijeron Annie, Patty, Mildred y Susana al unísono.

Otros dos meses pasaron, llenos de sorpresa, pues apenas un mes y medio atrás hubo boda doble, donde se unieron en matrimonio: Annie con Archie, y Patty con Albert. Apenas tenia una semana que Patty y Albert habían regresado de su luna de miel, y Annie y Archie regresaron dos días después.

Y actualmente se estaba organizando poco a poco, la apróximada boda de Susana y Oliver, esa noticia tomo a todos por sorpresa, pero muy felices se ofrecieron a ayudarles.

Ahora todo estaba tomando su curso, todos estaban muy felices esperando con impaciencia la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia, ya que Candy ya se encontraba en su noveno mes de gestación, osea que en cualquier momento el bebé llegaría, por eso ya todo estaba arreglado para cuando ese momento llegara.

Por el momento: Oliver, Susana, la Sra. Marlowe y Mildred se habían ido nuevamente a Paris, para ponerse de acuerdo con los Srs. Henderson sobre su apróximada boda.

Candy se encontraba leyendo en su habitación, mientras que los demás estaban en la sala, de repente sintió sed y miro su jarra, pero tristemente esta estaba vacía, así que haciendo un esfuerzo se puso de pie y tomo la jarra, dispuesta a ir por agua.

Pero de repente sintió un dolor horrible en la parte baja, donde estaba su vientre, y el dolor en vez de detenerse se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

-¡Ah!-exclamo Candy soltando la jarra, que ésta al caer al suelo, se rompió.

Candy se atrinco la pared, sin dejar de sentir el dolor, en eso vió como un líquido corría por sus piernas, y el dolor se volvió aún más insoportable.

-¡Ah!-grito realmente aterrada.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió la puerta dando paso a Terry, Annie, Patty, Albert y Archie, quienes rápidamente se acercaron a Candy, que no dejaba de llorar.

-Candy ¿qué pasa?-pregunto Terry realmente preocupado.

Candy no contesto solo lo tomo de la mano, como para transmitirle todo su miedo, pero en vez de eso, logro que la mano de Terry se pusiera morada por lo fuerte que la estaba apretando.

-Candy-dijo Terry.

Candy aflojo su mano, y ya no apreto tanto la de Terry, haciendo que ésta recuperará su color.

-¿Y esa agua?-pregunto Patty.

-¿Se te cayó la jarra?-pregunto Archie.

Candy solo nego con la cabeza.

-No puede ser, la jarra estaba vacia, si hubiera tenido agua el vidrio tendría rastro de agua, pero no tiene nada ¡esa jarra estaba vacía!-dijo Annie sorprendida.

-¿Eh?-dijo Terry quedandose en shock.

-Candy tú...-dijo sorprendido Albert.

-¡Ah!-exclamo Candy.

-¡Terry!-gritaron todos al unísono para que Terry saliera de su trance.

-Tranquila Pecosa, te llevare al hospital lo más rápido que pueda-dijo Terry cargandola en brazos.-Te lo prometo-le dijo dandole un beso en la frente y rápidamente salió de allí.

Terry rápidanente salió de la casa y se dirigió a su auto, sentó a Candy en el asiento del copiloto y rápidamente encendió el auto y inicio la marcha con destino al hospital. Mientras los demás recogían la pequeña balija que ya estaba empacada y rápidamente salieron de la casa, entrando a uno de los autos, iniciando así la marcha.

Terry fue el primero en llegar al hospital, rápidamente bajo del auto, cargo a Candy y entro al hospital.

-¡Por favor ayudenme, mi esposa esta a punto de dar a luz!-dijo desesperado Terry.

Rápidamente unas enfermeras trageron una camilla, Terry por indicaciones coloco a Candy en la camilla y las enfermeras la llevaron a una de las habitaciones, Terry las siguió pues por nada en el mundo dejaría a su Pecosa sola. No pensaba avandonarla por nada, ni a ella ni a su bebé.

Continuará...


	65. Chapter 65

Capítulo 65: Un Regalo del Cielo

-¡Ah!-se escucho un grito ahogado en aquella habitación del hospital.

-Por favor Pecosa tranquilizate-dijo Terry preocupado.

-¡Para ti es fácil decirlo Terry, tú no estas en mi lugar!-grito Candy molesta.

-Esta bien...perdonáme por favor-dijo Terry.

Candy trato de dejar de gritar y solo se quedo quieta haciendo muecas de dolor, el dolor no la dejaba ni un segundo y ya no podía soportarlo.

-Vamos Pecas-le dijo Terry tratando de hacer que se tranquilice.

-Terry te amo, gracias por estar conmigo-dijo Candy pasando su mano por los cabellos castaños de Terry.

-Yo igual Pecosa, y más en este momento no te pienso dejar sola, te lo prometo-dijo Terry acariciandole su mejilla.

-Terry-dijo conmovida Candy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Terry le otorgó un beso en los labios y ella al instante lo correspondió. Después de eso, él le dio varios besos al vientre de Candy.

Eran exactamente las 3:00 pm. cuando Candy fue llevada a la sala de partos, estaban preparando todo para que iniciaran con el parto, minutos más tarde Terry entro a la sala, únicamente con un cubrebocas, no era de esas personas que aceptaban enfundarse para parecer un médico, no, a él no le gustaba. Rápidamente se acerco a donde ya se encontraba Candy.

-Muy bien, es momento de iniciar con el parto-anunció el doctor.

Quien iba entrando, acompañado de dos enfermeras. Pasaron los minutos, y el momento más doloroso(literalmente) habia llegado.

-El proceso para llegar a esto, fue favorable, ahora Sra. Grandchester, necesito que coopere para que todo salga bien, así que le pido por favor que puje lo más fuerte que pueda-dijo el Doctor.

Candy no sabía de que forma iba a nacer su bebé, fue muy sorprendente para ella saber que el bebé nacería de forma natural. Ella siendo una nomata en eso, pujo levemente.

-Sra. Grandchester haga un esfuerzo-pidió una de las enfermeras.

-Vamos Pecosa tú puedes-le alento Terry.

Candy sacando un poco de fuerza, pujo lo más que pudo. Así siguió pujando y pujando, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, para lograr su objetivo.

-Así Sra. Grandchester haga otro esfuerzo, ya salio la cabecita, haga otro esfuerzo-le alento el Doctor.

Candy intento hacer aún más esfuerzo, en ese momento...

-¡Ah!-grito muy fuerte cerrando los ojos.

El llanto de un bebé la hizo abrir los ojos rápidamente, y allí fue donde vio como una de las enfermeras cargaba a una pequeña bebé.

-Oh-exclamo el Doctor asombrado.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Candy preocupada.

-Sra. Grandchester, una pregunta...¿usted se hizo un análisis para saber que era su bebé?-pregunto el Doctor.

-No-contesto Candy.

-¿Porque la pregunta?-pregunto Terry.

-Porque estoy viendo que usted no solo iba a tener a un bebé-dijo el Doctor.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Candy sorprendida.

-Felicidades Sra. Grandchester, usted a sido vendecida con dos bebés, ahora le pido por favor que haga un esfuerzo más, ya se ve la cabecita del otro bebé-dijo el Doctor.

Candy se quedo sorprendida, no podía creer lo que le acababan de decir, pero regresando de su estado de shock, hizo su mayor esfuerzo por pujar, aunque no podía mucho pues su energía se estaba agotando.

Ya había pasado más de una hora que Candy entro a la sala de partos, todos sus amigos se encontraban en la sala de espera.

Se encontraban: Annie, Patty, Archie y Albert(quienes habían llegado un poco después de que llegaron Candy y Terry), Susana, Oliver, Mildred(quienes apenas hace unas horas habían regresado y se habían enterado que Candy ya estaba a punto de dar a luz), la Sra. Baker, y Sir Richard Grandchester(que apenas hace unos días se entero que iba a ser abuelo, y salió de Inglaterra para venir a visitar a su hijo y a su nuera, pero al enterarse que estaba a punto de dar a luz, se dirigió al hospital).

-Solo espero que todo vaya bien-dijo Eleonor.

-No se preocupe tía Eleonor, estoy segura que no pasara nada, Candy es muy valiente-dijo Mildred, que trataba de sonar normal, pues ella también estaba preocupada y rogando a Dios que todo saliera bien.

-¡Ah!-grito nuevamente Candy con todas las fuerzas que pudo.

En ese momento el llanto de otro bebé llamo su atención, y allí en brazos de la otra enfermera vio a otra pequeña bebé.

-Felicidades Srs. Grandchester han tenido a dos saludables bebés-dijo el Doctor.

Las dos enfermeras se acercaron a Candy y a Terry, haciendoles entrega de sus dos pequeñas hijas.

Terry se encontraba cargando a una pequeña bebé de cabello rubio, en ese momento la pequeña abrió sus ojos mostrando a dos pequeños zafiros, era un hecho la bebé tenia sus ojos, en eso noto los pequeños puntos que había en la nariz de la pequeña, también era un hecho esa bebé tenia las pecas de su madre. Terry en ese momento empezó a derramar lágrimas de felicidad sin dejar de ver a su hija, quien lo veía como si tratara de inspeccionarlo.

-Que bonita estas mi pequeña princesa-dijo Terry muy feliz.

La pequeña en eso empezó a abrir la boca como si tratara de sonreirle a su padre.

Candy estaba igual que él, estaba llorando de felicidad sin despegar la vista de la pequeña bebé que tenia en brazos, era una pequeña de cabello castaño(como su padre), la veía con sus hermosos ojos verdes como los de ella, y también tenia sus pecas.

-Hola mi pequeña, soy mami-le dijo sonriendo.

La pequeña abrió su boca como queriendo poder sonreirle, en eso atrapo la mano de su madre y con su pequeña manita la empezó a acariciar.

Después de eso, las enfermeras se llevaron a las bebés a darles un baño, mientras que Candy también tomaría un baño.

Todos se encontraban en bolita(literalmente) asomados en la ventana de los recién nacidos, pero solo buscaban una cuna en especial.

-Ya la vi-exclamo Patty al notar una cuna que tenia un letrerito que decía "Grandchester-Andry".

Todos miraron a donde señalaba Patty, llevandose una gran sorpresa al ver no solo a un bebé si no a dos pequeñas bebés, que inquietamente se movían.

-Son dos lindas bebés-dijo Annie muy contenta.

-Son una ternura-dijo Patty.

-Ya me muero por abrazarlas-dijo Mildred.

-Y nuestra deducción era cierta, tienen rasgos tanto de Terry como de Candy-dijo Susana.

-Parecen unos ángelitos-dijo Eleonor muy contenta.

En ese momento vieron como dos enfermeras entraban a la habitación y se llevaban en brazos a las dos pequeñas.

-Hola chicos-dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

-Terry-dijeron todos al unísono.

-Vine porque Candy quiere verlos a todos-dijo Terry.-Siganme-.

Todos asintieron y muy entusiasmados siguieron a Terry para poder ir a ver a Candy.

Después de que las dos enfermeras se fueron, Candy se quedo contemplando a sus dos pequeñas hijas, que inquietas se movían en sus brazos.

-¿Qué tienen par de loquitas?¿Quieren jugar acaso?-dijo Candy, las dos pequeñas solo se le quedaron viendo.-Oh, perdonenme, no era mi intención decirles loquitas, solo que...que tal si salen igual a su padre y a mi ¿cómo le hacemos si eso pasa?-.

Las pequeñas solo se le quedaron viendo, y después abrieron su boquita tratando de sonreír.

-Jajaja las quiero mucho mis pequeñas-dijo Candy dandoles un beso en la frente a cada una.

En ese momento la puerta se abre dando paso a Terry y a todos sus amigos.

-Hola Candy-saludaron todos al unísono.

-Hola chicos-dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Ay yo no voy a poner comportarme, Candy...¿puedo abrazar a una bebé? Por favor-dijo Mildred.

-Mildred-le reto Oliver.

-Jajaja no te preocupes Oliver, claro Mildred-dijo Candy.-¿A quién de las dos te gustaría abrazar?-.

-Yo quisiera a las dos jejeje, pero mientras a la pequeña castaña-dijo Mildred.

-Okey-dijo Candy entregandole con delicadeza a la bebé, la otra bebé estaba en brazos de su abuela.

Mildred con delicadeza la abrazo, mientras que la bebé se le quedaba viendo.

Mientras que Eleonor, que se encontraba cargando a la pequeña rubia, sin poder evitarlo comenzo a llorar de felicidad, pues le hacia muy feliz ver que el sueño de su hijose había cumplido.

-¿Y ya pensaron como llamar a las bebés?-pregunto Albert.

-Pues Terry y yo estuvimos comentando eso mientras bañaban a las pequeña, y si ya lo pensamos, y los dos estuvimos de acuerdo-dijo Candy.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Archie.

-Si-contesto Candy sonriendo.

-¿Y cómo tienen pensado llamarlas?-pregunto Annie.

-Bueno...a la pequeña que esta cargando Mildred, estamos pensado llamarla Susanne Sofía-dijo Terry.

-¿Eh?-dijeron sorprendidas al unísono Susana y Mildred.

-Si chica como ven, Candy y yo decidimos ponerle su nombre a una de las bebés, bueno a diferencia que cambiamos Susana por Susanne-dijo Terry.

-Que bello nombre y gracias por ponerle mi nombre-dijo Mildred, mirando a la pequeña.

-No es nada, además nosotros les debemos mucho a ti y a Susana por ayudarnos-dijo Candy.

-Gracias Candy-dijo Susana conmovida.

-No me agradezcas Susy, nosotros te agradecemos a ti y a Mildred por ayudarnos-dijo Candy sonriendo.

-¿Y a la otra bebé como le llamaron?-pregunto Annie.

-Ah pues allí si hubo una complicación porque Terry a la fuerza quería que la bebé tuviera mi nombre, y yo le dije que no, pero finalmente quedamos en un acuerdo-dijo Candy sonriendo.

-¿Y entonces como se llama?-pregunto Patty.

-Se llama Rosemary Candice-dijo Terry.

-¿Rosemary?-dijo Albert sorprendido acercandose a donde estaba la pequeña bebé rubia, que era cargada por su abuela Eleonor.

-Si Albert, espero no te moleste que le puse el nombre de tu difunta hermana-dijo Candy.

-Para nada pequeña, me encanta el nombre-dijo Albert, que después de haber pedido consentimiento, abrazó a la pequeña.

Así fue como pasaron el resto de la tarde, entre risas y una que otra pelea, la platica más larga fue la de el futuro de las pequeñas Susanne y Rosemary, quienes solo veían como los grandes platicaban, y ellas queriendo formar parte de ese cuadro empezaban a balbucear.

Dos días después Candy fue dada de alta, y regreso a la mansión Andry, junto con su esposo y sus hijas, esperando disfrutar a cada momento del bello regalo que le dió la vida.

Continuará...


	66. Chapter 66

Capítulo 66: El Nuevo Árbol Genealógico de la Familia Andry

Tres años pasaron como las hojas al viento, como una vez lo dedujo Terry al estarse burlando de Albert con respecto a su edad. Todo era alegría en la mansión Andry, cada uno felices de tener a su familia unida.

Candy y Terry estaban muy contentos disfrutando de sus dos pequeñas princesas, Susanne y Rosemary Grandchester Andry habían cumplido 3 años el mes pasado(14 de febrero). Las dos eran favorecidas por una excelente salud y una belleza como la de su madre.

Annie y Archie hace 2 años fueron vendecidos con el nacimiento de sus pequeños mellizos Anthony y Alister Cornwell Britter, Anthony era el vivo retrato de su padre pero en miniatura y Alister era pelinegro y había tenido los ojos de su padre, los dos se llevaban muy bien con sus primas las mellizas Grandchester.

Patty y Albert apenas hace un año, fueron vendecidos con el nacimiento de la pequeña Alison Andry O'Brien, quien gozaba de excelente salud y una belleza como la de Patty, era castaña como su madre y tenia los ojos azules como los de su padre, quien estaba muy contento del bello regalo que le dio la vida, y actualmente irradiaba de felicidad al igual que su querida esposa, quien nuevamente había quedado embarazada, Patty en esos momentos estaba en su 4 mes gestación.

Mientras tanto fuera de la residencia, en la casa de campo de los Marlowe también se transmitía felicidad por todas partes, debido a que Susana y Oliver esperaban con impaciencia la llegada de su bebé, solo era cuestión de entre 1 o 2 meses para que naciera, ya que Susana estaba por cumplir su 8 mes de gestación.

Mientras tanto en Nueva York, en la mansión Grandchester-Andry, Candy y Terry se encontraban viviendo allí, ya que hace más de 2 años las vacaciones de Terry terminaron y tuvo que volver a trabajar, sin antes buscar un hogar para él y su familia, todo era alegría en esa casa, gracias a las pequeñas Susanne y Rosemary, que a cada rato se les veía jugando de un lado a otro.

Era medio día cuando Terry, regresaba de trabajar, ese día había salido pronto del teatro y sabiendo que ni su esposa(ya que sus turnos en el hospital en el que trabajaba eran muy diferentes a los suyos) ni sus hijas(ya que ellas estaban en la guardería) estaban en casa, tendría que estar solo, hasta que ellas regresaran.

Al llegar a la casa y entrar a la biblioteca apenas y podía creer lo que veía, sus dos princesas se encontraban profundamente dormidas en los brazos de su madre, quien igual estaba profundamente dormida. En ese momento se acerco y planto un beso en la frente de sus hijas y después con delicadeza rozó los labios de su esposa, quien al sentir el contacto se empezó a mover.

-¿Terry?-dijo Candy al abrir los ojos.

-Perdón por despertarte Pecosa-dijo Terry sentandose a su lado.

-No te preocupes-dijo Candy brindandole una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Y puedo saber...que hacen las tres aqui en la casa? Tengo entendido que esta no es tu hora de salida y la de las niñas tampoco-dijo Terry fingiendo seriedad.

-Pues verás, resulta que me confundí y hoy me tocaba descansar y con respecto a las niñas, las lleve a la guardería y resulta que estaba cerrada ¿cómo la vez?-dijo Candy tratando también de fingir seriedad, pero la expresión de Terry termino haciendola estallar en carcajadas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunto Terry.

-No...no, nada-dijo Candy deteniendo su risa, pues si seguía riendo, despertaría a sus hijas.

-Okey-dijo extrañado Terry.

Candy en ese momento trato de incorporarse sin mover tanto, para evitar así que sus hijas se despertaran, y se lanzó a los brazos de Terry, quien al instante la besó, Candy al instante correspondió al beso.

-¿Papá?-se escucho la pequeña voz de Susanne, al parecer lo llamo entre sueños

-¿Mamá?-se escucho igual la voz de Rosemary, que igual que su hermana le llamo entre sueños.

Candy y Terry se separaron y miraron al sofá donde dormían sus pequeñas hijas.

-Será mejor que las llevemos a acostar a su habitación-sugirió Terry.

-Buena idea-dijo Candy sonriendo.

Después de eso cada uno cargo a una de las niñas, y al instante salieron de la biblioteca, al llegar a donde estaban las escaleras, comenzaron a subirlas teniendo cuidado de no despertar a las niñas. Al llegar a la planta alta de la casa, Candy y Terry se dirigieron a la que era la habitación de sus dos princesas.

Al llegar a la habitación, rápidamente acostaron a las niñas a la cama, después de eso los dos salieron de la habitación.

-Lo bueno no se despertaron-dijo Terry apoyandose en la pared.

-Si-dijo Candy acercandose a él y tomandolo por la corbata.

-¿Candy, qué haces?-pregunto incredulo Terry, como si no supiera que quería hacer su dulce esposa.

-Tú solo ven-dijo Candy jalandolo de la corbata y guiandolo a su habitación que compartían.

-Que Julieta más golosa-dijo Terry en zon de broma.

-Callate Romeo-dijo Candy siguiendole el juego y finalmente entrando a la habitación.

*1 año después*

(Narra Candy)

Todo a sido tan hermoso durante estos años, me considero la madre y tía más feliz del mundo, y todo por un pequeño tropiezo en un teatro hace 5 años, los giros del destino son muy extraños pero favorables en algunas circunstanseas, un ejemplo como el mio. El encuentro con mi amado Terry hace 5 años apenas y lo podía creer, pero me doy cuenta que todo pasa por algo y solo recordar ese momento no puedo evitar llorar de felicidad, todos mis problemas se desvanecieron con tan solo una mirada, con tan solo una sonrisa, con un beso.

~~~Illinos/El hogar de Pony~~~~~

Actualmente todos nos encontramos en el Hogar de Pony, celebrando el cumpleaños número 5 de mis pequeñas princesas, toda la mañana no dejaban de dar piruetas por todas partes, todavía recuerdo lo de esta mañana y no puedo evitar reír al ver que mi supocisión se hizo real, pues Susanne y Rosemary son identicas tanto a su padre como a mi en el caracter rebelde.

FLASHBACK

Recuerdo que estaba buscando junto con la hermana María y Terry a mis dos traviesas hijas, ya llevabamos un buen rato buscandolas, a punto estabamos de rendirnos cuando la hermana María dio el grito al cielo.

-Susanne Sofía y Rosemary Candice Grandchester Andry, bajen de ese árbol ahora-dijo la hermana María seria, aunque se le veía la preocupación en el rostro.

Allí fue cuando Terry y yo miramos arriba del árbol, donde a una altura algo preocupante para niñas de su edad, se encontraban sentadas ese par de diablillas.

-Sofía y Candice bajen de allí ahora-dijo serio Terry, deduciendo que dio en el clavo, pues a las niñas nunca les gusto que las llamaran por su segundo nombre, si me lo preguntan, no tengo la más mínima idea del porque.

-Papá-exclamaron las dos al unísono, como reproche de nombrarlas por su segundo nombre, sabiendo que no les gustaba.

-¡Susanne, Rosemary bajen de ese árbol, ahora!-grite realmente molesta.

No tengo la más mínima idea del porque, pero...cuando Terry les llama la atención casi no le hacen caso, pero cuando hablo yo, allí si parece que automaticamente quisieron obedecer, es por eso que la mayoría de veces resivo reclamos de Terry, diciendo que las niñas me hacen más caso a mi que a él, lo único que alcanzo a decirle ya que parece león enjaulado al tocar ese tema es...tú tienes la culpa por consentirlas tanto.

Finalmente las niñas bajaron del árbol, y temerosas de verme molesta, como si yo fuera un monstruo pidieron disculpas y después se fueron a la humilde casa junto con la hermana María.

-Ash, ¿porque siempre tengo que ser yo la mala?-me recrimine aunque sabía que Terry me estaba escuchando.

-No eres mala Pecas, solo algo agridulce-fue mi imaginación o vi un tono burlón en su voz.

-Ash, sabes que...iré a ver los demás preparativos, y a arreglar a las niñas, seguramente no tardaran en llegar los invitados, entre ellos nuestros familiares-dije al mismo tiempo que me daba la vuelta y me dirigía al donde estaba la casa.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-¡Mamá, ya llegaron!-gritaron al unísono las princesas del caus, como les digo después de haber hecho algo malo, en ese caso fue hacerle algo malo a sus respectivos vestidos,¿de que hablo? No duraron limpias ni dos horas.

-Susanne y Rosemary...¿a dónde se metieron, para venir tan sucias?-dije tratando de serenarme.

-Es que bueno...-trato de decir Rosemary, pero alguien la interrumpió.

-Tía Candy-exclamaron al unísono varios niños que corrían colina abajo, que yo al instante los reconocí.

-Mis pequeños querubines-dije olvidando mi enojo y dirigiendome a donde estaban los "pequeños querubines" como yo les decía a mis adorables sobrinos.

Al llegar cerca de ellos, todos me rodearon y comenzaron a sonreírme, estaban los pequeños Alister y Anthony de 4 años, y también la pequeña Alison que estaba cerca de cumplir los 4 años. En eso visualice a los demás, Patty traía cargando en brazos al pequeño Damían de 1 año, era el vivo retrato de su padre, por eso le decía "Albert Jr" mi adorado sobrinito, más atrás venia Susana junto con Oliver y mi otra sobrinita, quien a su nacimiento resulto siendo niña, sabiendo que les habían dicho que iba a ser un varoncito, su nombre es Getsemaní Henderson Marlow con tan solo 8 meses de nacida, es una monada esa pequeña, es rubia de piel nivea, al inicio nadie supo el color de los ojos de la pequeña, pues se veían tanto verdes como azules, finalmente se dieron cuenta que sus ojos eran verdiazules.

Después de saludar a todos, nos dirigimos al jardín donde ya todos los niños del hogar y unos invitados más se encontraban. Yo me excuse con todos y me lleve a mis "princesas del caus" para cambiarlas otra vez, pero antes tenia que ir por Terry, que ni piense que me dejara sola con las niñas, esta vez le tocaría cuidarlas a él también ya que los anteriores 4 cumpleaños yo terminaba cuidandolas sola. Al localizar a Terry, rápidamente lo jale del saco y lo lleve dentro de la casa.

-¿Qué pasa?-me preguntó al soltarlo del agarre.

-¿Qué? Pues que...vas a cuidar a una de las niñas, aunque estes haciendo algo, no te imaginas como lo hacía yo al estar ocupada los últimos 4 cumpleaños-dije tratando de serenarme.

-No me lo imagino-dijo haciendo su ya casual sonrisa de lado,¿acaso se estaba burlando de mi?

-Terry por...-dije pero él me interrumpió.

-Esta bien Pecosa, cuidare a las niñas, solo no te enojes no te sienta bien el papel de la madre sobreprotectora sabiendo que eres lo contrario-dijo y yo no evite alzar una ceja y fruncir el seño.-Vamos mi amor, no me gusta verte molesta y no me gusta pelear contigo, anda sonríe-.

Yo solo atiné a sonreír, ya que la palabra "mi amor" saliendo de sus labios me dejo turbada, después de eso me otorgo un beso fugaz que yo correspondí y después fui a cambiar a las niñas, minutos más tarde, Terry ya se encontraba con cada una a su costado, pues prometió cuidar a las dos, después yo rápidamente me fui a ver en que podía ayudar, con cuestiones de la fiesta.

(Fin de la Narración)

La noche calló lentamente,dejando a la vista un hermoso paisaje nocturno lleno de estrellas, todos se encontraban en la colina alrededor del Padre Árbol, mientras platicaban o observaban las estrellas.

Los niños hace unos minutos se habían quedado dormidos en el rezago de sus padres: Susanne en las piernas de su madre, Rosemary en las piernas de su padre, Alister en las piernas de su madre, Anthony en las piernas de su padre y Alison en las piernas de su padre. Los otros dos niños más pequeños se encontraban durmiendo en una de las habitaciones de esa humilde casa.

-¿Y entonces así les va?-dijo Albert al escuchar el relato de Candy, de como iban en la mansión de Nueva York.

-Sí, es algo acogedor pero también pesado gracias a que tenemos que recoger los desastres que hacen las niñas-dijo Candy.-Aunque también esta la posibilidad de extrañarlos mucho a ustedes-dijo mirando a sus amigos.

-Aaa...Candy, no te sientas mal, ahora todos tenemos compromisos con nuestras familias, pero...el que estemos así, no significa que no nos veamos-dijo Albert y después le guiñó un ojo.-Recuerda: Mientras Vivamos Nos Encontraremos-.

Candy sonrió al escuchar esa frase, esa frase que le ayudo a entender que todo es posible, que los encuentros son siempre inesperados, que el amor que se creyó perdido puede ser rescatado de una forma muy, muy especial.

-Tienes razón, mucha razón-dijo Candy sonriendo, acurrucada en el hombro de su esposo.

Esa frase le dio muchos significados durante el transcurso de su vida, saber que todo es posible, que lo único imposible es olvidar. Y sus preciosas hijas Sussane y Rosemary, junto con su esposo Terry, son un ejemplo muy especial para ella de que...la felicidad es un tesoro muy muy hermoso.

FIN


	67. Chapter 67

Epílogo: Contra Las Adversidades

*10 años después/Escocia*

(Narra Candy)

Todo pasa por algo no me lo dejo de repetir, pero no acepto que mis princesas y mi principe ya no sean unos bebés, Susanne y Rosemary actualmente tienen 15 años y se preguntaran ¿quién es el principe? No Terry no es, es mi pequeño William de 9 años, aaa...todavía me acuerdo cuando nació, era un hermoso principito, que se parece a su guapisimo padre, así es, el pequeño William es identico a su padre, ojos azules, nariz perfilada, piel nivea y cabello castaño, lo único en lo que salí victoriosa fue en que William igual que sus hermanas tienen mis pecas, Terry al inicio creyo que nada más eran unos puntitos que muy pronto le desaperecerían, pero al ver que conforme pasaba el tiempo, esos puntitos como él les decía se hicieron aún más notorios, deduciendo que William igual tenia mis pecas.

Actualmente todos nos encontramos en Escocia, y cuando digo todos, es todos, Annie y Archie vinieron en compañía de sus tres hijos, si tres, los apuestos Anthony y Alister de 14 años, y la pequeña Mónica de 7 años, una pequeña identica a su madre. De igual forma vinieron Patty y Albert acompañados de sus dos hijos, Alison de 14 años y Damián de 11 años. Y también venían Susana y Oliver con sus dos hijas, Getsemaní de 10 años y Charlot de 6 años, una pequeña que salio castaña como su abuela Charlot, de ojos verdes como su abuelo Rodrigo, y caracter como el de su tía Mildred, en pocas palabras esa pequeña tiene únicamente las características de la familia Henderson jajaja.

No hay nada más grandioso que convivir con todos durante este verano, antes de que inicies los cursos nuevamente en el Colegio Real San Pablo, y se preguntaran que tiene que ver eso con nuestra familia, pues hace referencía a que Terry y yo hemos decidido que nuestras princesas Susanne y Rosemary irían a estudiar allí, aprovechando que la hermana Margaret estaría en el Colegio de Verano fuimos a verla y a explicarle todo, ella gustosa dijo que le daría la bienvenida a las "señoritas Grandchester" como ella misma les había dicho jejeje, igual que Annie y Archie aprovecharon para hablar con la religiosa y decirles que también Anthony y Alister entrarían a estudiar allí, la hermana Margaret no puso objeción, pasado de allí...ellos cuatro irían a estudiar, nadie menor de 14 años iría a estudiar allí, y mucho menos mi pequeño William, Terry le dio muchas vueltas a ese asunto pero decidio que a William lo enviariamos a estudiar hasta que tuviera 15 años igual que sus hermanas, Terry no quería que su hijo identico a él fuera a estudiar tan joven, como le hicieron a él al tener únicamente 10 años, así que ya estaba decidido que mi pequeño William iría a estudiar más adelante, mientras aprovechaba jugar con sus hermanas y primos, ya que lo que son sus hermanas y sus primos Anthony y Alister se irían al Colegio nada más terminara el verano.

(Fin de la Narración)

Era una hermosa mañana en la Villa Grandchester, nada podía quitar esa tranquilidad, a menos que un jinete estuviera paseando a su corsel, Terry había decidido ir a cabalgar un rato ya que tenia su cabeza hecha una bomba desde los últimos días.

Mientras tanto en la Villa, Candy acababa de despertar y al no ver a su esposo, dedujo donde podría estar.

(Narra Candy)

Creía que nada impediría tener un hermoso verano, pero al parecer me equivoque, se preguntaran de que hablo, y es que...nada podría ser peor que tener en casa a un padre celoso, así es...celoso, Terry a estado muy raro los últimos días, aunque también yo tengo la culpa...para que le conte lo que me dijo Rosemary hace unos días.

FLASH BACK

-Mamá-escuche la voz de mi adorable Rosemary, quien entraba por la puerta de la biblioteca.

-¿Qué ocurre Rosemary?-pregunte despegando la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

-Mamá...¿cómo es estar enamorado?-dijo algo nerviosa.

-¿Cómo?-pregunte sin poder ocultar mi asombro.

-Es que...yo...-dijo nerviosa.

-Vamos mi niña, dimelo-le alente a decirme.

-Es que yo...el otro día...conocí a alguien...en el bosque-dijo aún más nerviosa. Awww mi niña, si no la conociera tan bien, diría que esta enamorada, pero aún así lo deduzco soy su madre.

-¿Ah sí?-le pregunte entornando los ojos, lo que consiguio que ella se sonrojara.

-Es que...fue cuando estaba buscando algunas piedras...para sostener mi...mi telescopio y bueno...estaba muy obscuro y...casi caigo, si no fuera por...un joven en un corcel negro, que al ver que estaba por caer, me ayudo y bueno yo...-dijo tartamudeando Rosemary.

-¿Te gusto?-pregunte incredula, Rosemary únicamente abrió los labios por la sorpresa y me vio muy confundida.-Vamos mi niña, soy tu madre y te conozco perfectamente, como para no notar que te enamoraste-.

-Bueno yo...-dijo apenada, tocandose las mejillas, que estaban sonrojadas igual que sus pecas.

-¿Y como es?¿Sabes su nombre?¿De dónde es?-pregunte llena de curiosidad, ella empezó a reirse, sabe perfectamente que su madre es una curiosa.-Lo se, lo se soy muy, muy curiosa-.

-Jajaja su nombre es Manuel Anderson, tiene 16 años y es de aquí de Escocia, al parecer vive muy cerca de aquí-dijo dejandome con la boca abierta, ¿de dónde saco toda esa información?.-Si tienes alguna duda, te diré que él me dijo todo eso, al parecer le agrade y me tuvo la suficiente confianza para decirme eso- oh, su sonrojo volvió.

-Ay mi pequeña princesa-dije abrazandola.-Me siento tan feliz de escuchar eso, es muy lindo enamorarse-.

-Mamá...¿tú como te enamoraste de mi padre?-dijo, haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran como platos, ese era una de las tantas cosas que Terry y yo no le hemos contado a las niñas.-¿Mamá?-.

-¿Eh? Este...por el momento...solo te puedo decir, que conocí a tu padre en un barco y desde ese momento en que lo ví, algo me llamo mucho la atención en él, y él también sintió lo mismo-dije sonriendo, como si ese recuerdo en un momento recobro vida en mi mente.

-¿Entonces fue...como amor a primera vista?-me pregunto y yo únicamente asentí sonriendo.

Desde ese momento, Rosemary cada vez que Terry no estaba, platicaba conmigo sobre los reencuentro que tenia con el joven Anderson, y lo admito...ver como sus ojos se iluminaban y como sonreía al contarme, me recordo mucho a mi cuando pensaba mucho en Terry, en mis tiempos de juventud.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Finalmente apenas hace dos días, me anime a contarle a Terry, creyendo por instinto que reaccionaría algo alterado, y así como lo predije, así fue, Terry reacciono muy alterado y molesto, y me reclamo del porque permitía eso, yo únicamente le conte todo lo que me dijo Rosemary y también le comente como se ponía Rosemary al contarme sobre sus reencuentros con ese joven, y extrañamente con eso Terry se sereno, aunque no lo admita, se que le alegra ver a su hija feliz...pero como siempre papá celoso se hace el fuerte.

(Fin de la Narración)

*Una semana después*

-¡Ah!-se escucho un grito por toda la Villa.

(Narra Candy*otra vez*)

No fue un grito de felicidad ni de alegría, fue un grito de enojo al cien por ciento jajaja, y de testigos estamos Rosemary y yo. Somos testigos de presenciar a papá celoso, Terry esta hecho un manojo de preocupación y enojo a la vez ¿qué fue lo que paso? Que mi adorable Rose me comento que el joven Anderson quiere invitarla a salir, lo malo fue que como creyo que estaba sola en la biblioteca, al llegar lo grito a los cuatro vientos *mamá Manuel me quiere invitar a salir, con lo que no contaba la pobrecita es que su padre se encontraba en la biblioteca conmigo, y al verlo enmudeció tanto que se puso palida, y Terry pregunto que quien era Manuel, y le recorde lo que le comente y ¡zaz! Papá celoso se hizo presente jajaja.

-No, no, no y no...¿qué insinua ese muchachito?-dijo Terry molesto.

-Nada papá, solo es Manuel...que quiere que salga a pasear un rato con él-dijo risueña mi pequeña Rose.

-Oh, mi niña-dije conmovida, me alegraba mucho ver a mi hija tan feliz.

-Nada de mi niña, ¿porqué permitiste algo como esto, Candice?-dijo molesto Terry.

-Terry tranquilizate, no te pongas en tu papel de papá celoso porque no te queda, y deja de intervenir en la felicidad de tu hija, si ella es feliz viendo al joven Anderson dejala-dije con determinación viendo a mi esposo.-Así que...quitate esa faceta-.

-Pe...pero Candy...-dijo pero yo lo interrumpí.

-Nada de "peros" Terryus, deja ser feliz a tu hija-dije seriamente.

-Ah, esta bien-dijo finalmente Terry.

-Gracias papi-dijo muy contenta Rosemary abrazandolo.

-Tu madre tiene razón, todo por verte feliz-dijo con determinación.

~~~~~~3 semanas después~~~~~~

Todo a sido tan hermoso estas últimas semanas, me siento tan feliz de ver a mi adorable Rosemary contenta, tanto su hermana Susanne como yo nos sentimos felices, ya lo que son Terry y William(cabe recalcar que él esta igual que su padre) quienes aún no aceptan la relación entre Rose y el joven Manuel Anderson, si así es, hace apenas una semana se formalizo la relación entre mi hija y el hijo de la familia Anderson, todavía me acuerdo todo lo que tuve que hacer para que Terry se comportara, ya que estaba casi por hacerse presente "papá celoso" jajaja.

FLASH BACK

Recuerdo que esa tarde tendriamos una cena para formalizar la relación entre Rosemary y Manuel, así que tuvimos que prepararnos, invitamos a la cena a la familia Anderson y luego también al resto de nuestra familia para que fueran testigos de esa ocasión.

Era un poco pasado de las 8:00 pm. ya todos nos encontrabamos cenando, la cena había transcurrido con una tranquilidad muy serena, y ya todos nos encontrabamos en la sala platicando.

Tengo que admitir que Julieta Anderson, la madre de Manuel me cayo muy bien al igual que su esposo Erick Anderson, podría decirse que ellos son como Terry y yo, una familia algo formal pero muy divertida. Todo estaba transcurriendo tan bien, todos platicabamos para conocernos mejor, hasta que el momento para el que estuvimos esperando toda la tarde, había llegado.

-Bu...buenas Noches-dijo Manuel, pobre chico esta muriendose de nervios, y lo admito quien no lo estaría teniendo las miradas serias de Terry especialmente, de Albert(quien igual esta de sobreprotector) y del gran tío Archivald.-Yo...bueno...Rosemary y yo decidimos...-no dejo de pensar pobre chico, se esta muriendo de nervios.

-Hemos decidido formalizar nuestra relación-dijo sin rodeos Rosemary, amo que mi hija sea tan determinada.

Ubo un silencio sepulcrante en ese momento, nadie decía nada, yo trataba de controlar a Terry, quien se había puesto tan pero tan tenso, que creí lo peor en ese momento. Pero gracias a Dios no paso nada de nada, desde ese momento la relación entre Rosemary y Manuel se formalizo al grado de dar a entender...que ya eran novios.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Actualmente nos encontramos todos cerca del lago, en un día de campo, estaban todos mis sobrinos, también Annie, Patty, Archie, Albert, el novio de Rosemary, sus padres, mis hijos, Terry y yo. Estabamos celebrando mi aniversario de bodas #15 y también el fin del verano, todo era tan hermoso, todos reunidos para un solo propocito, o bueno casi todos, ya que entre todos nosotros faltaban Oliver, Susana, sus hijas, Eleonor, el Duque de Grandchester y Mildred,(ya que ellos por diferentes circunstanceas se fueron antes de Escocia) pero no me siento triste, ya que se...que ellos se encuentran presentes en mi mente y mi corazón, aunque no voy a negar que los extraño, a pesar de que no tiene mucho que se fueron, pero, orita lo importante es que...todos disfrutamos de nuestra convivencia como la familia(literalmente) que somos.

(Fin de la Narración)

Era una tarde exquisita, con un atardecer precioso, todos se encontraban conviviendo mutuamente.

-Debo admitir, que nunca creí que llegara el momento en que todo fuera tan perfecto en mi vida-le dijo Manuel a su ahora novia.

-Eso mismo pienso yo...ahora mi vida es muy feliz-dijo Rosemary sonriendo.

Estando alejados un poco de los demás, fue algo que aprovecho Manuel para robarle un beso a su novia.

En ese mismo lugar, a orillas del lago, se encontraban sentados una pareja de esposos viendo el atardecer.

-En mi vida...había sido tan feliz-dijo en susurro Candy, aunque sabía que Terry la había escuchado.

-Yo también Pecosa-dijo Terry dandole un beso en la frente.

Candy se acerco aún más a su esposo y se acurruco en el pecho de Terry, era un hecho...ahora su vida no podría ser más feliz, todo lo que había soñado se había hecho realidad.

"Y todo por un encuentro inesperado hace años" no dejaba de pensar, y era cierto, toda su vida se habría perdido si no hubiera sido por ese reencuentro con su amado Terry, a quien había creido ya no volver a ver, pero sabía que Mientras tuviera vida, tarde o temprano lo volvería a ver.

-Te amo Terry-dijo Candy mirandolo a los ojos.

-Yo también Te amo Candy-dijo Terry, que en ese momento se apodero de sus labios, teniendo como un hermoso tema el atardecer de esa bella tarde.

Nunca importo los obstaculos, nunca importo las situaciones, nada de eso, logro derrumbar a ese dulce, sincero y ANTIGUO AMOR.

FIN


	68. Agradecimientos

*Agradecimientos y Disculpas*

Primero que nada les doy las gracias por tomarse la molestía de leer mi historia, me hace sentir muy feliz que ustedes la lean. Seguido de que les pido una disculpa si por alguna razón no les gusto mucho la drama de la historia, el detalle es que...siendo mi primer historia, y siendo yo una escritora novata, pues hice solo lo que estuvo en mis manos. Espero comprendan

De igual forma las invito igual a leer otra historia que pienso compartir aquí. Bueno gracias por leer, de verdad muchas gracias.


End file.
